The Hourglass Path
by GalateaDreams
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer, estudiante de Psicología de Ultimo año. Un joven peculiar con actitudes frías y cortantes con los demás tiene una perspectiva cerrada sobre la vida, más bien es un nihilista, pero un proyecto hará cambiar su vida y su perspectiva de esta al usar/conocer una joven estudiante de Astronomía, muy diferente. El pasado nunca desaparece por completo. {AU} ULQUIHIME.
1. Prologo

**"Prólogo"**

Cómo una canción puede dar inicio a una historia, así como los arboles crecen. Cómo una diosa más cerca del corazón humano de lo permitido necesita cumplir una promesa que ni siquiera le concierne a ella. Los vestidos hechos de truenos y la majestuoso vista del bosque ante sus pies la dejan sin palabras, deseando que la luna que guarda secretos y la oculta no la abandone, junto a un oso polar que le susurra al oído descaradamente mentiras sobre lo que el futuro ha de deparar. Ese oso que ni tanta facciones de oso posee más bien es un humano, que le intriga en sobre manera las almas y los corazones puros como los de ella, y que hará lo imposible por poseer. Aunque mira sus garras él puede matar también. No dejes de mirar hacia el futuro, que promete y espera.

_Mujer, no dejes que te muestre la verdad desde la perspectiva de él, los humanos engañan. No fíes jamás de ellos ni de él._

* * *

_27/3/16 editado. _


	2. Hija de La Luna

_** HIJA DE LA LUNA.**_

— _Dime, Luna de Plata, que pretendes hacer con un hijo de piel._

—_Tengo planes y una promesa que cumplir _—_decía ella mientras miraba la tierra desde su trono hecho con fragmentos de estrellas y supernovas que están por apagarse ya._

—_¡No seas estúpida!. No hagas que un humano cargue con esa responsabilidad, mejor dicho, tu responsabilidad, cualquiera de aquí, se hubiese prestado a procrear con usted, Luna, mi amada Selene._

—_¡Basta! No quiero que mi hija se crie aquí, en algo tan etéreo como esto, quiero que viva y aprenda a amar a los humanos con sus virtudes y defectos. Que sienta lo que yo sentí. Que cuando ocupe mi lugar ella entienda que es amar, y que al volver, aunque sus ojos hayan visto la verdadera naturaleza humana no se opaquen sino m__ás que__ brillen con mayor intensidad._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que será así? ¿Y que no fallar__á__?_

— _Porque creo en ella._

**Algún lugar en Marruecos**

Una joven gitana pedía a la luna que le concediera el don de la fertilidad para poder desposar a un rey. Mientras sus lágrimas caían. Una luz la arropo, no era más que la luz de la luna sobre ella, iluminando sus cabellos negro azabache. Una voz cálida respondió a sus pedidos.

— Hija mía, no llores más, no deseo que sufras — aunque no viera a nadie sabía que esa voz provenía de la luna, con sus muñecas limpiaba sus lágrimas que aún brotaban sin parar.

La voz continúo:

— Levantarte y ve, despósalo a él. Que mañana habrá un niño en tu vientre, pero ese niño primogénito será mío, ocúltalo de todos e ízalo al monte y déjalo allí. Yo me hare cargo de su subsistencia. No me desobedezcas humana o las consecuencias serán graves.

— Luna, disculpa mi intromisión, pero para que necesitas un hijo —esta decía entre lágrimas— ¿Se siente sola allá arriba? ¿Por qué pedirle eso a una humilde humana como yo?, ¿no hay nadie que te pueda hacer mujer?

— Calla, esas respuestas con el pasar de los tiempos serán respondidas. No me siento sola te lo puedo asegurar, con ustedes me es más que suficiente.

La mujer al escuchar esas respuestas entendio que no sacaría información a la luna.

— Lo entiendo, Gracias Luna, guardare esto en mi corazón — dijo tocando su vientre.

**Nueve meses después.**

— Mujer impura, ¿cómo te atreves? ¿de quién es esa niña? ¿Ese cabello naranja y esos ojos grises?, ¡RAMERA!— el repetía entre las preguntas mientras forcejeaba con ella para que soltara al bebé. Esta lo tenía envuelto contra su pecho— Yo tengo los ojos aceitunas y tú también — grito el hombre.

Este alzo un cuchillo con las manos temblorosas y sudor escurriendo por su frente y dijo:

— No me hagas hacerlo, sólo dame esa cosa —decía señalando con el cuchillo al bebé.

Ella insistía que no le iba a entregar al niño, y en un despliegue de adrenalina salió de la casa tropezando con todo. El hombre gritaba fuera de sí con el cuchillo en las manos y señalándola a la distancia — No la dejen ir con el hijo de otro, Ramera, no dejen ir a esa ramera— esa voz se colaba entre sus oídos hasta que todo ese ruido fue nulo y se fue corriendo hacia los montes. La luna era testigo de lo que sucedía y la mujer entre sollozos le pedía perdón a esta por su imprudencia de mostrar el niño a su esposo. Esta al llegar al monte con la niña en brazos la recostó sobre el pasto, en aquel momento pudo divisar en su frente una mancha con forma de luna en cuarto menguante, _que extraño que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes, pensó_. Una luz arropadora cubrió a la recién nacida y la mujer. Esta lentamente sintió que algo la traspasaba y la sangre caía sobre su regazo sin manchar a la niña. Detrás de ella estaba el Rey con sus ojos desencajados y con una sed de sangre irreconocible en un humano. Ella veía el filo traspasándola, pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo: —Fui útil, aunque fuera para alguien. El cadáver de la mujer cayó al lado del bebé cubriéndola.

El hombre al entender la gravedad de sus acciones, corrió lejos del lugar dejando olvidada a la niña de pelo naranja, y arrojando el cuchillo hacia un lado lejos del cuerpo de aquella mujer. La luna mirando esto empezó a llorar. Una fuerte tormenta arraso esa noche con todo lo que mojaba y, entre sollozos decía:

— ¡Oh, mundo este!

— Vez lo que hacen tus acciones Selene, entiendes la gravedad del asunto, ese bebé sufrirá por siempre.

— No sufrirá, yo no lo permitiré, por algo le dije que lo llevase al monte. La muerte de ella no estaba en mis planes, pero no será en vano —una lagrima se asomaba por sus ojos y miraba con melancolía el cuerpo de la madre— no debiste desobedecerme humana, conoces los de tus especie.

Una pareja de viajeros que pasaban por ahí tocando la flauta vieron un claro de luna iluminando algo que a lo lejos no pudieron distiguir, pero al estar más cerca se detuvieron y, vieron un bebé llorando al lado de un cadáver, y la voz de la luna dijo:

— Ustedes han sido elegidos desde el inicio de sus vidas por mí para llevar a mi vástago con ustedes.

La pareja se miró con sorpresa y dijo a unísono:

— Pero Luna, somos nómadas, no podemos criar un hijo como usted manda.

— ¡Callar!, son los más indicados para esto — dijo con un tono autoritario.

La mujer se arrodillo delante del cadáver y recogió a la bebé con una expresión de tristeza.

— No te preocupes por ella. Ella está ahora en un lugar mucho mejor que este. Su muerte no fue en vano.

La mujer al ver los ojos grises de la niña sintió la calidez de esta y con pesar en su alma acepto la responsabilidad de la luna. De esta descendió una voz y dijo:

— Su nombre es Orihime, protéjanla y enséñenle lo que saben de la naturaleza. No la limiten.

La mujer con timidez delimito la marca de luna en su frente con sus dedos.

— Bueno Hime, seremos tus protectores —el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer y dijo: — más que sus protectores, sus padres.

* * *

_**-Mi primer Fanfiction –**_

_**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo.**_

_Editado 24-11-15 _


	3. Decodificado

**DECODE**

**-Universidad-**

Un salón de clase con un ventanal imponente dejaba entrar los primeros rayos de sol de esa mañana, aunque el salón estaba abarrotado de estudiante había un silencio sepulcral, tal vez, la hora o que muchos no habían dormido tan bien después de un fin de semana largo o solamente sabían lo que les esperaba. Al ser ellos estudiantes de término y saber cuál sería su proyecto final o como algunos lo llaman _"La última muralla"_. El Prof. Sosuke Aizen se había tardado un poco en llegar esa mañana, al entrar las miradas se posaron en él. Vestía como siempre, con un estilo casual que, tal vez hubiera parecido más informal para algunos, vestía con; una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a él. Su sonrisa habitual e indescifrable que enmarcaba su rostro. Una pequeña toz fingida saco a todos los estudiantes de sus pensamientos y del sentimiento _"quiero seguir durmiendo" _ que se podía vislumbrar en sus rostros.

— Pues mis apreciados estudiantes— en estas palabras se podría apreciar la sorna que era más que obvia —Hoy es una mañana hermosa— decía con sus ojos posados en el ventanal —¿No es así?— se escuchó una toz y un murmullo por parte de los estudiantes de atrás.

Este sonrió y dijo:

— Me encanta ese entusiasmo. Iré al grano, me imagino que ya les han habrán comentado de mi proyecto final que avala todos los conocimientos adquiridos en estas y otras clases, ¿en qué consiste este? — dijo en modo de pregunta— el busco en su maletín negro encima del escritorio de acero inoxidable, y saco unas hojas las cuales todos miraban con interés. Este empezó a explicar con paciencia —Pues estudiantes quiero comprobar sus conocimientos en algunas teorías de la cual hemos hablado a lo largo de este trimestre o en clases anteriores a la mía.

Se preguntaran: —¡oh profesor!, ¿cómo demostrarlas?— imitando una voz de una jovencita del fondo con el cabello rosa y una cicatriz en la cara que tenía la mano levantada — pues les diré usen a alguien, úsense ustedes mismos, comprueben a que grado pueden llegar ustedes y sus mentes, miren los límites de los demás y háganlos suyos, busquen un espejo y júzguense. Pueden leer a nuestro Sigmaud Freud y usar a este como referencia. Quiero que las vivan, quiero que cambien su manera de ver las cosas. Tenemos una amplia cantidad de teorías que estudiamos y hablamos a lo largo de esta clase, les refrescare la memoria —Empezó a sonreír— Recuerdan las Teorías de respuesta al ítem, de la decisión, victimización, de la atribución de Jones, etc…

Una voz masculina lo interrumpió y dijo de mala manera: —¿Cuál es el motivo de hacer una estupidez así?— Aizen ensancho más la sonrió y dijo complacidamente— Pues mi querido Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez— hizo énfasis en su nombre— el motivo es el siguiente trataran a personas, seres como ustedes y como yo. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero lo digo en el sentido que nunca deben mezclar emociones propias con las de los pacientes, los harían fracasar a la hora de hacer un diagnóstico eficiente. La finalidad de esto es que quiero saber de qué están hechos— hablaba mirando a la ventana como si las palabras estuvieran escritas ahí— si sus emociones los detienen o estas interferirán con su trabajo, si son lo que aparentan —dijo mirando a Ulquiorra— Este era su mejor estudiante, quien nunca había presentado un atisbo o sombra de debilidad —este al percatarse de la mirada del Aizen en él, solo respiro profundo— Este prosiguió— quiero llegar a ver hasta dónde llegan para conseguir un objetivo o bueno graduarse.

Unos de mis mejores estudiantes que hasta el sol de hoy sigo poniendo como ejemplo, fue: Gin Ichimaru, el hizo una de las mejores demostraciones de poner en práctica una teoría. Y este selecciono "La teoría de la Personalidad". Aplicándola en toda su opulencia a un compañero de este. Esta describe los aspectos básicos que conforman a un individuo como tal, para comprender su conducta, conocerlo, pero este uso todo esto con la finalidad de hacerlo dudar sobre su salud mental, violentando algunos principios básicos ya explicados, y tomando en cuenta nuestra asociación al ambiente en que vivimos, el empezó con cosas simples…

Antes que Aizen pudiera terminar de hablar. Un joven de cabello plateado, alto y delgado, que vestía; unos pantalones azules y un polo negro con un cuello en v, dijo: — ¿Por qué mejor no lo explico yo? — una risa socarrona de asomo de sus labios— Aizen sonrió y movió la cabeza en aceptación. — Pues jóvenes un placer soy Gin Ichimaru, mi proyecto como ya les hablo el Prof. Aizen trato sobre la personalidad. Bueno por dónde empezar. Había un chico muy interesante que estudiaba Ingeniería de Sistemas, este se llamaba _Alfredo_, él tenía un hobbie de molestar a los estudiantes de Psicología, y acosar novias ajenas —hizo énfasis en esto— por eso lo elegí a él. Mi novia me había contado las cosas que este les hacía a sus amigas y a ella, y pensé: ¿que cosas podría hacer yo para que esto cesara?, y luego se me ocurrió: violentar su ambiente como Aizen ya les ha comentado, averigüe todo lo referente a esta persona desde: qué le gustaba, qué no le gustaba, donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, qué hacía, cuál era su color favorito, cuál comida le desagradaba y qué música le disgustaba, aunque no lo crean la música es un factor importante en la vida de cada uno de nosotros, y averigüe que el destetaba a los otakus y los cosplayers, que odiaba la comida picante, detestaba el Heavy Metal o la música ruidosa y use todo esto en su contra, además averigüe a qué hora se levantaba comúnmente —dijo con una sonrisa en su cara— ¡ah claro! también pinte su cuarto de un color un poco más claro que el que ya tenía, un chico de su curso al cual Alfredo molesta más se prestó a ayudarnos con respecto a los que se trataba de tecnología —una risa salió de sus labios: —¡Oh Nnoitra!.

**Flashback**

_Casa de Alfredo_

— Alfredo, amor es hora de levantarse.

— Sí, sí, ya va.

Al abrir los ojos Alfredo se percató de algo extraño en su habitación, parecía menos opaca, pero no entendía que había cambiado. Se levantó e hizo caso omiso de esto, y fue directo al lavado en el cual vio: unos colmillos de vampiros, sangre falsa y unas botas de Goku puestas en su báscula de peso, lo cual lo extraño bastante… las ignoro, pero antes de irse del baño levanto las botas y bajo los escalones con estas en las manos y dijo:

— Mama, ¿sabes por qué estas estaban en mi baño? — dijo señalando las botas con su dedo índice.

— Hijo, no las había visto nunca. No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

— No me gustan, pues bueno. —una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro y dejo las botas debajo de la mesa.

Al probar su desayuno la leche tenía un toque de picante. El escupió con toda sus fuerza esta.

— Madre, ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Su madre extrañada lo miro y le dijo:

— hijo es leche…

— Tiene sabor a picante.

—¡Imposible!. yo misma bebí de esa leche —agarro una taza y se sirvió un poco de leche— no tiene sabor a nada. Estas alucinando.

Su madre tenía una gran tolerancia a los picantes, tal vez, por eso no se dio cuenta del leve toque de picante de esta.

Al salir de la casa esa mañana estaba un poco perturbado. él siempre tomaba el bus para dirigirse a la universidad. El día le estaba dando mala espina y no había empezado. Al entrar al bus se dio cuenta que iba más vacío de lo normal, y una mujer de cabello verde largo de un cuerpo bien proporcionado se sentó a su lado —todos miraron a Nelliel— este pensó que: ¡por fin algo bueno me pasa esta mañana!, pero esta empezó a hablarle en esperanto, pero solo entendía lo que ella le decía en su idioma, y esta le empezó a preguntar: — ¿que si había visto las botas de Goku en la báscula esa mañana? ¿si los colmillos le habían servido?, y los ojos de este se abrieron de una manera sorpresiva y ella le seguía hablando en esperanto sin parar, él se levantó de una manera como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y ella le agarro la mano y le dijo en esperanto con un tono diferente: —"Amiki" — y en su idioma le dijo: — no me recuerdas. y este se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta del bus tratando de abrirla y el conductor le dijo secamente —siéntate— su respiración estaba turbada. Al llegar a la universidad. Todos lo veían con cara de; ¿Qué te sucedió?

Al entrar al aula Nnoitra le pregunto;— ¿Qué si se sentía bien porque lo veía algo tenso?— Con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, aunque este sabía todo lo que le había pasado a Alfredo, este intento fingir la mayor ignorancia posible. Alfredo cortante le respondió con un murmuro: — Que nada le sucedía, y que nunca había estado mejor. Nnoitra solo respondio: — Excelente.

Gin lo observaba de lejos, tomaba notas y le preguntaba a las personas de su medio sí lo veían diferente, y todos decían que sí.

Esa semana completa siguieron apareciendo cosas de cosplay y anime en su habitación desde figura de acción hasta almohadas con personajes de anime, posters, pistolas de juguetes, este siempre botaba estas cosas y seguían apareciendo en su habitación una y otra vez. Una mañana de la semana siguiente fue que empezaron las pruebas, al Gin enterarse que su madre estaría ausente una semana. No iba a perder esa oportunidad. Una mañana empezó sonar una de las canciones que el mas detestaba "When Worlds Collide de Powerman 5000" a todo volumen de sus bocinas y el a escuchar esa canción empezó a abrir los ojos y salieron de su baño, amigas de Nelliel que eran cosplayers vestidas de Zombies bailando algunas _Thriller_, otras haciendo _headbanging_ y algunas con lanzas vestidas de amazonas bailando a su alrededor, y su cara de miedo mezclada con sorpresa y la expresión "no entiendo" y estas le decían que si no se acordaba de ellas pero este no las reconocía. Siempre pasaban a las 12:00 pm cosas como estas, su hora habitual del levantarse. Un día Nelliel le apareció en su cocina vestida de centauro y una canción sonaba de fondo _Symphony of Destruction de Megadeth_ el empezó a gritar, porque no entendía porque todas esas cosas extrañas le estaban pasando, todos los días a la misma hora. Siempre a esa hora sonaba esa canción y algo extraño sucedía, desde ver fotos suyas en la pared trabajando en Mcdonalds hasta en convenciones de cosplays o con personas las cuales nunca había visto en su vida. Hasta que una mañana todos en la facultad lo miraban extraño porque creían que el odiaba todo lo relacionado con el anime/Manga, y él había sido muy claro con eso. Cambiamos todas las fotos en sus redes sociales, gracias a Nnoitra, y le pedimos prestado un blog de reseñas de anime a una amiga de las de Nelliel y le pusimos su autoría, dejamos todas estas ventanas abiertas en su computador y hasta cambiamos su foto de perfil en Facebook por una de él con _Majin boo_,— una risa se escucho en el salón— cambiábamos su almuerzo todos los días y le escribíamos notas como "espero que disfrutes tu comida picante", aparecían _Sailorfukus_ en su armario, pero creo que lo que más le afecto fue no saber cuándo o como el hacía esas cosas. Las mismas personas alrededor de nosotros sin quererlo empezaban a ayudarnos diciéndoles cosas como ¿Cómo no sabía que te gustaba esto? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras cosplayer? ¿Te gusta el picante?, así empezamos a hacer fracturas en su persona. El dejo de molestar a los estudiantes. Logre el objetivo. Hasta su tono de piel cambio se veía más pálido y empezó a adelgazar.

Vemos como cosas como el peso se ven influenciadas de manera directas con nuestra mente, pero un día vino a donde el Prof. Aizen buscando consejo. Cito sus palabras textuales_: "No sé qué me está sucediendo. Al parecer estoy haciendo cosas que no recuerdo hacer. Las cosas están raras en mi casa. Veo fotos que nunca me he tomado, es como si hubiera otro yo"_ Aizen sólo le dijo que se calmara que eso era imposible. El profesor hablo conmigo para que me detuviera, porque Aizen nunca había visto a nadie tan perturbado. Este al saber cómo lo hicimos y sobre todos los que me ayudaron, y por supuesto le dijimos que no estaba loco este respiro profundo y nos dijo:— los odio — y complete un perfil psicológico en menos de un mes, en fin, este se fue de la universidad, creo que está actualmente en una llamaba Rochester University. Me sorprendió como los horarios están tan ligados a las personas, esto hablaría un poco de la teorías de las actividades rutinarias, pero ya se pueden imaginar.

Gin solo sonrió: — ¡oh bueno!, no tienen que ser tan drásticos como nosotros— miro de reojo a Nelliel quien bajo la cabeza. Y bueno aprendieron a no meterse con la novia de nadie todos se imaginaron a su novia la rubia de grandes atributos, pero pueden también experimentar con ustedes mismo como mi viejo compañero Kurotsuchi Mayuri el experimento con su propio estilo. Explico hasta donde este puede influir en las personas y sus relaciones interpersonales. Este si uso las teorías de las actividades rutinarias pero aplicada al vestuario de cómo las personas no están acostumbradas a ver cosas que salgan de lo común.

Aizen tomo la palabra otra vez y dijo: — Pues ya deben tener más o menos una idea de que deben hacer — fue asiento por asiento fue entregando una hoja. Era un perfil psicológico —úsenlas— dijo. Al entregársela a Ulquiorra le dijo: —Estoy deseoso por ver tu proyecto, Ulquiorra — y este le respondió —ya lo vera— Aizen al terminar dijo: — pueden hacerlos en grupos de 3 o 4, pero si van a usar estudiantes de otras carreras por favor infórmenlo con tiempo— Ulquiorra dijo con su voz fría y monótona —yo lo haré solo— su voz retumbo en el salón y Grimmjow en tono burlón dijo: —¡Qué sorpresa!— lo cual este decidió ignorar como siempre. Lo cual molestaba bastante a Grimmjow.

El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a recoger. Ulquiorra fue el primero en salir y vio una chica que nunca antes había visto. Una mujer de cabello naranja largo con una corona de margaritas pasando delante de el con una sonrisa que iluminaba como el sol, con un vestido griego blanco que caía y con la brisa se movía delicadamente dejando ver un poco de sus piernas de porcelanas. Sus ojos esmeraldas la seguían. sólo se preguntó: —¿Quién era esa? ¿Por qué vestía de una manera tan extraña?

* * *

**Bendiciones y gracias por leer.**


	4. Fragmentos de Lentejuelas Lunares

**Fragmentos de Lentejuelas lunares.**

Sus ojos la persiguieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante él. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas acerca de: ¿quién era ella? algo bastante raro en él hasta que este volvió a la realidad. Veía como esta saludaba a un chico de cabello naranja un poco rebelde, alto y esbelto con un uniforme de futbol americano y una chica morena de pelo corto y con un uniforme de karate, el cual lograba mostrar sus fuertes brazos. Estos la saludaban con mucho afecto, pero al mismo tiempo había distancia en sus gestos con ella que Ulquiorra pudo detectar, aunque esta parecía no verlo. Este seguía aún parado en el marco de la puerta del salón con su expresión invariable, pero podía sentir las personas detrás de él intentando salir del salón y empujándolo sin darle chance a este de moverse. Grimmjow fue último en salir y, este se fijó hacia donde estaba la mirada gélida de su amigo dirigida y pudo ver que este observaba a la mujer de cabello de fuego y le dijo: — Tienes un muy buen gusto —mirándola de arriba abajo— siempre que creí que te gustaban otras _cosas _—una mueca de burla se hizo presente en su rostro, pero Ulquiorra sólo lo miro, y respiro profundo y dijo: — ¿Sabes quién es ella?— Grimmjow regreso la mirada a ella y contesto — Creo que es la novia de Kurosaki. El esta en el equipo conmigo— Ulquiorra sólo respondió —Ya veo— para no ser tan obvio, pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era posible, su lenguaje corporal con ella le decía que no. Ulquiorra al volver a subir la mirada hacia donde ella estaba se percató de que se había ido. Grimmjow volviendo su mirada a Ulquiorra le dijo:—¿quieres ir a mi casa esta tarde?, Yammy tiene una nueva consola. Este sin inmutarse mucho dijo: — porque no— sin mirarlo. Grimmjow miro su reloj, y le dijo: — vámonos aún nos queda _Psicología del lenguaje _con el extraño profesor sustituto del sombrero que lleva el gato negro al aula —Ulquiorra sólo dijo: — Todo un personaje de estudio— Y Grimmjow rio y se fueron a la próxima clase.

**_Departamento de Grimmjow y Yammy_**

Su departamento es lo que llaman _"departamento de soltero"_ pequeño, pero lo suficiente para dos estudiantes. Este era acogedor; las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde pardo que parecía que llevaba más de 20 años con el mismo color, pero estas tenían un fuerte eco. La voz de yammy retumbaba en las paredes al compás de _Enjoy The Silence de Depeche Mode. _ Este gritaba improperios a la consola a causa de los ataques que había recibido en el juego de parte de Grimmjow. Yammy le paso el control a Ulquiorra para así evitar escuchar la voz de Grimmjow regodeándose en su victoria por sexta vez, pero al pasarle el control a él se pudo dar cuenta que estaba más tranquilo de lo usual, lo que era cierto, porque aún no podía sacar a esa chica de sus pensamientos. Este agarro el control casi arrebatándolo de sus manos a este. Al momento de elegir personajes no hizo la investigación metódica de comparar poderes, más bien, sólo eligió el cuarto personaje de la lista que tenía el nombre de Murciélago. Su animal favorito, por cierto. El poder de este era que el hueco en su pecho podía absorber todo, uno de los personajes más fuertes. Al empezar la partida Yammy pudo ver lo poco competitivo que este estaba, ya que este siempre ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo cuando se trataba de Grimmjow, aunque este al verse victorioso empezó a reírse y se levantó bruscamente del sillón imitando a su personaje en la pantalla. Ulquiorra ni se inmuto y Yammy al ver que esta reacción no era común en él, lo miro de reojo y le dijo: — ¿Te sientes bien?— este se levantado del sillón en forma de L y dijo señalando a Ulquiorra: —¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra y qué hiciste con él?— Ulquiorra alzo ligeramente una ceja y antes de que este pudiera responder. Grimmjow paró su baile y dijo: — Yammy tranquilo, es que nuestro pequeño murciélago vio a una chica — sonriendo mirando a Yammy— para nada fea déjame decirte, la que se junta con Kuro…. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y era Ichigo, quien venía con una mochila azul celeste. Yammy dijo: —Hablando del Rey de Roma— este que venía con el ceño fruncido, lo frunció aún más. —Ya te pague todo tu dinero— risas se hicieron presentes, pero Ulquiorra solo miraba a este recordando que lo había visto con la chica extraña. Grimmjow dijo: —Sereno fresa—tratando de bajar la tensión, ya que no deseaba que se volviera a repetir la pelea en la cual la Play Station salió dañada con algunos muebles que estos les hicieron huecos y este prosiguió y dijo: — Hablábamos de tu novia/ amiga la peli naranja—, pero Ichigo sólo se enojó mucho más y dijo: —¿Qué mierda pasa con Inoue? Y no es mi novia— Ulquiorra al escuchar lo que parecía el apellido de la chica subió la mirada, pero Grimmjow prosiguió descuidadamente: —es sólo que Ulquiorra es el interesado— señalándolo y, los ojos de Ichigo se posaron en él como si este le hubiera declarado la guerra. Ulquiorra maldijo por sus adentros la impertinencia de Grimmjow, pero Ichigo sin medir mucho sus palabras le dijo: —¿Por qué mandas a otros a hablar por ti?— frunciendo más el ceño y fulminándolo con la mirada a Ulquiorra. Este cambio su mirada gélida por una de superioridad y le dijo en un tono bastante aburrido como si este estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en hablar —no he hecho tal cosa tan innecesaria — con un tono sarcástico. Ichigo prosiguió: —oh, claro—. Ulquiorra sólo volteo la cara y dijo: — ya veo — pronunció sin variar su tono. Estaba pensando en lo acertado que había sido hace unas horas con sus conclusiones acerca de él. Al momento de Ichigo abrir la boca y su mismo lenguaje corporal confirmo lo que Ulquiorra ya sabía y lo que antes sus ojos le habían confirmado; que este era un humano débil, poco interesante, de temperamento explosivo y como este tenía razón sobre que él no podía ser novio de esa chica. La vida de Ulquiorra estaba tan basada en sus estudios de psicología. Este la usaba con todo y con todas las personas a su alrededor desde siempre. No experimentaba mucha sorpresa por las acciones de las personas ya que este las asumía como cosas intrínsecas en ellos, aunque es imposible resumir el comportamiento de las personas, para Ulquiorra no lo era del todo. Había nacido por así decirlo con un instinto.

Ichigo al recordar con molestia porque había ido al apartamento alzo la mochila que Grimmjow había dejado en el gimnasio y se la paso y, le dijo: — Debes ser más ordenado— aún exasperado por la respuesta de Ulquiorra. Este se voltio y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta la cual azoto fuertemente. Al este salir Grimmjow y Yammy empezaron a decir: —¡Oh, el lado oscuro de Ulquiorra!— repetitivamente lo cual Ulquiorra ignoro y sólo dijo: — creo que me iré a casa es un poco tarde— ni después de lo que había pasado podía alejarla de su mente había algo en esa chica que era muy extraño, que no la dejaba descifrarla; ni sus ropas ni sus facciones le decían nada. Recogió su mochila y emprendió el camino hacia su departamento que quedaba un poco retirado del de ellos, pero antes tuvo que pasar por una tienda a comprar un cuaderno _composición, _porque este lo sabía, había encontrado su proyecto, era esa mujer, que al parecer no iba ser tan fácil para el analizar.

* * *

**Bendiciones y gracias por leer. Espero que esten disfrutando la historia.**

**Nota de autor****:**

**Los personajes aquí son humanos, pero tratare lo más posible de ser lo más acertada con sus acciones.**

_Editado 25-11-15 _


	5. ORBITA

"**Órbita"**

Ya en la tienda con mirada puesta en la gran variedad de cuadernos que había y sus pensamientos alborotado. Simplemente este escogió un cuaderno "_composición" verde _muy diferente al negro que el escogía siempre,al pasar a la caja había un cajera muy hermosa y de pelo negro azabache igual que el suyo que lo miraba detenidamente.

Esta dijo:

—Hermosa noche . — esta sonrió con nostalgia mirando el cuaderno y sus manos de uñas negras.

— Aja— solo se pudo escuchar sin este ni siquiera mirarla.

Ella lo miro con un poco de decepción en su rostro al ver que este no quiso iniciar una conversación. Ella le entrego el cuaderno y este con un gesto frio

Murmuro:

—Gracias, supongo.

Ulquiorra estaba totalmente fuera de órbita. Perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, pero esto no impedía que fuera metódico al cruzar las calles. Al este llegar a Hueco Mundo; que son un conjuntos de calles que le daban la vuelta a un grupo de edificios, este pudo observar como su apartamento sobresalía entre todas las edificaciones a su alrededor. Este edificio se llamaba _"Las Noches"_, parecía una fortaleza medieval ambientada a un edificio moderno, estaba construida por el grupo Barragan Luisenbarn &amp; Asociados S.A, todos sus edificios tenían esa temáticas ya que el dueño de esta compañía era un anciano un poco excéntrico, el cual visitaba sus edificios muy a menudo y siempre usaba una corona de 5 puntas porque según él proclamaban su grandeza, aunque este al ver a Ulquiorra siempre lo saludaba con mucha estima, y le comentaba sobre su parecido con un a un guerrero de los animes de sus tiempos.

Ulquiorra al llegar pudo ver que el lobby. Este estaba vacío, y el color blanco de este no hacía más que maximizar el sentimiento de soledad en él. Entro al elevador y presiono el "4", al llegar pudo ver que su vecina aún no había llegado. En la puerta de su departamento había un cuatro tallado en plata que Barragan le había regalado.

Este abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la cual era blanca y fría, y hacia ver más fría todavía las paredes pintadas de un blanco hueso, aunque nadie estuviese escuchando murmuro:

—Ya llegue— mirando hacia la sala.

Su departamento era de tamaño familiar, pero estaba casi vacío. Solo había; un sillón verde y otro de cuero negro, una mesa al fondo con un reproductor de música, dos montones de CD'S, en el área del comedor había una mesa con 6 sillas hechas en cedro, un espejo al fondo y este tenía dos habitaciones que eran igual de blancas e impersonales como el departamento, aunque había un balcón de donde se podía ver perfectamente la luna.

Este entro a su habitación y tiro el cuaderno en la cama perfectamente arreglado y fue a su cuarto de baño blanco también, este dejo que las gotas de agua se llevaran con ellas toda la incomodidad de ese sentimiento de curiosidad que lo acosaba. Esa sensación era como la de un niño al cual le hubieran hablado por primera vez sobre la magia. Al salir fue directo al closet a buscar ropa limpia aún goteaba agua y se hizo un camino de agua debajo de sus pies pero aún seguía con ese sentimiento el cual no desaparecía.

Al estar cambiado se dirigió a la segunda habitación, la cual estaba llena de libros o eso parecía, busco un marcador negro permanente, recogió el cuaderno y la hoja que el Prof. Aizen les entrego y se dirigió a la mesa tomo asiento y escribió con el marcador debajo del nombre "composición" proyecto y casi escribe IN…. Y este abrió los ojos

—Solo sé su apellido. Ni siquiera sé quién es, ni me imagino que ella estudia, aun necesito elegir un tema y decirle a Aizen —Este suspiro.

Busco su portátil y entro a Facebook, puso ese apellido en "Buscar" y aparecieron miles y millones de resultado y este suspiro.

—Tendré que usar el viejo método —suspiro— la próxima semana será una muy larga.

Se fue a dormir y solo sonaba ese apellido en su mente….

* * *

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo.**

**Espero que les esté gustando esta historia.**


	6. La semana Inoue Parte 1

"**La Semana Inoue"**

**Parte 1**

_**Una semana después. **_

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su terso rostro mientras este abría sus ojos esmeraldas, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Eran las 6:00 a.m. y lo sabía muy bien, ella no se iría de su cabeza. Se ducho y se dirigió a la universidad, aunque faltaran tres horas para que sus clases empezaran. Esa sería: _"La semana Inoue"_.

_**Lunes: Día 1 **_

Ulquiorra al llegar fue directo a la Oficina de Registro. Esta no había abierto todavía. Este tuvo que esperar en un banco un largo rato hasta que abrieran, pero la espera se hizo nada al su mente estar tan inquieta, aunque en su exterior no se veía así. Cuando la oficina abrió él fue el primero en entrar y un olor a cloro con desinfectante entro en su nariz lo cual lo hizo tener un recuerdo extraño de su pasado, Ulquiorra lo ignoro por completo. Este pasó a las casetas de Información en esta había una extraña secretaria con un estilo un poco retro y desaliñado, la cual comía goma de mascar sonoramente, que se ligaba con el silencio de la oficina y esto era bastante molesto, pero ella empezó:

— Joven, ¿Qué lo trae tan temprano por aquí? — se podía oír el sonido del chicle en cada palabra.

La cara de Ulquiorra adquirió una ligera mueca de asco, pero este la borro de una vez y fue imperceptible para ella. Este suspiro y dijo:

— ¿Me pudieras dar un listado con cada uno de los estudiantes que se apelliden_ Inoue_? — se podía oír la amabilidad fingida en estas palabras.

Esta al escuchar esa petición, lo escudriño con la mirada a un masticando su chicle, pero más lento que antes.

— ¿Qué estudias, pequeño? — esta comento tecleando en su computadora.

— Psicología — este dijo con su tono usual y algo fastidiado por el sonido del chicle también, pero algo insistente porque no pensaba irse de ahí sin lo que necesitaba.

Ella subió la mirada —Ya veo— siguió — ¿Qué se supone que harás con esa lista, niño?

Ulquiorra suspiro: — Tengo un proyecto con el Prof. Aizen.

A esta escuchar ese nombre su rostro cambio por completo. Sonrió aun masticando el chicle y poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja, dijo: —Lo hubieras dicho antes, amor — hablándole con más cortesía que antes guiñándole el ojo a Ulquiorra.

Dio un fuerte clic en el ratón. y le pasó una hoja por la ventanilla y sonrió:

—Saluda a Sosuke, dile que lo extraño — esta estaba hablando en un tono muy mimoso. Ulquiorra solo asintió amablemente y salió de la oficina.

Cuando estuvo afuera, observo la lista de unos 500 estudiantes delante de sus ojos. Miro su reloj y vio que faltaba solo un minuto para las 8:00 a.m. y su primera clase. Este se acomodo la mochila y se fue corriendo a esta.

Ya en su apartamento. Gracias al tiempo libre entre clases tacho nombres de hombres y con la ayuda de Facebook y la página de la Universidad pudo descartar 495 estudiantes. Esa había sido uno de los días más largo de su vida y le debía una explicación a Grimmjow la cual no deseaba dar acerca de porque se la paso ignorándolo, más de lo normal. Quedaron 5 nombres que al parecer no estaban registrados en ninguna parte. Ulquiorra pasó un resaltador verde fosforescente sobre estos.

Olga Inoue / Estudiante de Leyes

Galatea Inoue / Arquitectura

Orihime Inoue / Astronomía

Nanami Inoue / Ingeniera

Ruth Inoue / Arquitectura

_**Martes: Día 2 **_

Otro día que Ulquiorra se levantaba temprano, pero esta era una de esas mañanas en las que el silencio se volvía demasiado pesado y molesto, aunque su propia mente no estaba en silencio, pero no estaba tan inquieta como antes porque se sentía más cerca del _"Objetivo"_. Lo último esa mañana que él recogió de su mesa fue la lista con los nombres marcados en resaltador. Sería otro día largo, lo sabía.

Ulquiorra por primera vez en todo su tiempo en la Universidad entro a la facultad de Ingeniería y Arquitectura. El edificio tenía; un estilo gótico muy impresionante a la vista, aunque la expresión de él no variaba notablemente estaba muy sorprendido. Al entrar no tardo a oler el perfume a ciudad y asfalto, ver estudiantes con botas Timberland, planos y muchas herramientas de arquitectos. Ulquiorra empezó a preguntar por las estudiantes de su lista las cuales estaban en esa facultad. Muchas personas le decían que no las conocían y hasta lo ignoraban, pero este hacia caso nulo a eso. Tenía claros sus objetivos. Hasta que una chica de pelo castaño se detuvo y dijo:

— Conozco a Nanami— ella sonreía — ¿Para que la necesitas?

Ulquiorra simplemente contesto sin dar muchos detalles —Estoy haciendo un proyecto.

— ¿te llevo a donde ella si quieres?

Ella le mostro el camino. Llegaron a un aula bastante grande con un proyector. Esta estaba totalmente vacía y solo quedaba una chica de facciones asiáticas la cual al oír el sonido de la puerta despego la cara de los libros y, miro a Ulquiorra y se sonrojo. Ulquiorra dijo: —Disculpa, me he equivocado de persona— mientras tachaba su nombre de la lista. La castaña y Nanami se miraron extrañadas.

Él a la chica de pelo castaño a su lado le pregunto si conocía una tal "Galatea Inoue" o Ruth Inoue" esta movió la cabeza en modo de negación y se fue.

Ulquiorra volvió a los pasillos a preguntar, pero ahora más insistente y una chica de aspecto masculino se detuvo y dijo de manera violenta:

— Mierda, ¿Por qué me buscas? — su mirada era oscura y casi amenazante.

Ulquiorra sólo la miro impasible —Veo que no eres quien busco—siguió caminando, así evitando una discusión sin sentido — ¿conoces a una "Ruth Inoue"? — se dio la vuelta y le pregunto.

Al ver ella que no intimido para nada a Ulquiorra y su expresión seguía igual. Esta lo miro desconcertada y calmadamente contesto:

—La conozco… — y ella lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo arrastro a una pequeña biblioteca improvisada. Allí había una chica recostada de una silla con su cara en un libro, tenía dos trenzas que caían sobre sus pechos bien proporcionados, antes que Ulquiorra pudiera pedir disculpas e irse, la chica, que lo había traído hizo un gesto de desagrado y tocio. Se oyó un gruñido de parte Ruth y sólo chillo un: — ¿Qué? — Ella al ver a Ulquiorra, sonrió: — que extraño tú con alguien—dijo sin mirar a Ulquiorra.

Galatea empezó casi tartamudeando a decir: — Él…te…estaba buscando— con temor en sus palabras.

Ulquiorra estaba observando detenidamente los gestos de esta y como había cambiado radicalmente al hablar con Ruth. Ulquiorra quería salir lo más pronto de ahí. Se aproximaba una tormenta entre ella y esa chica, y él no quería ser parte de esta. Ulquiorra pronuncio calmadamente la letanía que había repetido constantemente minutos anteriores:

— Disculpen, creo que me equivoque de personas. Rápidamente tacho los nombres de las hojas.

Solo quedaban dos y ya estaba agotado. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Muchos dicen que "_La Ultima Muralla"_ te hace hacer cosas muy extrañas y ahora Ulquiorra lo confirmaba. Este camino rápidamente fuera de ahí ahora estaba en el campus y la facultad de humanidades. Esta era la que más cerca quedada.

Este era un edificio antiguo pintado de un gris oscuro con un letrero gigante color verde que tenía una frase que decía: "Las personas inteligente tienen un Derecho sobre los ignorantes: El derecho a Instruirlas", Ulquiorra se quedó viendo ese letrero. Al entrar a ese edificio se puedo ver el cambio de ambiente. totalmente diferente, las personas aquí iban con libros, y con ropas elegantes, pero había un olor casi embriagador a libros viejos. Ulquiorra empezó a preguntar por "Olga Inoue" pero al parecer todos tenían mucha prisa o simplemente lo ignoraban. Este estuvo preguntando casi una hora, hasta que una joven de pelo negro largo que caía sobre su rostro y sus pechos con lentes de pasta negro que tenía un vestido negro con encajes y unos converce.

Esta le pregunto:

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí? — con un tono inquisidor.

—Nada, quería comprobar algo— Ulquiorra dijo mientras casi tachaba su nombre.

Ella miro la lista y dijo: — ¿Qué te traes entre manos? — su tono seguía bastante amenazante. — ¿Qué estudias? — Continuo— déjame adivinar, eres psicólogo de ultimo año ¿cierto?

—Exactamente — él la miraba fijamente como si ella hubiera descubierto su secreto.

—JAJAJAJAJ, ese tal Prof. Aizen hace a sus estudiantes hacer cosas extrañas. He escuchado historias extrañas desde pintar cuartos hasta de cambiar almuerzos — su tono se relajó.

—No sabes nada aún — Ulquiorra decía.

—Por lo menos a ustedes no les da clases Kyoraku. Él me hace preguntarme en ocasiones si de verdad es necesario estudiar, porque no entiendo como él se graduó, pero la verdad él es brillante, pero como quiera.

Ulquiorra asemejo algo como una sonrisa y dijo: — Todos aquí son bastantes especiales empezando por Urahara.

—Muy cierto, ¿Quién queda en tu lista, por cierto?

—Sólo alguien.

Esta le arrebato la lista de las manos y ella observando dijo en un tono bajo: — Orihime Inoue ¿ella es la peli- naranja excéntrica?

Ulquiorra solo respondió un simple — Aja.

_La encontré_, él pensó.

Olga sólo lo miro y puso una cara de niña pequeña — ¿Ella te gusta, cierto? porque sabes que ir de facultad en facultad para buscar a alguien es algo _extraño._

—Es un proyecto, nada más.

Esta lo miro con una expresión sarcástica _"claro, que te creo"_. Ella miro su reloj y una expresión de preocupación se asomó en su rostro y dijo: — Me tengo que ir.

— Yo igual. Me llamo Ulquiorra.

— Un placer Ulquiorra, háblame de tu _proyecto_ cuando lo acabes — le guiño un ojo y esta se fue casi corriendo a su clase.

— Tch

Este salió del edificio mirando la lista y tacho a Olga de esta. Y dijo para sí: — Te encontré, mujer.

Olga Inoue / Estudiante de Leyes

Galatea Inoue / Arquitectura

_**Orihime Inoue / Astronomía**_

Nanami Inoue / Ingeniera

Ruth Inoue / Arquitectura

Ulquiorra al llegar a su casa agotado, después de un día tan interesante. Vio que lo único que faltaba era elegir un tema, pero Ulquiorra estaba recordando todo los cosas que había hecho en el día. Cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer por eso le decían "_la última muralla". _Pera ya la encontró a _ella. _Este se acostó en su sillón verde después de haber revisado exhaustivamente todos sus libros de psicología y revistas que tenía con temas relacionados, ningún tema le decía nada. Encendió el reproductor en el cual se podía escuchar "Meet Me On The Equinox de Death Cab For The Cutie" necesitaba pensar y esa canción lo ayudaba en ello. Pero de un momento a otro este abrió sus orbes esmeraldas — ¡Eso es! — este había recordado un pequeño artículo de una revista _"muy interesante"_ que hablaba sobre "Jugar con la percepción" y recordó la frase que dijo el científico al explicar su teoría: _Seres Irracionales predispuestos a creer_. Ese será mi proyecto.

Ulquiorra suspiro: —Puedo hacer cambiar las personas si hago cambiar su percepción del mundo de las cosas que les importan. Aunque aún tengo que conocer a esa mujer.

Se levantó del sillón y busco su cuaderno.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo **

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**

* * *

Gracias a:

**ulquihime love: **Hola, gracias por tu comentarios y ya lo veras, un abrazo fuerte.

**maryn90:**gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, un beso.

** .Sohma: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ánimo bastante a continuar. Bueno ya veremos cómo Ulquiorra logra eso wuajajaj. Un beso

{La espera de Cultura Profética y Meet Me On The Equinox de Death Cab For The Cutie me inspiraron bastante con este capítulo}

_Editado 1/6/16_


	7. La semana Inoue Parte 2

**"La Semana Inoue"**

**Parte 2**

Ya con el cuaderno en las manos. Este le había puesto el nombre de ella con un marcador negro brillante. Ulquiorra empezó a escribir como si de un autómata se tratase.

_Mi proyecto final. Este va a tratar el tema de: la percepción de los humanas sobre el mundo. Con esto quiero responder la siguiente pregunta: ¿un humano puede hacer cambiar la percepción del mundo de otra persona?, demostrare como las palabras y acciones pueden ayudarme en esto. _

_Apelare a los instintos más básicos humanos como: La Ira y el Miedo. Cuestionare sus creencias, si tiene. Ver como el "Objetivo" reacciona ante estos estímulos. _

_El "objetivo" que escogí es un humano al cual no conozco con el propósito de empezar un perfil psicológico desde cero en todo el aspecto de la palabra, y también para que ningún lazo afectivo estorbe en el proceso de investigación y verificación. _

_**Preguntas a responder con esto:**_

_1\. ¿La mente puede ser "persuadida" con palabras? _

_2\. ¿Puedo hacer cambiar la perspectiva del "objetivo" de sus amigos? — Ulquiorra al escribir esta pregunta recordó la indiferencias de sus amigos con ella. _

_3\. ¿Puedo moldear un corazón, cuestionando las creencias del objetivo? _

_**Objetivos a lograr:**_

_1\. Cambiar la manera de vestir del objetivo, y hasta hacer que cambie el color de su cabello. _

_2\. Modificar la mente del objetivo._

_3\. Cambiar las creencias del objetivo. _

_**Seres Irracionales predispuestos a creer. **_

_Esta será la frase que respaldara mi trabajo._

* * *

A Ulquiorra se les resbalo el lápiz de las manos. Era como si sus manos hubieran escrito sin el estar consiente. Empezó a releer las hojas del cuaderno y busco la hoja que Aizen les había dado y copio todo en esta, a excepción del nombre de la mujer que simplemente no deseaba compartir, sentía que era algo "personal". Este se referiría a ella como "proyecto". En realidad no quería entregarle el cuaderno. Ya que estos eran registros personales de sus investigaciones o caprichos con personas. Uno de los pasatiempos de Ulquiorra era estudiar las emociones de estas. Respiro profundo y dijo:

— Listo.

Este cerró el cuaderno con una expresión indescifrable. Se percató que el CD's que había puesto había acabado y sólo quedaba un ruido blanco que inundaba la habitación.

Eran las 2:00 a.m.

— ¿Tanto tiempo dure escribiendo? — mientras decía esto, pudo ver como los rayos de la luna tocaban su balcón, como si esta estuviera al frente de este. A Ulquiorra le llamo la atención y se levantó de la mesa de ébano con el cuaderno en las manos, y entro al balcón y pudo sentir los rayos de luna que chocaban con su piel marfil, como si estos la intentaran calentar. Al alzar sus ojos verdes, pudo ver un cielo estrellado y sin nubes, tenía bastante sin verlo así.

—Interesante. — su cara tenía una expresión de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo indefinida— La mujer estudia sobre esto — murmuro para sí. Ulquiorra miro hacia el suelo y vio lo polvoriento y sucio que estaba el balcón, era la segunda vez en todo el tiempo viviendo en_ Las Noches_ que entraba ahí. Una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro y dijo:

—Tendré que limpiar aquí después.

Este salió estirando los brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza bostezando. Cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Al otro día le informaría al Prof. Aizen sobre en qué consistía su proyecto.

**Miércoles: Día 3**

Ya en la facultad. Ulquiorra con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus Jeans negros que hacían juego con sus botas de combate negras también, su cabello azabache y un t-shirt blanco que se estrujaba por la culpa de su mochila. Este se dirigía al aula del Prof. Aizen con una mirada perdida. Era más cómo un cadáver caminando que un humano en esos pasillos. Este solo pensaba en su proyecto y los planes que el tenia. La imagen de la luna se coló entre sus pensamientos y la de ella. Ulquiorra parpadeo y se vio frente a la puerta del salón; toco esta, no escucho respuesta, y la abrió. El salón estaba repleto de estudiantes al pararse en esta, las miradas se posaron en él, y el profesor Aizen subió el rostro y pudo observar su mirada taciturna.

—Adelante — dijo Aizen.

En el rostro de él se dibujó la usual sorna de siempre. Este se quitó los lentes de lectura, y en un momento Ulquiorra estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Ulquiorra, ¿Qué te trae por acá? — lo miro de arriba abajo.

—Tengo mi tema. — dijo sin expresar nada y sin corresponder el entusiasmo de Aizen al verlo.

—Lo supuse… — volvió a sonreír.

Ulquiorra, busco en su mochila la hoja que este les había entregado antes. Se la entrego y Aizen la puso sobre su escritorio, y se puso sus lentes de lectura una vez más, y empezó a leer detenidamente. El planteamiento, las preguntas y los objetivos. Este subió la mirada y sonrió.

Nunca me decepcionas, Ulquiorra— se arregló los lentes, y prosiguió— Ese _objetivo_ debe ser muy interesante. —haciendo énfasis en la palabra objetivo— Me encanta el factor sorpresa, y eso de manipular. Empezar desde cero con alguien. La percepción es un tema bastante ambicioso hasta para ti. Estoy impresionado y expectante para ver tus respuestas y conclusiones. Dame un segundo, Ulquiorra.

Aizen se levantó del escritorio y dijo:

—Se pueden retirar por hoy, Jóvenes.

Este espero a que el salón se vaciara completamente para seguir conversando con Ulquiorra.

— Sólo algo más — sonrió aún más contento, aunque su tono se volvió algo más oscuro— Ten cuidado al empezar a conocer a alguien, puedes empezar a involucrarte emocionalmente más rápido con personas que no conoces, pero mi querido Ulquiorra, dudo que esto vaya a pasarte a ti. ¡Suerte!.

—Entiendo, Prof. Aizen. — respondió algo molesto por ese comentario, pero esto era imperceptible.

—Tienes 3 meses.

—Ya veo.

Ulquiorra, escucho un eco minúsculo que parecía una risa cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Grimmjow estaba sentado en un banco en el centro del jardín de la facultad de psicología, tenía puesto su uniforme de futbol americano y estaba jugando con un _Game boy_ color morado. Este amaba las consolas antiguas. Al este ver a Ulquiorra, se levantó y grito su nombre. Ulquiorra volteo y casi cae en un arbusto, por andar distraído con las palabras de Aizen. La risa de Grimmjow retumbaba en todo el lugar, este estaba secándose las lágrimas de la risa y le empezó a decir:

—Ulqui, creo que andas demasiado distraído — con un tono burlón— veo que las chicas lindas no son lo tuyo— Grimmjow bajo la mirada en modo de decepción.

—JAJA — dijo con sarcasmo Ulquiorra.

—Me encanta tu humor, veo porque Orihime no quiso ser tu novia.

—Tch — suspiro — que molesto.

¿Cómo él conoce su nombre? Hasta hace una semana ella solo era "la novia de Kurosaki" —Pensó Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow sonrió y peino su cabello azul para atrás

—¿Te preguntaras como se su nombre?, pues estuve preguntando en el equipo, aunque no lo creas, es fácil averiguar sobre una peli- naranja—es la única que hay— Al parecer todos saben quién es ella, pero nadie se le acerca porque suponen que es la novia de Kurosaki, pero hay una opinión común sobre ella, y es que: ¡ella esta buenísima!

—Ya veo, ya lo había averiguado— Una expresión de molestia apareció en su rostro.

Si Grimmjow supiera todo lo que este hizo.

—Ni un gracias, lo hice todo por ti, Ulqui.

—TCH.

—Esta noche vamos a jugar el nuevo "_God Of War_", la abuela de Yammi, que vive en Japón se lo envió, ni siquiera ha salido aquí.

Se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos turquesa.

—¿No ibas a salir con Nelliel esta noche? —Dijo Ulquiorra apático

—Ella me cancelo. — su rostro cambio a una expresión de molestia total. — Ella se reconcilio con Nnoitra, no la entiendo, rompen y vuelven, mejor dicho, no entiendo las mujeres, estas siempre hablan sobre "caballeros" —dijo con molestia en esta palabra— y terminan con insectos.

—Las cosas son así, no deberías decir eso tampoco, aunque en ocasiones es lo que vemos desde afuera — este respondió sin inmutarse.

Desde que Ulquiorra tiene memoria las personas solían contarles sus problemas en busca de alivio. Es como si desde siempre lo usaran de Psicólogo. Siempre le decían que era su personalidad tan distante e inexpresiva que hacia más fácil hablar con él, aunque la verdad, las cosas que les contaban poco le interesaban simplemente usaba esto como modo de conocer las emociones tan fuertes y pasionales de las personas hasta que este terminara aburriéndose de estas.

—Te voy a vencer, como quiera. —Grimmjow empezó a burlarse aunque tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Vencerme? JAJA — el sarcasmo de Ulquiorra era más que obvio. — Iré no te preocupes.

Grimmjow se despidió y se fue. Momentos cómo esos sacaban a Ulquiorra de sus pensamientos que a veces lo agobiaban.

**Jueves: Día 4 (Madrugada del Jueves 3:00 p.m.)**

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, y pudo divisar un pasillo blanco. Este evocaba recuerdos. El no veía el final, pero encontró una puerta la cual abrió, y llego a una sala de espera repleta de bancos amarillos, totalmente vacíos. Algo hizo que este tomara asiento, contemplo como el piso se despegaba de sus pies ante sus ojos, y un olor de cloro con desinfectante invadía sus fosas nasales, y la vio a ella sonriente con sus cabellos de fuego enmarcando su rostro y cayendo por sus pechos. Desde el piso le intentaba agarrar su pierna, para traerlo al piso otra vez, y cuando quiso confirmar que era ella desapareció.

—Mujer. — Suspiro.

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos esmeraldas como dos bombillos. Sintió una capa fina de sudor arriba de su pecho y su espalda. Pudo sentir un líquido bajando por su boca, era sangre que estaba saliendo de su nariz abundantemente. No le sorprendía, ya esto había pasado antes. Se levantó de su cama y fue el baño, y encendió la luz blanca que ilumino su rostro y la línea gruesa de sangre que cubría este. Abrió el botiquín que estaba detrás del espejo y busco algodón. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás. Imágenes de su sueño pasaban por su mente y la vio, la imagen de ella sonriente. No recordaba la última vez que soñó con alguien tan vívidamente.

—Tengo que empezar mi _proyecto_— suspiro mientras presionaba el algodón en su nariz.

**Viernes: Día 5 **

Ulquiorra estaba frente a la facultad de Ciencias Astronómicas y Geofísicas. Este era un edificio no tan grande como los otros, pero este estaba hecho; con ladrillos naranjas, repletos de enredaderas de hiedra que contrastaban. Ulquiorra nunca antes había entrado ahí tampoco. Los pasillos eran azules celestes, y estaban vacíos, le recordó a su sueño. Sus ojos se posaban en cada puerta. Una puerta en específico le llamo la atención esta tenia: calcomanías de planetas con brillantes, pero había una de luna que brillaba más que las otras, tenía brillos color plata. El timbre sonó. La puerta del salón se abrió y un movimiento rápido de parte de este evito que esta lo golpeara en la cara. Un profesor de cabello blanco más debajo de los hombros con una expresión amigable y con una bata de laboratorio, dijo:

—Discúlpame, jovencito.

—No hay cuidado.

Este volteo a la derecha y la vio a ella, saliendo de un salón de clases con un chico de pelo negro, alto, delgado y con lentes. El cabello de ella estaba peinado con una trenza celta que destacaba y se movía al compás de cada paso que ella daba, tenía un vestido largo de rayas horizontales que arrastraba.

Ulquiorra Ignoro por completo al peli-blanco. Acelero su paso, y este se detuvo abruptamente al recordar que ella al final de cuentas, no lo conocía… y pensó en ¿Cómo se le acercaría?, se lo había preguntado antes, pero nunca se daba una respuesta concisa. Empezó a recordar lo que había visto en ella la otra vez que la vio. — ¡Eso es! — pensó. Flores…. Aunque no sé nada de estas. Ella tenía una corona de flores la primera vez que la vio, y vio que la cartera que llevaba tenía margaritas, supongo que le agradan. Esta se detuvo a hablar y Ulquiorra la seguía con sus ojos esmeraldas de hielo. Esta se despidió del joven del pelo negro. Ella volteo y salió del edificio. Ulquiorra siguió sus pasos, pero el chico con que estaba hablando con ella lo estaba observando con un dejo de sospecha, Ulquiorra ignoro esto. Al estar afuera, miro hacia todo los lados y ella ya no estaba. Ulquiorra puso sus manos en los bolsillos un poco decepcionado. Al dar un sólo paso algo o alguien lo empujo, y vio como un grupo de libros con fotos de sistemas solares y hoyos negros, y un Ipod rosa, volaban por los aires. Este cayo hacia delante sus brazos amortiguaron la caída, detrás del cayo de rodillas ella. _Su proyecto_. Esta se levantó y empezó:

—¡Lo siento!, voy tarde a mi clase…. ¡Discúlpame!

Sus ojos grises llenos de pena y culpa por lo acontecido, observaban al chico de pelo negro alborotado tirado en el piso. Esta fue a ayudarlo a levantarse. La expresión de Ulquiorra denotaba violencia, pero esta era imperceptible antes los ojos de ella. Orihime le ayudaba a limpiar su cara y arreglar su cabello. Ulquiorra la observaba fijamente queriendo ver algo más allá de su actitud gentil y esos ojos grises, pero mientras sentía su suave tacto en su rostro… este agarro fuertemente la mano que lo limpiaba y le dijo:

—Suficiente, no es necesario.

—Pero… es mi responsabilidad —prosiguió — soy algo torpe en ocasiones.

Ulquiorra empezó a recoger los libros de ella para observar si veía alguna información de utilidad sobre ella, pero sólo veía imágenes del universo. Podía observar lo mucho que le apasionaba eso. Recogió su Ipod, el cual estaba intacto, pudo ver en la pantalla la canción _"Dream On de Aerosmith"._

—¿Te gusta Aerosmith? — pregunto mientras le entregaba sus pertenencias.

—Claro, ¿a ti también?

—No tanto, los conocí gracias a mi hermano.

La voz de Orihime denotaba emoción y continúo:

—Tu hermano debe ser muy divertido, ¿estudia aquí?

—No, él está muerto. — su voz no expresa nada.

La cara de Orihime mostro incomodidad, entendía el sentimiento de perder un hermano, aunque este no fuera de sangre.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! — mirando hacia abajo, pero prosiguió intentando cambiar el tema — ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estudias aquí? Y ¿no te había visto nunca?

—No importa, no hay porque disculparse, ya no. — decía con frialdad, y prosiguió — me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer, soy estudiante de Psicología de Último año.

—Interesante, estudias humanos— ella sonreía y su rostro lo hacía con ella. — Mi nombre es Orihime.

—Algo así, su comportamiento, más bien.

—Sí, sí, sí, yo sé. Me tengo que ir, voy tarde, hablamos luego Ulquiorra.

—Está bien, hablamos.

Esta fue camino al observatorio. Y los ojos de él se le quedaron mirando una vez más, siguiendo sus pasos. No entendía sus gestos que solo demostraban sinceridad, seguridad y algo de inmadurez, este proyecto sería difícil. Era imposible que alguien fuese tan transparente y no dijese nada, era tan difícil de descifrar. Era como si hubiera algo que sus ojos que todo lo veían no pudieran ver.

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**

* * *

Gracias a:

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y el apoyo. Ya veremos cómo Ulquiorra lo hará HAHAHA. Gracias por el consejo, voy a tomarlo en cuenta, gracias de verdad. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Espero siempre verte por aquí.

**IrisTohruSohma: ¡**Hola! Gracias, pronto sabrás las respuestas a esas preguntas, y lo que hace Ulquiorra para encontrar a alguien hahahaha. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Un beso y un abrazo.

**Y a todos los que leen.**

_Editado 1/6/16 _


	8. La Canción del Céfiro

**_Sólo nos convertimos en lo que somos a partir del rechazo total y profundo de aquello que los otros han hecho de nosotros". – Jean-Paul Sartre_**

* * *

"**La Canción del Céfiro"**

Orihime iba saliendo del observatorio. No había lugar como ese para ella. Allí esta se sentía a un paso del cosmos. Al mirar hacia abajo ella pudo ver que a su vestido de rayas se le había abierto un hueco en el área de la rodilla. Se agacho y lo levanto con la mano y solo se pudo escuchar.

— Tch.

Una voz masculina detrás de ella pregunto:

— ¿Qué paso, Inoue?

Ella sonriendo, respondió:

— Tropecé con alguien. — la imagen de Ulquiorra tendido en el piso paso por su cabeza, y empezó a ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. — este dijo señalando el hueco en su vestido.

— Si, lo sé Ichigo, a veces simplemente me pasan estas cosas — se puso el brazo detrás de la cabeza, riendo.

— ¿Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa? —continuo— no tengo practica hoy.

— No es necesario. — dijo evasivamente Orihime.

Sabía que aunque fuese con él sólo abría un silencio incomodo, pero este insistió:

— No me molesta hacerlo, Inoue.

— ¡No es necesario!. — subió la voz y aún seguía sonriendo.

— Entiendo Inoue, no veremos entonces… — este dijo con un tono de decepción.

— Hablaremos luego, Ichigo. No te preocupes.

Orihime emprendió su camino a casa la cual no quedaba tan lejos de la Universidad. Ella vivía en una zona llamada: _"Karakura Town",_ esto es un conjunto de viviendas pintorescos. Habían casas con diferentes estilos desde; Barrocas, rococós, góticas y hechas con ladrillos. Orihime vivía en una al fondo hecha con ladrillos rojos, ventanas blancas, y había una hamaca colorida en el balcón del segundo nivel. Ella al llegar pudo ver a su vecino Szayel Aporro, un químico de renombre. Este iba de salida. La escudriño con sus ojos y luego el saludo con su arrogancia de siempre, moviendo su cabello rosa pastel de un lado a otro. Había muchas interrogantes alrededor de él, desde su sexualidad hasta quien era el realmente, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían realmente era; ¿Por qué ese color de cabello?

Orihime buscaba en su cartera floreada la llave para abrir la imponente puerta de madera blanca al frente de ella. Al entrar encendió las luces que iluminaban las pintorescas paredes de esta. Esta parecía más una tienda de recuerdos que una casa por todos los adornos de diferentes culturas que decoraban estas desde; Katanas, las cuales tenían nombres raros que su padre les había dado según _la personalidad de cada una de estas_, y armas medievales; Lucero de alba y Claymore, Jarras de cervezas, artesanías de Barro, pinturas de Botero y cactus de toda clase. Esto era de todos los viajes de sus padres en su antigua vida de nómadas, que por cierto habían retomado.

— Mama, papa. — ella sonreía al ver esas paredes.

Pero aunque la casa estuviese llena de cosas seguía estando vacía. Miro la foto familiar que había en el área del comedor; con ella, sus padres y su hermano Sora. Este siempre fue un héroe para ella, aunque solo fuese un humano ordinario, y ni siquiera fuesen hermanos de sangre. Esos sentimientos sólo afloraban en ella cuando esta se encontraba sola entre esas paredes. Ella suspiro y dejo su cartera en la mesa redonda con el mantel tribal y subió las escaleras mirando hacia las puertas de las habitaciones, y tomo el pomo de la puerta negra que tenía el atrapa sueños colgando del marco de esta. Esta era la habitación de Sora. Orihime se sentó en la cama, y sus ojos grises escudriñaban la habitación como si en esas paredes estuviera escrita alguna historia. Esta no había cambiado tras el accidente de tránsito de ese día, más bien era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido ahí. Orihime veía con nostalgia y tristeza cada espacio en esta, y pudo divisar un grupo de libros al lado de la mesa de noche, uno titulado: "La Psicología y los humanos", y pensó en Ulquiorra, el chico que ella había tumbado, y recordó que este también estudiaba psicología como su difunto hermano. Ella levanto el libro de la pila.

— A él le podría ser útil.

Su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Y esto la saco del estado letargo que la consumía. Salió de esa habitación con el libro aun en las manos a la suya que quedaba contigua. Su habitación: era amplia y había una cama con un dosel, esta tenía arriba de su espaldar las fases lunares pintadas con temperas de los ataques artísticos de Orihime, había un tocador a la izquierda repleto de cosméticos, los cuales ella casi no usaba y pinzas chinas para el pelo. Su Smartphone estaba donde ella siempre lo dejaba, en su mesa de noche. Aún seguía sonando este, era Tatsuki. Ella dio un salto entre los libros y la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Si sus padres estuvieran en casa su cuarto no estuviera tan desordenado. Alcanzo su teléfono y deslizo el botón verde de la pantalla.

— ¡Hola!— se pudo escuchar.

— ¡Hola Orihime!

— Tatsuki, ¿Cómo estás? — prosiguió — ¡que sorpresa!

— Estoy bien, gracias… te iba a pedir algo.

— ¿Si? — se escuchaba la emoción en la voz de la peli- naranja.

— Vamos a ver una película esta noche. Ichigo, Rukia y yo. ¿te gustaría ir?

Es un poco incómodo para Orihime salir con ellos.

— Déjame ver algo. — dijo Orihime.

Ella se levantó de su cama, y fue a revisar el calendario que estaba pegado detrás de su puerta, y lo sabía era noche de "Luna Llena". Se recostó en su cama otra vez.

— Tatsuki, ¿estás ahí?

— ¡si!

— Eeh… hoy no puedo… hay Luna Llena.

_¿Quién iba a decir yo cancelándole a ellos?, aun me recuerdo de cómo eran ellos conmigo en el Colegio. Como siempre deseaba que me tomaran en cuenta, y las ansias de ser "La amiga" de ellos. Cuanto más me esforzaba para que me tomasen en cuenta y no me vieran como un estorbo, más lejos los sentía de mí. Nunca olvidare la vez que logre que me invitasen a salir con ellos, ese día dure horas arreglándome, estaba muy feliz, y al llegar todos me saludaron tan cálidamente. Lo logre— pensé. Al verlos sonriéndome a mí, pero luego apareció el sentimiento de ser "invisible", que siempre sentía al estar con ellos. Ella estaba sola a pesar de estar en un lugar lleno de personas; Ichigo con Rukia, estos eran pareja, se amaban, lo veía en sus ojos, no los culpo. El me gustaba mucho, pero simplemente deje ir el sentimiento, ya que al final entendí que solo era un sentimiento de amistad. Él fue mi primer amigo hombre, aunque a veces su actitud sobreprotectora me confundía acerca de mis sentimientos, pero aunque duela, el nunca sintió nada por mí. Tatsuki con Ishida; era como si no hubiese estado ahí. Sé que nunca tuve los mismos intereses que ellos, todos eran buenos en deportes a excepción de mí. Diferíamos desde gustos musicales hasta sobre películas. Y mi amor a la naturaleza y el cosmos, del cual evitaba hablar con ellos. Era como si habláramos diferentes idiomas. Me sorprende cómo las cosas cambian y no dependo tanto de ellos. _

Tatsuki dudo un poco para responder.

— Entiendo… ¿Pero… no puedes faltar?

Al final de cuenta ellos no entendían nada.

— No lo sé —se escuchó vacilación en su voz— no me sentiría cómoda haciendo eso. La verdad.

— Está bien, será una próxima vez, Hime. — esta dijo sin insistirle.

Orihime sintió culpa. Al cerrar el celular se vio la tristeza en sus ojos grises por rechazarlos, pero amaba demasiado las noches de Luna Llena. Sentía la cercanía, era como si fuera una con esta. Reviso un poco el teléfono, y lo dejo encima de la cama. Sintió como su estómago gruñía y salió disparada de la habitación. Bajo por las escaleras y entro a la cocina modular.

— ¡Quiero pastel! — dijo en voz alta.

Sus hábitos alimenticios habían dejado de ser tan balanceados desde que su madre no estaba, aunque su figura no había cambiado para nada. Su refrigerador estaba lleno de sus combinaciones extrañas, al fondo estaba el pastel de chocolate con Wasabi, que tanto le encantaba. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo. Lo puso en la mesa y cortó un pedazo, aunque sabía que un solo pedazo no sería suficiente, y busco su Ipod en su cartera, y lo puso en las bocinas, y activo la reproducción aleatoria en su Playlist: _~Lunar~,_ estas eran un conjunto de canciones con temática astrales y místicas. Se podía oír Manto Estelar de Moenia. La música llenaba cada espacio de la casa mientras esta comía, movía la cabeza al ritmo de esta, y ese chico de los ojos verdes pasaba por su mente, nunca lo había visto antes. Esa mirada.

Eran las 7:00 p.m., ya la luna se podía ver dibujada en el cielo, esta se ducho, y se puso un _maxi dress_ aqua con una espalda abierta con un ligero escote que dejaba a la imaginación, que marcaba su figura de diosa, peino su cabello con paciencia, y se puso una diadema con cadena. Al verse en el espejo de su tocador volvió a su mente el sentimiento de culpa y pasaron por su cabeza imágenes de sus amigos divirtiéndose sin ella, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Bajo por las escaleras más lento de lo normal esperando algo que la hiciera ir con ellos, y el sentimiento de soledad maquillado de una sonrisa se hizo presente en su persona.

—Necesito amigos. — dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Al llegar a la puerta se vio llamando a Tatsuki para aceptar su invitación, pero todos los momentos en que estuvo sola en los almuerzos y fiestas se revivían en su cabeza como si fueran películas. Estar en la misma universidad no había mejorado nada. Busco su cartera que estaba encima de la mesa e Ignoro eso, y prefiero seguir su camino a la playa. Esta se llamaba: _"Cabeza de Toro", _y quedaba a tres calles más abajo de _Karakura Town_. Era perfecto para ella vivir ahí. Al llegar a la playa de arenas totalmente blancas esta se quitó los zapatos, y corrió hacia la costa cómo una niña pequeña al ver a sus padres. Era sorpréndete el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Se sentó en la arena con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y subió su rostro para observar la Luna Llena y las olas revueltas, y los surfer que montaban estas. La costa mojaba sus pies. Podía sentir el calor de Luna y la gravedad sobre ella.

Se levantó, dejando su estado de letargo, y empezó a danzar al compás de las olas. Los rayos de Luna se reflejaban en su rostro.

— Luna Llena, siempre envuelta entre nubes negras. No me abandones más. — susurro para ella.

Mientras ella danzaba pudo recordar como sus padres la llevaban a la playa las noches como esas. Un recuerdo de Sora sonriente antes de salir en el carro ese día — Te quiero Hime—. Varias lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, pero los ojos verdes esmeraldas de aquel chico se colaban una vez más en su mente. No entendía porque ese chico tanto le recordaba a Sora. Y al recordar todo eso suspiro y empezó a llorar en silencio aunque sus ojos estaban rojos estos eran imperceptibles por la oscuridad.

— ¡Oh, Luna, si supieras!

Ella termino de bailar cuando las olas se suavizaron, una silueta con una tabla de Surf en las manos salía del agua, y se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Hey, Orimoon! — una voz masculina y gruesa dijo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos. Reconoció la voz. Era Álvaro, su pelo castaño debajo de los hombros aun goteaba. Este clavo su tabla en la arena, y se sentó en esta e invito a Orihime a sentarse con él. Un olor a sal marina llenaba el ambiente.

— Hola, Al. — su sonrisa era amplia

Trataba de secarse las lágrimas de su rostro disimuladamente con la palma de su mano.

— Sabía que te vería por aquí. La Luna Llena esta hermosa esta noche. — decía mientras acomodaba su cabello y su _Rashguard mangas largas de Quiksilver._

— Siempre lo está, pero esta noche lo está más. — decía mirando el cielo — casi me lo pierdo— susurro.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

— Estoy bien, me encantan las nuevas clases en el Observatorio. Veo supernovas y planetas. —prosiguió— me encanta. ¿Y cómo te va a ti en la Universidad?

— ¿Estas triste, Orihime? — este dijo mirándola seriamente.

— No para nada. Imposible.

— No te creo. — dijo con un tono acusador — no tienes por qué mentir.

— Solo estoy un poco nostálgica, nada importante— hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que debía decir—Mis amigos me invitaron a salir hoy y sólo pude recordar las cosas de antes. Y Conocí a un chico que estudiaba Psicología como Sora, no lo conocí realmente, lo tumbe. —JAJA — era una risa fría. — Que día el de hoy.

— Hime, sé que es difícil lo que te diré, pero deberías dejar ir esos sentimientos. Todo lo que me has contado no debería afectarte ya, porque es _pasado_. — hizo énfasis en esto— Deberías perdonar. Somos como el mar en constante cambio. Tu siempre me lo decías ahora aplícalo a tu vida.

— Cierto. — dijo ella mirando sus pies.

Se podía sentir la melancolía de la noche, y como las nubes tapaban la única fuente de luz, pero este después de un largo momento de silencio. Intento cambiar el ambiente de tensión. Y prosiguió:

— ¿Lo tumbaste? JAJAJA

— Si, JAJAJAJ — su risa retumbaba como si nunca hubiese parado de hablar— no fue mi intención.

— Claro, claro, te creo — una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

Las risas se prolongaron.

— Me gustaría conocerlo. — Respiro profundo y continuo — Me recordó tanto al Sora Universitario.

— Eso está bien. — Este dijo con inseguridad en su voz — no te guíes tanto por tus emociones. Ten cuidado.

Álvaro es bastante desconfiado. Después que su novia Kitty (Katherine) lo engañase con su mejor amigo por todo un año en sus narices.

— Vi un libro en la habitación de Sora que le podría interesar. Lo leí una vez, pero no me llamo mucho la atención, pero es interesante. No es mi área. — suspiro— Creo que le serviría más a él.

El céfiro volvía a soplar tocando sus rostros una vez más; moviendo sus ropas y sus cabellos suavemente. La diadema de esta se movía suavemente.

— Él te hablara si le hablas. Simplemente. No es necesario que le des nada.

— Si, supongo. — cambio su tono a uno más serio— es que no me gusta que las personas se vean afectada por mi torpeza. — esta continuo — Sería interesante conocerlo, hasta llegar a ser su amiga. Me sorprende la fama que tienen los psicólogos en mi Universidad, son como una _clase de mafia._ — empezó a reír en estas últimas palabras —Sora no era así. —continuo — Ni creo que tampoco ellos sean así. — pensó en el chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azabache.

El miro hacia otro lado. Entendía muy bien porque decían eso de _Los psicólogos_ de la Universidad de ella. Ya le habían contado cuales eran sus pruebas finales, y sus_ métodos_ para evaluar a las personas a su alrededor. Las historias como la de _Alfredo _abundaban bastante.

— Solo ten cuidado. — dijo sin más.

Se quedaron una hora más hablando de temas sin interés.

— ¡Son las 11:00 p.m.!, tengo que irme, mañana tengo práctica. — esta se levantó y se sacudió la arena de su vestido aqua, y busco su cartera.

— En la próxima Luna Llena nos veremos, Orimoon.

— ¡Gracias, Álvaro! — se escuchó ternura en voz.

— Siempre que pueda —continuo— ¿Te acompaño a casa?

— No es necesario…

— Insisto. — dijo de manera obstinada.

Este la acompaño todo el camino a su casa. Y la abrazo al dejarla en su puerta, y su fuerte olor a sal penetraba sus fosas nasales. Esta entro a su casa con un ánimo diferente. Hablar reconforta el alma. Sentía menos nostalgia. Subió a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se arrojó en la cama.

— Intentare hablarle. —Dijo mirando el libro, y pensando en todos los comentarios que decían de los psicólogos de su Universidad.

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia **

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Rociio Uchiha: ¡**HOLA**!, **Gracias por tu observación, lo arregle desde que leí tu comentario. Muchas Gracias. ¡Un beso!, espero seguirte viendo por aquí.

**Hanasaki95: **¡HOLA! Graciaaas, lo aprecio bastante. Es cierto, últimamente no hay tantos Ulquihime como antes. HAHAH ¡UNA GRAN PARED!, TE LO ASEGURO. Gracias por el ánimo y el apoyo. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un beso! Gracias por tu tiempo.

**Y a todos los que leen.**

_Canciones que me inspiraron/ayudaron a escribir este capítulo: Manto estelar de Moenia, My Hero de Foo Fighters, Vía Láctea de Zoé y The Zephyr Song de los Red hot chili peppers. _

_Chapters 199 (Ugly) of Bleach Manga help me a lot. _


	9. Adentrándose al Agujero Negro Parte 1

_El hierro se pule con el hierro, y el hombre se pule en el trato con su prójimo. (Proverbios _

_27:17)_

* * *

"**Adentrándose al Agujero Negro"**

**Parte 1 **

_**Una semana después. Jueves**__**. **_

Orihime había dado muchas vueltas para entregarle el libro a Ulquiorra porque esta no se terminaba de decidir si hacerlo o no, y sumando a esto los parciales y el estrés de estos. Si, la Universidad en ocasiones era un lugar hostil, pero cuando habían parciales se volvía un lugar silencioso y muy amigable en donde se unían los "compañeros" para compartir información. Pero para Orihime estos no eran nada especiales ya que esta siempre había sido muy buena estudiante. Solo faltaba un día para que estos acabasen.

Ulquiorra la observaba detenidamente y tomaba notas de ella en _su cuaderno_. Ella en muchas ocasiones se había percataba de la mirada de él escudriñándola, y estas se cruzaban, pero las miradas de él eran frías y como si este hubiese perdido algo en ella. A veces Orihime le sonreía amigablemente, pero este no le devolvía el gesto si no que la miraba extrañado o simplemente le esquivaba la mirada. Pero este realmente estaba sumergido en ideas de cómo acercarse a ella una vez más. Este al subir la mirada de su cuaderno vio una silueta acercándose a él. Era ella. "_Ella me hará esto más fácil_ — pensó". Su cabello se movía con cada paso que esta daba y su falda asimétrica por encima de sus rodillas marcaba sus torneadas piernas. Los ojos de él se posaron en la figura de esta caminando aunque su expresión seguía siendo totalmente impasible. Miro hacia su regazo y se percató que tenía abierto el cuaderno, aunque en ninguna de las pocas páginas escritas se referían a ella por su nombre, preferiría evitar preguntas innecesarias. Lo cerró rápidamente y se acordó del nombre de ella en la portada de este, y lo puso boca abajo al lado de él en el banco. Ella estaba al frente de él sonriendo como siempre. Y le dijo:

— ¡Hey, Ulquiorra!

— Hola — pronuncio este con distancia.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Porque no.

Al está casi tomar asiento donde estaba el cuaderno, Ulquiorra en un movimiento reflejo movió este al lado contrario de ella, y un olor a flores que emanaba de ella inundo sus fosas nasales y esto lo hizo alzar sus ojos esmeraldas a la fuente de esta fragancia, y ella empezó a hablar:

— Quería disculparme por lo del otro día. — suspiro— ¡Qué incómodo! — esta empezó a peinar su cabello con sus dedos.

— Ya te dije que no es necesario, mujer.

— Pero… te traje esto. — dijo mirando hacia sus ojos y algo extrañada porque este le había dicho "Mujer".

Abrió su cartera floreada. Ulquiorra la escudriño con sus ojos que demostraban una ligera sorpresa, y expectante ya que este no esperaba nada. Vio como esta saco un libro que tenía una cinta de seda azul en forma de lazo en una esquina de este. Se lo entregó.

— La psicología y los humanos— este pronuncio como un susurro.

— Lo leí una vez pero no son mis temas — continuo— Te podría servir.

— ¿Tú estudiabas Psicología? — este pregunto con incredulidad.

— No, no, no — reía — Mi hermano Sora cuando vivía— su expresión se volvió seria.

— Ya veo —dijo perdiendo la expresión de sorpresa.

"Aun te duele su muerte — Ulquiora pensó"

Ella volvió a sonreír como si no hubiese estado hablando de Sora.

— Lo siento — este replico sin inmutarse mucho.

— No importa. Tranquilo. — continuo— Es porque me habías comentado sobre tu hermano, y que también estudias psicología —prosiguió— y disculpa por hablarte de eso. —sonrió — pero recuerda algo las personas no mueren al menos que las olvidemos. Estarán siempre aquí — Dijo señalando su corazón.

"Esto parece más un recordatorio para ella que para mí, y ¡qué molesto que ella siga mencionando a mi hermano!— Ulquiora pensó"

— Ya te he dicho que no importa — replico con una gélida mirada a la nada.

— Disculpa — esta dijo melancólica.

— Basta de disculparte — es molesto.

— Discul… está bien.

— Tch.

Sus acciones lo confundían. Ella podía cambiar su sonrisa por tristeza de una manera tan rápida y estas no parecían tener un trasfondo o sus ojos no lo podían ver.

— Gracias como quiera — dijo mirando el libro.

— ¡Cuando leas me cuentas! — continuo — Te haré algunas preguntas.

— Está bien — replico sin mirarla.

Casi iba a empezar su último prueba del día, y era con el Prof. sustituto Kisuke Urahara.

— No eres muy expresivo, ¿cierto? — dijo esta como una afirmación.

Pero la voz burlona de Grimmjow fue la que respondió

— Para nada, mujer —dijo imitando la voz de Ulquiorra — Pero no te desanimes.

— Ja-ja-ja — dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo impasible.

— ¡Basta Grimmjow! — pronuncio una chica de pelo largo verde con una cicatriz en su rostro a causa de una caída en bicicleta. tenía una blusa con encajes que dejaba ver el inicio de su escote y unos jeans ajustados.

Grimmjow calló al escuchar su voz y verla, este se sonrojo un poco. Esta se acercó más a ellos.

— Hola Ulquiorra, ¿Y? — comento mirando a Orihime.

— Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, un placer — le sonrió.

— Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck — prosiguió sin hacer pausa — No le hagas caso a Grimmjow, él siempre es así de imbécil — continuo — Discúlpalo que él no es consciente de ello.

Grimmjow la miro con una expresión de molestia, y este empezó a mirar su celular intentando disimularlo.

Nelliel miro la hora en su reloj de Sakura Card Captor .

— La conversación esta interesante, pero ya conocen a Urahara, y lo estricto que es con sus pruebas — dijo Nelliel— No me puedo arriesgar a reprobar.

— ¿Creen que habrán preguntas sobre su estúpido gato? — dijo Grimmjow

— ¡Quién sabe! — Dijo Nelliel con una risa contagiosa.

— ¿Él es el profesor que trae su gato? — pregunto Orihime mirando extrañada.

— ¡Sí!, y lo he visto hablando con el — dijo Nelliel muy convencida — El gato odia a Ulquiorra — dijo ella como una burla.

— Puedo vivir con ello — dijo Ulquiorra fríamente.

— ¡Vámonos! — replico Grimmjow.

— Un placer Orihime, y eres muy hermosa.

— Gracias — dijo esta sonrojada y mirando a sus pies.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se miraron, sabían la intención de ese comentario. Ulquiorra recogió sus cosas entre estas el cuaderno con mucho cuidado para que ella no viese el nombre y el libro que esta le entrego, antes de guardarlo el observo el lazo, y lo toco a manera de caricia.

— Nos veremos, princesa — dijo Grimmjow con burla.

— Adiós — le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Espero que te guste — dijo mirando a Ulquiorra. Ella le sonrió y su rostro se ilumino como las estrellas en la noche.

— Nos veremos — dijo apático.

Y estos se fueron caminando a su próxima clase. Y Ulquiorra pensaba en lo molesto que le resultaban esos gestos tan innecesarios de aquella mujer, pero gracias a esa manera de ser tan peculiar de esta el obtuvo más información sin necesidad de esforzarse en preguntar, pero aun así había algo que no lo dejaba ver a los ojos de ella. Sus gestos y acciones se veían demasiadas sinceras, estos eran uno de los temas que Aizen no profundizaba demasiado en sus clases; _cuando hay sinceridad en una persona y lo difícil que es descifrarla_, pero el cambio en su rostro al ella hablar de su hermano le llamo la atención. Había encontrado algo y eso era su Hermano. Era una debilidad visible de ella. Ulquiorra podría aprovechar ese _"vacío" _y usarlo a su favor, pero el cambio en la expresión de esta— recordó su sonrisa después del comentario— Esto lo desconcertaba bastante porque no veía indicios de expresiones forzadas en sus gestos y tampoco pudo ver segundas intenciones al ella darle el libro. El volteo su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en ella una vez más.

**Salón de Clases.**

Ya en el salón de clases del Prof. Sustituto Urahara. Este usaba unas getas, una bata de laboratorio con las mangas recortadas, un pantalón verde con una camisa del mismo color y un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas. Cuando a este le preguntaban por su ropa el simplemente respondía sínicamente: "No sabía que había un código de vestimenta impuesto por ti". El tenía su expresión común de "yo sé algo que tu no", y tenía en sus manos los exámenes y en su escritorio su gato. Y empezó: —Saben las reglas, ¿no?, no hay porque repetirlas. Yo los estaré vigilando con Yoruichi-san también — dijo señalando al gato—Su gata estaba acostado rascándose la cabeza con su pata. Empezó a entregar las pruebas mesa por mesa, al llegar donde Ulquiorra, Urahara le sonrió y bajo su sombrero — Ulquiorra-kun— dijo muy animado. Este solía usar honoríficos japoneses con todos. — Sé que no le gustas a Yoruichi-san pero descuida ella te tratara igual que a los otros en el examen.

— Entiendo — dijo Ulquiorra apático. Este solo pensaba en que cuando él se graduase le regalaría una cita al Psicólogo a Urahara. La necesitaba.

Cuando el gato maullaba Urahara miraba fijamente al salón en busca de alguna persona que estuviese haciendo trampa, termino quitándole el examen a un joven detrás de Grimmjow.

**Media hora después**.

— ¡El tiempo se acabó! — este dijo como si hubiese anunciado un ganador de algún concurso.

Ulquiorra fue el primero en entregar el examen. Este tenía rato de haber terminado, sólo se quedó ahí por el silencio que lo ayudaba a pensar. Este tenía muchas ideas para empezar su "Proyecto". Y lentamente los otros fueron entregando algunos con cara de seguridad al igual que él, pero otros con expresiones nulas o melancólicas. Urahara apilo los exámenes en su mesa al lado de Yoruichi, se levantó y dijo sonriendo burlonamente:

— Les recomiendo que se relajen están demasiados tensos — continuo haciendo un gesto de asco con su cara — aquí apesta a tensión y estrés. — prosiguió — Esto me recuerda— dijo subiendo su tono de voz — Mañana habrá una exposición de fotografías de los estudiantes de Diseño Gráfico en el salón de actos, y empezó a entregarle volantes a cada uno de ellos. Ulquiorra tomo uno y no le prestó atención y lo entro en el bolsillo de sus jeans negros. Ulquiorra salió del salón sin mirar atrás, y sintió una mano en su espalda, y este volteo algo sorprendió. Era Grimmjow.

— ¿Mucha prisa? — dijo con sorna

— No realmente — contesto aburrido

— Si estas molesto por mi interrupción de ahorita con _ella _— dijo haciendo énfasis — No me importa.

— No me interesa — dijo Ulquiorra — No hablamos de nada — sin cambiar su expresión

— Tu alegría contagiosa— replico con sarcasmo — como sea, seguiré el consejo de Urahara — continuo — me relajare.

— Urahara y la palabra consejo en una misma oración — Ulquiorra contesto.

— Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ven a mi departamento —continuo — Quiero vencer a un oponente digno. No es divertido vencer a Yammy ya.

**Departamento de Grimmjow y Yammy.**

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra cuando entraron al departamento vieron que algunos muebles habían sido amontonados en una esquina y se podía oír The End de The Doors como un eco ligero en comparación con la voz de Yammy que retumbaba en las paredes.

— Si, abuela estoy comiendo bien — se pudo escuchar.

Este solía hablar sin audífonos, pero no se había dado cuenta que ellos habían llegado. En un susurro Grimmjow le dijo a Ulquiorra:

— Esto pasa cuando la Abuela de Yammy le habla por Skype. El intenta limpiar y paso esto — dijo señalando los muebles amontonados en el rincón — Ella siempre lo llama para asegurarse que Yammy no malgaste el dinero que esta le envía para el alquiler — continuo— Y ahora seguiré el consejo de Urahara

Ulquiorra sabía que nada bueno venia de eso.

Grimmjow empezó a gemir como chica de película porno — ¡OH SI! ¡AAH!, estos se escuchaban fuertes y claros gracias al eco en las paredes

— Yammy, ¿Qué es eso? — la voz de su abuela empezó a retumbar con la estática de Skype — ¡Respóndeme!

— Es un compañero.

— ¡Vives con pervertidos! — continuo — Te envió dinero para que vivas en un lugar decente con personas decentes como el querido Grimmjow.

La abuela de Yammy amaba a Grimmjow.

— ¡Es Grimmjow que está haciendo esos ruidos, abuela!

— Debería darte vergüenza culpar a tu agradable compañero — continuo — Hablare con tus padres.

Esta cerró Skype y se desconectó.

— ¡Maldito Grimmjow!

— Ya estoy relajado— dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa a Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra alzo una de sus pobladas cejas al ver a Yammy enojado corriendo hacia ellos.

— Me iré — dijo Ulquiorra

Iba a ver pelea y él no se iba a arriesgar a tener que separarlos o salir herido. Tenía un examen mañana y tenía que aprobarlo. Y a sus pensamientos volvió ella.

Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para irse, Grimmjow halo del brazo a Ulquiorra:

— Ella es tu proyecto ¿verdad?, vi su nombre en el _cuaderno_.

— Si — dijo sin inmutarse.

— Interesante Ulquiorra — dijo con sorna —Solo ten cuidado de no involucrarte con ella — dijo con un tono serio.

— Si.

Ulquiorra pasó por una cafetería llamada "_Black Coffee"_ y compro un capuchino antes de llegar a su departamento. Ulquiorra amaba el café. Caminaba por las calles rememorando todos los acontecimientos del día. Aún era temprano pero no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio.

**Departamento de Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra al llegar a su departamento sintió el silencio asfixiante de este, y encendió su radio y subió el volumen de este y se podía escuchar: Pyro de King Of Leon. Esta melodía inundaba la habitación y se sentó un rato a beberse su capuchino y escuchar la canción pero sus momentos de "_relajación" _no duraban mucho porque su mente no lo dejaba descansar cuando habían exámenes y se levantó, y fue a su habitación, dejo la mochila en la cama y vacío sus bolsillos. Y cayó al piso el volante que Urahara les había entregado y este lo hecho en el basurero de la habitación. Se fue a duchar y al salir se cambió quedando en bóxer y una camiseta blanca la cual estaba un poco húmeda por su cabello. Se sentó en su cama, y vacío su mochila y el libro que ella le había dado sobresalía entre sus cuadernos y lo recogió. Este tenía un aroma a libro y a ella. Quito el lazo de este y lo abrió, y se encontró con una frase de Sigmund Freud en donde se suponía debía haber un prólogo:

"_Aquél que tenga ojos para ver y oídos para oír se convencerá de que ningún mortal puede guardar un secreto. Aunque sus labios estén sellados, hablará con las puntas de los dedos, que le traicionarán por cada poro. "_

Ulquiorra sentió que esa frase le había hablado directamente a él. Esto hizo que Ulquiorra abriese los ojos y dejase de sentirse tan turbado y desconcertado por ella. Esto le recordó un punto importante: _"ella era una mortal" _al igual que él. No había nada que no lo dejase ver. Solo debía esforzarse más y observarla más detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al zafacón, y recogió el volante. Lo miro fijamente.

— Tengo una idea — dijo.

Busco el cuaderno en su mochila...

**Continuara. **

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**

_**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**_

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias, me alegra bastante eso. Si, quise hacer algo diferente. Jajajajaja ya verás el desarrollo de su "amistad". ¡Muchas gracias! Voy dar mi mejor esfuerzo siempre. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!, Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Se llevaran _"bien"_ y no digo más.

**Juvia: **¡Hola!, ¡sí!, me alegra que te enamore, y aún falta muchísimo por leer. Prometido. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Y gracias por tu comentario, y por tu tiempo. Espero verte siempre por aquí.

**Hanasaki95**: ¡Hola!, para nada. Si, las practicas del profesor Aizen son bastantes famosas. La respuesta a tu duda es: desde antes. Ella lo es, muy cierto, pero las circunstancias aquí variaran un poco. Muchas gracias por la observación. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Gracias por tu tiempo.

**Y a todos los que leen.**

_~ Canciones que me ayudaron: Tony's Theme de Giorgio Moroder, Pyro de King Of Leon, La Complicidad de Cultura Profética y Touch the Sky de Hillsong United. _


	10. Adentrándose al Agujero Negro Parte 2

_Sentimos nuestro poder más nítidamente cuando quebramos el espíritu de una persona que cuando conquistamos su corazón. ~ Eric Hoffer_

* * *

"**Adentrándose al Agujero Negro"**

**Parte 2**

Ulquiorra abrió el cuaderno en la página siguiente, y el fuerte olor a café que desprendían sus manos lo ayudaba a pensar y escribir. El no había llegado a conclusiones concretas sobre ella hasta esa noche. Busco un lápiz en su mochila y empezó:

**Inicio**

_Mañana queda oficialmente abierto "mi proyecto". — Observaba esta palabra—._ _ Empezare por la primera pregunta ya planteada: ¿La mente puede ser "persuadida" con palabras?, con esto quiero lograr: "Cambiar la manera de vestir del objetivo, y hasta hacer que cambie el color de su cabello". O bueno intentarlo, aunque tarde un tiempo en esto. _

_**Métodos: **__Persuasión: ejerceré esto sobre su persona y la manera de vestir de esta, y mostrándole las personas de su alrededor usando: "La ley de la prueba social" que consiste en: la gente tiende a hacer lo que hacen los demás, y la manipulación: usando palabras. _

_**Finalidad:**__ Haré al objetivo sentirse "cómodo" primeramente, y luego haré que se sienta incomodo con la ayuda de mis palabras. Haré que estas transciendan en ella o simplemente crear un sentimiento de duda a la hora de esta escoger ropa y hacerla dudar de su estilo, y "empujarla" a dar el paso a cambiar su color de cabello. Supongo que ella ha sido molestada por la tonalidad de este. — pensó en la manera en que su cabello se movía cuando ella se dirigía hacia él. _

_Y al pie de la página escribió: _

_**Nota: **__elegí un lugar lleno de personas para poder usarlas como excusa en el momento que tenga que comprobar "La ley de la prueba social" y también para "quebrar su seguridad" a través de las palabras._

Le había sacado copia al volante en la impresora copiadora de su habitación y grapo este a la hoja del cuaderno.

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente haciendo que él se desconcentrara. Sólo había dos personas que lo llamarían, más bien, que tenían su número: Su madre, la cual llamaba en una fecha específica todos los años; el cumpleaños de su padre. Una de las muchas cosas que no le interesaban ya, o grimmjow. Pero Ulquiorra no se molestó en contestar. No deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento. Suspiro, cerro el cuaderno y observo el nombre en su portada por unos segundos, _ella es una mortal- repitió en su cabeza_, y busco sus libros y empezó a estudiar hasta dormirse.

**Viernes **

El sol brillaba y una brisa suave acariciaba el rostro de Ulquiorra, el cual iba saliendo de la facultad de Psicología después de su último parcial de esa semana. Fue el primero en terminar de este. Le había dicho a Grimmjow que tenía algo que hacer para que no lo molestase y este sólo lo miro de una manera sospechosa y respondió con un: aja y con una de sus sonrisas. Él iba vestido con una sudadera negra de A&amp;F con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba y unos jeans azules gastados, su rostro estaba imperturbable, pero iba pensando en las cosas que había escrito ayer y, como hoy empezaría todo. Miro hacia su reloj.

_— _Es temprano — suspiro para el mismo.

Y se dirigió hacia la facultad de ella, esperando verla. Cuando llego al edificio observo la entrada y pudo recordar la caída, y suspiro. Pudo ver que estaba totalmente vacío el edificio, y se cuestionó: ¿En dónde más podía buscarla? no sabía casi nada de aquella mujer que era su proyecto, antes de voltear para irse un grupo de estudiantes salieron del Observatorio conversando amenamente y una chica con una abúndate cabellera de color fuego salió de última. Ella llevaba una maxi falda con estampado egipcio y un top con volados blanco, y a su lado iba el mismo chico de la otra vez, este se acomodaba los lentes frecuentemente mientras hablaba. Ulquiorra iba caminando hacia ellos. Uryu lo observo de reojo, y su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de duda. Ese chico tenía un aura sospechosa Uryu dijo para si mismo. Cuando Ulquiorra llego a donde ellos se encontraban, este le dio poca importancia al chico de los lentes, y como un susurro dijo:

_— _Hola.

Uryu levanto su mano a manera de saludo, y lo observo de arriba abajo arreglando sus lentes; y Orihime le sonrió y le dijo:

_— _Hola Ulquiorra, ¡qué sorpresa!

Orihime miro a Uryu y pudo ver que este tenía la mirada posada en Ulquiorra. Volteo su rostro a Ulquiorra.

_— _¿Ustedes se conocen? — dijo algo sorprendida.

_— _No — pronuncio Uryu mirándola.

_— _Pues… Ulquiorra, Uryu — sonrió, y prosiguió — Uryu, Ulquiorra.

Uryu extendió la mano en manera de saludo.

_— _Mucho gusto.

Ulquiorra le dio la mano tímidamente, él no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

_— _Lo mismo digo — dijo sin variar su expresión.

_— _Por cierto, ¿qué estudias? — prosiguió — no me parece haberte visto antes por aquí.

Era mentira, lo había visto la otra vez.

_— _Estudio Psicología.

_— _Ya veo — algo encajaba en sus sospechas.

Ulquiorra al ver la expresión en el rostro de Uryu, pudo hacer una rápida deducción de que él estaba pensando o bueno lo que todos piensan al escuchar la palabra "Psicología", pero él no se veía igual que_ Kurosaki. Él _tenía un aire más intelectual, su ropa confirmaba esto. Su persona denotaba frialdad, no era maldad, era algo así como: "uso extremo de la lógica para todo o que algún código moral lo guiaba". La carrera de Ulquiorra y el mismo Prof. Aizen le habían enseñado a analizar con la mirada a las personas a su alrededor. Basándose; en la vestimenta, apariencia y lenguaje corporal, pero la verdad es que él hacía esto de una manera casi inconsciente era como si las personas de su alrededor tuvieran palabras que los describiesen escritas por todo su cuerpo. Pero con ella era diferente.

_— _¿Podemos hablar, mujer? — Ulquiorra dijo mirándola.

_— _Uhh…. ¡Claro! — esta dijo sin pensar demasiado, pero la palabra _mujer_ la seguía extrañando un poco.

Y ella se despidió de Uryu, y siguió los pasos de Ulquiorra. Ella podía ver el cabello negro del balancearse con el viento. Él se detuvo repentinamente y volteo hacia ella, y esta se detuvo de una manera violenta. El empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a hablar.

_— _¿Te gustaría ir a esto? — dijo mostrándole el volante a ella.

Esta miro el volante, era una exposición fotográfica y respondió sin vacilar.

_— _¡Sí! —respondió sorprendida — me gusta mucho la fotografía — prosiguió — ¿Es en el salón de actos de aquí?

_— _Si, en el pequeño — este dijo parsimonioso.

_— _Ah, ya sé cual es.

— Vamos.

Estos caminaron lado a lado en un silencio casi sepulcral. Él a veces la miraba y ella a él, el sonido del viento y de sus respiraciones eran lo que más se escuchaba.

— ¿te gusta la fotografía? — pregunto ella intentado romper el hielo.

— Sí, es interesante.

Antes que Ulquiorra agregara algo más, Orihime continuo:

— Lo es bastante, me gustaría comprar una cámara profesional, pero la verdad no me llaman la atención los paisajes terrestres —prosiguió — creo que es por mi carrera, pero me llaman más la atención el espacio y los paisajes de los planetas —continuo — creo que necesito un telescopio no una cámara Jajaj.

— Eso es muy curioso, pero ¿ustedes no pueden usar el telescopio del observatorio?

— ¡Sí!, pero no puedo tener un telescopio de esa magnitud en mi casa, ¡te imaginas! — hizo un gesto con las manos asemejándole el tamaño del telescopio del observatorio.

— Jajajaj — una pequeña risa salió de sus labios— entiendo.

Llegaron al Auditorio. Este era un edificio color gris brillante con columnas en piedra caliza, tenía la palabra _auditorio _en grande escritas con letras de diferentes fuentes arriba de estas. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y la dejo a ella pasar primero, recordó lo que debía hacer una vez más.

— Es la primera vez que entro aquí — dijo Orihime con cara de sorpresa mirando hacia todo los lados

Era un edificio muy elegante por dentro.

— Yo igual.

— ¿Sabes en dónde es?

— Creo que al fondo — continuo — de donde están saliendo esas personas.

— Buena deducción — esta dijo riendo.

Llegaron a una puerta doble de color negro con cristales, después de caminar por un largo pasillo. Ella entro primero y luego Ulquiorra, y los ojos de todos se posaron en ellos por unos segundos. Todos los observaron con cara de preguntas y se pudo oír un murmullo: "¿Esa no es la novia de Ichigo?", Orihime ignoraba esto, y solo se enfocó en observar las fotografías que estaban iluminadas por una tenue luz naranja. Ulquiorra miraba a la mujer sonriendo viendo cada fotografía como si fuera algo nuevo para esta, y pensó: _"no te comprendo, ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? ¿Estaban hablando de ti mujer y tú no volteaste ni nada?". _la verdad Ulquiorra no esperaba esa reacción de las personas_. _Vio una oportunidad y este camino impasible hacia ella.

— ¿No lo ves? — Ulquiorra pregunto detrás de ella a manera de susurro.

— ¿Ver qué? — Esta respondió algo confundida

— Están hablando de ti. Las personas te observan, no lo puedes ver, mujer. — este seguía susurrando.

— No…entiendo. — replico.

— Voltea y mira de lo que te estoy hablando.

Orihime volteo la cara lentamente y pudo ver un grupo de personas observándola y susurrándose entre ellas, algunos la señalaban. Ella suspiro y miro a sus pies.

— Veo lo que me quieres decir — prosiguió.

— Ya entiendes — continuo— Llamas mucho la atención ¿No crees? — dijo con un tono gélido.

— No…lo sé.

— Mira tu ropa, mírate a ti — dijo fríamente señalando el cristal de la puerta con uno de sus pálidos dedos.

Orihime dirigió su mirada hacia los cristales en la puerta y se vio reflejada, se sintió incomoda, y sus ojos se cristalizaron como si estuvieran a punto de llorar y recordó el tiempo en que se burlaban de ella por su cuerpo "bien proporcionado" y cabello naranja, y la manera en cómo le cortaron este. Todo esto paso por su cabeza como una película.

— No me importa — dijo en un tono grave como si esa respuesta también fuera para los demonios de su pasado — Estoy cansada de que las personas me traten de cambiar, no quiero oír más opiniones de nadie acerca de mi persona.

Ulquiorra sintió una incomodidad al escuchar esa respuesta. No la había quebrado, pero había visto algo, esa era otro punto débil.

— Ya veo — continuo— pero nunca podrás detener el hecho que las personas te miren así —continuo mirando a las personas que la observaban — Tu ropa siempre es muy llamativa y tu cabello también.

— No importa — prosiguió — mi ropa no soy yo, es solo una manera de expresarme.

Estas palabras transgredían una de las creencias más profundas de Ulquiorra de que la manera de una persona vestir hablaba por las mismas.

— Aja — este dijo incrédulo.

Él pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de ella, ella ya no tenía la sonrisa. Ella se movió de delante de él, y se fue mirando las fotografías hasta el fondo donde estaban las mesas de los estudiantes de Diseño Gráfico que estaban dando explicaciones sobre sus trabajos. Orihime estaba tratando de calmarse y disimular las pequeñas lágrimas. Ella ya no era como antes, ya no era débil, no se sentía así. Y un chico de pelo rizado y un piercing mordida de serpiente, la vio y le pregunto:

— ¿Te sientes bien, nena? — este dijo mirándola a la cara con sus ojos café.

— Si, sólo me acorde de algo — sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas — gracias.

— Vi un grupo de chicas señalándote —prosiguió — que no te afecten sus palabras, suelen hacerle eso a todos los que ellas ven como amenazas. Necesitan levantar su autoestima haciendo eso— continuo — la relación que tienes con Ichigo no le debería importar a nadie.

— Jajaja, no soy su novia. — esta dijo algo avergonzada.

En el pasado eso la hubiese hecho muy feliz.

— Discúlpame — este dijo acomodándose sus piercing con las manos algo nervioso.

— ¡No! —continuo— ¡Gracias de verdad! — le sonrió

Este le sonrió y sus ojos café se iluminaron.

Ulquiorra estaba mirando fijamente hacia la fotografía que ella estaba mirando unos minutos antes, y pensaba: _¡Lo logre!, sus palabras no tuvieron tanto peso, estaban vacías. Sabía que alguien así no podría existir,__ la quebré. Nada puede escaparse de mis ojos. Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba—una sonrisa diminuta se asomó en su rostro— resulto ser igual que todos — sintió una ligera decepción. Ahora sólo falta ver si cambia su estilo._

Ulquiorra se dirigió a la puerta para irse, con una expresión de satisfacción. Orihime se despidió del chico de pelo rizado y al voltearse para irse, lo vio, y se dirigió hacia él. Orihime le toco el hombre a Ulquiorra y le dijo:

— Disculpa por gritarte. Tal vez no lo dijiste con la intención de molestarme, pero es difícil saber si dices las cosas en serio o no, por tu tono — le sonrió y continuo— pero me hiciste sentir incómoda — prosiguió — no tienes la culpa de nada. Hasta luego.

Ulquiorra la observo con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo algo desorientado, aunque esto no se reflejaba en su rostro. No la entendía. Volvía al mismo punto de partida. Sus reacciones que lo desconcertaban. Ella abrió la otra puerta y le cruzo por el lado y él se quedó observando el piso. ¿Ella era una mortal? O ¿No me estoy esforzando lo suficiente? Eran preguntas constantes en su cabeza. Respiro profundo. El mismo grupo de chicas que habían hablado de Orihime, ahora lo observaban. Ulquiorra estaba molesta consigo mismo. El salió casi detrás de ella, pero no la volvió a ver. Se dirigió a su departamento, estaba fuera de sí totalmente. Al llegar a su edificio, vio que este estaba totalmente vacío como siempre. Al llegar al cuarto piso abrió su puerta sin mirar a ningún lado. Al abrir esta pudo oír el pitido que hacia el teléfono al tener mensajes, se acercó a la mesa y vio el código de área que no era ahí, sabía que era su madre. Miro el calendario en su teléfono.

— Ya veo, es su cumpleaños.

Decidió ignorar esto. Al final de cuentas esos mensajes serian la misma letanía de todos los años. No le interesaba. Necesitaba pensar sin distracciones, tenía que replantear su estrategia con ella. Y tenía una semana completa para hacerlo ya que los parciales habían acabado.

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma:**¡Muchas gracias!, me da tanto ánimos que te encante. Y se pondrá más interesante, ¡te lo aseguro!, Yo también me reí bastante escribiendo esa parte, sabes cómo son las abuelas. La "amistad" de ellos está avanzando. ¡Lo adivinaste! Haría eso. Jajajaj. ¡Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte!, gracias por tu tiempo. Me esforzare.

**Y a todos los que leen.**

Y a un manga random que leí llamado "Once Again".

Editado 1/6/16


	11. Aviso importante

**¡Aviso Importante!**

Hola Lectores y Lectoras, quiero informarles que esta historia estará pausada momentáneamente, por motivos de tiempo y responsabilidades. Volveré a publicar el _**7 de Junio**_. Gracias por entender y hasta entonces. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo.**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu palabras siempre. Jajajajaj sí, que se decepciono, ya que nada salió como él esperaba. Él es un poco malo en verdad, no lo puedo negar, pero ya verás cómo las cosas avanzas. Él del piercing es un personaje mío, pero Izumi Miyamura se parece un poco a la idea que tenía en mente, es muy lindo. Aún no te puedo dar la respuesta de: ¿_por qué todos piensan que ellos son novios?_ ¡Gracias por tu tiempo siempre!, Un beso y un abrazo. Me seguiré esforzando, hasta entonces.

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola!,me da mucho ánimo eso de verdad. jajajaaj que bueno yo también me reí bastante escribiendo esa parte. Bueno, ya verás que el hará al respecto. Sólo te diré que aún falta bastante. Las respuestas a tu pregunta: _tal vez_ y sí, mostrare a sus padres. La respuesta a tu duda: Aún no puedo responder a eso pero, ¡quién sabe!, y ¡si! está muy cara la renta, jaajajaja. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo siempre!, Un beso y un abrazo y hasta entonces.

**A todos los que leen, y a los que han dado "Follows" a la historia. **


	12. Alguien Nuevo

_¡Lo prometido es deuda!, he vuelto, ¡Extrañe bastante esto y a ustedes!_

* * *

"**Alguien Nuevo"**

_Una semana después._

Aunque solamente fuera una semana de vacaciones, esta ayudaba bastante a bajar el nivel de estrés causado por la universidad a los estudiantes. Era una mañana de lunes. Ulquiorra había optado por hacer la compra ese día, ya que no había tenido tiempo y necesitaba despejar su mente, después de lo que había acontecido con _ella_. No la podía sacar de su cabeza. No se le ocurrían muchas cosas para hacer al respecto de lo sucedido.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

Ulquiorra supo quién era, desde que escucho ese tono de voz, y ni siquiera se inmuto en voltearse. Pero de un momento a otro sintió unos brazos casi haciéndole una llave alrededor de su cuello. Ulquiorra para ser delgado tenía una fuerza casi descomunal para su tamaño. Este logro zafarse de Grimmjow rápidamente, y volteo la cara para observarlo con sus ojos color esmeralda.

— No me mires así — dijo Grimmjow con un tono burlón— No entiendo porque no estás en el equipo siendo tan fuerte — pronunció algo serio tocándose los brazos.

— No me interesan los deportes, no tienen sentido— dijo apático.

Grimmjow sonrió, y dijo:

— Sabía que algo se me olvidaba decirte — amplio un poco más la sonrisa— tengo algo que te puede interesar — dijo subiendo una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa tuya me pudiera interesar a mí? — pronunció Ulquiorra indiferente, mientras ponía las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo para arreglar su camiseta negra.

— Pues… te aseguro que te interesara — dijo insistente el chico del pelo azul celeste.

— Muéstrame, entonces.

— Jajajaj, mejor vamos a mi departamento.

Ulquiorra acepto ir. Pero este sabía que nada que Grimmjow ofreciera con un: _"te puede interesar"_ de por medio, venia gratis. Grimmjow empezó a conversar con él todo el transcurso del camino hasta su apartamento sobre; las prácticas y de lo que según él, este se perdía, sin mencionar nada al respecto de lo que le había ofrecido. Pero de un momento a otro una pregunta se plasmaba en la cabeza de Ulquiorra: ¿Qué Grimmjow quiere?

Al llegar al departamento de Grimmjow, pudo recordar la última vez que estuvo ahí, y lo sucedido. Al Grimmjow abrir la puerta, los ojos de Ulquiorra escudriñaron las paredes en busca de señales de pelea, pero todo se veía normal… o eso parecía, lo único diferente en este era; el silencio que reinaba, que no estaba la ropa tirada por doquier, y lo más importante; no había señales de Yammy.

— Siéntate — dijo Grimmjow sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Todos los sentidos de Ulquiorra estaban en alerta al ver el departamento en esas condiciones. Al este sentarse pudo ver un hueco en el sillón. ¿Había sido tan fuerte todo? Se preguntó el moreno. Este se acomodó y dejo las bolsas del supermercado a su lado. No había visto a donde había ido Grimmjow. Esto era cada vez más, y más sospechoso. Grimmjow salió del baño sin el uniforme del equipo, con una revista en la mano y una expresión más o menos seria.

— ¡Mira! — dijo Grimmjow tirando la revista para adolescentes en la mesa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haré con Tips sobre cómo usar tacones de agujas? — este dijo mirando la portada con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Amo tu sentido del humor —dijo con sarcasmo —pero no, no es eso, te la prestare después si quieres —dijo con una sonrisa.

Grimmjow tomo asiento en la silla al lado del sillón.

— El viernes desapareciste, y bueno… quise ayudarte un poco.

Ulquiorra recordó la cara de ella, mientras miraba fijo la revista, pero las palabras de Grimmjow lo extrañaban aún más. Antes que Ulquiorra pronunciase palabra alguna, él abrió la revista en la segunda página donde había una imagen de una luna llena, y más abajo un número aparentemente de un teléfono móvil.

— Sé que eres lento, y que no se lo has preguntado, ¿cierto? — dijo él con seguridad en sus palabras, y mirándolo fijamente.

— Ujum — dijo Ulquiorra algo molesto, pero eso tenía un grado de verdad, y a al paso que iba no iba lograr mucho.

Cuando Ulquiorra estaba a punto de agarrar la revista, grimmjow se la arrebato.

— Nada es gratis — dijo con un tono de sorna — conseguí ese número del teléfono de Kurosaki, para ti. Me arriesgue bastante.

— Yo no te lo pedí — dijo Ulquiorra prestándole poca atención.

— Lo hice porque eres _mi amigo _— dijo él— No quiero dinero, descuida — su rostro se volvió serio — Quiero que hables con Yammy, ya que eres el psicólogo nato. Su abuela iba en serio con llamar a sus padres. Debiste ver la expresión de ellos. Fue demasiado divertida. Pero en verdad odio dormir aquí —dijo señalando el sillón donde Ulquiorra estaba sentado— él ya no me deja entrar en la habitación. Ugh.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas a Ulquiorra, pero la palabra amigo a él le daba bastante en que pensar.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿lo harás? — dijo convencido Grimmjow.

— No te voy a ayudar — dijo fríamente Ulquiorra — entras en tus problemas, entonces hazte cargo de ellos.

— Pues no hay número para ti — dijo cerrando la revista, pero el impacto de su mano con la superficie de la mesa tumbo algunos papeles de esta.

Grimmjow gruñendo se agacho a recogerlos. Ulquiorra aprovecho esto; saco su teléfono del bolsillo, abrió la revista y tiro una foto a su número rápidamente sin que Grimmjow se percatara. No podía perder esa oportunidad, y suspiro.

— ¿Has hablado con él? — dijo entrando sus manos en sus bolsillos para guardar el teléfono.

— No, no puedo mirarlo sin reírme — dijo este, tapándose la boca para acallar sus carcajadas.

Ulquiorra se tocó las sienes de la cabeza.

— Yammy es comprensible, bastante diría yo. Pídele disculpas sin reírte, o trata de no hacerlo — dijo con su expresión seria — yo no puedo hacer eso por ti — pronunció este, con su mirada fija en él —me voy.

— Tch, nos veremos, entonces. Te dejo ir porque es contra la ley mantener personas contra su voluntad en tu casa — dijo Grimmjow con una expresión de burla.

El chico de los ojos esmeraldas agarro sus bolsas del supermercado, y se acercó a la puerta. Grimmjow en un movimiento rápido alcanzó la revista, y se la entregó a Ulquiorra, antes que este tomara el pomo de esta.

— Toda tuya.

Ulquiorra miro sorprendió a Grimmjow, este no esperaba eso, el no había sentido que sus palabras hubiesen sido tan contundentes. Había sido demasiado fácil.

— Gracias — pronunció Grimmjow mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

**Departamento de Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra llego a su departamento con un sentimiento extraño acerca de esas palabras de Grimmjow, era la primera vez que él le agradecía por algo. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa, y se fue a sentar a sus sillones. Recostó la cabeza en el cojín. Él tenía su número, pero no sabía que decirle después de la última vez. No debió acercarse como lo hizo. Se sentía algo incómodo ya que nada resulto como pensaba. Ulquiorra intentaba aclarar su mente u optar por otra manera de lograr su _objetivo, pero _recordó el: _"Eres mi amigo" _de Grimmjow. Esto lo extraño bastante, las personas no solían llamarlo así, ni siquiera recordaba que lo hicieran cuando este era un niño, no lo sorprendida, nunca fue muy cercano a nadie de por sí, pero la fama que su padre le había dado a su familia, después de lo que sucedido, aquella vez, no lo ayudo para nada. No era que le importase ser un amigo o tenerlos, pero le parecía interesante lo que las personas le contaban sobre estos y todos los problemas que estos traían consigo, pero era la primera vez que lo llamaban así. Ulquiorra realmente no sabía si considerar amigos a Yammy y Grimmjow, era la primera vez que se acercaban a él, sin mirarlo como _"algo"_ o "eso", y el también intentaba ser recíproco. Esa podría ser su nueva estrategia.

— Podría fingir ser su amigo, ya que las personas le dan tanta importancia a estos — dijo Ulquiorra para sí mismo, y recordó la indiferencia de los "amigos" de ella. No entendía porque no se alejaba de ellos si la trataban así.

Pero este en verdad no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito de la "amistad". Aunque acercarse así a su _proyecto _sería bastante arriesgado, ya Aizen le había dicho. Pero no tenía nada que perder. Abrió la revista, pero antes de todo debía asegurarse de algunas cosas, y busco su portátil en su habitación y la encendió, y puso: _Como ser un amigo _en el buscador_. _Leyó algunos artículos que le mostraban como debía empezar una amistad, pero un hyperlink en especial le llamó la atención; "Pedir disculpa a los amigos". Tomando en cuenta lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, ese sería el paso correcto para empezar su amistad con su _proyecto_. Ella le había demostrado a Ulquiorra ser abierta, por eso él dudaba que ella lo rechazara al momento del disculparse.

Marco su número, respiro profundo antes de darle a llamar.

_5 minutos después... Ring…Ring…. _

— Hola — dijo una voz dulce.

Era justamente ella.

— Hola... — dijo Ulquiorra

_**Continuara….**_

**Les agradezco su paciencia. **

**Muchas Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola!, salieron muy bien mis proyectos, muchas gracias de verdad. ¡SE ACABO LA ESPERA!, gracias por tu paciencia. ¡Un beso y un abrazo para ti también!, gracias por tu tiempo. ^-^ me seguiré esforzando. ¡Sigue actualizando y suerte con las traducciones!

Y a todos los que leen.

Canciones que me ayudaron: Someone New de Hozier y el OST de Samurai Champloo (anime que empecé el Martes, excelente música.)


	13. Mientras cae la lluvia Parte 1

_Si viéramos realmente el Universo, tal vez lo entenderíamos ~ Jorge Luis Borges._

* * *

"**Mientras** **Cae La Lluvia"**

**Parte 1 **

_**Ese mismo lunes por la tarde. **_

Orihime tenía una extraña costumbre en las vacaciones de levantarse de madrugada e ir a la habitación de Sora, como cuando estos eran niños. Ella solía hacer esto cuando sentía miedo de los _monstruos azules de su closet. _Pero Sora ya no estaba y ella ya no era una niña. Esta se había quedado dormida en cuarto de él. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, sacándola de su somnolencia, empezó a quitarse las sabanas de su cara. _"debo quitar ese tono"_ fue el primer pensamiento que le llego a la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, y recoger su teléfono pudo ver un número desconocido que se asomaba en su pantalla, algo que la extraño bastante.

— Hola — dijo una voz dulce, y algo soñolienta

"Era justamente ella" pensó él

— Hola…

Disculpa, pero ¿Quién me…? — antes de que esta pudiera terminar la frases se acordó de la voz monótona e indescifrable del chico de los ojos esmeraldas — ¡no me digas! — casi grito — Eres el chico del nombre largo…. Ash — Ulquiorra, ¿cierto?

— Ujum.

Ella no cambiaba. Tenía esa misma actitud que tanto le llamaba la atención a Ulquiorra.

— ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Cómo estás?

Una pregunta asalto a Orihime, y era: ¿Cómo él había conseguido su número?, no recordaba habérselo dado, ni siquiera que el conociese a sus amigos, y además lo incomodo que había sido todo la última vez.

— Bien — respondió Ulquiorra inalterable— ¿tienes tiempo hoy? —este dijo sin variar el tono— me gustaría hablar.

— Mmm — vio la hora — Si — Ella pronunció sin pensar.

No tenía planes, además de dormir, si eso contaba como tal.

— ¿Sabes dónde queda Black Coffe? — dijo con un tono frío.

— No realmente — dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita — no suelo beber café.

— Ya veo — "Alguien que estudiara que no le gustase el café, eso no se veía todos los días" pensó este — Encontrémonos en la puerta de la Universidad, yo te llevo. — prosiguió— No es tan lejos.

— Uum, ok — ella estaba sonrojada, y haciendo formas con sus dedos en su camisón de dormir — Pero tendrás que darme una hora, me acabo de despertar.

Ulquiorra vio su reloj, eran las 2:00 P.M. Que mujer más perezosa, dijo para sí.

— Está bien — dijo el sin agregar más.

— ¡Cuando salga te aviso! — dijo con entusiasmo ella.

Orihime casi brinco de la cama de Sora con las sabanas todavía arriba de ella. Eso fue bastante extraño, creía que no se volverían hablar después de lo sucedido. Fue al cuarto de baño en su habitación, dejo su camisón corazones tirados a sus pies, y se dio una ducha. Al salir, se miró en el espejo encima de su lavamanos, y sonrió, a quien quería engañar estaba emocionada. No se esperaba eso. Se puso una toalla, y entro a su closet, y se acordó de las palabras que este le había dicho sobre su ropa y sobre que las personas la observaban. Ese viernes al regresar a su casa se había fijado más en los ojos de las personas sobre ella, no era que no estuviese acostumbrada a eso, gracias a la tonalidad de su cabello, pero lo había _sentido _más intensamente, por así decirlo.

— Probaré algo diferente — dijo para sí.

Se puso unos Jeans negros skinny, una camisa con un estampado polka dot y unos converse blancos, se miró en su espejo. Se sentía diferente o sólo se veía así. Había pasado ya media hora. Peino su cabello, busco su cartera, y le envió un mensaje antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ulquiorra al ver el mensaje, emprendió su camino a la Universidad. Este iba con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión impasible en su rostro. El tiempo había pasado más lento o él había caminado más rápido, no se decidía, por la sorpresa de haber llegado allí en tan poco tiempo. Aún no había señales de ella, aunque era temprano, no le importaba esperar. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Esta vez no iba a fallar.

_**5 minutos después. **_

Ulquiorra pudo divisar una chica de cabellera de fuego y de grandes atributos, caminando hacia él. Era ella.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Orihime sonriente ignorando todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza.

— Hola — dijo Ulquiorra sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento, este la escudriño.

"Se veía diferente" pensó.

Estos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como la primera vez. Pero esta vez él fue quien inicio la conversación.

— Te vez diferente — la miro — muy diferente.

— Quise intentar algo nuevo — dijo mirándose — ¿no me veo bien? — pregunto automáticamente observándolo.

— No he dicho eso — dijo el mirando hacia otro lado — sólo diferente.

"lo había logrado" pensó.

— Pensé en lo que me dijiste, me he dado cuenta, pero estoy acostumbrada a las miradas de las personas, sólo mira mi cabello — dijo ella imitando la voz de Ulquiorra esa vez — gracias por preocuparte — le sonrió.

Ulquiorra la observo, había malinterpretado sus acciones. Ella no estaba ni siquiera enojada. Esa mujer era interesante. La mejor manera de acercase a su _proyecto _por lo visto era siendo su amigo.

— Llegamos — murmuró él.

El establecimiento tenía un letrero con letras de neón, una fallada moderna y cristales con pegatinas de marcas de ropa y de skateboard. Este abrió la puerta para que ella entrase primero. El cabello de ella choco con su cara, Orihime se dio cuenta, y volteo con una de sus sonrisas que iluminaban la oscuridad, y que tanto lo desconcertaban a él.

Ella se sentó en una mesa redonda con dos sillas, al lado de la ventana, y le hizo una seña a Ulquiorra para que fuera hacia donde ella. Este creía haber visto a alguien en la ventana, él no le presto mucha atención, y decidió ignorar eso. El local no era muy grande, pero era acogedor y silencioso. Había fotos de algunos artistas y posters de giras de algunos grupos de Rock en la pared de ladrillos que estaba a la izquierda de ellos. Orihime miraba a su alrededor cautivada por el estilo de este, y el mostrador llenos de postres. Ulquiorra tomo asiento en la silla al frente de ella. El la observaba. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los postres. Los labios de él hicieron una mueca semejante a una sonrisa.

Una mesera de cuerpo menudo con uniforme negro completo, y una placa con su nombre en su pectoral derecho que decía: Momo Hinamori. Que amablemente les pregunto:

— Hola, ¿Qué desean ordenar? — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ulquiorra respondió indiferente:

— Un café grande.

Orihime lo miro. "Mucha cafeína" pensó, y una risa salió de sus labios rosas. Esta miro el menú que estaba en la mesa y dijo casi vacilando:

— Un frappuccino de caramelo.

— Excelente, vuelvo enseguida — Dijo Momo.

Esta se retiró dejándolos solos.

— No te gusta el café, ya veo.

— No quiero ser descortés — suspiro esta, mordiéndose el labio inferior — ¿de que querías hablar? — esta se arreglaba el cabello.

Ulquiorra la miro. Había llegado el momento. Este dijo:

— Me gustaría disculparme por la última vez — su voz no vario para nada, este tenía la mirada fija en los ojos grises de ella, tal como el Prof. Aizen les había enseñado para situaciones en la que se _necesitara convencer_ a alguien.

La expresión de Orihime se suavizo, y esta le sonrió con ternura. No esperaba eso, y menos de él.

— No es necesario, me disculpe yo, ¿no recuerdas? — sonreía — fue un día extraño — prosiguió — aprecio esto, ya que las personas no suelen acercarse a mí — suspiro — siempre suponen que soy la novia de Ichigo.

— Me di cuenta gracias esas chicas que te estaban señalándote. Pero lo sé, estudio el comportamiento humano — este preguntó un poco intrigado — pero, ¿Por qué todos asumen eso?

— Jajaja — prosiguió — es que él es muy sobreprotector con sus amigos — continuó — y cuando llegue a la Universidad no conocía a nadie, y preferí juntarme con él y su novia — pensó en Rukia — y estos se la pasaban peleando y por eso no los relacionaban, ella tuvo que irse por su hermano, y quede yo sola con él, y creo que por eso ha perdurado el rumor.

Después de eso llego Tatsuki, y ella animó a entrar a Ichigo a un equipo, lo cual aisló un poco a Orihime de ellos. Sus ojos se entristecieron un poco, pero solo él se percató de ello.

— Ya veo — murmuró el chico de los ojos verdes.

Eso era mucha información. Eso le daba sentido a muchas cosas. Eso iba a ser fácil.

Momo llego con sus pedidos

— ¡Aquí tienen! — dijo sonriente, poniendo la bandeja en la mesa.

Orihime dio un sorbo de su frappuccino.

— ¡Qué bueno esta! — gimió está cerrando los ojos.

Ulquiorra alzo una ceja, y dio un sorbo de su café. Sería interesante ser su amigo.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el café? — ella dijo con una risita.

— Creo que es más costumbre, que gustar, realmente — dijo Ulquiorra mirando la taza, él amaba el café, pero este se había convertido en más una costumbre que un gusto.

— ¡Debes intentar probar cosas nuevas! — dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Las pocas personas del local se voltearon a verlos. "Qué molesto" pensó Ulquiorra.

Orihime le paso su frappuccino. Y dijo:

— ¡pruébalo! — dijo sonriente.

— No gracias — prosiguió — los dulces no me gustan.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto esta seria.

— No lo sé — dijo él indiferente.

— Bueno, no sabes lo que dices.

Estos siguieron conversando amenamente por un largo rato. Ulquiorra lo sabía, lo había logrado, y con respecto a su ropa también, pero no como él esperaba.

— ¿Tienes algún Hobbie? — pregunto Orihime.

— No lo sé — dijo él.

Ulquiorra sentía que lo interrogaban, no hablaba muy a menudo de sí mismo. Pero debía responder, así funcionaban _las amistades_.

— ¿Cómo no lo sabes? — esta lo miro extrañada — a mí me gusta bailar — continuó— Belly dance — sonrió — te debe gustar algo.

— Bueno… supongo que estudiar personas es mi Hobbie — dijo Ulquiorra monótonamente, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Wou! — dijo está sorprendida — realmente ustedes son muy intensos — lo viven — continuó — hay tantos rumores sobre ustedes, pero hablando contigo me doy cuenta que sólo son apasionados con lo que hacen — dijo dando un sonoro sorbo.

A Ulquiorra le sorprendió bastante el comentario. Ella no paraba de sorprenderlo. Era la primera vez que escuchan a alguien refiriéndose a ellos tan a la ligera. Ella siempre trataba de ver lo bueno de todo. Él había estudiado personas como ella o con esa característica, siempre terminaban estando deprimidos, pero ella no se veía así. Ella lo hacía dudar de sus estudios.

— Interesante — dijo él — El prof. Aizen hace que nos esforcemos, siempre.

Estaba bastante oscuro, habían pasado tanto tiempo hablando que eran casi las 11:00 P.M., Una lluvia pertinaz empezó a caer.

— No traje mi paraguas — dijo como un lamento mirando hacia el cristal al lado de ellos — y no vivo tan cerca de aquí.

— Podemos esperar hasta que paré o ¿te están esperando?

— Vivo sola, descuida — dijo con una sonrisa.

Aun ella no se acostumbraba a ello. En eso eran similares.

Eran casi las 12:00 P.M., y el local estaba a punto de cerrar.

— Puedes venir a mi casa. No queda tan lejos de aquí.

— ¡No es necesario! — esta dijo algo nerviosa, revisando su cartera para ver si tenía dinero para un taxi.

Pero se percató que no había salido con tanto dinero. No creía que la salida se fuese prolongar tanto. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en la cara de esta.

— Vamos _mujer_ — este dijo como una orden. No podía dejar que le pasase nada a su _proyecto_.

Hay estaba otra vez el: _mujer _de él.

No tuvo más opción que seguirlo entre la fuerte lluvia hasta su departamento.

**Continuara…**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

No sé porque, pero veo a Orihime como Belly dancer. *fangirleo*

**Muchas Gracias a: **

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola!, ¡sí!, me alegra bastante verte, y estar de vuelta con la historia también. Y ¡muchas gracias!, suerte para ti también, gracias por el ánimo, eso me ayuda a escribir. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola!, jajajaj. ¡Muchas gracias!, si, pobre Yammy, pero imagínate sabes cómo es Grimmjow. Yo también me reí bastante, jajajaja, no solamente a ti, yo también necesito esa revista. ¡Gracias de verdad!, me llenas de ánimo con tus palabras. Me imagino, el tiempo es oro como dicen, pero es por una temporada, así que ánimo. Las estaré esperando, mucha suerte con todo. Yo sigo pendiente del tuyo también. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!


	14. Mientras cae la lluvia Parte 2

_La lluvia moja las manchas del leopardo, pero no se las quita ~ Proverbio Africano_

* * *

"**Mientras Cae La Lluvia"**

**Parte 2**

Orihime salió detrás de Ulquiorra intentando brincar sobre los charcos que se acumulaban frente al local. La lluvia se había tornado más fuerte, a tal punto que esta acallaba el sonido del tráfico por la forma violenta de chocar con el pavimento, y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Orihime alzo el rostro para mirar la luna, pero no vio nada. Ella no estaba. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras totalmente. El paso de Ulquiorra delante de ella no vacilaba. Él se movía como si estuviera acostumbrado a climas así. Ella tenía miedo de caer, y se aferró suavemente al brazo de él. Su piel era cálida, a pesar de estar totalmente empapado, a diferencia de la de ella. El rostro del bajo al sentirla presionada en su antebrazo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante, pero la expresión del estaba invariable, al igual que siempre. Ella para tratar de romper la tensión entre ellos, preguntó:

— ¿Falta poco para llegar?

Los ojos de él volvieron a mirar el camino.

— Mmm — respondió él o eso fue lo que le dejo escuchar la lluvia.

Ellos entraron a un conjunto de calles, las cuales ella nunca había visto antes. Vio un letrero que decía: _Bienvenidos a_ _Hueco Mundo. "Hueco Mundo" _dijo Orihime como un murmuró para sí_. _Siguieron unas calles hasta el fondo, y entraron a un edificio de una fallada extraña, mejor dicho, que la oscuridad lo hacía ver así. Al entrar a este, en la recepción solo había una lámpara encendida al fondo. Algo que sorprendió a Orihime, y esta miro a Ulquiorra, el cual pronunció sin vacilar:

— Por aquí —dijo señalando unas escaleras al lado del elevador, que se veía apagado.

Orihime se resignó de hacer preguntas. La lluvia no paraba, y no era opción irse a casa. Esta soltó el agarre del brazo de él, y lo siguió de cerca. Esa era una escalera de emergencias, estaba totalmente oscura, que ni siquiera los escalones se podían ver. Ella iba subiendo por esta aferrada al barandal, como si temiera a irse hacia atrás. Ulquiorra volteo, y al verla como estaba le pregunto:

— ¿Tienes miedo, mujer? — murmuró él.

— Si, a caer — suspiro — y de las noches como estas.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto él con poco interés.

— Totalmente oscuras y sin luna, dicen que la verdadera naturaleza humana sale, ya que no hay luz — dijo observando la ventana al frente de ellos.

Este subió una ceja, ese comentario lo extraño o no era la respuesta que él esperaba. "Qué la luna tenía que ver con eso" pensó.

Al llegar al cuarto nivel, Ulquiorra camino hacia la puerta, y la abrió rápidamente. Orihime sólo pudo oír el ruido de la cerradura al abrir, no se podía distinguir nada en su departamento. Ulquiorra bajo un interruptor que estaba al lado del marco de la puerta.

— Tch, al parecer se cortó la electricidad en todo el edificio — dijo con un toque de molestia.

Orihime sólo veía siluetas y sombras a su alrededor.

— No entres — dijo Ulquiorra antes de perderse en las sombras, y que Orihime pudiera poner un pie en su departamento. Esta se paralizo en la puerta. Ulquiorra volvió con una toalla envuelta en sus manos, y se la entrego:

— Sécate — pronunció él sin emoción alguna.

— Gracias — dijo ella, sonriente.

— No me agradezcas.

Esta se empezó a pasar la toalla por el cabello, brazos y torso. Daba gracias porque estuviera oscuro, ya que las camisas suelen ceñirse mucho al cuerpo al estar mojadas.

— Quítate los zapatos — prosiguió — deben de estar mojados también.

"Él se está preocupando por mi" pensó Orihime. Esta no lo contradijo. Se los quitos con los calcetines. Realmente estaba empapada. Ella comenzó a temblar al momento de sus pies hacer contacto con el frío piso del departamento.

Ella podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, aunque estuviese en la total oscuridad. Se sentía como la presa acechada por el depredador.

— Toma asiento, si quieres.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono, y lo levanto, no había tono. "que molesto" pensó este. Busco su móvil y marcó a la recepción, nadie contesto. Opto por llamar a Baraggan, ya que él siempre le contestaba. Este duro unos minutos conversando con él, al parecer sin muchos resultados, al juzgar por las respuestas que Ulquiorra daba, que no eran más que monosílabos.

— La electricidad se fue por la tormenta — este le dijo a la chica de ojos plateados, que lo observaba.

— Desde que se detenga la lluvia, me iré — pronunció — ¡No te preocupes!

— Dudo que se detenga, mujer es una tormenta — continuó — Puedes quedarte hasta mañana, no me molesta, la verdad.

— Gracias — dijo esta, agarrando la toalla para entregársela.

— Guarda tus energías.

Este fue a su habitación, y busco en sus cajones una camiseta y un pantalón de pijamas para ella. "le prestare ropa" fue un pensamiento fugaz en su cabeza. Salió de su habitación y se las entregó. Ella rozo sus dedos con los de él. Estaba aún ahí, su calidez. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar una vez más, pero esta vez ella sintió algo más en esos ojos, no lo sabía explicar. Ulquiorra se sintió escaneado, algo que no le gustaba, para nada.

— Cámbiate… si quieres — dijo tranquilo, esquivando su mirada — el baño esta al fondo.

— Está bien — murmuró — pareces una persona fría, pero veo que no es así — dijo ella mirándolo.

— Mmm — dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y dándole la espalda para irse.

Orihime se levantó y se encamino baño. La camiseta olía a él. Era una fragancia casi embriagante e indescifrable. Ella escucho la puerta de la habitación principal cerrarse al mismo tiempo que esta entraba al baño. Él ya no estaba. Ella realmente odiaba esas noches. Después de cambiarse y dejar la camisa y su pantalón en el baño para que se secaran, se fue a sentar en el sillón. Quería evitar dormirse a toda costa, pero sus parpados se fueron haciendo pesados, y cayó dormida donde estaba. El sillón no se sentía tan rígido, ya.

_Habitación de Ulquiorra_

Eso había sido extraño. Ella era extraña de por sí. Él no podía perder tiempo, por eso había cerrado la puerta. Tenía que avanzar con su proyecto, y busco su cuaderno en el cajón, y un bolígrafo y una linterna. Empezó a escribir como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Hablo de absolutamente todo; lo que había aprendido de ella, lo que había hecho y lo que había logrado; con su ropa y ser su _amigo_. Aun así faltaban dos temas para que su proyecto estuviese completo, pero ya sabía cómo lograrlo. Ella ya no lo _dejaba sin herramientas _como antes_, _pero si seguía desconcertándolo con sus reacciones. Recordó su tacto y la suavidad de este, le había agradado, odiaba admitirlo. Había pasado media hora desde que él había empezado a escribir, y quería evitar pensamientos como esos a toda costa, todo con respecto a_ aquella mujer _le seguía causando intriga_, _y solo pensar lo que había hecho para poder llegar a donde estaba, lo sorprendía. Él era un hombre, al final de cuentas, tenía que cuidarse de los impulsos_. _Al terminar de escribir, puso en el pie de página: _"Aquí se destruye la última muralla"_

Ulquiorra empezó a sentirse cansado, y sus parpados se empezaron a cerrar. "Descansare cinco minutos" pensó él. Y cayó al lado de su cuaderno, aún estaba un poco mojado a causa de la lluvia, y termino durmiéndose en esa noche sin luna.

_6:55 A.M. _

Orihime abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo, y aun se sentía la humedad de la noche anterior en el ambiente. Se estiro y se levantó. Llevaba una camiseta negra del grupo; _The Killers _y unos pantalones de Pijama de rayas, muy cómodos. Su cabello estaba seco, pero algo esponjado. Seguía sin haber rastros de Ulquiorra. Ella observaba su alrededor, todas las sombras de la noche habían adquirido forma. Su departamento era bastante espacioso, pero no quitaba que el ambiente en este fuera: "solitario", era como si ahí no viviese nadie. El estilo impersonal en este.

— Tanto espacio para una sola persona — dijo para sí.

Se fijó en los dos montones de CD'S que estaban perfectamente ordenados. Algo no encajaba, y esto era la diferencia abismal de gustos musicales. El montón de la izquierda era de: música clásica, Rock Clásico e Indie, y el de la derecha era: Punk, Heavy Metal y Hardcore. "Aquí debe vivir alguien más, esto es extraño" pensó. Esta se imaginó a Ulquiorra como miembro de alguna banda, con la uñas pintadas de negro y con dos líneas verdes bajando de sus ojos, y con mucho maquillaje negro y un tatuaje de un número 4 en su pecho, empezó a reír. Ella se asomó al balcón, la vista era hermosa desde ahí, la ciudad se veía completa, hasta las montañas que enmarcaban el horizonte. Fue al baño a recoger su camisa y pantalón. se fijo que al lado del baño había una puerta negra, y ella tomo el picaporte de esta, y la abrió guiada por el sentimiento de curiosidad. Todo se veía normal en esa habitación: un escritorio con una taza llena de lápices y un gran librero que ocupaba la pared completa, y estaba repleto, "no sabía que le gustase leer tanto" pensó. Al mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta de algo, Esos no parecían libros. Orihime se acercó y lo comprobó; eran cuadernos. Esto la sorprendió bastante, ¿Quién necesitaba tantos cuadernos?, ella se preguntaba, tomo uno al azar entre todos ellos. Era un cuaderno Composición negro, que tenía un nombre escrito afuera: Vasili Jökull. Este se veía un poco estropeado al parecer por el tiempo. Orihime intento pronunciar el apellido sin mucho resultado.

Ulquiorra se estrujo sus ojos esmeraldas con las palmas de sus manos antes de abrir estos con sobresalto, su diafragma se expandía rápidamente, mientras se entre cortaba su respiración, él intentaba tranquilizarse, después de esa pesadilla, el dudaba que volvería a dormirse. Siempre era lo mismo. Seguía con la misma ropa, aunque esta estaba seca ya. Recordó, que_ ella_ aún estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y vio que la puerta que se encontraba al lado del baño estaba abierta: Ella estaba ahí. No era que le molestase, pero en esos cuadernos estaban plasmados muchos estudios, teorías e informaciones de utilidad para él, acerca de persona que él había estudiado en el pasado, y no estaba en condiciones para dar explicaciones. No era prudente que ella los leyera, ya que ella era uno de ellos.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando él entro, ella sólo volteo al sentir a alguien en el marco de la puerta, era él con su mirada gélida posada en ella.

— Mmm… Hola — dijo ella nerviosa.

— No deberías estar aquí — murmuró él con los brazos cruzados.

Orihime alzo la cara y dijo:

— Discúlpam…. — no termino de pronunciar — ¿Tienes… sangre… seca debajo de la nariz?

Ella se acercó a este con la intención de limpiarle la cara. Sus manos tocaron su rostro, pero este la observo, y aparto la cara y dijo:

— No es necesario, mujer

— ¿Te golpeaste la cara?

— No.

Sus pesadillas cada vez eran más vividas. No le iba a decir nada, no tenía sentido que ella lo supiera, al final de cuentas eran sus problemas.

Ella le paso el cuaderno, que tenía en sus manos. Estaba preocupada, pero sabía que no le iba a sacar más información, y dijo sin más:

— Lindo nombre e impronunciable apellido, ¿de dónde es? — pronunció ella

— Islandés.

Él tenía mucho sin ver ese nombre, como al dueño del mismo, Su padre.

"Entre todos los cuadernos tuviste que escoger este, mujer" pensó él, mirándolo en sus manos.

— ¿Eres de Islandia?

— No, realmente. Soy mitad Islandés y mitad Italiano.

— ¿De verdad?, sabía que no eras de aquí, tus facciones — continuó — creo que entiendo, eres un escritor y estos son tus personajes — dijo señalando el librero, sonriendo.

— Si…— pronunció con un tono indiferente.

Era mentira.

— Disculpa por entrar sin permiso — dijo avergonzada mirando hacia abajo — no leí nada.

— Está bien… — "me alegra" pensó él.

— Mejor me voy — prosiguió — gracias Ulquiorra — sonrió aliviada— la pase muy bien.

Esta salió de la habitación pasando por al lado del, en dirección a la puerta. El olor de ese cabello de fuego choco una vez más con su nariz. Ella vio sus converse al lado de la puerta, y se los puso. Ulquiorra iba detrás de ella en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos. Al ella al abrir la puerta se encontró con un señor mayor con bigote, y una corona de cinco puntas, que estaba a punto de tocar.

— Ulquiorra — dijo este, hasta que vio a Orihime con esa camiseta que a simple vista se veía que no era de ella, y esa ropa doblada que llevaba en las manos. — Señorita — pronunció seriamente él.

Orihime le sonrió mientras le cruzaba por el lado. "Tal vez él fue a quien Ulquiorra llamo ayer en la noche" pensó ella.

— Adiós Ulquiorra — ella volteó, antes de bajar por la escalera y le sonrió — nos veremos.

Baraggan miro sospechosamente a Ulquiorra.

— No sabía que tuvieses una novia — lo miro, y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza— Por eso me llamaste tan impaciente.

Ulquiorra lo observo impasible. Este siempre lo trataba como un niño.

— No estaba impaciente — dijo alzando una ceja, y sin cambiar su expresión — te llame simplemente por la electricidad.

— Si, si, si, no me expliques — dijo riendo — yo también era así en mis tiempos — ¡qué buenos tiempos! — este dijo mirando a la escalera como si pudiera ver sus recursos reflejados allí, volvió su rostro a Ulquiorra — Tienes sangre en la cara, ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas?

— Si…— dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo.

Orihime al bajar a la estancia vio que esta estaba totalmente vacía, y el color blanco en ella no hacía más que aumentaba el sentimiento de soledad, algo que parecía común en esos departamentos. Al salir del edificio, Orihime volteo su rostro, y vio aquella fallada que le había parecido tan extraña, para darse cuenta de que esta parecía una fortaleza medieval, y se escapó un suspiro de sus labios.

— ¡Qué día! — dijo para sí — me gustaría que se repitiese.

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola!, ¡sí!, en verdad. Jajajaj, eso es característico en ella. Muchas gracias, de verdad, trato. Me subes mucho el ánimo siempre. Jajajajaj lo escribí pensando en lo que me comentaste n-n. Nos leemos entonces. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo siempre!, ¡un beso y un abrazo!

**IrisTohruSohma: ¡**Hola!, no importa, entiendo. Jajajajaj, lo iban a hacer tarde o temprano. A mi igual, la verdad, se parece un poco algo mío, tienes buen gusto para la ropa n-n. A mí no tanto. A cualquiera le gustaría dormir así. ¡Si!. No te puedo dar respuesta aun. Veré que se hace ajjaajajjaaj. Suerte con todo. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo siempre!, ¡un beso y un abrazo!

Y a todos los que leen esta historia.

**~ Canciones que me inspiraron/ ayudaron a escribir:** Un deseo de Cultura Profética, Dreams de The Cranberries, Precius de Depeche Mode y Californication de Los Red Hot Chili Peppers.


	15. Cuidado

_Los que vencen, cualesquiera que sean los medios empleados, nunca se avergüenzan ~ Nicolás Maquiavelo_

* * *

"**Cuidado"**

Orihime iba camino a casa, pero algo no se podía ir de su mente, y era la imagen de Ulquiorra. La había sorprendido bastante _"No era tan frío como parecía_", pero había otra cosa que rondaba en su cabeza, y era su palidez y la sangre debajo de su nariz en ese momento. Tenía la certeza que eso no era _un golpe, _aunque él no hubiese querido responderle, lo sabía. Él no tenía la típica expresión de dolor en el rostro o bueno la cara que las personas ponen al golpearse. Orihime tenía bastante tiempo sin quedarse a dormir en la casa de algún amigo/a, y quedarse exclusivamente en la de él después de todo este tiempo, la sorprendía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al pensar en eso. Él le había agradado mucho. Ella tenía la costumbre de encariñarse rápido con las personas, algo que ha a la larga le había traído dolor.

Al llegar a _"Karakura Town"_, pensó en lo diferente que este era de "Hueco Mundo"; no era tan solitario, y el mismo ambiente de este era reconfortante. Abrió la puerta de su casa. Realmente había sido un día largo, paso por delante de un espejo y se observó.

— Tengo su ropa, cierto — estaba un poco sonrojada.

Esta le quedaba bastante ancha, pero era bastante cómoda. "Lo llamaré para ver cómo esta" pensó ella, al levantar su móvil de entre su ropa seca. Miro el teléfono algo nerviosa — No quiero molestarlo, ya le cause bastante problemas— dijo para sí. Pero entendía que era estar sola, más que nadie, y que nadie te llamase. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien al parecer en su misma _situación, _aunque apenas lo conocía para hacer conclusiones. No era lastima era más compasión. ¿Dónde estarán sus padres? — fue un pregunta que se pasó por su cabeza. Orihime se llenó de valor y marco:

_Ring….Ring…Ring…. _

Nadie contesto. Esto la desanimo un poco a ella. Su estómago empezó a gruñir, fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera, y vio lo de siempre: Pasteles, Muffins y sobras… las cosas cambian al vivir solo, hay estaba otra vez la nostalgia que siempre la arropaba.

**_Departamento de Ulquiorra_**

Este estaba acostado en su cama, envuelto en sus sabanas blancas; con sus ropas de pijama y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había empezado justamente al Baraggan irse, y los molestos síntomas de la gripe. Detestaba enfermarse, tenía que estar bien, no se iba permitir enfermar. Tenía que acabar con el proyecto y el lunes tenia clases con el Prof. Aizen. Eran sus últimas vacaciones antes de su graduación, solo faltaban dos meses, su vida de universitario acabaría. Todo había cambiado tanto. Lo mejor que él había hecho era irse de Italia, no había dejado nada _"importante"_ atrás. Allá tendría que estar pendiente de otros sentimientos además de los suyos, y eso le estorbaba bastante. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, Ulquiorra duro un rato en levantarse de la cama por el mismo malestar, cuando consiguió hacerlo este había parado de sonar, vio el número en la pantalla era; _ella._

**_Lunes: Universidad (Salón de Clases del Prof. Aizen Sosuke)_**

El prof. Aizen estaba vestido con una camisa de rayas azules, mangas largas y unos pantalones color caquis con unos breteles negros, y su cabello café peinado hacia atrás, el solía vestirse más elegante de lo normal cuando eran las últimas clases de los casi graduados.

— Hoy debe ser un día especial para todos ustedes — pronunció con sorna — esta es la ante penúltima clase antes de la graduación, y la entrega de sus proyectos.

Al Prof. Aizen decir esto, se rompió el silencio en una celebración. Al el voltearse al ventanal y arreglarse los lentes, el silencio sepulcral volvió a inundar el aula.

— El proyecto — pronunció — muchos me han traído propuestas interesantes, arriesgadas y ambiciosas — este volteo y miro a Ulquiorra, quien aún tenía la nariz roja a causa de la congestión nasal, pero este se dio cuenta que el Prof. Aizen lo observaba e intento evitar el contacto visual a toda costa — Quiero que me hablen de sus progresos.

Nelliel levanto la mano, antes que todos, y el Prof. Aizen hizo un ademan con la mano para darle la palabra.

— Yo fui testigo, y ayude con lo que paso con el estudiante llamado: _Alfredo_, lo que les conto Gin — suspiro — no quiero volver a hacer algo así, mejor quiero usar lo que sé para poder ayudar a las personas a mi alrededor, porque este es el punto de esta carrera al final —miro a el Prof. Aizen, y prosiguió — Mi objetivo es persuadir para hacer el bien, y estoy usando _el efecto Pigmalión_; que demuestra que las personas mejoran su rendimiento cuando están convencidas de que son mejores…. Aunque no lo sean — continuó — yo entro en _convencer_ a las personas de que lo están haciendo bien y que han mejorado aunque no sea así. Lo estoy poniendo en práctica en un colegio con unos estudiantes de 4to primaria que eran horribles en matemáticas y al poner en practica esto — sonrió la chica de los cabellos azules — sus calificaciones han mejorado bastante, aunque aún falta mucho por lograr.

— Excelente Nelliel, me gusta tus avances y que pienses así — dijo arreglándose sus anteojos — y recuerda algo: _lo hecho está hecho_, Alfredo es pasado — dijo fríamente observandola.

Un silencio arropo una vez más el aula, este acallo hasta las voces que persistían al fondo del Salón. En ocasiones el Prof. Aizen daba miedo.

_20 minutos después. _

— Falta poco para que concluya la clase, y sólo faltas tú Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra la verdad no quería hablar, no se sentía bien y no estaba de ánimos para hablar de su _proyecto_. El prof. Aizen al ver la vacilación de Ulquiorra sonrió para si "No eres tan fuerte como pareces" pensó. Ulquiorra se levantó de su pupitre con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

— Mi _proyecto — _la imagen de ella le llego a su mente sonriendo, pero trato de ignorarlo — es amplio. Intento hacer cambiar a una persona que se podría decir que aún no conozco completamente— suspiro — Me he dado cuenta del peso que para algunas personas conlleva _la amistad. E_sta persona se ve rodeada de personas indiferentes hacia ella, esto lo pude usar a mi favor. Partiendo de esto, le ofrecí _mi amistad_ — hizo una pausa — Esto con el fin de acercarme a mi _proyecto_, ya que en ocasiones expresar algunas veces lo que sentimos sin ninguna base puede tomarse como: insulto, hiriente y hasta sospechoso — recordó lo que paso en la exposición fotográfica — pero he avanzado significativamente, respondí una pregunta de mi proyecto: _¿La mente humana puede ser persuadida con palabras?_ Claro que sí, fue mi respuesta con esto quise lograr un cambio de estilo, el cual logre — su expresión no había cambiado — aún me faltan dos temas, que expondré al final. Somos seres irracionales predispuestos a creer.

Todos miraron a Ulquiorra con ojos de sorpresa, otros de fascinación y algunos con temor. Eso era un tanto retorcido hasta para él. Una chica sentada al fondo del salón de pelo oscuro, alta y de piel india, era una oyente, dijo:

— Eres retorcido… — mirándolo con asco.

Ulquiorra ignoro el comentario, no le importaba lo que ella tuviese que decir, aunque era cierto. Y Aizen tomo la palabra:

— Joven, que observación más perspicaz la suya. Que no se le olvide que estudiamos el comportamiento humano, y recuerde algo — dijo sonriendo con sorna — crees que Nelliel no está haciendo uso de las mismas herramientas de Ulquiorra, como manipular, claro que sí, decir mentiras, ¡claro que sí!, simplemente las está usando con un objetivo diferente — se arregló sus anteojos de pasta negra con su dedo índice—pero recuerde la frase que se le atribuye a Nicolás Maquiavelo: _El fin justifica los medios_.

La oyente no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callada, como el resto de la clase. El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron. Grimmjow no había asistido por un campeonato, ¿Cuál sería el proyecto de Grimmjow? Pensó Ulquiorra, y Yammy simplemente no quiso asistir a clases. Ulquiorra fue uno de los últimos en irse, antes de que este pisara el marco de la puerta el Prof. Aizen le dijo:

— _El fin justifica los medios, _recuerda — este se acomodó en su silla — sigo expectante por tu proyecto, sólo ten cuidado con eso de ser su _amigo_.

— Mmm — este respondió, no le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir.

Este iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, y su típica expresión indiferente. Estaba sólo. Al este alzar su rostro la vio. Ahí estaba ella apoyada en la pared antes de la salida de la facultad.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, al verlo.

— Hola… — dijo él monótonamente.

Ella lo abrazo sorpresivamente, pero este no le devolvió el abrazo con tanto énfasis. Se sentía extraño, no esperaba eso. Pero se sentía cómodo abrazándola, el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de este al contacto de sus dedos. Eso era lo que llamaban _calor humano._ Eso le hacía pensar en lo que había dicho hace menos de 5 minutos, ese pensamiento hizo que se despegara de ella. No debía hacer eso. Ella era su proyecto. A ella le extraño su reacción.

— Deberías sonreír más — dijo como un susurró — te traje tu ropa — la busco en su cartera con girasoles.

Sus ropas estaban bien dobladas y limpias, Ulquiorra pudo ver — las lavé —prosiguió— por cierto, intente llamarte, pero no respondiste — dijo mirándolo con ternura.

— Vi tu llamada —prosiguió— cuando fui a contestar había parado de sonar. No me sentía bien al parecer por haberme mojado en la lluvia.

Esta puso cara de preocupación, y se fijó en su rostro, este se veía un poco rojo.

— Me hubieses llamado, fuiste demasiado amable conmigo, no hubieses tenido que mojarte.

— Me hubiese mojado como quiera, era inevitable, _mujer_ — este dijo indiferente pero mirándola a esos ojos grises.

"Ella siempre con sus reacciones innecesarias" pensó él.

— Te recompensaré — le agarro la mano lo más fuerte que pudo — ven conmigo.

**Continuara.**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

El efecto Pigmalión fue demostrado por Robert Rosenthal y Leonore Jacobson. Este es bastante interesante la verdad.

**Muchas Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: ****¡**Hola!, Muchas gracias. Lo tomare en cuenta para una próxima vez jajajaj ;). Ya diré que son más adelante, no lo son para, nada más viendo como lo ponen. ¡Si!. Justo en el clavo con Ulquiorra. Me alegra eso. Gracias de verdad, trato siempre. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Me esforzare.

**Guest: **¡hola!, muchísimas gracias. Espero verte siempre por aquí ¡Lo haré siempre que pueda! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Canciones que me ayudaron e inspiraron:** A contraluz de Bocatabú.


	16. Lágrimas e Historias

_Asómate a mi nostalgia y cuéntame lo que ves. ~ Xavier Velasco_

* * *

"**Lágrimas e Historias"**

Era un día bastante soleado, aunque el cielo estuviese lleno de nubes. Los rayos de sol se sentían hasta por encima de la ropa. No era un calor insoportable, pero no era agradable. Pero al parecer la chica del cabello de fuego no lo había sentido aún.

— ¡Ven Ulquiorra! — dijo ella en voz alta.

Seguía está repitiendo esto, y llevándolo o más bien arrastrándolo fuera de la facultad de Psicología. Podía ver como su cabello ondeaba hacia su rostro, aunque este no llegaba a tocarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

— Mujer, ¿A dónde me arrastras?

— ¿Tienes clases? — pregunto ignorando la primera pregunta.

Su agarre no se aflojo en ningún momento.

— No — este dijo indiferente. Era la verdad, nada más tenia clases con el Prof. Aizen hasta su graduación. Había acabado la universidad por así decirlo.

— Pues… vendrás a mi casa — ella volteo, y le sonrió — Te la debo por invitarme a la tuya.

— No es necesario… Mujer — dijo impasible.

— Me agradas… la verdad — suspiró — No importa. Y mi casa no queda tan lejos — déjame compensarte.

"_Me agradas" _había funcionado fingir ser su amigo. Pero algo dentro de él se sentía incómodo. No debía sentirse de esa manera, era una ventaja. El hecho de ella decirle eso era una _ventaja_.

— Está bien — ella prosiguió — entiendo si te sientes incómodo. Yo me sentiría así — le sonrió — Pero si algo te agrada debes decirlo y si no también — murmuró— antes solía callarme las cosas. No es saludable.

"Deberías tomarlo en cuenta con algunas personas" este pensó al escuchar eso.

— Mmm — se pudo escuchar — Muy cierto.

— Siéntete libre de expresarte — esta volteo y le sonrió.

Estos estaban cerca del portón principal de la Universidad. Este estaba lleno de personas con: pancartas, cartulinas y cornetas con los colores de la Universidad y del equipo. Al parecer acababan de llegar del Campeonato los deportistas. Ulquiorra sólo pensó en Grimmjow y su habitual letanía _"por eso debes unirte al equipo". _Orihime le soltó la mano a Ulquiorra. Este la miro.

— Deberíamos salir por otra puerta, ¿No crees? — dijo Orihime mirando la puerta.

— Sería lo mejor —continuó— Dudo que nos dejen pasar.

A estos voltear para dirigirse a la otra puerta, una voz masculina dijo: — ¡Ulquiorra!, Orihime volteo un poco sorprendida, pero Ulquiorra ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear. Sabía quién era, y los comentarios innecesarios que este haría por verlo con ella a su lado. Al Grimmjow ver la reacción de Ulquiorra rio a carcajadas con su peculiar risa, y lo alcanzó.

— Veo que te estoy interrumpió con _la_ _princesa_ — este sonreía — Me alegra que te haya servido el número — dijo en voz baja en su oído.

Ulquiorra lo observaba indiferente, y le respondió:

— Si…

Orihime sólo se limitaba a observarlos. Parecían ser buenos amigos. Grimmjow dirigió su mirada a Orihime, y le dijo:

— Mucho sin verte, princesa — dijo sonriéndole burlonamente.

Ulquiorra se limitaba a observarlo. Todo lo que Grimmjow hacia tenía como finalidad el molestar o fastidiar a Ulquiorra en algunos momentos, y ese no era la excepción.

— En otros temas de interés. _Vez lo que te pierdes por no estar en el equipo_ — dijo este señalando las personas reunidas en la puerta, y puso una mirada de decepción.

— No me interesa — prosiguió, "la única manera posible de callar y alejar a Grimmjow era hablando de clases" pensó — Hoy hablamos sobre nuestros proyectos con Aizen.

— Ash, que molesto eres. Lo sé — replicó — sólo piensas en clases.

Ulquiorra pensó "Lo logre"

— ¡Grimmjow! ¡Hey! — dijo otra voz igual de gruesa que la primera. Orihime reconoció esta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? — preguntó este algo irritado, volteando el rostro.

— Como siempre dejando tus cosas tiradas por ahí — dijo señalando la mochila celeste que llevaba en la mano.

Ichigo miro a Orihime con sorpresa.

— Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pronunció, para luego ver quien estaba a su lado… é_l de esa vez. _— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó Ichigo a Orihime ignorando a Ulquiorra, pero a este parecía no importarle.

— ¡Claro! — sonrió y se acercó un poco a Ulquiorra — ¿Se conocen ustedes? — dijo esta con sorpresa.

— Larga historia — replicó Ichigo. Recordó lo acontecido esa vez en el Departamento de Grimmjow y Yammy.

Ichigo halo a Orihime del brazo, pero esta se resistió. Al ichigo ver su reacción, dijo calmadamente:

— Quiero hablar contigo — agarrándole la mano suavemente — ven, por favor.

Ulquiorra no le daba buena espina. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

— Espera Ichigo... — murmuró — mmm… tengo planes….con Ulquiorra.

Este la observo, y después a Ulquiorra. El chocolate y el verde chocaron. Los ojos de Ulquiorra adquirieron una expresión más fría que la habitual. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre ellos. El ambiente se tornó frio e incómodo.

Ichigo suspiro.

— Ten cuidado, Orihime — dijo — este no me da buena espina — refiriéndose a Ulquiorra.

— Basura— dijo Ulquiorra para sus adentros.

— Está bien — dijo Orihime mirando hacia abajo — no me agradas que hables así.

Ichigo la miro algo decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras — me preocupas. Eres mi amiga.

"La palabra que tan profundo calaba en las personas saliendo de los labios de Kurosaki Ichigo" Ulquiorra pensó.

— Gracias — dijo Orihime.

Él siempre solía decirle eso como un recordatorio, pero Orihime no lo sentía así. Ella no quería amigos de _palabras_ más bien amigos de acciones. Ella no era la de antes. No se conformaría con eso.

Ulquiorra se pudo dar cuenta del cambio en ella al él decir eso. Realmente no entendía porque las personas se veían tan _tocadas _por ser o tener _un amigo. _

Grimmjow arrebato la mochila de la mano de Ichigo y dijo:

— ¡Vámonos fresa! — dijo este antes que el ambiente se volviese más tenso.

— Si…Vámonos — este miro a Orihime, quien le entrego una sonrisa "vacía" y luego su mirada se dirigió a Ulquiorra. Este tenía el entrecejo fruncido tratando de decirle: "No confió en ti". Y se fue con Grimmjow.

Orihime le agarro la mano otra vez, y sonrió. Esto le desagrado bastante a Ulquiorra sabiendo que ella no se sentía así.

Se dirigieron a la puerta del ala norte. Era un campus bastante grande. Había muchos árboles rodeando la salida. Esta empezó a caminar en dirección recta sin nunca cambiar. Ulquiorra observaba el horizonte, y como los rayos solares tocaban el mar. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde esa mujer vivía. Tenía mucho sin ver el océano, ya que _Hueco Mundo_ quedaba bastante lejos de ahí.

— Veo que te gusta el océano — esta dijo soltándole la mano, algo sonrojada — cerca de mi casa queda la playa.

— Ya veo.

_**10 minutos después. **_

— Disculpa por hacerte caminar tanto — dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Habían llegado a "_Karakura Town_"

— Primera vez que vengo a esta parte de la ciudad — decía observando las casas a su alrededor.

— Vivo al fondo — pronunció señalando su casa.

Al llegar a esta, él pudo admirar la fachada de esta. Era hermosa. Tenía mucho sin ver una hamaca.

— ¿Te gusta? — pronunció mientras buscaba las llaves. Este la ignoro.

Al ella abrir la puerta, y encender las luces. Los ojos de él se pasearon por todas las paredes de esa pintoresca casa. Lo que más lo cautivo fueron las espadas en estas. Estaban numeradas. Una en especial le llamo la atención, esta tenía un número cuatro tallado en plata, y la tomo en sus manos sin miedo alguno, tocaba la hoja metálica y el filo de esta con los dedos.

— Se llama: _Murciélago_ — dijo Orihime.

Ese era el animal favorito de Ulquiorra justamente.

— A mi padre le gustaba ponerles nombres a sus espadas.

— Eso es interesante — murmuro este.

— Toma asiento, vengo en un minuto.

Esta subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Mientras este seguía mirando las espadas. Este tomo asiento en el sillón, y observo cada rincón de esa casa, una vez más. Esa mujer había viajado mucho. Eso explicaba un poco esa personalidad tan despreocupada, y su estilo. Esta volvió con unos short no tan cortos y una blusa estilo túnica blanca con un lazo en la zona del escote. Este la observaba. No se veía mal.

— Ven — le señalo la mesa en el área del comedor.

Él se sentó en esta. Ella se fue al área de la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador. Le había comprado un pastel de fresas con chocolate con motivo de darle las gracias. Tenía pensado llevárselo mañana, pero al verlo enfermo sintió culpa. Ella salió de la cocina con este en las manos, y una gran sonrisa. Era un pastel con una forma redonda, cubierto de chispas de chocolate y trozos de fresas por los alrededores.

— Me dijiste que los dulces no eran lo tuyo, pero tienes que probar cosas nuevas — prosiguió — a todos les gustan el chocolate y las fresas. Yo sé que sí.

— No tenías porque — miro con una ligera sorpresa el pastel en la mesa — Mujer, de verdad.

— No importa — dijo está cortando el pastel con todo el cuidado del mundo — fuiste demasiado amable conmigo.

Seguía insistiendo con que fue "amable" simplemente hizo lo que cualquiera haría o eso pensaba él.

Busco un platillo de postres en la cocina, y le sirvió primero a él. Este vio el trozo que ella le estaba entregando.

— Gracias — murmuró.

— ¡De nada! — replicó animada.

Este se llevó un pequeño bocado a la boca. No estaba tan mal, a pesar de ser una _cosa llena de azúcar. _Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo fuera de su ambiente familiar. Sintió su calidez, y una ligereza inundo su corazón. Se sintía cómodo. Duraron media hora conversando amenamente hasta que un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió su ser. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que recordar quien era esa mujer frente a sus ojos. _Ella era su proyecto. _No debía dejarse llevar así. Recordó la segunda pregunta de su proyecto: _¿Puedo cambiar_ la _perspectiva del objetivo de sus amigos? _Podía usar lo acontecido con Kurosaki a su favor.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Claro — esta dijo sin vacilar.

— ¿Por qué sigues siendo _amigos_ de ellos si suele ser tan indiferentes contigo?

A Orihime la extraño bastante la pregunta. Él la observaba bastante, aunque no era de extrañar viniendo de un casi graduado de psicología.

— Ellos no son así — dijo está riendo falsamente. No entendía porque mentía.

Su sonrisa denotaba _tristeza_. Él se percató de ello. Ella empezó a mirar el plato como si en este estuviese escrito algo, y continúo comiendo.

— ¿Por qué mientes? — preguntó poco insistente.

Ulquiorra la escudriñaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Su lenguaje corporal mostraba timidez.

— Creo que es costumbre — dijo ella respondiendo la primera pregunta.

— ¿A qué te ignoren? — replicó él mirándola.

— A no querer estar sola… — continuó — a no querer que las personas se alejen de mí, a no sentirme inútil — dijo esta sin alzar su rostro, apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

— ¿Pero al estar con ellos no terminas sintiéndote así y mucho más?

— No me siento así con ellos, simplemente es cómo si no estuviera con ellos — suspiró, tratando de contenerse las lágrimas — No soy débil. No necesito que me cuiden — hizo una pausa — pero al final todo esto es mi culpa… todo viene desde antes— Esta puso su mano en la mesa, y alzo el rostro.

Está intentando calmarse, respiro profundo.

— Cuando Sora murió mis padres se sintieron destruidos, especialmente mi madre —"Su hermano" Ulquiorra pensó— Una semana antes que pasara lo que paso, yo estaba acabando de salir de la ducha, y escuche una conversación de mi madre y mi padre acerca de _un viaje, _ellos habían sido nómadas anteriormente, no me sorprendía del todo, era común hablar de viajes. Pero _— _hizo una pausa, y prosiguió — mi padre sólo repetía: — No_ podemos ¿Y Orihime? — _esta se empezó a peinar unas hebras que caían en su pecho — ella sólo decía: — No interesa. murió mi hijo… mi único hijo… — con un hilo de voz dijo, esto dejo pensando a Ulquiorra, y se hizo una pregunta: ¿Era ella adoptada?— lo sé, soy egoísta, pero yo aún estaba viva y necesitaba de ellos. eso me hizo entender como ella me veía. Un día acabando de llegar del Colegio, vi que las puertas de esta casa estaban abierta, y habían dos mochilas afuera "Qué extraño" pensé — se limpiaba las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas color carmín — Vi a mi madre con unas botas de escalar, unos baggies, y una camisa de cuadros, muy holgada y un sombrero de safari el cual tapaba su hermoso cabello café parecido al de sora — Madre — dije sorprendida — esta trataba de imitar su expresión — esta me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, y dijo: — ¡Hime!, amor. Llegas temprano. Nunca había sentido tanta hipocresía. Ella continuó: Nos vamos a ir de viaje, retomaremos lo que dejamos inconcluso por cuidarte a ti. Ella continúo como si no estuviese diciéndome nada importante: Eres grande. Ya te puedes cuidar sola — sus labios temblaban — pregunte: ¿Cuándo vuelven?, no sabía que más decir ni cómo reaccionar. La que había tratado como mi madre me trataba como una extraña — continuó narrando — ¡Quien sabe! Ella me respondió sonriente — cuida bien la casa — miraba hacia abajo — Seguiremos pagando las facturas cariño…mmm…. No te preocupes. Cuando seas mayor ya veremos que haremos, aún siguen pagando todo al parecer, y la universidad.

Ulquiorra la miraba detenidamente. Eso lo hacía pensar diferente de ella.

— Y mi padre al salir me miro con vergüenza en su rostro, y este dijo: _Lo siento, princesa._ Trataba de no hacer contacto visual conmigo. Mi madre al ver a mi padre haciendo esto, dijo algo molesta: _Es tiempo de irnos, Adonis_ — sus lágrimas seguían cayendo — Estos recogieron sus cosas, y se dirigieron a la salida de _Karakura Town. _Mi padre volteo y me dijo_: Haré lo posible para que podamos volver pronto, tu madre necesita esto. _Está bien fue lo único que salió de mis labios en ese momento. Si él lo decía tenía que ser así — continuó — Ese fue el día más triste de mi vida, — Orihime recordó como ella cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando ese día — ver a alguien irse y no poder detenerlo. Lo último que escuche fue un eco de la voz de mi padre llamando a mi madre: ¡Abigail, espérame! — suspiró — Tenía sólo 14 años. Estaba sola, no tenía amigos a quienes acudir en esos tiempos. Todo se volvió tan silencioso en los siguientes días después de eso — Al otro día fui a Clases, no tenía sentido faltar. Por primera vez veía tan extrañas a las personas de mí alrededor como si estos fuesen diferentes a mí. Como esa canción de _The Doors_ llamada _People are Strange_ — rio entre sus lágrimas.

Ulquiorra la escuchaba atentamente sin perderse una sola palabra. Esa era la razón por la cual no podía dejarlos ir, a pesar de las cosas. Ellos eran un placebo contra el miedo de que las sombras del pasado volviesen a resurgir.

— Me sentía sola o más bien lo estaba. Almorzaba sola desde siempre. El viernes de esa misma semana, un chico de pelo rebelde, y de color parecido al mío. Ichigo — sonrió al decir este nombre, esto molesto un poco a Ulquiorra — Era la primera vez que lo veía. Se sentó a mi lado en el receso, y me pregunto: ¿Por qué estás sola? No lo sé, le respondí con la verdad, no lo sabía. Solían burlarse de mi por mi cabello, y mi cuerpo… — prosiguió sin entrar en detalles — y después de lo de ayer. No tenía ganas de hablar. Este tomo mi mano, y me llevo con sus amigos, y me presento antes ellos estaba muy feliz, todo fue bien por un tiempo, y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre todos nosotros. Me sentí aislada. Nuestros mismos gustos no coincidían, y lentamente me sentía más y más sola entre ellos, no sabía cómo decirles. Intentaba hablar pero nadie estaba escuchando. Me sentía atrapada. No quería estar sola.

Orihime rompió en llanto. "Otra reacción innecesaria" Ulquiorra pensó, pero realmente fue un sentimiento de impotencia que lo invadió. No sabía qué hacer. No se terminaba de acostumbrar a consolar personas o no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos realmente. No le agradaba hacerlo. Algo lo hizo acercarse a ella con timidez, y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho. Él podía sentir como su camisa se humedecía por sus lágrimas. Esta se aferraba a él como queriendo evitar que este se escapara. Este empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, sabía que sus acciones no eran las correctas, y ni debía acercarse tanto a ella, y menos con esos fines. Su cabello era sedoso, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por esas hermosas hebras naranjas. Sus manos se toparon con su espalda, pero pararon ahí. Estos duraron en esa misma posición unos segundos hasta que esta logro calmarse. Su respiración se escuchaba calmada, una vez más y dijo:

— Discúlpame… — suspiró — tu camisa — decía mientras la tocaba suavemente.

Alzo su rostro y lo vio. Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban sin ningún sentimiento o eso parecía. Ella bajo el rostro a su pecho.

— La otra semana leí un artículo en donde el autor hacia una pregunta era: — dijo — puso un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar — ¿Quién está consciente de tus pasos en esta tierra?, es una pregunta interesante ¿no crees?, me causo nostalgia con esto.

Este la miro. Qué extraña pregunta. Hace unos segundos estaba llorando y ahora le estaba preguntando eso.

— No me interesa, si alguien está consciente de esta o no. Es innecesario, mujer — pronunció impasible. Le había dado la espalda a esos sentimientos hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ni tus padres?

— Ya te respondí — este decía si cambiar su expresión.

— Bueno…

Esto hizo sentir un poco triste a Orihime. Aunque las personas digan que no les importan que las tengan pendientes, eso es mentira. Todos quieren sentirse importantes, aunque sea para alguien.

— ¿Eres adoptada? — era una conclusión que había sacado de todo lo que había escuchado anteriormente.

— Si… — esta respondió mirándolo, "la había escuchado detenidamente" pensó — pero es una larga historia.

Tenía mucho que escribir en su cuaderno. Había logrado responder más que una pregunta tenía un perfil psicológico completo. Gracias a eso podría alejarla, y hacerla cambiar su actitud con aquellos a quienes ella llamaba: amigos. Esto causo un sentimiento agradable dentro de él. El sólo pensar que no tendría que volver a ver el rostro de Kurosaki. No esperaba todo esa información, ella le había explicado bastante. Pero algo lo había hecho sentirse extraño otra vez. Le agradaba que esta no estuviera llorando ya, le daba tranquilidad. Aunque fuera su proyecto, algo había cambiado…

Orihime se levantó para recoger los platos, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Esta le sonrió aún todavía teniendo señas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Este bajo la vista a sus brazos, se sentía extraño.

— Casi se me olvida — dijo en voz alta.

Ella salió rápidamente de la cocina, tropezando con una mesa a su lado —AUCH — Grito, y subió por las escaleras ignorando el dolor. Este sólo se limitó a observarla. Era interesante, _esa mujer_.

**Continuara.**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Hanasaki95:** ¡Hola!, ¡Muchas gracias, aprecio eso!, Jajajajaaj ya me imagino que conclusiones… lo habrá pronto, pero exactamente como dices, aún empiezan una "_amistad".jajajajaj *amando la lluvia por siempre* _¡Viva la lluvia!, Muchas gracia por tu palabras. Actualizaré siempre que pueda. ¡Suerte! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola!, ¿de verdad? A cualquiera, la verdad solamente escucharlas. Si, en verdad, hay una GRAN posibilidad jajajaja. ¡Sí!, ¡muchas gracias!, ame la parte del abrazo también. ¡Si!. El primer cambio de muchos, ¡te lo aseguro!, la cara de Grimmjow jajajaja. ¡Gracias de verdad!, me alegra mucho eso. Me esforzare. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Suerte con tu trabajo.

**Canciones que me ayudaron/inspiraron con este capítulo: **la música de Nujabes me ayudo a escribir ¡Gracias, tu legado sigue!, People are Strange de The Doors, Un deseo de Cultura Profética, Hey Judes de The Beatles.


	17. More Than Words Parte 1

_¿Qué será? _

* * *

_**Nota:**__ el Álvaro de este capítulo es el mismo que el del capítulo 8: La canción del Céfiro. _

"**More Than Words"**

**Parte 1**

Ella subió como bajo, rápido y sin miedo a caer. Ella hacia menos de unos minutos estaba llorando. En las manos ella llevaba algo parecido a un sobre. Este era azul oscuro con detalles dorados tenía un emblema que ella tapaba con sus manos. Orihime llego a la mesa jadeando un poco. "Necesito hacer más ejercicio" dijo ella para sí. Ulquiorra la miraba detenidamente, seguía incómodo. Ella tomo asiento, y le dijo:

— Antes solía asistir a una fiesta en beneficencia para adultos mayores, la organizaba un amigo de mis padres, ahora su nieto está a cargo de esta — Pensó en Álvaro. Tenía bastante sin verlo. No lo había visto surfeando en las últimas veces que había ido a la playa — Iba con mis padres, pero no he asistido a las ultimas por no tener con quien ir, y la verdad no deseaba estar sola — miro hacia abajo.

— Ya veo — pronunció taciturno. Sus gestos cada vez más lo incomodaban.

— Y bueno… es mañana ¿te gustaría ir? — le sonrió.

Ella le estaba sonriendo como si no le hubiese contado nada. Ulquiorra observo la invitación.

— Porque no — respondió. "Podría conocer más sobre ella, que lugares ella frecuentaba y eso o pasar más tiempo junto a ella". Este último pensamiento lo fastidio bastante. Se tenía que controlar.

— Y cuando fui a tu departamento vi que tenías CD'S de Rock clásico. La música en estos eventos son de los 60's, 70's y 80's, así que no te aburrirás. No hay nada muy actual.

— Ya veo — continuó — me puedo imaginar.

— Una pregunta más. Esos CD'S... ¿son tuyos?, no me malinterpretes — esta dijo algo nerviosa — es que no me pareces de los que escuchan Punk o Hardcore.

— Ya veo — su hermano le había dicho lo mismo — técnicamente son míos, ya que mi hermano está muerto, y me pareció un desperdicio dejarlos allá. No es que los vaya a escuchar, pero me gusta la variedad.

— Aahh, si entiendo — continuó — ¿vivías en Italia o Islandia?

— Italia.

— ¿Por qué viniste? ¿y tus padres? — dijo mirando sus manos las cuales tenían un esmalte rosa pálido — Olvídalo, no me digas… no quiero incomodarte.

El no solía hablar de eso. El único que sabía la verdadera razón era Grimmjow, y no fue porque él le hubiese contado. Este solía investigar sobre noticias internacionales. Al este ver el apellido completo de Ulquiorra, término preguntándole sobre su historia. No era que le importase mucho contarle a ella, pero no tenía ganas de quitar el polvo sobre recuerdos innecesarios y desagradables, y pasado es pasado como dicen.

— No importa — este pronunció.

— No me cuentas…por favor — insistió Orihime.

— Está bien.

Ulquiorra sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil para ver la hora, y se encontró con un mensaje de texto. Muy extraño, la verdad. Al abrirlo vio que era de Grimmjow, quien le había escrito:

"Siempre usa protección ;))))

P.D: Si acabas temprano lo que estás _haciendo_, ven para acá"

"Tch, que molesto", pensó Ulquiorra. Vio la hora. Eran las 5: 35 p.m. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y él vivía alejado de allí, y prefería irse temprano para escribir todo lo que había aprendido sobre ella ese día.

— Me iré, mujer — dijo con un tono impasible.

— Está bien. ¿Iras mañana a clases?

— No. ¿Hay código de vestimenta en eso?

— Bueno…elegante informal. Es a las 7:00 p.m. —continuó— ¡llámame!

— Está bien — este dijo guardando su móvil.

Este se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Gracias, Ulquiorra— dijo Orihime abrazándolo por detrás antes de este cruzar el marco de la puerta.

— No es nad…necesario.

Esta lo soltó, y lo dejo ir.

_**Departamento de Ulquiorra**_

_Ese mismo día más tarde._

— ¿No piensas venir entonces? — decía Grimmjow a través del parlante del móvil de Ulquiorra.

— Estoy cansado — se pudo escuchar una risa burlona — camine bastante, ella vive lejos de aquí.

— Si, si, si claro, te creo — prosiguió — No te estas involucrando mucho con ella. Es raro hasta para ti verte tanto con alguien.

— Entiendo lo que dices, pero es sólo _un proyecto_, y se lo que hago.

Estas palabras no eran del todo ciertas a veces pensaba eso mismo: "me estoy involucrando demasiado", pero lo que había pasado hace un rato ni él hubiese podido evitarlo. Tendría que tener más cuidado.

— Jajajaj. Eres el genio, no te discuto — suspiro — trata de no ser tan rudo cuando le vayas a decir: "Mujer, eres un proyecto" — dijo imitando su monótona voz.

— Ujum — se había olvidado totalmente de esa parte.

— Hablaremos luego. Llego Nelliel, haré el proyecto con ella.

— Ya veo. Suerte con eso — sabía que Grimmjow terminaría uniéndose a alguien.

Este cerró el móvil, y fue a su habitación. No recordaba eso de decirle: "que ella era un proyecto", seria duro si se acercaba más. Recordó la sensación de tener su rostro en su pecho, sentía molestia por pensar de esa manera. Este era su proyecto debía dejarse de _"estupideces"_ sabia en que se metía desde el principio. Los sentimientos no le iban a poner una calificación final. Busco su cuaderno en el cajón, y empezó a escribir_. _

_Su historia hablaba perfectamente sobre lo que la soledad terminaba causando en la gran mayoría de las personas, pero sorpresivamente en ella esta no había cerrado su corazón. _Vacilo un poco al escribir esta última oración_. Muy interesante_, escribió al pie de página. Pasó las hojas hasta llegar a las tres últimas del cuaderno, y puso de título: _Perfil Psicológico de Inoue Orihime. _Aquí Ulquiorra saco conclusiones conforme lo que esta le había dicho, y él había hecho y aprendido con ella. Este se había vuelto bastante extenso. Al acabar este apoyo su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, estaba cansado, había sido un día largo, y no había nada más estresante que hacer perfiles e interpretar información, pero le encantaban hacerlos. Era como tener el corazón y la mente de una persona en la palma de su mano. Este se levantó de su cama, y se estiro. Cerró el cuaderno, y dijo para sí: Necesito una ducha. Al entrar en esta podía sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, y como estas se llevaban el calor y el estrés del día a través de la rejilla del desagüe. "Mañana tendré que salir con ella" musito con la mirada fija en sus pies, las gotas se deslizaban por sus hebras de cabello negras hacia su frente y pecho.

— Tendré que poner distancia — murmuró.

Cerró la ducha, y se envolvió en su toalla blanca y seco su cabello negro azabache, y se paró al frente del espejo. Parecía que otra persona lo estuviese mirando a través de sus ojos esmeraldas. Las cosas habían cambiado. Se graduaría en un mes. Este empezó a tocar su rostro como buscando alguna imperfección en este. Recordó un sueño extraño que tuvo el primer día que durmió en ese departamento; en este él tenía dos líneas verdes que bajaban de sus ojos y hacían juegos con estos, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se cambió y encendió el reproductor. Se podía escuchar Island In The Sun de Weezer. Se preparó un emparedado, y se sentó a la mesa. Tenía mucho sin sentarse en esta. "Era un departamento grande realmente" este pensó.

_Tres horas después. _

Este apago todo, y se encerró en su habitación. Se recostó en su cama. Podría dormir hasta tarde ya que no tenía clases. Recordó el rostro de ella, y cerró los ojos.

_**Universidad**_

_Martes por la mañana. _

Orihime iba de muy buen humor esa mañana saliendo del observatorio, tarareaba Girls just wanna have fun de Cindy Lauper. Se sonrojaba de sólo pensar en esa noche. Vio a Ichigo con su uniforme de futbol americano sentado en los escalones de la facultad. Este al verla se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Esta retrocedió un poco tratando de evitarlo.

— ¡Inoue! — dijo este.

— Ichigo — dijo ella sonriéndole — ¿Cómo estás?

— Iré al grano, Inoue. Estoy muy preocupado por ti — Orihime lo observaba, sabia hacia donde se dirigía con eso — No me agrada ese chico — continuó — me da mala espina, sabes cómo son los psicólogos de aquí, gracias al retorcido de Aizen — dijo este nombre con un ligero asco — ¿No crees que es sospechoso que alguien se acerque a ti de esa manera?, No seas tan inocente Inoue — suspiro — ¿Nunca has escuchado sobre sus proyectos?

Orihime empezó a mirar hacia abajo, estaba cansada de escuchar eso sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? las personas se pueden interesar en mí — prosiguió — Lo conozco. Ulquiorra no es una mala persona, me sorprende que lo juzgues sin conocerlo. Sé que no es el chico más simpático y puede ser frío, pero te aseguro que el una buena persona y es bastante amable —continuó— Nunca me ha hecho nada. Él me ha ayudado. Confía en mí.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por su cabello, y otra apretó la muñeca de Orihime

— No es que no confié — sus ojos chocolate se tornaron tristes — créeme por favor. Soy torpe en ocasiones, lo acepto y algo denso, pero tengo instinto en esto — este apretó el agarre en su muñeca.

— Ichigo… me lastimas — ella dijo esto por su muñeca y también por las palabras de él— Me puedo cuidar sola. No me pasara nada — esta sonrió — no quiero ser dependiente nunca más.

Este miro hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, y soltó su muñeca.

— Si algo te llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca— prosiguió calmadamente — lo golpearía hasta que perdiera la consciencia.

— ¡Basta Ichigo! — subió el tono de voz — Me tengo que ir.

Esta se alejó de Ichigo en dirección a la salida. Esto la molesto bastante.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — dijo para si — Ulquiorra nunca me haría nada. Lo sé.

La mirada de Ichigo se quedó posada en la espalda de Orihime mientras esta se alejada. No la podía obligar. Este no tenía nada más que decirle.

— No puedo confiar — prosiguió — ten cuidado.

La gran pregunta que Ichigo se hacía era ¿desde cuándo estos eran tan cercanos? ¿Había perdido a Inoue?

_**Casa de Orihime**_

Orihme estaba recostaba con los brazos abiertos en su cama.

— ¿Por qué en el día que debería sentirme más feliz me siento como basura? — suspiro Orihime para sí.

Ella sentía que había traicionado a Ichigo. Esta suspiro. "Ellos se habían alejado de ella hace mucho porque volver ahora" pensó.

— ¡Basta!

Esta se levantó de su cama, y vio la hora en el reloj en forma de gato en la pared de su habitación. Eran las 5:46 p.m.

— Debería empezar a alistarme.

Se fue a duchar y se repetía así misma: ¡Sonríe! ¡No ha pasado nada!, al acabar se puso una toalla rosa, casi se resbala por no pisar la alfombra. Esta fue a su armario y escogió un vestido blanco corte princesa por debajo de las rodillas con un cuello Peter pan negro de encajes, ajustado al cuerpo, unas pantimedias negras lisas y unos tacones negros. Se sonrió a si misma al verse al espejo. Ya eran las 6:50, esta se puso un poco de labial rojo y dejo su cabello caer. Su móvil empezó a sonar. Era él.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Orihime.

— Hola, bien. Estoy listo ya. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

— No te dije la dirección — esta dijo en modo de pregunta — te puedo pasar a buscar ¿si quieres?

— Está bien, supongo… —vacilo un poco— ¿Tienes carro?

— Si, bueno es de mi padre realmente — continuó — soy mayor de edad jajajaj — prosiguió — No me agrada la idea de caminar en tacones hasta allá.

— Supongo — dijo fríamente — ¿sabes mi dirección?

— Recuerdo como llegar.

— Está bien — dijo él.

— ¡Nos vemos, entonces!

Guardaría distancia esa noche. Era una promesa.

Esta cerró el teléfono, y busco la llave de la casa y la del automóvil. Esta la tenía guardada en una cajita en forma de estrella. Esta sonrió. "me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, papá", pagar las prácticas de conducción habían servido para algo. Esta salió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió al garaje que quedaba a la izquierda. Ella al entrar pudo visualizar de una vez el auto. Este tenía una lona azul marino cubriéndolo para evitar el deterioro del mismo. Esta empezó a quitarla lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía emocionada. Era un Chevrolet Impala 67 color rojo sangre, que destacaba entre todos los carros y las paredes grises del garaje. Su padre era un aficionado a los autos clásicos, aunque su madre le había peleado por haber comprado un modelo tan costoso. Esta encendió el motor, y arreglo el retrovisor, y arranco. Había llegado a "_Hueco Mundo_" en menos de lo que esperaba, a pesar de este estar tan alejado. Le encantaba ese auto. Marco a Ulquiorra, quien contesto en poco segundos.

— ¡Estoy aquí!

— Llegaste rápido, mujer.

Esta estaba un poco nerviosa. Lo vio saliendo del vestíbulo, y quito el seguro de la puerta.

— Hey, Ulquiorra — esta sonrió.

Este volteo la mirada evitando hacer contacto visual con ella. Tenía que evitar cualquier reacción innecesaria. Observaba el carro.

— Lindo auto — dijo indiferente.

— ¡Gracias! — continuó — A mí me encanta— te vez lindo hoy… bueno, elegante es la palabra

Ulquiorra tenía un blazer color gris con una camisa verde pastel y unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo, y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello iba igual que siempre.

Esta arranco al él montarse, y un silencio inundo el ambiente, lo único que se podía escuchar era una melodía sinfónica en la radio.

— Tu igual — este dijo unos segundos después.

— ¿Sabes conducir?

— Sí, pero no tengo carro — prosiguió — no lo necesito por ahora.

— Bueno… es un gasto la verdad.

— Cuando empiece a trabajar, tal vez compre uno.

— Es lo mejor ¡te graduaras casi en un mes! — dijo muy animada.

— Si — dijo sin más Ulquiorra

— Uhum.

_35 minutos después. _

— ¡Es aquí!

Estaban frente a un edificio color gris que parecía empresarial con ventanales por todos lados. Al frente había un estacionamiento lleno de carros clásicos. "Todo el mundo iba acorde a la temática" Ulquiorra pensó. Habían: Cadillac fleetwood, Volkswagen Bettle, Chevrolet fleetlines y las típicas band que usaban los hippies. Orihime se estacionó en el único espacio vacío que quedaba. Saco la invitación de su cartera y se desmonto, y se arregló el vestido, Ulquiorra sólo se limitaba a observarla. Esta fue adelante y Ulquiorra la empezó a seguir. Al entrar al edificio se toparon con una estancia llena de muebles caros, y una alfombra rojo vino que se entremezclaba con la luz producida por la araña. Orihime enseño la invitación a un hombre corpulento de seguridad que le dijo amablemente: — Pasen adelante, es al fondo en el Salón Oro. Ese nombre iba totalmente acorde con el lugar. Ulquiorra observaba los alrededores. Estos llegaron a una puerta doble con una placa dorada que decía: Salón Oro.

Ulquiorra esperaba encontrarse con personas más o menos de su edad, empresarios y con voluntarios, pero se equivocó completamente. Era personas mayores. Ya veo porque Orihime había dicho que no habría nada muy actual. Se podía oír de fondo Pretty Woman de Roy Orbison, y un grupo de señoras bailando al compás de esta. Una señora vio a Orihime, y fue a abrazarla efusivamente.

— ¡Hime, querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — miro a Ulquiorra — ¿Es tu novio, amor?

— ¡No, señora Jones! — se sonrojo — es mi amigo, Ulquiorra.

— Jajajaaj, claro. Un placer Ulquiorra.

— Lo mismo digo — dijo con su tono impasible.

— ¡qué formal eres! — continuó — Ven Hime, nunca te presente a mi esposo, con tu permiso, Ulquiorra — dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Esto no le sorprendía. Este solía caerles bien a las personas mayores, y Baraggan no era la excepción. Este fue a sentarse en una mesa al fondo a lo que Orihime volvía. Vio un grupo de señoras alrededor de ella, que debes en cuando lo miraban y reían, y Orihime se limitaba a sonrojarse. Había empezado a sonar Hotel California de The Eagles. La música paro repentinamente, cuando una señora con un vestido rojo con un prendedor de una margarita que se apoyada en un bastón, tomara el micrófono, y dijese:

— Démosle un fuerte aplauso a quien hizo esto posible.

Un chico de pelo castaño recogido en una cola con unos ojos cafés penetrantes con un traje negro completamente. Subio al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

— Gracias a todos los que están aquí. Qué oportunidad tan grande de compartir con ustedes — sonrió — y más por una causa como esta — la señora que estaba a su lado le sonría sin parar, pero Álvaro estaba mirando hacia abajo aún con el micrófono en las manos — yo fui criado por mis abuelos — volvió a bajar la cabeza. A la señora a su lado le pasaron otro micrófono — ¡está bien, amor! Todos vinimos a pasarla bien hoy — esta puso la mano con que agarraba el micrófono en el hombro del. Este subió la cabeza, y sonrió. Empezó a sonar We Are Family de Sister Sledge. Él empezó a saludar a todos a su alrededor, pero su mirada se posó en Orihime. Era ella.

— ¡Orimoon! — dijo este.

— ¡Álvaro!

Este la abrazo efusivamente.

— ¡Viniste!, me alegra que estés aquí. Estás muy hermosa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡tú también! — se sonrojo.

La mirada de Ulquiorra se encontró con Orihime y Álvaro. Tenía muchos sentimientos entremezclados, que eran: incomodidad y hasta fastidio. No podía explicarlo. Este se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde ellos. La señora Jones al verlo dijo:

— ¡Miren al aminovio de Hime!

Todas las señoras lo miraron, y los ojos cafés de Álvaro se dirigieron hacia él. Este le agarro la mano a Orihime, y preguntó educadamente:

— ¿Se conocen?

Se podía escuchar Stayin' Alive de Bee Gees, y todos se habían ido a bailar en la pista que ahora tenía luces de diferentes tonalidades. Sólo quedaron ellos ahí.

— ¡Si! Vine con él — dijo Orihime soltándose de su agarre — Álvaro, Ulquiorra.

Álvaro le extendió su mano, y después dijo:

— Un placer — ya veo — dijo un poco decepcionado. La señora del vestido rojo lo llamo, al ver la expresión de este — con su permiso — dijo Álvaro antes de retirarse.

— Adiós — dijo Orihime — ¿Qué extraño?

Empezó a sonar I Will Always Love you de Whitney Houston, y la atmosfera cambio drásticamente, gracias a las luces que habían vuelto más cálidas y tenues.

—¡Bailemos!

— No bailo, mujer.

— No es gran cosa — prosiguió — ¡sígueme!

Estos llegaron a la pista de baile, y esta se ubicó al frente de él, agarro sus manos y las puso en su cintura, y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a los tacones que llevaba. Era un waltz lento. Ulquiorra se dejaba guiar por los movimientos de ella, era bastante inexperto en eso. Sus manos encajaban perfectamente en su cintura. Ella tarareaba la canción en su oído. Él podía sentir la calidez de su respiración en su hombro. Se sentía cómodo con ella. Alrededor de ellos estaban muchas parejas bailando también. Unos minutos antes que la canción finalizara sus miradas se encontraron, y sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron. Los labios de ella eran suaves. Fue un beso lento y cálido. Las manos de Orihime acariciaban su rostro, y las de él las hebras que caían en su espalda. Le encantaba el sentir este en sus dedos y sus manos en su cuerpo. Lo tenía que admitir había cruzado una línea y no hay marcha atrás. Las manos de Ulquiorra subieron a su cuello. Sus labios se despegaron por la necesidad de aire. Esta estaba sonrojada y enterró su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me detuve? ¿Por qué me levante de la mesa? ¿Esos fueron _celos_? Ulquiorra se preguntaba en silencio. Perdió contra ella. Le agradaba. Había avanzado, pero no de la manera que _quería_. Cada vez que intentaba hacer distancia se sentía incómodo o pasaban cosas así. Aizen se lo había advertido. Esto no le facilitaría nada.

Este suspiro. No se rendiría todo puede usarse. Sus impulsos no lo volverían a traicionar o eso él creía. Se podía oír Love Is In The Air de John Paul Young, y la pista estaba casi vacía. Él aún sentía esos labios en los suyos.

**Continuara.**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o los lunes.**

* * *

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Investigue sobre música con ayuda de Youtube y carros de época entre otras cosas. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Muchas Gracias a todos lo que leen. **

**Canciones que me ayudaron/inspiraron con este capítulo: **I Will Always love you de Whitney Houston (La letra es hermosa), Pretty Woman de Roy Orbison y Love Is In The Air de John Paul John, California Dreamin' de Mamas and The Papas, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun de Cindy Lauper y Here To Stay del OST de Bleach (_Gracias IrisTohruSohma_)

**Tengo un Tumblr, si me quieres seguir:** GalateaDreams


	18. More Than Words Parte 2

"_Es más fácil soportar una mala conciencia que una mala reputación" F. Nietzche_

* * *

**More Than Words**

**Parte 2**

Increíblemente estos seguían bailando juntos. Pero en ningún momento volvieron a dirigirse las miradas. Orihime por timidez y Ulquiorra porque estaba totalmente desconcertado por sus acciones, y por estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Love Is In The Air de John Paul Young paro repentinamente, para dar lugar al anuncio del _Dj_ que informaba que: _el evento había finalizado y tenían que retirarse lo más pronto posible por las reglas del lugar_. Orihime le susurró en el oído a Ulquiorra:

—Creo que deberíamos parar de bailar.

Sus suaves palabras lo habían hecho salir de su _letargo. _

—Si — pronunció sin más.

Al ella volverlo a mirar al rostro, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, que la hacía ver infantil. Estos se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras estaban desarmando los equipos de música, agrupando sillas y moviendo las mesas. Quedaban muy pocas personas adentro del lugar, y otros habían decidido irse a conversar al Lobby del edificio. Orihime vio a la Señora Jones en la puerta revisando su bolso, esta al verlos, los abrazo efusivamente. Orihime puso una cara de duda y preguntó:

—¿y Álvaro, Señora Jones? — él siempre era el último en irse de esos eventos.

Al Ulquiorra escuchar esto volvió a sentir esa incomodidad, que al parecer eran _celos_, pero él simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Eso lo molestaba.

—Hime, creo que él se fue a su casa, dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien — respondió con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Algo dentro de Ulquiorra le decía que eso que Álvaro había dicho era una mentira. Era instinto, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¡Qué mal! Ojala se mejore pronto — esta cambio su expresión a una de tristeza.

—Si ojala. Pero cuando yo era joven no me enfermaba tanto —prosiguió— ustedes son jóvenes no deberían enfermarse — tenía el rostro serio.

—Jajajaja, muy cierto, pero son cosas que pasan — continuó — nos veremos, entonces.

—Llámame más seguido, y visítanos también. Quiero probar algún día uno de tus pasteles.

Orihime le sonrió con toda la dulzura de este mundo, y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus cabellos se movían con ella.

—¡Está bien! ¡Buenas Noches! — dijo la señora Jones—y para ti también, Ulquiorra — esta le sonrió.

—Igual para usted.

Estos salieron. Ulquiorra no sabía si eran cosas de él, pero las lámparas se veían más brillantes o era el cambio de ambiente. Este iba con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiese pasado. Al llegar al vestíbulo que estaba repleto de personas, entre estas había una mujer con un vestido de novia discutiendo con un empleado, se pudo escuchar: ¿Por qué no han desocupado el salón?, todos trataban de calmarla sin ningún resultado. Eso es lo que llaman una novia neurótica. Orihime y Ulquiorra se hicieron espacio entre la multitud para poder pasar. Ya en el estacionamiento, estos encontraron el auto de una vez a pesar de este seguir estando lleno. Ella encendió el motor, y se puso en marcha. La ciudad a esas horas era hermoso. Las luces de los letreros y de los automóviles que adornaban la oscuridad de la noche; no haciéndola ver tan solitaria. Había una media luna enmarcando el cielo. Ulquiorra estaba con la mirada posada en el camino sin pronunciar palabra alguna ni cambiar su expresión. Sólo recordaba lo que se había propuesto el día anterior: _Poner distancia_, sus propias palabras se reían de él. Orihime se preguntaba que este estaría pensando. Ella recordó el beso, no lo podía explicar, pero había sentido algo o había sido tan sólo el momento. Ella siempre había imaginado tener un beso así, pero con Ichigo, y es sorprendente como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro. Se podía escuchar Stairway To Heaven de Led Zeppelin versión sinfónica en la radio, Orihime bajo el volumen de esta. Ulquiorra no había hecho ningún comentario desde que salieron. Esta dijo tratando de romper el hielo:

—Nunca había escuchado esta versión— continuó — ¡Me encanta! es tan tranquilizante y hermosa.

—Ya veo.

—¿Estás bien? — dijo con preocupación Orihime.

—Si, mujer — respondió fríamente.

Realmente tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba aturdido y sólo había sido un simple beso. No entendía porque no la había apartado cuando pudo. Si seguía como iba tendría que lidiar con sentimientos innecesarios y problemas cuando le tuviese que contar la verdad. Estos habían acabado de entrar a _Hueco Mundo_. De noche ese lugar era hermoso y desierto, no había ningún alma ni carro por los alrededores. Esta aparco al frente de su edificio.

—Me gusta el diseño —dijo Orihime refiriéndose al edificio.

—Ya veo

—Gracias por hoy — esta le sonrió.

Ulquiorra no gesticulo palabra ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al escucharla. Abrió la puerta, antes que este pudiese salir Orihime le agarro la mano y lo halo un poco, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta se ruborizo y le dijo:

—¡Que tengas muy buenas noches!

—Igual —dijo sin más, y se fue.

Orihime se sintió un poco incomoda, por la manera de este reaccionar.

Este al entrar a su departamento suspiro.

—Esa mujer…

Días como esos su departamento le pareció más silencioso de lo normal hasta el punto de sentirse ahogado. Se acostó en su sillón verde. Su mente no paraba de reprocharle lo que había pasado, pero haberla besado, no había sido nada incómodo, y bueno son cosas que pasan. Este duro unos minutos en esa posición antes de irse a su habitación a cambiarse, y tal vez dormir.

_**Varias semanas después. 1 de Junio.**_

Era sábado a las 5: 34 a.m. y Ulquiorra abrió los ojos de par en par. No tenía ni las más mínima idea de cómo hacer la última pregunta de su proyecto: _¿Puedo moldear un corazón, cuestionando las creencias del objetivo?_, no podía dormir pensando en eso, y cada vez se acercaba más a la fecha de entrega.

En las semanas que le siguieron al evento, estos habían adquirido la costumbre de salir, no lo planeaban, simplemente pasaba. Se encontraban, alguien decía algo el otro respondía, y así funcionaba todo. Pero los sentimientos de culpabilidad e incomodidad de Ulquiorra no terminaban de desaparecer del todo. Ella a veces lo esperaba en la salida o lo llamaba para simplemente preguntarle como estaba, y él aunque poco lo demostrase, le agradaba esa atención. Habían tenido roces de piel, y una vez por pura casualidad casi vuelven a besarse, pero ella había echado su cabeza hacia atrás al darse cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo.

A Orihime, Ulquiorra le había empezado a gustar, pero ella no estaba segura de esos sentimientos o si más bien iban a ser correspondidos por el chico de los ojos esmeraldas si ella se los confesaba. Ella se había alejado de Ichigo, más bien lo evitaba, y no le había contado nada a Ulquiorra sobre eso. Una vez nada más le menciono que había pensado bastante acerca del día en que él le había hecho esas preguntas y ella se había echado a llorar. Está siempre al mencionar eso miraba hacia otro lado. Aun no se acostumbraba a contarles a los demás como se sentía. Aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada, él se pudo dar cuenta por sus acciones. Los ojos de ella ya no se fijaban en el chico del cabello naranja, ni siquiera lo mencionaba en sus conversaciones. Lo había conseguido, y sólo había tenido que hacerles algunas preguntas para lograrlo. Sonreía para sí Ulquiorra al pensar en eso.

Este se levantó de su cama y busco su cuaderno, y empezó a releer sus notas. Había puesto bastante esfuerzo en ese _proyect_o, tenia más de la mitad de las hojas llenas. No terminaba de entender como terminaría eso. El teléfono empezó a sonar entre mezclándose con el silencio de la mañana. Ulquiorra aún soñoliento se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a la sala. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Imposible que fuera Grimmjow ni mucho menos ella pensaba mientras se estrujaba los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Levanto el teléfono sin ni siquiera prestar atención al identificar de llamadas.

—Hola — dijo Ulquiorra con voz soñolienta.

—Ulquiorra — dijo una voz femenina bastante gruesa.

—¿Madre? — dijo como una pregunta mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por no haberse fijado en el identificador.

—Hi...jo —tartamudeo — sabes todas las veces que te he llamado, y tú no me has contestado ¿crees que es justo? — prosiguió cambiando el tono de voz — han sido 4 años.

—Lo sé — dijo fríamente.

Se podía escuchar como esta trataba de calmar su respiración.

—Sé que te graduaras al final de este mes, Baraggan me conto. Me duele que no hubieses sido tú el que me contase —entre lágrimas dijo — No podré ir por el trabajo, como sea — esta limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda gris — realmente me agradaría que vinieses cuando tuvieses tiempo. te envié un boleto ¿lo recibiste?

—Si…

—Te extraño, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Nadie te reconocería si vinieses, si eso te preocupa. Todo ha cambiado — suspiro — a veces pareciese como si no tuviese familia. Que no me esforcé lo suficiente para mantenernos unidos — esta lloro amargamente unos minutos — No te culpo de no querer volver, pero tienes familia aquí.

—Ya veo — continuó — lo pensaré.

El sonido del llanto se hizo presente al este decir eso.

—Cálmate.

—Vivir con resentimiento no te llevara a nada. No solamente tú pasaste un mal rato. Aunque te vayas lejos no vas a cambiar lo que paso… no puedes mentirte a ti mismo.

—No es eso — este dijo tocándose las sienes.

Dio un respiro profundo.

—Ulquiorra, ¡te espero aquí!... en casa — dijo animosa entre lágrimas.

—Adiós —Ulquiorra cerró el teléfono sin más.

No tenía tiempo que perder con sentimientos o resentimientos, la verdad. Esa llamada le había dado una idea de cómo finalizar su proyecto. Orihime se había acercado bastante a él. Era un buen momento para ver si este podría moldear su corazón, y él sería el punto de partida en esto. Ulquiorra busco su cuaderno, y empezó a escribir:

_Al conocer a una persona solemos hacernos una idea de esta, ya sea por miedo o la necesidad intrínseca del ser humano de tener seguridad. Moldeamos su comportamiento con nuestra mente. Usando esta idea de partida responderé: ¿Puedo moldear un corazón, cuestionando las creencias del objetivo? El proyecto al acercarse a mí se ha forjado una imagen, puedo intuirlo. Pero qué pasaría si el proyecto llegase a saber la verdad sobre "su amigo" _—puso comillas en esto— _¿Cómo esta reaccionaria ante esto?_

Recordó como las personas lo trataban, y lo miraban en Italia después de lo sucedido. La gran mayoría de las personas que se habían enterado de una ligera porción de su vida terminaba alejándose de él o empezaban a ignorarlo. Él entendía perfectamente porque lo hacían. Lo había sorprendido que Grimmjow no hubiese hecho lo mismo que todos. Este le hacía bromas sobre eso. Ulquiorra no quería volver a Italia, nunca más.

Busco su teléfono móvil, pero al ver la hora se detuvo.

—No creo que esa mujer este despierta, ni que sea prudente llamarla a estas horas — dijo para sí.

Este se releyó una vez más su cuaderno, y se fue a acostar en su sofá, dejo el teléfono móvil, y su cuaderno a un lado de él, y se rindió ante el sueño. Necesitaba descansar. _Ese iba a ser un día Interesante. _

**Continuara.**

**Bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Háganmelo saber.**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola! ¡Ame eso! él te contara prontamente porque lo hizo o bueno se dará cuenta. Sabes cómo es él. De verdad muchas gracias, me alegra leer eso. Si, sus celos o-o. ¿De verdad? Mientras lo escribía la escuchaba. A mí por igual, me encanta. Ella es una excelente cantante. JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJ *muere lentamente*. La respuesta a eso es: ¡Sí!, casi hay entrega de proyecto. ¡Lo hará! Suerte con todo. Gracias por tu tiempo ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Dixiebeat: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Me pasaba eso al principio con ella, lo entendiendo bastante bien. Trato siempre de hacerla así. Me alegra que te guste la música, lo aprecio. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero verte siempre. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola! ¡Está bien! Eso me ha pasado también, ¡no te preocupes! Jajajaj. Sí, es una lástima, pero pronto se enterara. Nos leemos. Saludos para ti también. ¡Muchas Gracias por lo ánimos! ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Gracias por el tiempo siempre. Mucha Suerte.

**Y todos los que leen. **

**Canciones que me inspiraron/ ayudaron a escribir: **Give It Up de KC &amp; The Sunshine Band, Champagne Supernova y Live Forever de Oasis


	19. Asuntos de Familia

_Discúlpenme la tardanza. Gracias Y._

_Una mala reputación es una carga, ligera de levantar, pesada de llevar, difícil de descargar. ~ Hesíodo (Poeta griego)_

* * *

**"Asuntos de Familia"**

Un olor intenso a canela que emanaba de los inciensos que se quemaban en todos los rincones de la casa, y se impregnaba en las paredes. Ella no podía entender como un simple olor podía transportarla a otros tiempos aparentemente lejanos. Su padre solía quemar incienso para así evitar las "malas vibras" dentro de la casa. Orihime estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala con los ojos pegados a la televisión, aún tenía las sabanas encima, y su pijama. No había día mejor para ser perezoso que los sábados. Su estómago empezó a gruñir, tres horas de películas de acción de bajo presupuesto traían sus consecuencias. Esta se levantó con pereza para ir a la cocina, y preparar algo. Ella tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero ¿Qué era? Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, arrastrando los pies fue a buscarlo. Era Ichigo. Esta miro la pantalla un poco nerviosa, pero no tuvo el valor para contestarle. No había nada que hablar. Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a la cocina. Este volvió a sonar.

— ¡Qué insistente! — dijo para sí.

En un ataque de valentía respondió el teléfono sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? — dijo Orihime.

Se pudo escuchar un suspiro en el parlante.

— Creo que estas confundida, mujer.

Ella podía reconocer esa voz monótona donde fuera.

— ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! de verdad — esta se sonrojo — creí que era… él.

— Uhum — esto lo incomodo, pero continuó — ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Orihime se sonrojo un poco. "Que directo" pensó ella. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de Ulquiorra. Pero en ese momento recordó…

— Dame un segundo… — dijo ella.

Esta subió a su habitación, y vio el calendario. Ese día habría luna llena. "lo sabía" pensó.

— ¿Estas? — dijo.

— Si.

— ¿Te gusta la playa?

— No tanto — prosiguió — ¿a qué viene eso?

— Bueno…te…quería invitar, si te incomoda, podemos salir otro día, porque hoy no podré.

Ulquiorra no podía esperar otro día. Lo tenía todo planeando, y el tiempo estaba corriendo. Él tenía que entregar su proyecto en cuatro semanas.

— No me importa realmente, iré… — continuó — ¿Por qué a la playa?

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué bien! — dijo en voz alta ignorando la pregunta.

Orihime estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que iría con alguien. Ella había invitado a Ichigo y los otros en ocasiones anteriores, pero estos le restaban importancia o le cambiaban el tema al ella tratar de explicarles sobre el cosmos y la luna, y como esta afecta al océano, y esas cosas, aunque esta no fuera la razón verdadera para ir. Esta se había rendido con ellos.

— A las 7 P.M ¿te busco si quieres? ¡Puedes venir a mi casa! — se podía escuchar la emoción en sus palabras.

— Cálmate. Puedo ir por mi cuenta, no hay problema.

No le interesaba que esta lo fuera a buscar. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, y tenerla cerca no le iba a ayudar. Ella era una distracción.

— ¡Te espero!

Cerró el teléfono, y sonrió para sí, su estómago empezó a gruñir otra vez.

— Necesito comer primero.

Preparo una sopa de pollo con bastante pimienta hasta para su gusto culinario. Siguió viendo las películas, pero no se podía concentrar en esta, tal vez era por la pimienta que la estaba haciendo estornudar o porque iba a salir con él.

**_Departamento de Ulquiorra (6:30 p.m.) _**

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de salir del edificio, cuando se encontró con Baraggan. Este vestía una túnica árabe morada, y su habitual corona. Este hablaba con su nuevo chofer que parecía estar conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — dijo Baraggan, dándole la espalda al joven.

Ulquiorra se detuvo, y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

— Hola...

Este se acercó a él, y empezó:

— No se puede confiar en nadie, tuve que cambiar de chofer. Sabía que ese rostro me era conocido. Ahora tengo a este niño bueno para nada — dijo este señalando al joven, quien cambio su expresión facial repentinamente.

Baraggan hablaba con Ulquiorra como si ellos tuviesen la misma edad.

— ¿Vas de salida? — preguntó Baraggan.

— Si…

— ¿Con la jovencita?

Antes que Ulquiorra le dijese algo, este dijo:

— Tu silencio me dijo que si, jajajaj — le sonrió.

Ulquiorra iba a continuar caminando cuando la voz de Baraggan volvió a escucharse.

— ¿Vas a ir caminando?

— No hay de otra.

Ulquiorra no supo cómo, pero este lo arrastro al auto. Este era un Cadillac negro.

— Esa no es una buena impresión para una mujer, ¿me entiendes? — dijo este mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Dónde ella vive?

No le iba a discutir. Prefería que él lo llevase a que ella viniese, y tampoco estaba de humor para caminar, aunque tendría que soportar las preguntas y los "consejos útiles" de Baraggan.

— Ella vive en _Karakura Town _— dijo Ulquiorra sin inmutarse.

— Escuchaste Stefano.

— Entendido Señor — dijo él sin quitar los ojos del camino, y puso la ubicación en el GPS.

Este manejaba de una manera temeraria, pero al parecer sólo Ulquiorra se percataba de esto. En ocasiones cuando los autos le rebasan, el mascullaba insultos en Italiano, y tocaba el Claxon para que no pudiesen escucharlo. Llegaron en menos de lo esperado. Faltaba un minuto para las 7. El carro se detuvo al frente de la entrada.

— ¡Qué te vaya bien! — dijo baraggan.

— Gracias — dijo Ulquiorra

— No me agradezcas, es lo menos — dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Stefano le había abierto la puerta a Ulquiorra, y le hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

— Que tenga muy buenas noches, señor.

Es extraño que alguien que tal vez tenga tu misma edad te diga _"señor"_

— Ujum — respondió.

Este toco el timbre de la puerta de la mujer. Verdaderamente esa casa era hermosa. Se podía escuchar la música a través de la puerta. Orihime aún estaba cambiándose. Este estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Qué puntual eres! — dijo con una sonrisa — entra, por favor.

Este recogió la sabana que estaba encima de sillón, y subió corriendo por las escaleras. Ulquiorra volvió a fijar sus ojos en esa espada, tal vez sería la última vez que la vería después de ese día. Estaba tranquilo a pesar de lo que haría. Exponerse, esa era realmente la palabra. Esta bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Vámonos! — lo observo— veo que te gusta esa espada.

Ella tenía un vestido largo de cuello redondo de rayas horizontales verdes que resaltaba su figura de diosa. No llevaba traje de baño.

— Si —dijo con los ojos fijos en ella. Se veía bien.

Ulquiorra tenía unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta Volcom gris y tenis negros. Bastante casual para ir a la playa. No le agradaba bañarse allí, ni siquiera de niño. Este dejo la espada, y la siguió con la mirada mientras esta abría la puerta. El olor a canela parecía no molestarle a Ulquiorra.

Estos caminaron lado a lado varias calles hasta que llegaron a la playa. Esta le tomo la mano, y le señalo el cielo.

— Mírala.

Pareciese que ella estuviese hablándole de alguien, pero no, se estaba refiriendo a la luna que, parecía una estrella por la luz que irradiaba. Su reflejo se veía perfectamente en el mar.

— Es hermosa — Ulquiorra dijo. Nunca se había detenido a contemplar la luna de esa manera.

— ¡Lo es! — Te mostrare algo… sígueme — dijo Orihime halándolo del brazo.

Este le siguió entre unos árboles que estaban a un lado de la playa. Había un claro que se podía ver perfectamente al final del camino. Este daba gracias por haber traído tenis.

— Por aquí — esta dijo señalando el claro.

Había un letrero oxidado por el tiempo, y la lluvia que decía en letras borrosas _"Cabeza de Toro" _

Orihime subió por una superficie rocosa muy inclinada. Era una saliente. De esta salía un grupo de piedras de un lado que se asemejaba a un cuerno. Ella señalando esta porción de tierra, y dijo:

— Por esto la playa se llama _Cabeza de Toro_.

Esta se sentó en una piedra liza no tan cerca del borde. Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo, pero a su lado. Era hermoso ese lugar, le agradaba, pero tenía muy pendiente porque había accedido a ir con ella esa noche. Este respiro.

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó.

Orihime se extrañó por la pregunta.

— Sí, claro. Me has ayudado mucho — dijo sonriendo mirando a la luna.

— Ya veo — continuó — me preguntaste por mis padres la otra vez.

Algo dentro de Orihime le dijo que algo no iba bien.

— Somos _amigos — _hizo énfasis en eso — tienes derecho a saber.

Ulquiorra estaba sorprendentemente locuaz esa noche.

— Supongo — ella tenía curiosidad, pero la manera de este hablar la ponía nerviosa.

— Todo empezó…

_**Flashback**_

Tenía 15 años, y vivíamos en Nápoles, un sitio tranquilo en apariencia. Mi madre era Regina Cifer, una de las mejores enfermeras de allí, también jefa de la casa sobre todo. Mi padre Nicolás Massimo o eso creía yo, este tenía una carnicería, poco lucrativa, que usaba para cubrir su verdadera vocación que era: Vendedor de armas de fuego largas o de hombro: escopetas, ametralladoras y fusiles exclusivos para francotiradores. Estos sin necesidad de papeleos extensos, y procesos burocráticos referentes a la adquisición de estas; en pocas palabras _ilegales_. Éramos una familia de clase media, aunque mi padre ganase buen dinero con las armas esto no era siempre. Podrían pasar meses sin él vender nada y las deudas se acumulaban. Mi madre no ganaba lo suficiente para llevar una familia de cuatro miembros y las discusiones entre mis padres aumentaban. Un día mi padre le hizo una promesa a mi madre: "les daré una vida mejor, te lo prometo", este lo cumplió. Mi padre se asoció con unos hermanos: Cesare y Doménico Mallardo, estos también estaban en el negocio de las armas, pero a una mayor escala, proveyendo a: familias, ejércitos personales e individuos envueltos en crimen organizado. Mi vida cambio. A mi hermano y a mí nos trasladaron al mejor colegio privado de toda Italia, donde estos nuevos socios de mi padre eran maestros. Llego un tiempo en que mi casa estaba repleta de armamento, ya que mi padre presto esta de almacén. Conviví con estas, aprendí sobre estas, sus pros y contras, puntos claves para eliminar a un objetivo, y finalmente como manejarlas para el fin que fuese. Terminamos mudándonos en una mansión en el centro de Nápoles. Esta tenía pisos en mármol, esculturas dentro de la casa, y todo tipo de comodidades; tenía una habitación para mí solo, por primera vez. Esta era del tamaño de todas las habitaciones juntas de mí otra casa. Había un sótano inmenso, donde se guardaba la mercancía. Tener tanto dinero también trae sus dificultades. Mi padre quiso iniciar a uno de nosotros en el negocio, por si algo le pasase, tuviese un sustituto. Al este asociarse, el negocio se diversifico, ahora no sólo eran armas largas, también eran cortas, blancas* y bombas, se volvió más complejo. Una vez asistí a una de las reuniones de mi padre, estas siempre se hacían en lugares diferentes. Nunca en mi corta vida había visto tantas personas ceñudas y hoscas, pero al mismo tiempo calmadas y frías. Estos al ver mi personalidad me decían cosas como: "Tienes potencial" "tienes la actitud" "no eres impulsivo como tu hermano", la verdad, esto nunca me llamo la atención. Lo único que me interesaba de esas personas eran su lenguaje corporal, la manera de ellos expresarse y sus gestos, difíciles de descifrar, creo que ahí nació mi pasión por la psicología. Aprendí a identificar los tipos de personas.

Una noche de Diciembre mi padre llego a casa eufórico con una noticia que según él iba a cambiar nuestra vida, y vaya que lo hizo. Este nos contó que había firmado un contrato millonario para suplirles armamento a _un nuevo grupo_. Mi madre pregunto:

— ¿Tus socios te ayudaron?

— No — este dijo con orgullo.

La mirada de mi madre denotaba preocupación, _ella sabía algo, que yo descubriría después._ Ella la supo disimular, y la cambio por una sonrisa. Eso sólo fue el principio de todo. Esas semanas venían e iban camiones llenos de mercancía, el sótano se vacío por completo. Mi padre recibió tanto dinero, que empezó la construcción de una piscina en el patio trasero, y remodelo por completo la casa. Mi padre intento alejarse de sus socios para no tener que dividir el dinero con ellos. Un gran error. Estos tuvieron una última reunión, en la cual este les contaba lo poco que los necesitaba ya, pero estos negocios no se manejaban así, y mi padre lo sabía muy bien. Esto desencadeno una acalorada discusión que duró tres horas corridas. Lo último que se dijeron fue:

— Nico, ¿crees que puedes irte así como así, sin ni siquiera darnos un porciento? — dijo Cesare calmado — no es el dinero — se estaba tocando las sienes _— _¿Recuerdas quién te hizo lo que eres? Yo le di una oportunidad a tu familia. Basura desleal — hizo una pausa — ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Malagradecido!

Cesare callo unos segundo, este era calmado, y metódico a diferencia de su hermano.

— Te vas a arrepentir, no sólo tú, tu familia también lo va a pagar — dijo Doménico, sacando una pistola de su cazadora marrón, y le apunto a mi padre a la cabeza con esta, quien retrocedió — No te matare, descuida. No mato escoria. Sufrirás en vida, te lo aseguro, Nicolás Massimo.

Esto desato _una serie de eventos sin explicación aparente_ desde: Cortes de electricidad sin explicación, exclusivamente en nuestra casa, las llantas de los autos acuchilladas, hasta cosas retorcidas como matar a cada uno de los animales que tuvimos, y dejarlos en la puerta con notas atadas a las patas que decían: "te lo dijimos", habían personas encapuchadas que me seguían. Nuestro padre nos advirtió de nunca denunciar nada a la policía, este sabía que ellos estaban ligados a esta, y mantenernos tranquilos. Este redoblo la seguridad de la casa, no tenía permitido salir sin guardaespaldas o un arma. ¿Era miedo? No lo creo, era algo más, era como vivir una película con la incertidumbre de no saber cuál era el final que nos esperaba.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse nos fuimos de viaje. Al volver vimos las puertas de la casa abiertas. Esto extraño a mi madre. Al entrar vimos en toda las paredes la misma nota de siempre, pero escritas en _pintura roja. _Había un olor penetrante en el aire. Mi madre al sentir esto abrió las ventanas, y la puerta del patio trasero, pero esta se percató de algo. La piscina estaba llena hasta el tope de un líquido rojo con un olor penetrante como a hierro. Era sangre. Ella estaba pálida, es imposible borrar una imagen y un olor como ese de tu cabeza. Todos los guardias que protegían la casa fueron atados de pies y manos en el sótano. Duraron una semana limpiando la piscina, y las paredes con cloro y desinfectante para poder borrar ese olor. La casa duro tres meses oliendo a estos químicos. No hay nada más difícil de quitar que el repugnante olor a sangre descompuesta.

Un día estábamos reunidos en la sala e interrumpieron la programación habitual por una noticia de último momento, todos miramos la pantalla de la televisión ¿Qué era tan importante?

La presentadora dijo:

— ¡Se descubre estafa millonaria al banco de fondos públicos!

Pasaron imágenes de las puertas del banco cerradas, y personas protestando afuera.

— Nápoles esta consternada por el hecho. Familias en la calle y empresas en bancarrota — dijo la reportera delante de la multitud — el primer sospechoso es: Nicolás Massimo, un empresario.

Presentaron una foto de mi padre en la pantalla.

— Si usted conoce su paradero comuníquese con el departamento de policía o este canal…

Mi madre miro a mi padre, quien estaba tieso en su sillón de piel. Nunca olvidare la expresión en su rostro. Mi padre se levantó, y se encerró en su oficina. Nadie comento nada por temor a que alguien estuviese escuchando. Todos conocían a mi padre, pero dudaba que alguien fuese a llamar. Las personas empezaron a ignorarme, evitaban todo tipo de contacto conmigo, fue lo mismo en el colegio. No era que me importase, pero me sorprendía el nivel de hipocresía de las personas a mí alrededor.

Una vez un niño de tez blanca con aparente sobre peso, me espero a la salida del colegio, y empezó a alegar que por culpa mía, y de mi padre, su madre se había quedado sin empleo. Este me empezó a golpear, decidí no defenderme. Eso era lo menos que me sucedía. No lo veía como un humano igual que yo. Era basura, escoria simplemente. Este al ver que mi expresión no cambiaba, a pesar de tener la cara llena de moretones, y que la sangre había manchado mi camisa, y sus puños. Este empezó a llorar y gritarme:

— ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿no tienes miedo?

Responder sería inútil.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Se fue corriendo. Esta iba a ser la primera de las muchas golpizas que me esperaban.

Era viernes acababa de llegar de una excursión al "_Museo Arqueológico Nacional de Nápoles_", la casa seguía estando en silencio. Sólo estaban los de seguridad por los alrededores. Me fui a mi habitación sin comer, me puse a leer, pero me distraje cuando vi luces parecidas a las de las patrullas, estas no se detuvieron. Ignore esto, y seguí en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la puerta se abrió, y un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con un chaleco anti-balas, pasamontañas, botas de combate y una _AK-47_*. Parecía un _Killer* _más que un policía, y no me equivoque. Me apunto a la cabeza y me dijo sin vacilar:

— ¡Al piso o te mato! — iba en serio. No me resistí, hice lo que me pidió.

Este tumbo, y rompió todo lo que había en mi habitación, y saco un boquitoqui de policía de sus bolsillos, y dijo:

— Esto está limpio — dijo mirando a los alrededores, el emisor le dijo algo, que no pude descifrar, y luego respondió — copiado.

Este me levanto por el cabello, y me dijo al oído:

— Te vienes conmigo, mocoso.

Me llevo a la sala donde estaba mi madre, y mi hermano en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza rodeados de más hombres como el anterior. Mi padre estaba amarrado a una silla, con el rostro lleno de sangre. El hombre que estaba a su lado le golpeo el rostro con la culata del rifle, y repetía sin cesar:

— ¿Dónde está el dinero?

Mi padre no contestaba. Este no tuvo que ver con el robo al banco, sólo proveyó armamento. Nunca le dieron nombres específicos sobre a quienes iban dirigidos estos. Sólo hizo su trabajo, y siguió una simple orden de guardar silencio. No había más sospechosos además de él. Era como si nadie más estuviese involucrado en eso, y todo ese dinero hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Se requería tener más que un sospechoso, se necesitaba un juicio, y a alguien que pagase, y que mejor que un ex socio con una fortuna que no se podía justificar.

— Señor Nicolás Massimo, nos dieron un mensaje para usted: _— Eres una rata. Hijo de puta. Nosotros te hicimos, y como tal te podemos destruir. ¡Bienvenido al infierno!_ — dijo este poco elocuente leyendo una nota.

Al mi padre escuchar esto supo quienes los habían mandado, y su expresión cambio, y empezó a reír a carcajadas. No le sorprendía, esos negocios eran así. Hace poco había descubierto que los Mallardo estaban _cooperando _con el caso del Banco.

— Muy divertido. Tenemos una orden de arresto firmada — este dijo — sacando unas esposas de su bolsillo. Lo montaron en la patrulla de las sirenas apagadas.

Después de esto. Salieron a la luz todos los negocios de mi padre, incautaron todas las armas, y se descubrió que el contrato millonario que mi padre había firmado había sido con los dueños del banco, y este era el único documento existente sobre ese banco en los archivo por el momento, y fue proporcionado por los Mallardo. Estos hicieron lo imposible para que mi padre fuera cárcel por una estafa que no cometió, pero había pocas pruebas que lo inculpasen. Pero algo si lograron, y era que este fuese a la cárcel, pero esta vez con cargos de: _Posesión Ilegal de armas, y comercio de estas. _Le pagaron a padres para que testificaran en su contra, diciendo que: "esté vendía armas a menores", y le echaron 45 años de cárcel. Después de esto salió a la luz la verdadera identidad de él: _Vasili Jökull _quien era un ex soldado Islandés que expulsaron del ejército porque se les asociaban varias desapariciones, era como conocer verdaderamente a la persona con la cual había vivido todo este tiempo. Investigue bastante sobre él. Mi padre odiaba hablar de su pasado, pero me entretenía yendo a la cárcel a conversar con él, fue la primera vez que estudie a alguien. Pero me aburrí, y deje de hacerlo, y se lo comunique. Mi madre me pregunto porque, y sólo respondí:

— Me aburrí de él. Tu sabias de esto, y no me dijiste.

A veces cuando pasan tantas cosas juntas en tu vida simplemente no sabes cómo sentirte.

Volvimos al principio. Los ex socios de mi padre hicieron lo posible para que nos expulsaran del Colegio. Como sea mi madre no lo iba a poder pagar. No querían aceptarnos en ningún lugar hasta que llegamos a un colegio que estaba recién construido, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vi una cara amigable. Tuvimos que vender la mansión, ya que mi madre no podía costear los servicios básicos. Nos mudamos en una casa pequeña, bastante rustica, es difícil volverse acostumbrar a compartir la habitación. Adriano, mi hermano se había salido del Colegio, y unido a un Clan de Nápoles llamado _Gunslinger. _Muchos le habían dicho: "esas amistades te van a llevar a la cárcel o al cementerio" pasó lo segundo. Murió de un impacto de bala en la cabeza en un intercambio de disparos. Lo llevaron al Hospital de emergencias. Mi madre fue quien lo recibió, al verlo, lo supo. Él estaba muerto. Esta lloro en silencio, y no le comento a nadie que ese era su hijo. Su funeral fue solitario. Sólo escuche un comentario al entrar con mi madre: _De tal palo, tal astilla_. No sentía nada. Mi madre me observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ese es tu hermano!, me agarro de la camisa, y se derrumbó arriba de mí. Al terminar su entierro me propuse irme de Italia fuese como fuese, y alejarme de todo, y todos. Un día un señor con un bigote plateado que solía usar una corona, fue a mi casa a dar sus condolencias, y disculparse por no haber hecho nada por Nicolás. Nadie hubiese hecho nada aunque hubiesen podido, lo sabía. Reconocí a ese hombre, era uno de los que iban a las reuniones de mi padre. Este nos habló de sus planes de expandirse en el mercado internacional de la Construcción. La verdad es que él iba a ser el próximo en ir a la cárcel si no se iba. Aproveche esto, y gracias a Baraggan estoy aquí.

_Los negocios no crecen dando apretones de mano, si no cortándolas o quitando a sus dueños del medio*. _Eso aprendí. Esto se aplica a todo. Los ex socios de mi padre volvieron a estar en la cúspide una vez más, esto gracias a haber quitado a mi padre del medio, estos gozaban de protección policial las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que los hacia intocables.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Orihime al terminar Ulquiorra de hablar empezó a llorar, no podía creer que detrás de su persona se ocultara una historia tan fuerte. Ella lo abrazo. Sus lágrimas caían en su hombro, así Ulquiorra debió haberse sentido unos años atrás. Pero simplemente no pudo. No le salía ser así.

— No tienes por qué llorar — suspiro — es estúpido.

Ella aún seguía abrazándolo, esta tenía ese olor a Canela sobre su piel.

— Es….que… no — esta trataba de tranquilizarse para poder hablar — ¿cómo puedes… estar así…? quiero ser tan fuerte…como… tú.

El no esperaba esa reacción de ella. Las personas al saber la verdad sobre él lo veían como una amenaza, guardaban distancia o empezaban a hacerle preguntas incomodas.

— Me hace sentir mal… — se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas — a veces lloro por estupideces, mi vida no fue nada difícil comparada con la tuya.

Este se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir.

— ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

— No realmente —prosiguió —no tengo nada que decirles.

— Deberías. Son tu familia a pesar de todo…y más que pasaron por momentos como esos juntos.

— No me interesa.

— ¡No te olvides quien eres! Ni quienes son ellos — esta subió el tono de voz — no tengo la menor duda de que tu madre… te amé… — su lagrimas volvieron a caer — disculpa… tú conoces a tus padres por lo menos, se agradecido. Mi madre sólo me adopto porque fue la voluntad de ella — se refería a la Luna.

Esas palabras hicieron eco dentro de él. Estaba actuando como su padre, y ella como si fuera su madre.

— Ya veo.

Y le pregunto:

— ¿No tienes miedo, mujer?

— No tengo miedo — le sonrió — esta es tu historia. Te hace ser quien eres — ¿tú no tienes miedo? Después de todo eso, yo lo tendría.

— No… son sólo recuerdos que se han convertido en pesadillas — dijo Ulquiorra.

Sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía, pero no era como esa última vez. No entendía que quería decirle esa mirada de ella. Sus labios se unieron, fue un beso suave, y que buscaba _reconfortar_. Los pulgares de Ulquiorra intentaban borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, esto era casi un movimiento involuntario. No le interesaba, que nadie llorase por él, si él ni siquiera iba a hacerlo. Pero abrió los ojos, y recordó quien era ella, y la alejó de su cuerpo. Tenía que acabar con eso… y rápido.

— No — dijo él.

**Continuara.**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

Disculpen la tardanza, pero dure bastante escribiendo este capítulo, porque tuve que investigar bastante. Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más intensos que he escrito. ¡Qué vida tuvo Ulquiorra!, espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo.

Agradecimiento especial al escritor Roberto Saviano, autor de la Gomorra. ¡Gracias por escribir un libro tan maravilloso!, si te gustan los temas de mafia, este es el libro para ti.

**Killer**: Sicario.

**AK-47: **Es un rifle de asalto. _AK_ son las siglas de Avtomat Kalashnikova, es decir "La automática de Kalashnikov, y _47 _por el año en que fue seleccionada como arma para el ejercito sovietico.

**Armas blancas**: Instrumentos dotados de una hoja metálica, como: los cuchillos y navajas etc.

**Los negocios no crecen dando apretones de mano, si no cortándolas o quitando a sus dueños del medio* **esto fue inspirado en una frase del libro.

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola Iris!,¡si tiene familia! ¡Aún falta para que se ponga intenso, te lo aseguro!, lo ha tenido que aceptar, ¿Por qué imagínate? Jajaj. Si pobre Álvaro. Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso en la mejilla, de verdad. ¡Sí!, ella ha sido muy drástica con Ichigo. En este capítulo esta la respuesta de por se fue. Ella siempre lo apoyara. Muchas gracias, disculpa la tardanza, ya explique arriba. Gracias por tu apoyo siempre. ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Muchísima suerte con todo.

**Y a todos los que leen esta historia. **

**Canciones que me ayudaron e inspiraron:** Tony's Theme de Giorgio Moroder y You &amp; Me feat. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix) de Disclosure

¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	20. La confesión Parte 1

_Disculpen la tardanza, una vez más. _

_La verdad puede ocultarse, pero no extinguirse ~ Frank Lloyd Wright_

* * *

"**La confesión"**

**Parte 1**

—No — dijo él.

No se iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo de la vez anterior, aunque no le disgustase tenerla cerca, tenía pendiente quien era_ ella_, y como debía mirarla. El proyecto ya había acabado. No tenía razón para acercarse más.

—Discúlpame — dijo está sintiendo como los brazos de Ulquiorra trataban de alejarla de su cuerpo.

Orihime estaba desconcertada por su reacción. Muchos chicos hubiesen matado por estar en el lugar del en ese instante, pero él no era como los otros, y eso era una de las muchas cosas que lo atraían de él.

Ulquiorra se levantó bruscamente y posó su mirada en ella, quien seguía aún sentada con el rostro ruborizado por lo anterior, pero esta vez su mirada la hizo sentir nerviosa. ¿Qué quería decirle esa mirada? Esa manera de observarla no era la usual en él. Había algo más; frialdad, la podía sentir. Esa noche el había actuado bastante extraño. Este suspiro, entro sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar parsimoniosamente. Orihime se levantó tratando de reincorporarse y alcanzarlo.

—¡Espérame! Por favor — dijo con apuro ella.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Este estaba lejos de allí. La expresión del rostro de Orihime cambio repentinamente a una de decepción.

—Tal vez lo incomode — dijo para sí, mirando hacia abajo.

Aún seguía buscándolo con la vista, pero no había rastro de él. Era tarde al juzgar por el vacío en la playa. No quedaban ni siquiera surfers en ella; estos siempre eran los últimos en irse. Esta alzo la vista al cielo y dijo:

—Creo que debería decirle como me siento ¿no crees, Selene*?

Se sentía incomoda, no podía engañar a nadie. La marea empezó a subir, mojando sus pies. Duro unos minutos en silencio escuchando el sonido del océano que se entre mezclaba con la brisa que acariciaba su cuerpo.

—Creo que lo haré — dijo ella con mucha seguridad respondiéndose a sí misma.

_**Departamento de Ulquiorra.**_

Al entrar Ulquiorra no se molestó en encender las luces. Esto era un viejo habito del. Solía hacerlo cuando no se sentía bien o algo lo molestaba. Este fue directo a su habitación, donde se quitó la camiseta que dejaba a la vista su pecho no tan musculoso. Tal vez él no se veía fuerte en apariencia, pero lo era. Se recostó en su cama y puso sus manos en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de cubrirse de la poca luz que entraba a través de su ventana. Así se sentía exponerse. Estaba incómodo. Cada vez que pasaban cosas como esas lo único que lograba era turbarse. Se sentía como si estuviera _perdiéndose_, pero, al fin todo había acabado o eso creía él. Solamente faltaba decirle que _ella era un proyecto _y podría volver a su vida normal. Le daba igual que lo odiase ya que se iba a graduar y con suerte no la tendría que volver a ver jamás, pero ese jamás no le agradaba del todo. A veces pensaba en ella, era involuntario, pero este asumía que era por pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer tan inusual, pero estaba cansado. Había sido suficiente hasta para él.

No era momento para dormir. Ulquiorra se levantó y encendió la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba al lado del baño de visitas, donde este guardaba sus cuadernos. Ella había entrado allí ese día. Tomo asiento en el escritorio donde había dejado el cuaderno. Todo en esa habitación estaba meticulosamente ordenado, porque le desagradaba no encontrar sus pertenencias, esa era una de las cosas que más detestaba de compartir habitación. Él había empezado a hacer el reporte para el Prof. Aizen, pero antes de continuar con este tenía que terminar de escribir en su cuaderno, busco un bolígrafo y comenzó.

_**Fin de Proyecto.**_

_Este proyecto ha marcado un antes y un después en mi manera de ver a los seres humanos y a las situaciones que rodean a estos. El proyecto ha concluido sin percances o bueno sin situaciones que puedan considerarse como tales —pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos — Pero el objetivo esta vez no reacciono de la manera que esperaba o la común para mí, más bien, tuvo una reacción positiva ante lo dicho —esto le daba una sensación agradable— Esta se ha compadecido y me dio su opinión objetiva acerca de lo sucedido. Es extraño que alguien que haya escuchado detenidamente mi historia siga pensando igual de mí — esto le llamo la atención. No iba a incluir tantos detalles de su vida personal en el reporte — ya que siempre seguiré siendo quien soy e hijo de las mismas personas. El tiempo pasa, pero lo recuerdos quedan._

_Hoy respondí la última pregunta del proyecto: ¿Puedo moldear un corazón, cuestionando las creencias del objetivo? __**Respuesta:**__ Claro que sí, pero todo depende de la relación que se tenga con la persona, de la manera de reaccionar de esta ante las situaciones y palabras. El punto en esto era lograr cambiar las creencias del objetivo algo que he logrado tal vez no de la manera que esperaba, pero logre acercarme a ella, cree una "amistad" y hasta hice que se alejara de sus otros "amigos" con mis palabras. Cree situaciones para mi provecho, aunque no se vieran así. _

_**Conclusión:**_

_Su reacción se debió tal vez a "nuestra amistad" y la creencia de que "los amigos se apoyan". Esto me hace ver que cosas etéreas como: la amistad, el amor y esas estupideces no hacen más que idiotizar a la personas y hacerlas cerrar los ojos a las verdades inminentes que en ocasiones están al frente de sus ojos. Simplemente diciendo cosas como: "Somos amigos" y tomarse el tiempo para escucharlos, aunque esto no sea más que una pantalla. Haciendo esto pude comprar un corazón. Pude entrar en la vida de ella sin esfuerzo alguno, sólo tuve que usar leyes de convivencia básicas y su alrededor a mi favor. Esto me hace ver que las personas no dejan de ser crédulas, sin excepciones._

_Ella fue un proyecto perfecto, perfecto para usar y manipular a mi favor._

"_**Seres Irracionales predispuestos a creer" **__comprobado._

Todo termino. Miro hacia la ventana que estaba delante de él. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas de madera. Estaba amaneciendo. Tanto tiempo había durado escribiendo. No había dormido, estaba totalmente agotado. Bajo la cabeza un momento con la excusa de descansar los ojos, pero no pudo más y se quedó dormido ahí. Necesitaba descansar. Cada vez que este escribía terminaba así.

_12:00 P.M _

Los rayos del sol acariciaban el rostro de Ulquiorra, quien seguía durmiendo en la mesa. El timbre empezó a sonar incesantemente. Este empezó a abrir los ojos, mientras bostezaba. ¿Quién sería? Sentía el cuerpo pesado, tal vez era por la posición en la cual había dormido. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. El día estaba bastante soleado, los rayos se colaban por las ventanas y el balcón, esto le daba un toque de color a esas grandes y vacías paredes blancas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Baraggan quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Llego en mal momento?

—No…

Ulquiorra se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Pero su aspecto decía otra cosa, no tenía camiseta, además de que tenía cara de no haber dormido por tres días y algunas marcas en el rostro por haber dormido en la mesa.

—¿Te sientes mal? — este dijo posando su mano izquierda en su frente para ver si él tenía fiebre — Estas muy pálido — dijo esto al ver el torso blanquecino de Ulquiorra. Esto era a causa de que detestaba tomar sol.

—Estoy bien — esto no era del todo cierto, sus pensamientos seguían confusos.

—Pues — este prosiguió al escuchar su respuesta, y rápidamente tomo asiento en el sillón verde — Seré breve, tu madre me llamo, siempre lo hace, pero…

Ulquiorra por el simple hecho de escuchar eso, ya sabía por dónde Baraggan iba.

—Ella te envió un Boleto de viaje ¿cierto?

—Si — respondió sin más.

Este miro a Ulquiorra quien estaba sentado al frente de él con su habitual expresión impasible.

—Te entiendo más que nadie en esto de no querer volver, por eso nunca te he presionado en estos cuatro años sobre estos temas — continuó — Pero recuerda algo, hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros, aunque vengamos del mismo lugar ¿sabes cuál es?

—¿Cuál es? — dijo Ulquiorra sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Anteriormente él le había explicado eso, pero sabía que Baraggan estaba hablando en serio.

—Tú tienes una familia a donde volver, a diferencia de mí —sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su problemática exmujer— y otra cosa, no me puedo dar el lujo de pisar tierra Napolitana. Sería carne de cañón.

Baraggan aún estaba ligado a bastantes negocios en el sector de la Construcción de Nápoles, muchos de estos no tan legales y tampoco él estaba en buenos términos con los Mallardo.

Este había traído consigo algunos brochures de agencias de viajes, los cuales puso en la mesa frente a ellos.

—Yo quiero que vayas, ya que pronto te graduaras y después se te hará más difícil volver si consigues un trabajo — seguía mirando fijamente a Ulquiorra — Tengo entendido que no tienes que volver a la Universidad hasta dentro de cuatro semanas ¿cierto?

—Si — dijo él. ¿Cómo el sabia eso?

Baraggan podía ser intimidante si se lo proponía.

—¿Por qué no te vas en esta semana? Tómalo como un regalo de graduación.

Ulquiorra estaba en silencio. Su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, pero su mirada no. Sabía que Baraggan no iba aceptar un _no_ como respuesta. Su madre debió de hablarle bastante fuerte para que este le estuviese haciendo esa propuesta.

—Si es por dinero, no te preocupes, es un regalo. Sólo ve.

—Dame esta semana tengo que empacar y terminar con un asunto…

—Tienes hasta el Sábado, entonces —dijo— tráeme el boleto, quiero ver algo, y hazme el favor de ponerte una camiseta… y piensa en coger más sol, pareces un enfermo.

Ulquiorra fue a su habitación y busco en el cajón de la mesa de noche. El boleto estaba debajo de su pasaporte. Esto le traía recuerdos. Se puso la primera camiseta que encontró en su cajón. Esta era del grupo Blur.

Al volver se percató que Baraggan estaba mirando los alrededores de su departamento. A él le encantaba admirar sus construcciones.

—Toma.

Se lo entrego en las manos. Este lo observo detenidamente.

— Haré algunos ajustes. Quiero que te vayas en el primer vuelo ¿Está bien?

—Supongo.

Baraggan se levantó y lo abrazo.

—¡Sabía que entenderías! Me alegra que vayas.

Ulquiorra sabía que una parte de eso era para sacarse a su madre de arriba. Ella podía ser muy testaruda en ocasiones, pero gracias a tener esa cualidad había logrado ser una de las mejores enfermeras de Nápoles. Ella nunca se rendía ante ningún tipo de emergencia, aunque tuviese una situación crítica ante sus ojos.

—Te mantendré al tanto, Ulquiorra.

—Está bien, adiós.

Este le acompaño hasta la puerta donde lo estaba esperando el chico de la otra vez. Había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera lo había visto. Este hablaba con la misma formalidad de la vez anterior. Ese chico le parecía bastante _extraño_.

—¿Nos vamos, Señor Baraggan? — Muy buenos días, Señor Ulquiorra.

Seguía con lo de Señor. Este se limitó a observarlo. Esas formalidades le fastidiaban. Cerró la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. Tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar como: terminar su reporte o contarle la verdad. No quería irse con esas cosas pendientes, pero estaba saturado. Tenía que relajarse un poco.

Este se fue a duchar, lo necesitaba. Al salir se puso una camiseta gris y un pantalón largo negro y se preparó una de las sopas instantáneas que Yammy le había regalado, porque según él lo estaban _haciendo subir de peso_. Ulquiorra se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza al escuchar comentarios como ese, sabía más que nadie sobre la "_dieta balanceada_" del. Encendió la televisión de la sala, que estaba conectada a un Home Theater, bastante discreto. Ulquiorra no solía ver Tv, ya sea por el tiempo o porque nunca había nada realmente interesante que ver. Empezó a cambiar canales y se encontré con una de sus películas favoritas; _"El efecto Mariposa"_ Esta película le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando empezó la Universidad y cuando fue por primera vez a una clase del Prof. Aizen. Él esperaba que este les diera una común y aburrida introducción sobre carrera, pero no, el sólo los observo, sonrió y dicto una tarea, sobre hacer un ensayo sobre una película o serie de nuestro agrado en un aspecto psicológico y decir porque los personajes actuaban como lo hacían, y él eligió esa. Aizen al escuchar el ensayo de Ulquiorra, le dijo:

—Espero mucho de ti, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Empezó a sonar el timbre otra vez, este suspiro. ¿Qué se le pudo haber quedado a Baraggan para este volver tan rápido?. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Era ella. Llevaba unas leggings negras y una camisa larga negra con rayas azules.

—¡Hola! — dijo ella sonriéndole con una de esas sonrisas que podían iluminar una galaxia completa.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" este pensó.

—Hey — dijo Ulquiorra con indiferencia.

—¿Estas ocupado? Es breve — se sonrojo— ¡te traje esto!— le mostro un pequeño muffin de vainilla con chispas de diferentes colores.

Esto extraño a Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba no era la primera vez que ella entraba a su departamento? Qué innecesario era todo lo que esa mujer hacía.

—Pasa — este dijo dándole la espalda.

—¡Gracias!

Ella observaba la espalda de Ulquiorra y como su cabello se movía mientras este caminaba.

"Lo voy a hacer" Orihime se repetía en su cabeza.

Al llegar a la sala, esta vio la pantalla del televisor encendida.

—¡El efecto Mariposa! Que tiempo sin verla.

—¿La conoces? — este se sorprendió un poco.

—¡Si! — dijo mientras esta se sentaba en el sillón negro cruzando las piernas y dejando el muffin en la mesa.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó mirando el piso. ¿A que ella habría venido? Se preguntaba así mismo. Realmente eso no le importaba del todo, más bien, era ¿Cómo le iba a decir? No había pensado en nada aún. Solo tenía en mente descansar un poco.

"Cálmate — mientras más rápido mejor" pensó

Esperaría a que acabase la película para decirle. Salió y se sentó en el sillón verde, lejos de ella, aunque no se notara estaba ansioso. Orihime debes en cuando le daba miradas rápidas y se volvía ruborizar. Esto estaba molestando a Ulquiorra. El no había sido nada amable con ella la última vez para que ella estuviese actuando así.

—¿Te iras de viaje?

Esta pregunta saco de sus cavilaciones a Ulquiorra.

—¿Cómo sabes? — este dijo mirándola impasible.

Pregunto por esto— señalando los brochures — ¿volverás?... Claro que lo harás te tienes que graduar jajaj— decía esto para calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero realmente quería escucharlo mejor de sus labios.

—Si.

—¡Me alegra! ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El sábado.

Esto hizo que Orihime cerrara sus manos como puños en su regazo mientras se sonrojaba aún más, lo debía hacer ya.

—Mujer… yo — empezó Ulquiorra parsimoniosamente hasta que fue interrumpido por ella.

— Antes de lo que sea que me quieras decir, déjame hablar primero — respiro profundo.

Esta se levantó del sillón y se fue a sentar a su lado. Esta jugaba con un anillo en su dedo índice. Juntaba sus pies. Estaba nerviosa, pero lo iba a hacer. Subió el rostro, estaba más ruborizada que antes.

— Mujer ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues…Ulquiorra… se… que te graduaras… y que tal vez no te vuelva a ver por mucho tiempo… ¡estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido!... — respiro profundo— me gustas mucho, creo… — miro otra vez a su mano — no, no lo creo. Lo siento aquí — toco su corazón, y luego tomo la mano de él y la llevo allí también — ¿Lo sientes? — su corazón estaba latiendo rápido— Cuando pienso en ti las cosas cambian. Todo es tan diferente. Me haz enseñado tantas cosas que nunca hubiese descubierto por mí misma. Eres como un Sol para mí —esta sonreía.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Su pecho se sentía cálido a su tacto. Las palabras no salían de los labios de Ulquiorra. Era como si estas se pasearan por su mente, pero no lograran salir de allí. Este se limitaba a observarla. No era desagradable esa sensación que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez hasta sintiese lo mismo. Ella había cambiado muchos hábitos de él. Ella siempre se alegraba por cosas tan simples. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él. Desde el principio ella le había llamado la atención. No se sentía solitario a su lado. ¿Qué me pasa? Este es mi proyecto. Nada más.

Ulquiorra respiro profundo.

— No me tienes que responder hoy, es precipitado esto, lo sé.

Esta sólo le sonreía. Seguía sin salir nada de los labios de Ulquiorra. Empezó a sonar Stop Crying Your Heart Out de Oasis, la película había acabado. Esta canción se mezcló con el silencio de la habitación.

— Odio y amo ese final.

Ella acerco su rostro al de él. Tarareaba las letras de esa canción como si hubiese sido escrita para musicalizar ese momento en específico. Inevitablemente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Fue un roce que se volvió un beso, que se fue profundizando y volviendo más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos. Él tomo su pequeña cintura entre sus manos, esto fue un impulso. Ella mordió suavemente sus labios para luego besar su nariz y sonreírle. Ulquiorra se alejó y fijo la mirada en ella. Estaba otra vez ahí esa mirada gélida, que podía congelarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Vete — dijo Ulquiorra — lárgate de aquí, mujer — este no alzaba la voz, pero su tono se volvió intimidante.

La expresión de Orihime cambio repentinamente a una de decepción. Eso era un "no", que manera de rechazarla, pero otra cosa la inquietaba ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?, ese beso le había dicho otra cosa.

— No sabes lo que dices ¡lárgate!

— No te entiendo — dijo ella.

— He dicho que te vayas ¿no me estas escuchando?

Ulquiorra se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrió de golpe y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera.

— Fuera —dijo sin cambiar su expresión — mujer.

— Lo siento — dijo ella mientras él cerraba puerta tras de sí.

Ulquiorra puso sus manos en su rostro, se sentía frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Había fallado.

— ¿Por qué no pude decirle? — dijo para sí.

Estaba peor que antes, sus sentimientos estaban entre mezclados y todo por culpa de su imprudencia.

**Continuara.**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas de Autor. **

Disculpen la tardanza, una vez más. Falta poco para que esta historia concluya, como pueden ver. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo.

**Selene:**En la mitología griega la diosa de la Luna.

**El efecto mariposa: **Es una muy buena película; deja mucho que pensar. Se las recomiendo.

**Gracias a:**

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola Iris! me puedo imaginar, ¡qué vida! ¡Si! ¿De verdad? Jajaj era por eso que ese olor le trae recuerdos. Si, ella siempre estará ahí para él. Te aseguro que ahora es que falta. Exactamente, de ahí es que viene su relación. Investigue bastante, ¡ni te imaginas! Todos queremos abrazar a Ulqui Jajaja ¡No te prometo nada! ¡Me alegra que te haya emocionado! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Muchas gracias! Un beso y un abrazo.

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hey, Hanasaki! Gracias, me anima mucho leer eso. Trato de hacerlo. En verdad si, ahora es que viene lo fuerte. Exactamente, es sorpresa lo que hará, sólo te diré que le "contara" detalladamente, y veras la reacción de ella. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Guest: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. El dilema de esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Aprecio eso. Seguiré. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí.

**Canciones que me ayudaron e inspiraron: **Miel de Zoé, Samba pa' ti de Santana, Stop Crying your heart out de Oasis y Ong Ong de Blur.


	21. La confesión Parte 2

_Gracias E. por compartir tu experiencia conmigo. Discúlpenme la tardanza._

_**"Puedes huir de los demás, pero no de ti mismo (Séneca)"**_

* * *

"**La confesión: Rompiendo Los Hábitos" **

**Parte 2**

El eco de la puerta al cerrarse no fue tan fuerte como para callar las palabras de él que aún seguían resonando en su cabeza. Se había prometido no llorar fuese cual fuese la respuesta. Iba a respetar su decisión. Pero no se esperaba esa reacción de parte él. ¿Por qué había dejado que ella lo besase, si él se sentía así? Esto iba a ser un constante recuerdo de él. Una marca invisible en sus labios y su corazón. Había sentido algo, lo sabía. Entendía porque las personas en ocasiones preferían callarse sus sentimientos, porque oír de la boca de la persona que te gusta semejantes palabras. Dolía. Quemaba. Ardía. Pero una promesa era una promesa, no se desplomaría ahí. No permitiría que sus sollozos fuesen audibles para alguien más que sí misma. Bajo por el ascensor donde había un espejo a su espalda. Detestaba ver su reflejo cuando se encontraba en esas condiciones. A las puertas abrirse se encontró con un vestíbulo vacío, como siempre. La única gota de color en ese lugar eran unos girasoles en un centro de mesa. No volvería. Lo sabía.

No era tan tarde al juzgar por los débiles rayos del sol. Estos no la molestaban. Intentaba buscar las llaves del carro dentro de su cartera. Rogaba por no haberlas dejado donde él. No podía volver a verle el rostro en el estado que se encontraba. Estaban debajo de su monedero color café. Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Su alrededor se veía más vivas que nunca. Esperaba encontrarse con mucho tráfico por la hora que era, pero no fue así. Encendió la radio para ver si podía distraerse, aunque fuera un poco.

— ¡Son las 6:00 de la tarde de este hermoso domingo! — decía animosamente el locutor — hoy recibimos muchas llamadas solicitando una canción en específico — continuó—Demasiados corazones rotos para mí gusto Jajaj, pero ¡disfrútenla!

Empezó a sonar Big Girls Don't Cry de Fergie. Orihime escuchaba detenidamente la letra. Ella había cantado esa canción en muchas otras ocasiones. Pero como dicen empiezas a entender las letras de las canciones cuando tienes el corazón verdaderamente roto. Orihime estaba en total silencio con los ojos fijos en el camino. Llego a un semáforo en el cual tuvo que parar. Sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

— ¡Basta! — se decía así misma apretado las manos en el volante — Cálmate.

Sus lágrimas no paraban. Trato de sonreír. Ser madura. Aceptar las cosas, pero necesitaba tiempo y dejar que esas cosas salieran de ella. Empezó a escuchar los claxon de las personas que estaban detrás de ella. Esto la hizo reaccionar y pisar el acelerador.

Al llegar a su casa. Dejo el carro en el garaje. Esta abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y fue a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama. La suavidad de esta amortiguo su caída. Dejo caer todas esas lágrimas que ella se había guardado. Sus almohadas se humedecieron debajo de ella. Dolía. Su respiración se calmó. Sus lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. Ella se había quedado dormida. Llorar a tal punto que tengas miedo de que tus ojos se sequen y no vuelvas a poder llorar jamás. Pero mañana estaría bien. Ella lo sabía. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Mañana sería un lunes. Iría a clases y el mundo seguiría su curso normal. Pero su corazón seguiría roto.

_**Lunes: Departamento de Ulquiorra**_

Ulquiorra se despertó a las 6:00 a.m. No podía dormir. Cuando se estresaba sus pesadillas volvían con mayor intensidad y vividez que antes. No era la primera vez que esto le sucedía. Se dio un baño de agua fría para ver si podía alejar muchos de esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Por cosas como esas preferiría estar solo. No sabría cómo explicarle a nadie sobre esas cosas que él soñaba. En su departamento sólo había una luz encendida y era la de la habitación donde se encontraban sus cuadernos. Después de lo sucedido con ella, ni siquiera sabía que decirse así mismo. No debió reaccionar así. Lo sucedido se repetía en su cabeza como una película. Se había comportado mal. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Si hubiese tenido el valor para decirle tal vez no se sintiese tan presionado como se sentía en ese momento. Al principio Ulquiorra no estaba muy feliz de irse de viaje, pero sería lo mejor que podría hacer en esa situación. Tal vez así pudiese poner en orden sus sentimientos. Tenía pensando decirle el viernes o el sábado. Pero aún no encontraba las palabras necesarias. Algo lo detenía.

Él se estaba dedicando en lleno a hacer el proyecto de Aizen. No quería distracciones. Este realmente trataba de distraerse de todo y enfocarse en eso. Borrar e ignorar sus sentimientos era lo que trataba de hacer, como siempre lo hacía. Necesitaba estar frío para poder contarle. No se encontraba del todo bien, pero no lo quería admitir.

Ulquiorra se levantó repentinamente de la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación de sus cuadernos a causa de un calambre en su pierna izquierda. Se dirigió a su habitación donde vio que su teléfono móvil tenía una luz parpadeante color azul. Al desbloquearlo vio 5 llamadas perdidas de Grimmjow

— Tch… ¿Qué diablos Grimmjow quiere? — suspiro.

Esa semana la iba a dedicar a fondo a sus estudios. No le había contado a nadie sobre esta decisión. Tenía bastante en que pensar todavía. Detestaba tener tanta ansiedad. Fue a la cocina. Él no tenía hambre, pero si quería mantenerse despierto necesitaba comer. Preparo un café. Este olor inundo su departamento. Era lo único que realmente le podía pasar por la garganta en esos momentos. Escogió un CD's al azar del montón de la izquierda. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la caja paro. No música. No iba a escuchar música. No podía. Dejo la caja a un lado, fuera de su lugar. Termino de beberse su café. Apago la luz y volvió a la habitación y continuó escribiendo.

_**Universidad**_

Orihime iba saliendo de la facultad cargando con un grupo de libros de física. Uryu la había invitado un café, pero ella lo había rechazado nerviosamente. Él se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien del todo con peli naranja, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Ella siempre trataba de no preocupar a los demás, pero lograba todo lo contrario. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa para así poder estudiar un poco y evitar a toda costa, ver el rostro del chico de los ojos esmeraldas. Aunque los libros le pesasen bastante esto no le impedía caminar rápido. Parecía como si quisiera correr de algo que estaba trás ella. Una mano agarro su hombro. Ella suspiro para sus adentros. Volteo el rostro con temor. ¡No puede ser él! ¡No podría verlo a la cara!

— ¡Princesa! — una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

Era Grimmjow. Llevaba el uniforme del equipo y pintura a azul turquesa debajo de sus ojos que hacia juego con su cabello.

— ¡Hola! — todo rastro de temor se borró de su rostro. Estaba aliviada — ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues yo estoy muy bien — respondió mientras se peinaba su cabello con su mano — Como sea ¿Y Ulquiorra? — preguntó poco cortes.

Esta se sonrojo un poco y miro sus pies. Ese era el nombre que ella había tratado de sacar de su cabeza en todo el día, pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

— Eeh… bueno… — suspiró— no sé…no he hablado con él.

Eso no era del todo cierto.

— ¿De verdad? — se asomó un poco de preocupación en su rostro— Creí que ustedes eran cercanos.

No sabía que decir ante eso.

— ¿Pero haz intentando llamarlo? — dijo la chica de cabello de fuego tratando de evitar responder a eso último.

La expresión de ella cambio a una de preocupación. Grimmjow se dio cuenta.

— Lo he llamado más de cinco veces y él no contesta— por algo te estoy preguntando ¿no crees? — sonrió burlonamente.

Ella ignoro su respuesta. Y miro a sus libros. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habría pasado algo? sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. No tenía sentido preocuparse por él. Ya no más.

— Supongo — miro hacia abajo — me tengo que ir.

Esta dio vuelta.

— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? — dijo él con un tono serio.

Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Daba gracias que él no le pudiese ver la cara.

— ¡Claro que no! Jajajaja— ¡Imposible!

Ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

— Está bien...

Esta empezó a alejarse lentamente de él. Eso fue un _si _para Grimmjow, pero no quiso insistirle más. Iba tarde a la práctica.

_**Campo de Fútbol Americano**_

Todos estaban alineados en una fila de frente al entrenador quien hablaba con su asistente, quien era una chica de baja estatura y cabello rosa, que llevaba una sudadera negra. Grimmjow llego jadeando por haber corrido tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Se ubicó en su posición. Yammy que estaba a su lado le susurro sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición. Este llevaba pintura roja en sus pómulos.

—No deberías arriesgarte a llegar tarde con Kenpachi y menos en la semana de aniversario — dijo Yammy — No me mal intérpretes, no es que me importe si Kenpachi te hace algo, pero aún es necesario que pagues la otra mitad de la renta.

—Gracias por preocuparte — dijo Grimmjow poniendo sus manos en su cintura— Odio esta mierda que tengo en la cara — dijo con asco.

— Ni lo digas. Voy a golpear a Yumichika desde que esto se acabe — Yammy rio con malicia.

Grimmjow asomo su cabeza. Había un lugar vacío y era el de Ichigo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sabía que eso significaba. Kenpachi dejo de hablar con su pequeña asistente.

— ¿Has hablado con Ulquiorra? — preguntó Grimmjow.

Kenpachi volteo hacia ellos y la pregunta quedo en el aire.

— ¡Infelices! — dijo sonriendo Kenpachi— falta alguien — este frunció el entrecejo — Kurosaki Ichigo — No fui claro con que no me gustaban las tar...

— Discúlpenme — este grito jadeando corriendo hacia su lugar.

Ikkaku y Yumichika compartieron una mirada cómplice. Sabían lo que venía. Dieron un paso al frente y voltearon hacia los demás. En el tiempo que les quedaba iban a presentar el reto del día.

Las semanas de aniversario del equipo desde que Kenpachi era capitán eran así, competencias brutales de todos contra todos con temáticas. La de esa semana era: _El ejército_; por eso les habían pedido que se pintaran la cara simulando camuflaje. El objetivo siempre era el mismo tratar de aturdir a tu enemigo al punto que este no pudiese volver a levantarse. Sólo debía haber un único ganador en cada uno de los retos. Esto garantizaba que estuvieras a salvo del reto final, que era el más brutal de todos. Ikkaku y Yumichika son los autos proclamados favoritos del entrenador. Nadie se explica como dos personas tan diferentes siempre estan juntas. Uno es un Ingeniero Civil bastante descuidado y el otro un Arquitecto que esta obsesionado con la belleza y la simetría. Mucho se especula sobre ellos desde que pagan dinero extra para poder tener esa posición en el equipo hasta que tienen una relación sentimental. Estos se complementaban en muchos aspectos.

Al ellos terminar explicar el reto del día. Ikkaku empezó a contar.

— ¡Tres!

— ¡Dos! — dijo Yumichika moviendo su hermoso cabello purpura a un lado de su rostro.

Todos empezaron a mirarse, nadie entendía que pasaba. Las sorpresas en esa semana nunca significaban nada bueno

— ¡Uno! — dijeron a unísono Yumichika, Ikkaku y Yachiru.

Kenpachi empezó a correr en dirección hacia Ichigo. Él no era de las personas que hablaban ni mucho menos que dieran advertencias. Ichigo no reacción hasta que vio el rostro de él a unos poco centímetros del suyo.

— ¡Corre! — grito un chico de pelo castaño que estaba al lado del.

Ichigo no lo pensó ni un segundo para salir corriendo, casi cae al subir por la gradas. Kenpachi iba detrás de él con un balón y su peculiar sonrisa. Él era su presa.

— ¡Diablos! — grito Ichigo a lo lejos.

Todos empezaron a mirarse. Sabían cómo era Kenpachi.

— Pues bien — continuó Yumichika como si nada hubiese pasado— veo que todos pintaron sus rostros… excelente trabajo hasta para… —dudo un poco— ustedes.

Ikkaku chasqueo la lengua.

—¡Comencemos! — dijo.

_30 minutos después. Duchas. _

Grimmjow terminaba de ponerse su sudadera gris Emerica, mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño en donde había un letrero con letras negras, que decía: _La Violencia siempre es la respuesta_, algo que Kenpachi decia/practica bastante. La pintura de debajo de sus ojos no se terminaba de quitar, esto lo incomodaba, pero había ganado el reto del día.

Yammy salió de las duchas con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y con una colgada de su cuello. La pintura en el rostro del se había ido completamente.

— No he sabido nada de Ulquiorra ¿Paso algo? — ¿Se suicidó? — dijo este.

— No lo sé — este sonrió con sorna, pero algo dentro de él le decía que había sucedido algo, si Ulquiorra había tomado la decisión de alejarse.

— ¿No le preguntaste a la mujercita?

— La princesa tampoco sabe. Estaba tensa, parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

— ¡Se suicidó entonces!, porque das tantas vueltas al asunto. Piensa con lógica— este alzo una ceja poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Grimmjow estaba sorprendido con la seriedad y seguridad con que Yammy hablaba en ese momento.

— Sabía que terminaría así — continuó, y su expresión se tornó a una de enojo — ¡Te hubiese ganado!

Este dio un ligero brinco y casi se deshace el ligero nudo de su toalla.

— ¡No, por favor! — dijo Grimmjow tapándose los ojos — mejor me voy, ¡vístete! — este tomo su mochila celeste y se fue.

Al Grimmjow dirigirse a la salida se encontró con Ichigo quien estaba sucio de tierra y polvo. Tenía unos moretones en el brazo y en la frente y tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo usual.

— ¡Fresa cálmate! — dijo este riendo a carcajadas al ver su aspecto.

Ichigo apretó los puños evitando así golpearle la cara. No le importara que se rieran del, pero ellos estaban hablando de ella. De Orihime. De su amiga. Ellos no tenían derecho de hablar de ella. Ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que a Ulquiorra le pasara o dejase de pasarle. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Grimmjow le paso por el lado Ichigo quien no parecía responder a sus burlas. Sus hombros chocaron, pero este simplemente no presto atención. Sintió la vibración de su móvil en su bolsillo era un mensaje de Nelliel diciendo:

"No podre hoy, tengo cosas que hacer"

Algo que lo molesto un poco.

_**Miércoles: Departamento de Ulquiorra.**_

— Termine — dijo él con su expresión impasible. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Este se levantó, y empezó a estrujarse los ojos y a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza. Ulquiorra no había podido consentir el sueño en esos últimos tres días. Seguía sin sentirse bien a pesar de haber terminado, había escrito cincuenta y cinco páginas. Salió de la habitación. El silencio del apartamento era demasiado molesto. Vio en el reloj de la pared que eran la 7:00 a.m. había perdido la noción del tiempo totalmente en esos últimos días. Se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la luz y saco su maleta color verde de adentro de su closet y la puso encima de la cama. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola fijamente. Iba a volver. Iría a _"casa". _No había tenido tiempo de digerir eso todavía. Sentía como si hubiese estado ausente de su cuerpo todo ese tiempo. Suspiro. Abrió sus cajones. Saco algunas camisetas, pantalones y tres pares de tenis. No duraría tanto, eso esperaba. Miro su maleta con una expresión neutral. También tenía que decirle a ella. El timbre comenzó a sonar. Esto lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Tenía que recomponerse. Se acercó a la puerta parsimoniosamente.

_¿Quién sería? — pensó. _

Al abrir la puerta. Se encontró con Stefano, el chofer de Baraggan_. _Este tenía una camisa blanca mangas largas y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Llevaba en las manos un sobre con la firma de Baraggan.

— Hola Señor Ulquiorra — dijo con bastante formalidad observando de arriba abajo a Ulquiorra.

_Tch, que molesto — pensó._

— Hey.

— Disculpe que me presente tan temprano, pero el señor Baraggan me mando a entregarle esto.

Tanta formalidad lo haría enfermarse.

Este le entrego el sobre y lo miro con una expresión seria.

— Gracias…supongo.

Ulquiorra miro el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Era el boleto. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta la mano de Stefano la detuvo.

— ¿Eres hijo de Nicolás Massimo? — este preguntó con un tono temeroso — Disculpa, eso es imposible, tu apellido es Cifer ¿cierto? — este dijo quitando la mano de la puerta, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando Ulquiorra respondió.

— Si, lo soy.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Diablos! Lo sabía — dijo él riendo — ¿Me recuerdas?

Ulquiorra miro fijamente su rostro. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era él.

— No te esfuerces — este se recostó de la pared con una sonrisa — estábamos en el mismo Colegio — Ulquiorra seguía mirándolo sin expresión alguna — Fiorenzo Baldassare, es mi Padre.

Ulquiorra duro unos segundos pensando detenidamente. Recordó. Ese era el hombre de la cabeza rapada con la cicatriz en el pómulo derecho. Este solía usar muchas joyas. Era un fiel comprador de su padre.

— Sé quién es.

— Creí que estabas muerto — este sonrió — veo que no — ¿Volverás a Italia, cierto?

_¿Por qué el sabia eso?__— pensó_

— Si — dijo mirándolo impasible.

— Yo también quisiera volver a casa. Odio este lugar, pero si vuelvo…sabes cómo son las cosas — dijo con molestia, mirando las paredes a su alrededor — ¿y en dónde vivirás? ¿conseguiste un trabajo allá? ¿te vengaras?— este parecía un reportero.

— Sólo voy de visita.

— ¿Por qué? — lo miro extrañado— ¿Cómo te através a decir eso? Este nisiquiera es tu país al final de cuentas —sus ojos denotaban fastidio— hasta las mujeres allá están mucho más buenas que las de aquí.

— Ya veo… — dijo sin variar el tono de voz.

_Que le importa— pensó_

— Jajaja. Nunca cambias — este subió una ceja y puso sus manos en los bolsillos su pantalón. Ulquiorra pudo visualizar la culata de una pistola sobresaliendo de adentro de sus pantalones — este sonrió — miras esto — dijo sacándola y apuntándola al rostro de Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra como un reflejo le agarro la muñeca a Stefano con toda su fuerza haciéndolo apuntar el cañón hacia arriba, para enseguida arrebatársela de las manos y por instinto apuntarla hacia él.

— La tengo por defensa nada más, ¡Lo prometo!— dijo este echándose hacia atrás intentando recuperar el equilibrio y subiendo los brazos. Empezó a reír, pero su expresión se tornó seria—Nunca me han agradado los hijos de los traidores — hizo una pausa prolongada y suspiro — pero por desgracia mi familia le debe mucho a la tuya — este rebusco en el bolsillo de su camisa — Ten. Si necesitas un _trabajo_ — hizo énfasis en eso— o algo llama a mi padre — lo miro con molestia.

Ulquiorra tomo la tarjeta en su mano y se agacho para recoger el sobre con el boleto. No entendía que acababa de pasar.

— Gracias Ulquiorra Massimo de parte de mi familia — este sonrió— te la puedes quedar, pero no está cargada — rio a carcajadas, y se fue.

Tenía mucho sin escuchar ese apellido en combinación con su nombre*.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y miro la tarjeta que este le había entregado. Tenía tiempo sin ver ese código de área. Esa era otra razón de las muchas por las cuales no quería volver. Siempre seria el hijo de un traidor. Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Algo dentro del deseaba ver el número de ella en su pantalla, pero eso no pasaría. Era Grimmjow otra vez. Ignoro la llamada. No quería hablar con él. Cuando éste terminaría de entender eso. No tenía ganas de explicar nada a nadie. Volvía su ansiedad. Tiro la pistola en el sillón y la tarjeta también. En otro tipo de situación y Ulquiorra siendo otra persona, lo más acertado hubiese sido llamar a la policía, pero hacer eso lo podría perjudicar.

No se había visto en un espejo, pero se podía imaginar las ojeras que tendría. Iría a dormir, aunque fuera un poco, lo necesitaba.

_**Jueves: Casa de Neliel**_

Grimmjow bostezaba ruidosamente. No recordaba la última vez que se hubiese levantado tan temprano y mucho menos para estudiar. Nelliel aún vivía con sus padres, estos eran muy conservadores y religiosos. Ellos le habían insistido en esperar a que Grimmjow llegase para saludarlo/conocerlo. Su aspecto no les pareció agradable y se lo hicieron saber. La casa de ellos parecía sacada de un catálogo. Los colores de esta eran una mezcla entre avena y gris. Había un gran crucifijo encima de la televisión. Demasiado sobrio y ordenado. Nelliel salió de la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas de avena y jugo.

— ¡Disculpa por lo del lunes tuve que ayudar a Nnoitra! — dijo con su voz chillona.

Grimmjow odiaba escuchar ese nombre y más cuando salía de los labios de ella. Él miro la bandeja aun con los ojos adormecidos.

— ¿No tienes café? ¿o algo con azúcar?— dijo este bostezando.

— Uh… No, a mis padres no les gustan esas cosas — vio la expresión de sueño de Grimmjow — Hay azúcar… puedes comerla si quieres.

Este subió una ceja. Como alguien en este siglo podía vivir en esas condiciones.

— TCH…Olvídalo — dijo tomando el vaso de jugo de la bandeja.

Esta rio para sus adentros.

— Mejor vamos a mi habitación es más cómodo que aquí — dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Grimmjow tomo su mochila y empezó seguirla.

La habitación de Nelliel a diferencia de toda la casa estaba llena de color. No parecía parte de allí. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color purpura brillante y estaban llenas de poster de mangas Shojo y artistas.

— No hay nada de color aquí tampoco— dijo Grimmjow irónicamente.

— Supongo.

Estos se acomodaron en el escritorio que estaba al fondo de su habitación. Ella empezó a mover peluches y libros para hacer espacio para Grimmjow.

— No suelo tener muchas visitas — dijo riendo.

Grimmjow sólo se limitaba a observarla.

— Toma asiento — dijo señalándole una silla color fucsia.

Este se acomodó a su lado. Saco su portátil y empezaron.

_Dos horas después. _

— ¡Terminamos! — grito Nelliel alzando los brazos para chocar los cinco con Grimmjow.

— ¿Estamos en preescolar?

Al este no recibir respuesta, la miro extrañado, y sólo se limitó a chocarlas. La mesa estaba llena de vasos de jugo vacíos y azúcar desparramada por todos lados. Nelliel se acercó a su mesa de noche, de donde saco un Snickers.

— Tómalo, lo compre para ti… no te duermas — se lo entrego.

— Me hubiese servido dos horas antes — dijo arrebatándoselo de la mano evitando así que se viera su ligero sonrojo.

— Jajajaja. Siempre de mal humor.

Este cruzo los brazos encima de su pecho.

— ¿Emocionado por la graduación?— dijo Nelliel mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Da igual. Te gradúas consigues un trabajo, mueres. Esa es tu vida y fin.

— A mí no… estoy feliz — esta le sonrió, y prosiguió intentando cambiar el tema—Ayer empecé a ver un anime, ¡Oh dios mío! — hay un antagonista igualito a Ulquiorra, creí que era él — continuó — ¿y él? Tengo muchísimo tiempo sin verlo.

— Yo igual.

Esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apoyo sus manos en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo va a ser? Ustedes son los _Best Friends Forever — _dijo hacienda énfasis en lo último_ — y El bromance_ ¿dónde quedo?

— Nunca fue así — este dijo tratando de suprimir su risa.

— ¿y qué sucedió? ¿pelearon? — dijo esta con un tono de preocupación.

— No ha pasado nada que yo sepa — dijo — no es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa. Ahora que lo pienso. Esto mismo paso cuando recién empezábamos la universidad. Se encerró por una semana en su departamento — simplemente deje que se le pasara, pero — recordó la manera en que Orihime le hablo — pienso que paso algo en serio ahora — Hablar con Ulquiorra es lo mismo que hablar con una pared en ocasiones. Demasiado cabeza dura.

— Se parece a alguien que conozco y esta frente a mi— ella empezó a reír— ¿has intentado llamarlo?

— Todos me preguntan eso mismo — continuó— claro que lo he intentado — dijo este molesto.

— En casos como estos — dijo mientras se hacía una coleta con un gancho— lo mejor sería que fueras a su departamento y le hablaras.

— Si…

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero no se le había ocurrido eso.

— Aw, esto es tan tierno. Tu preocupándote por alguien además de ti.

Esta se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Grimmjow quien tenía cara de molestia y empezó a halarles las mejillas como si de un niño se tratase.

— ¡Qué lindo! — esta decía — ¿Tienes pintura azul debajo de tus ojos?

— ¡Diablos! — él dijo con molestia.

Este se echó hacia atrás tratando de verse en el espejo de su closet, esto hizo que Nelliel resbalara y casi callera arriba de él, pero en un movimiento reflejo Grimmjow le agarro las caderas, pero esto no pudo evitar que ella cayese encima de él en la silla, y en ese justo instante entro su madre.

— ¡Nelliel tu odelschwanck! — grito.

Grimmjow soltó a Nelliel.

— No me jodas — dijo para su interior.

— No pasa nada, Madre — dijo la chica del cabello verde.

La mirada de la madre de Nelliel se posó en Grimmjow.

— Creo que deberías irte — dijo Nelliel calmadamente.

Este empezó a recoger su computadora y sus pertenencias. Este al cruzarle por el lado a su madre, sintió como sus ojos se clavaban en su espalda. Este cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y Escucho la voz chillona de Nelliel como un eco a través de la puerta.

— ¡Haz lo que te dije!

— ¡Sí! — este dijo a punto de salir.

_**Ese mismo día: Departamento de Ulquiorra **_

Ulquiorra estaba con la cabeza debajo del grifo del lavamanos. Su respiración se escuchaba forzosa. Sus manos le temblaban. Subió el rostro, se veía mal. Se limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Estaba harto. Se dio una ducha rápido y se puso una camiseta verde y unos jeans azules gastados. Necesitaba salir. Despejar la mente, un poco. Tomo su teléfono, la llamaría después que volviera. Cerro la puerta de su departamento tras de sí, y pulso el botón del ascensor. La luz estaba más brillante de lo normal o era que tenía bastante sin encender la de su departamento. Al llegar al vestíbulo pudo ver al portero el cual leía una revista vieja de _Muy Interesante_. Este saludo a Ulquiorra, él cual no le devolvió el gesto. Camino parsimoniosamente hasta que llegar a _Black Coffee. _Tenía bastante sin ir allí. Al entrar pudo ver que había más personal que antes. Recordó la vez que fue allí con ella. Ahí comenzó todo. Fue directo al mostrador donde estaba la chica que los había atendido esa vez. Esta le reconoció.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Momo — mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien…

— ¿Vienes solo?

— Sí — este la miro impasible.

Momo evito hacerle más preguntas al ver su reacción.

— ¿Que deseas ordenar?

— Un café negro para llevar y…

— Entendido.

Momo se había ido antes que Ulquiorra hubiese podido terminar su orden. Suponía que era por la costumbre de sólo pedir eso.

— ¡Tenga! — dijo poniendo el café en el mostrador — ¿algo más?

— Dame unos _Malboros_.

Tenía desde que había empezado la Universidad sin tocar ninguno. Eso solía tranquilizarlo cuando estaba muy estresado_. Cuatro años de autocontrol echados a la basura por una simple estupidez— pensó_.

Esta le puso la cajetilla al lado del café y lo miro un poco sorprendida. Él no parecía de los que fumasen, pero viendo detenidamente su rostro se percató que sus labios estaban un poco oscurecidos por la nicotina. Ulquiorra conocía esa mirada, le molestaba. Este pago, y se fue sin decir más, no te tenia porque explicar nada y menos a alguien que no lo conocía.

Al llegar a su departamento. Encendió la luz. Dejo el café y los cigarrillos encima de la mesa del comedor y saco su teléfono de su bolsillo. Le diría. Terminaría eso. Al ver su número en su pantalla dio al botón de marcar. Su dulce voz contesto y dijo:

— Hola Ulquiorra.

¿Por qué le respondía así? ¿No recordaba lo que había pasado?

Al este intentar hablar quedo en blanco. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por dónde comenzaría?

— ¿Hola? — pregunto con preocupación ella — ¿estás bien?

No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. Se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. Cerró el teléfono y lo tiro a un lado.

¿Por qué perdía su tiempo ella preocupándose por él?

Se reincorporo. Sólo tenía un día, ya que se iría el sábado. Busco su encendedor y cenicero en el último cajón de la mesa de noche en su habitación. Los puso en la mesa del balcón. No quería que ese olor se impregnara en sus muebles. Abrió la cajetilla de cigarrillos y saco uno con un poco de nostalgia. Lo llevo a sus labios y lo encendió. Tenía tiempo sin sentir el fuerte olor a tabaco. Inhalo el humo. El timbre empezó a sonar. ¿Sería ella? Se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Grimmjow quien lo miraba con sorpresa. Ulquiorra exhalo el humo cerca de la cara de él.

— ¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos? — dijo con una sonrisa burlona y quitándole el cigarro de las manos antes de que este se lo pudiese volver a llevar a sus labios.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo fríamente.

— Hablar.

— No hay nada de qué hablar— dijo Ulquiorra.

Lo cual era una gran mentira. Grimmjow entro sin que este le dijera que pasase y vio el desorden de la sala.

— Y yo soy el del problema después.

Ulquiorra seguía sin responder. Grimmjow tomo asiento en el sillón de cuero.

— ¿Paso algo? — dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro con la mesa.

— Volveré a Nápoles — dijo secamente — No pude hacer nada al respecto— dijo refiriéndose a ella, aunque Grimmjow no se percato.

— Entiendo ¿pero eso tiene algo de malo? — dijo él subiendo una ceja.

— No, realmente. No quiero ir, eso es lo que pasa — ahora que se acabó la Universidad veo que estudiar era lo único que me mantenía alejado de esos —vacilo un poco — sentimientos. Esa ya no es mi casa — recordó las palabras de Stefano —No puedo dormir ni siquiera— dijo eso refiriéndose a sus pesadillas— No soy tan fuerte.

Grimmjow miro a sus alrededores. Las vibras que emanaban de Ulquiorra hacían pesado el ambiente.

— No me puedo imaginar cómo te sientes— dijo él sorprendido por sus palabras— Crecí en un hogar normal con problemas normales, eso me enfermaba, todos querían ser ingenieros y yo no — este dijo molesto — y en comparación contigo lo más cerca que estuve de un arma fue Call Of Duty — hizo una pausa— Pero algo tengo entendido, hogar es donde alguien te espera— Grimmjow dijo serio — tu madre te espera allá— o eso decía… es algo así. Entendiste que es lo importante.

— Sí — dijo fríamente.

— Puedes buscar ayuda si algo te molesta — este miraba a Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow subió los pies en la mesa.

— ¿Hay otra cosa que te moleste? ¿La princesa?, Hable con ella el lunes y la note algo nerviosa cuando le pregunte sobre ti.

— Ya veo — su tono era frio — No pude decirle la verdad y cometí un error — dijo mirando sus dedos.

Grimmjow no quiso preguntarle cual había sido su error, pero si él lo consideraba así debía ser algo grave.

— El problema es que te esfuerces mucho. Sólo déjalo salir de ti — lo miro a los ojos— a menos que haya otra cosa que te detenga.

Este duro unos minutos para responder. Ella le llamaba la atención, pero no creía en lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. No podía ser eso. A pesar de lo que habían pasado juntos. No lo creía.

— No hay nada.

— Pues… — Grimmjow sabía que eso no era cierto — eso no debería de ser tan difícil para ti. Sólo piensa en que dirás y listo.

— Supongo.

No era tan fácil.

— ¿Cuándo te iras?

— El sábado.

—Tienes el día de mañana entero para decirle.

— Cierto.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

— y por favor, si te pasa algo, puedes hablar — continuó — deja de huir de las cosas como siempre lo hace. No te encierres y no uses esa basura para tranquilizarte — dijo señalando la collina de cigarrillo— ¡Habla con los demás! ya no estas en Italia. — este subió la voz— ¡Maldición! Es una mierda jugar con Yammy. Necesito un oponente digno.

Este bajo la cabeza.

—Gracias — dijo Ulquiorra tímidamente.

—¡Cállate! — este se levantó rápidamente del sillón — Me voy.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, se paró unos segundos en el marco de esta y le dijo:

— Ahora que tienes la oportunidad, hazlo bien.

— Lo haré.

— TCH. ¡Qué molesto! — Compre Street Fighters, la recibí ayer.

Ulquiorra sabía que significaba eso.

— Quieres perder en mi propio juego — dijo el chico de los ojos esmeraldas muy confiado.

— Sí, claro…

Ulquiorra suspiro. No entendía como, pero eso lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor. No estaba tan estresado. Fue al balcón, donde recogió los cigarrillos y los boto. No necesitaba eso. Ya no. Al volver a la sala vio que la pistola seguía en el sillón ¿cómo Grimmjow no se había percatado de ella? pensó en lo que le dijo de nunca haber estado cerca de una. La recogió y la guardo en su bolsillo, se la devolvería. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo lo que tuviese que ver con armas de fuego. No le gustaban para nada. Entendió algo hace mucho sobre estas, cuando aprendes a usar una, tienes que estar dispuesto a matar o que te maten.

_**Sábado: 5:55 p.m. Salida del Edificio. **_

A Ulquiorra la noción del tiempo se le había ido jugando Street Fighters con Grimmjow y Yammy el viernes. Este último le lanzaba mirada sospechosas a Ulquiorra de vez en cuando. Nadie pudo vencer a Ulquiorra.

No se sentía tan estresado. Tenía la mente clara en que debía de hacer y decir. Se había _convencido_ de que sólo había estado confundido en todo ese tiempo y que no sentía nada por ella. Estaba listo para decir la verdad.

— No conseguí vuelos tempranos ¿no te molesta? — preguntó Baraggan detrás de él.

— No.

Vio a Stefano salir del auto al frente de ellos. Este le sonrió Ulquiorra como si nada hubiese pasado. Se acercó a estos y educadamente dijo:

—¿Nos vamos, ya? — Nadie respondió, y este se limitó a tomar la maleta de Ulquiorra — ¿me permites tu mochila? — Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza ya que hay llevaba lo más importante. Este llevo su maleta al maletero.

Ulquiorra miro a Baraggan, y suspiro.

— ¿Podemos hacer una parada?

— Tuviste una semana para hacer lo que tenías que hacer — dijo Baraggan molesto.

— Lo sé.

Este cruzo los brazos.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— A la casa de ella.

— Entiendo. Te quieres despedir.

Este no respondió, no tenía sentido explicarle. Estos se montaron en el carro y Baraggan le informo a Stefano a donde irían primero.

— Sí, señor — este respondió.

Había mucho tráfico, pero independiente de esto llegaron en mucho menos de lo pensado a Karakura Town, gracias a la manera imprudente de Stefano de manejar. Este se habia pasado dos semáforos en rojos y casi choca un auto, que según él su conductor había frenado apropósito, pero Baraggan seguía indiferente sobre esto o eso parecía. Al este estacionarse, Ulquiorra respiro profundo, y saco el cuaderno de adentro de su mochila.

— Vendré pronto — dijo abriendo la puerta.

— Espero — dijo Baraggan con una sonrisa.

Este respiro profundo y camino lo más rápido que pudo. Al estar al frente de su puerta, vacilo unos instantes antes de tocar el timbre, pero ignoro ese sentimiento. Al tocarlo unas tres veces escucho la voz de ella diciendo:— _voy._ A esta abrir la puerta, la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de sorpresa.

— Hola — dijo tímidamente.

Este no correspondió el saludo.

— Seré breve.

Esta estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué quería él?

— ¿Qué pasa? — esta prosiguió— ¿quieres pasar?

— No.

No esperaría más.

— No me acerque a ti porque quería tener una amistad contigo ni nada por el estilo, te estaba _usando_ para mi proyecto final. ¿Creías que realmente quería ser tu amigo?— Eres muy crédula — sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella.

Orihime lo escuchaba, pero no terminaba de entender las palabras que salían de sus labios.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ella.

No entienda nada.

— Déjame hablar, mujer. Nada de esto fue cierto, pero fuiste un proyecto perfecto. Por ti tendré una calificación perfecta y me podre graduar, gracias. y toma — le entrego el cuaderno en las manos — léelo para que así lo comprendas mejor, hay lo explica todo. Supongo que _ellos _te advirtieron sobre esto— dijo refiriendose a sus amigos. Su mirada se torno fría.

— Mientes — dijo ella.

— Patético.

Orihime con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas levanto la mano y por impulso de la misma impotencia que sentía le pego una bofetada en la cara. La respiración de ella se tornó forzosa. No entendía nada. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido cierto. Lo sabía. Se sentía como un pañuelo usado o mucho peor.

Este se quedó mirándola fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas. Veía como las lágrimas de ella bajaban por sus mejillas. Las manos a ella le temblaban. Él no iba a hacer nada, ya se le pasaría. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

— Adiós.

Había sido fácil.

— Estas mintiendo, lo sé — dijo para sí.

Este se encamino al auto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de Baraggan y una pequeña risilla saliendo de los labios de Stefano.

Este toco su mejilla izquierda. Dolía, pero no era para tanto. Se vio en el retrovisor, para su sorpresa tenía su mano marcada en su rostro. Baraggan le susurró al oído.

— ¿No tomo muy bien que te fueras de viaje?

— Al parecer.

Algo dentro de él dolió más que la misma bofetada.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

**Notas del Autor: **

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Le dijo!, Pobre de Hime. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.

*En Italia los niños/as solamente llevan el apellido de su padre.

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola chica! Demasiado cruel. Lo estará, aunque cualquiera lo estaría si le llegasen a hacer una cosa así. En verdad, ¡Te apoyo 100%, lo es! No importa, hasta a mí me dolió cuando lo escribí. ¡Muchas gracias por considerar así mi historia! ¿De verdad? ¡Qué cool!, es una de mis favoritas, y sí que lo hace. Me puedo imaginar. Gracias por tu tiempo y apoyo, siempre. Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Suerte con todo! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bendiciones!

**Dixiebeat: **¡Hola Dixie! Está bien, entiendo, no te preocupes. ¡Cosas que pasan! jajajaja, exactamente, que se va a hacer con Ulqui. Y muchísimas gracias. Tienes un muy buen gusto musical. Gracias por tu apoyo y tiempo. Gracias por el reviews. Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bendiciones!

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hey Hanasaki! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo leer eso, ¡sí! Exactamente, esta entre la espada y la pared. Habrá más, te lo prometo. Sí :c, ¡Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo! Un beso y un abrazo ¡Bendiciones! ¡Nos leemos!

**Canciones que me ayudaron/inspiraron con este capítulo: **Breaking The Habit y In The End de Linkin Park, Big Girls Don't Cry de Fergie y Coffee And Cigarettes de NeverShoutNever y La Sinfonía N. 5

_**¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!**_


	22. Sonata Lunar

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay – The Beatles, Yesterday

* * *

"**Sonata Lunar"**

Las manos le temblaban. El timbre había vuelto a sonar. ¿Sería él? ¿Qué más quería? Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Trataba de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente con sus muñecas. Esto era casi un movimiento involuntario de sus manos. No quería verse débil aunque sus ojos delataran lo que había estado haciendo hacia menos de cinco segundos. La casa se veía más oscura de lo normal parecía como si faltaran cosas. Trataba de fijarse en los pasos que daba al bajar por la escalera, pero su vestido blanco marfil que le llegaba hasta los pies le dificultaba esto. No recordaba habérselo puesto. Al estar frente a la puerta respiro profundo y peino su cabello hacia atrás a pesar de que algunos mechones volviesen a su rostro. Era él. Tenía la marca de su mano en su mejilla. Sus ojos la miraban como si quisieran decirle algo que sus labios no podían pronunciar.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Orihime aguantándose las lágrimas sin mucho resultado.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, un típico gesto en él, y subió la mirada. Había decisión en su rostro. Al Ulquiorra abrir los labios un ruido parecido a un chirrido empezó a escucharse haciéndose cada vez más intenso mientras este hablaba. El parecía no darse cuenta, porque a pesar del mismo seguía hablando como si nada.

— ¿Qué? — ella grito — No te puedo oír.

Pero este no paraba de hablar. Ella se tapó los oídos tratando de protegerlos del ruido, al parpadear la silueta del había desaparecido de su campo visual. No lo vio irse. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor ¿Dónde él estaba? ¿De dónde venía ese ruido?

— ¡Basta! — grito más fuerte todavía. Nadie lo escuchaba al parecer.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Tenía el teléfono móvil al lado de su oído. Este estaba sonando. No volvería a poner un tono de The White Stripes mientras tuviera vida. Había sido un sueño, pero uno que se había sentido tan real y vivido. Levanto el teléfono de su lado y se fijó en el número. No lo reconocía. Sus lágrimas estaban secas, pero sus ojos dolían. Había empapado la almohada de Sora. Se sentó en la cama y miro su cuerpo. No tenía ese vestido puesto. Parecía todo tan real. Al tratar de levantarse de esta choco su cabeza con la pequeña estantería en roble ubicada arriba de la cama. Un libro cayó sobre sus piernas. La portada era color crema con las esquinas maltratadas por el pasar del tiempo y tal vez la humedad, parecía un libro antiguo, con unas letras góticas en la portada que decían:_ Los misterios de los Astros_. Este le llamo la atención a Orihime y lo tomo y también su teléfono. Fue a su habitación y dejo estos encima de la cama, y abrió la puerta de su closet, y se dirigió al fondo de este. El vestido con que ella se había visto en su sueño estaba ahí colgando de un gancho de madera aún en el plástico y con sus tickets. Se acercó a este y lo toco a través del plástico delicadamente. ¿Ese era el verdadero Ulquiorra? ¿Esa era la verdad?, Intentaba secarse las lágrimas que volvían a salir, con sus manos, pero sin resultado ya que estas seguían bajando por sus mejillas sin intención de parar. Miro a sus pies. Recordó que había dejado el cuaderno encima de la mesa del comedor, no había tenido el coraje de abrirlo. Se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de él. Se sentía como si la hubiesen traicionado. Al salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras lentamente con la cabeza agachada. Se encontró con la portada verde de este y el nombre de ella que estaba perfectamente escrito con marcador negro debajo de la palabra _Composition. _Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió lentamente. No había nadie. Ni siquiera señales de vida en los alrededores más había un silencio asfixiante. De que quería asegurarse, empezó a preguntarse, había sido sólo un sueño. Eso no pasaría. Rio tristemente para sí. Pensó en Ichigo, este se lo había advertido, pero ella había hecho caso omiso a sus advertencias, más bien había sido sabia en su propia opinión. No podía aceptar eso. Algo le decía que eso que Ulquiorra le había dicho no era del todo cierto. No podía explicar cómo. Había algo más, pero aun así tenía el corazón roto. Se recostó del marco de la puerta, y suspiro.

— Me lo merezco— dijo al aire.

Se quitó de esta y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí. No le daban muchas ganas de hacer nada en ese instante y se acercó a la mesa y tomo el cuaderno. No pudo abrirlo.

— Cuando esté lista lo haré.

Subió las escaleras, y entro en su habitación. Empezó a ojear el libro que había encontrado en la habitación de Sora. Este tenía dibujos rústicos y poco definidos. Lo cual le llamo mucho la atención a Orihime quien se quedó observando cada uno de ellos detenidamente. Al toparse con el último capítulo vio una nota escrita con bolígrafo con las iniciales de su nombre, parecía la letra de Sora, pero no estaba segura del todo. Pasó la página y se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención, un dibujo. Este era un camino estrecho parecido a un reloj de arena, que unía la luna con la tierra en un punto específico. Algo en esto le pareció bastante familiar, pero antes de que esta pudiese sacar alguna conclusión, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y contesto. Era el mismo número que la había despertado.

— Hola — dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más animosa posible, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

— Ho…la Orihime Inoue — dijo una voz masculina, un poco nerviosa— Bueno… — respiro profundo — Soy estudiante de Astronomía también… El profesor Hitsugaya…bueno…bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo ella no entendiendo el punto en sus palabras.

— Nos pudiéramos juntar en la biblioteca de la universidad mañana, necesito un tutor, por favor. — este dijo lo más rápido que pudo, como si se hubiera quitado todo el nerviosismo de encima al decir esto.

Al escuchar el nombre, Orihime pudo recordar lo estricto que este era con su asignatura. Le apodaban el "Iceberg" por su personalidad tan fría, seria y distante con todos las personas a su alrededor, algo no muy común en alguien de su edad. El actuaba así también para evitar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo a causa de su muy baja estatura y su color de su pelo, el cual era blanco natural. Ella siempre había sido buena en Física, y todo lo que incluyese números y formulas, pero las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de él. Ya que este no toleraba ningún tipo de error de parte de sus estudiantes. Él era capaz de reprobarte por tener un simple número mal. Este hablaba en serio cuando decía que no aceptaba mediocridad. Toshiro logro salir del colegio con tan sólo 15 años y se graduó de 19 de la Universidad. Él es uno de los profesores más jóvenes y brillante de toda la Facultad. Un prodigio.

Orihime empezó a recordar las noches sin dormir que había pasado gracias a él y sus tareas "cortas y fáciles"

— ¿Por qué yo? — pregunto ella dubitativamente. Ella no recordaba haberle caído bien al profesor, aunque nadie lo hacía realmente.

— El profesor tiene una lista de sus mejores estudiantes, los cuales sirven para tutores y bueno que no son tan mediocres… según él —hizo una pausa mientras este miraba la foto de Orihime en la lista— Estas en el tercer lugar. Y estoy desesperado todos me han dicho que no… — suspiro — por favor, haré lo que quieras. ¿Quieres dinero?

Como impulso Orihime respondió.

— No es necesario… está bien.

— ¡Gracias! — este grito — ¿Mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en la Biblioteca? No debería ponerte hora, ya que tú me ayudaras— ¿Cuál hora es mejor para ti?

— Está bien a las 9:30.

— ¡Excelente!... — que imbécil soy, Mi nombre es Sean. Mi cabello es negro cortó, uso lentes…bueno soy fácil de reconocer. Usare una sudadera roja.

— Yo también soy fácil de reconocer — dijo— Mi cabello es naranja… eso es suficiente descripción — esta dijo riendo para sí.

— Lo sé…Bueno… no es que te he observado o visto antes, pero, bueno, olvídalo mejor… adiós. Gracias.

— Hasta luego —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

No entendía porque había aceptado. Eso era tan común en ella. No pensar cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien. Tuvo muchos problemas en el Colegio por esto, ya que las chicas solían aprovecharse de esto. Ella miro sus manos, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Esta recostó su cabeza de sus rodillas, duro unos segundos en esta posición hasta que se levantó. Sintió valor, y bajo las escaleras, y fue directo a la mesa, tomo asiento y abrió el cuaderno.

_Tres horas después._

Allí estaba escrito todo lo que Ulquiorra había interpretado sobre ella hasta lo que esta le había contado sobre su familia, todo. Había releído y releído las páginas una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de algo que realmente no existía, el interés de él por ella. No entendía porque intentaba engañarse. No sentía nada, seguía sin procesar la información que había leído y que también había escuchado de él. Pero que mayor prueba que ver eso que tenía en sus manos. Era retorcido hasta un poco enfermo. ¿Cómo alguien podía fingir interés tan bien todo este tiempo sin ni siquiera vacilar? ¿Dudar? ¿Sentir culpa? ¿Nada? ¿O era ella la que no quería ver esto? Él era un monstruo sin corazón. Sacudía su cabeza, intentando borrar esto de su mente. Seguía pasando las páginas a pesar de no haber nada más escrito allí, pero no estaba del todo en lo correcto. Llego una parte que no había visto, eran casi 10 hojas sobre ella. Su aspecto. Su personalidad. Un perfil psicológico completo. Parecía como si hubiese estado viviendo con ella por 10 años sin esta ni siquiera darse cuenta. Al mover un poco el cuaderno cayo una hoja doblada, está se agacho para tomarla. Al desdoblarla pudo ver que era un dibujo de ella, su cuerpo, su rostro y su cabello en proporciones perfectas. Llevaba un vestido blanco griego, parecido a uno que tenía. Esto la extraño. ¿Él nunca la había visto con el puesto o sí? Sólo había ido una vez con él a la universidad, y ni siquiera lo conocía en ese entonces. Hizo memoria. Ese día había tenido que ir a la facultad de psicología a llevarle una tarea al Profesor Hitsugaya. Esa había sido la primera vez que él la había visto. Su manera de dibujar era cercana a la perfección. Trato de imaginarlo dibujándola, y no pudo. Le dolía pensar en él. Doblo el dibujo una vez más y lo dejo dentro del cuaderno, el cual cerró. Sus lágrimas no salían, ya no más. Se levantó y encendió la música. Se podía escuchar Street Of Philandelfia de Bruce Springsteen llenando la habitación con su suave melodía. Esta estaba recostada en el sillón de su sala viendo las agujas del reloj en su pared moverse. Trataba de parar de pensar, y perderse en la música, pero no podía. Puso su brazo encima de sus ojos. Hizo una mueca con sus labios, lo imaginaba. Recordaba cómo se sentían sus labios encima de los de ellas. Sus manos. Las lágrimas caían, pero esta no hacia ningún sonido parecido al del llanto sino que eran más suspiros.

_Aeropuerto. _

Ni siquiera la manera de conducir de Stefano les había ayudado a llegar rápido al Aeropuerto. Había un choque en medio de la carretera, que llegaba directo al Aeropuerto. Este quedaba a la salida de la ciudad. Ulquiorra al ver el reloj Casio en su muñeca se pudo percatar de que llegaría retrasado, y además de eso tenía que registrarse, y hacer los tediosos procesos de revisión de equipaje y lo que más lo molestaba de todo que era pasar por las máquinas de rayos equis y los arco detectores de metales. Al llegar al frente de las imponentes puertas corredizas de cristal, se desmonto lo más rápido que pudo del auto poniéndose su mochila al hombro, y abriendo con la otra mano el maletero para sacar su equipaje. Tenía que hacer tiempo fuese como fuese. Ignoro al comité de bienvenida integrado por un grupo de chicas vestidas como azafatas que lo saludaban amablemente. Las personas se quedaban mirándolo al este pasar corriendo delante de ellos. Para su suerte no había podido distinguir ninguna fila a los alrededores. Recupero el aire. Este dejo su equipaje, el cual no era mucho, ya que sólo duraría dos semanas.

_Dos horas después. _

— Listo — dijo de manera monótona la chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio teñido por los hombros mientras le sellaba su pasaporte, su rostro denotaba cansancio— que tenga buen viaje, señor — dijo pasándole el pasaporte por debajo de la ventanilla a Ulquiorra, con letanía. Esta hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa a la cual Ulquiorra no presto mucha atención. Cogió su documento y se fue.

Llego a la aérea de espera y se fijó en la gran pantalla negra que anunciaba los vuelos. Su vuelo estaba retrasado por unos 16 segundos, algo que lo aliviaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le daba ansiedad por la espera. No habían muchas personas a su alrededor más bien estaba desierto este. Tal vez porque no era temporada alta. Había un chico con unos audífonos durmiendo con una frazada de cuadros encima a dos asientos de él. Pudo ver a la distancia a Baraggan quien lo estaba buscando con la mirada. Ulquiorra se levantó y le hizo una seña con la mano desde donde estaba. Este se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó a su lado.

— Sera un viaje largo — dijo Baraggan sin mirarlo.

— Lo sé — dijo Ulquiorra. Nunca podría olvidar el tedioso último vuelo.

Ulquiorra se tocó la mejilla izquierda, ya no dolía. Se sentía extraño, tal vez eran los nervios que sabía disimular bastante bien. Baraggan tenía la mirada perdida en la fila de silla adelante de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo Baraggan con preocupación.

Esto sorprendió a Ulquiorra.

— Creo que sí

— No te preocupes por nada. No te dejare solo allá. Abra alguien esperándote en el Aeropuerto, para llevarte a _casa _— hizo énfasis en esto— llama cuando llegues, por favor.

Baraggan se escuchaba como un padre. Ulquiorra lo miraba detenidamente, antes que este pudiese decir algo prosiguió.

— Por tu novia no te preocupes. Lo arreglaran — dijo mirando la mejilla de Ulquiorra.

— Ella no es mi novia — porque se molestaba en dar explicaciones.

_El vuelo con destino a Italia, acaba de llegar, _decían los parlantes en diferentes idiomas. Ulquiorra se acomodó la mochila.

— Te llamaré, lo prometo — Gracias — dijo con distancia, no se acostumbraba a ese calor humano.

En el rostro de Baraggan se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

— No hay porque.

Este abrazo a Ulquiorra, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ulquiorra le correspondió el abrazo.

— Vete ya— dijo este agarrándole los hombros y mirándole el rostro.

_Ultimo llamado para abordar el vuelo con salida a Italia, _decía el altavoz. El chico que estaba durmiendo con la frazada, se levantó con sobresalto y empezó a correr a la salida tratando de agarrar su teléfono para que no se le cayera al piso.

— ¡Madre mía! — este dijo con acento español mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a la salida siguiendo al chico de la frazada quien se le había adelantado. Aún faltaba una última revisión. El chico de los ojos verdes estaba tranquilo. Este volteo para despedirse una vez más de Baraggan y se encontró a Stefano a su lado quien le sonrió de manera irónica y desafiante, Ulquiorra se limitó a voltear el rostro. Pero de vez en cuando el rostro de ella volvía a él como una sombra. Todo había acabado.

Al entrar al avión Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado uno. Las luces eran brillantes y daban un toque de calidez. Quedaban pocos asientos libres. Ulquiorra empezó a buscar el suyo. Este quedaba al lado de la ventanilla. Había más personas en el avión de las que él había podido ver en el Aeropuerto. Suspiro. El chico de la otra vez tomo asiento a su lado. Este respiraba forzosamente mientras se acomodaba.

— No se puede dormir en paz ya — decía mientras desamarraba la frazada que se había puesto en el cuello a causa de la rapidez, esta parecía una capa.

— Aja.

Las azafatas, quienes llevaban trajes negros bastante elegantes hasta las rodillas y tacones bajos del mismo color, empezaron a dar indicaciones para el despegue. El avión empezó a elevarse lentamente y Ulquiorra fijo sus ojos en la ventanilla. Se alegraba de que Baraggan hubiese conseguido ese asiento. Las cosas empezaban a verse tan minúsculas ante sus ojos hasta el punto de no distinguir nada más allá de las superficies verdes mezcladas con grises. Su mente empezó a divagar hasta que sintió la mano del chico a su lado en su pierna.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de asiento? — dijo dudoso este con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla.

— No — dijo Ulquiorra impasible.

Este al escuchar la respuesta se limitó a sonreír cínicamente y bajar el rostro hacia su teléfono.

— Joder, que hijo de puta — dijo para sí, pero en un tono audible para Ulquiorra — de vi ver el mapa de asientos.

Ulquiorra ignoro el comentario más bien hizo caso omiso de este. Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, trataba de concentrarse en la vista, pero no podía, algo lo perturbaba, era ella. Su rostro lloroso frente a él. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era culpa?

_Casa de Orihime. Domingo 7:50 a.m._

Los tenues rayos del sol daban un toque cálido a las paredes de la casa. Se había quedado dormida escuchando música en el sillón. Orihime se había despertado temprano a causa de no poder conciliar el sueño por su vecino Szayel quien tenía toda la mañana discutiendo con quien sabe quién, y además del compromiso con Sean. Esperaba distraerse un poco ayudándolo. Se había dado una ducha larga, como si quisiera lavar algo más allá de lo visible. Al salir pudo ver que sus dedos estaban arrugados. Fue a su armario y busco unos jeans azul desgastado y un sweater cuello tortuga mangas cortas gris y un cárdigan verde pardo que le llegaba a los muslos. Empezó a mirarse en el espejo trataba de sonreír para sí misma, pero no era tan fuerte. Se sentía ¿triste? No realmente. Era un sentimiento extraño. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse recordó.

— ¡Necesito libros! — empezó a rebuscar entre sus cajones y estantes, buscando sus libros de física. mientras reunía estos, se topó con el que había encontrado en la habitación de Sora lo había dejado tirado en el piso abierto en la misma página. Se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la imagen — Donde el cielo y la tierra se unen — dijo inconscientemente.

Vio tres fechas al pie de página, eran de eclipses. Habría uno ese día, esto la emociono en gran manera. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? Se levantó dejando todos los libros de física en el piso. Volteo la puerta para ver el calendario, no había ningún eclipse marcado en ese día. Que extraño pensó. Levanto el libro de los Astros y empezó a buscar su año de impresión, datos sobre este. No decía nada. Que extraño seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, no se decidía que tono poner. Era un mensaje de Sean.

— Que no se te olvide hoy, por favor.

El parecía ser un chico un poco ansioso ya que había mandado el mismo mensaje cinco veces al parecer por error.

Eran las 8:30 Orihime pudo ver en su teléfono. Lo mejor sería ir temprano para acomodarse. Recogió todos sus libros, la gran mayoría de estos eran gruesos, los cuales entro todos en su vieja mochila Jansport negra. Desde siempre a ella le parecían tan incomodas estas, sentía que se veía como una tortuga ninja o algún animal con caparazón y pelo naranja. Busco las llaves del auto, las cuales había cambiado de lugar por un percance que tuvo con la cajita donde las guardaba. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió. Al encender el auto no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadiera, pero debía concentrarse. Todo iba a estar bien o eso quería pensar. Encendió la radio en una emisora cualquiera, pero esta parecía tan absorta en el camino que ni siquiera tarareaba. No era mucha la distancia de la universidad a su casa, pero no quería caminar. El transito estaba bastante despejado, no la sorprendía por la hora. Al llegar al estacionamiento sólo pudo ver una motocicleta y tres autos. Al bajarse del coche respiro profundo, y sonrió para sí. Tienes que ser fuerte, pensó. La Biblioteca no quedaba tan apartada de allí, pero no veía la hora de llegar y quitarse la mochila. Camino unos diez segundos hasta que se topó con el edificio azul no tan imponente como las facultades de sus alrededores. Empezó a subir las escaleras de esta con parsimonia o lo más rápido que la mochila a su espalda la dejaba moverse. Había un chico parado en la puerta que coincidía completamente con la descripción que Sean le había dado por teléfono. Este llevaba una mochila pequeña con espirales. Al observarla se sonrojo un poco, pero miro hacia el lado tratando de disimular. Orihime se sorprendió al verlo ya que faltaban diecisiete segundos para las nueve. Esta se acercó a él y pregunto:

— ¿Sean? — dijo tratando de pronunciar su nombre correctamente.

— Si… — ¿Orihime Inoue?

Esta asintió con la cabeza, y su cabello se movía con ella.

— No son las nuevas, lo sé, pero no quería que me esperases, bueno, más bien prefiero esperarte yo a ti que tú a mí. Te envié varios mensajes y, bueno, disculpa, no fue mi intención — No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en esto, trate de llamarte para explicarte, pero, — este hablaba rápido — me preocupe.

Se tapó los ojos con sus manos. Su respiración se tornó tensa. Orihime podía ver como sus manos le temblaban.

— Disculpa — susurro — No es tan fácil — dijo.

— Está bien — dijo Orihime tratando de quitarles las manos de su rostro suavemente, aunque no sabía a qué se refería — No importa, la verdad. Todo está bien— Orihime repetía — Cálmate.

_10 minutos después. _

Su respiración se empezó a regular. Puso su mano en su pecho. Miro hacia abajo.

— Disculpa. trato de controlar mis ataques de pánico. Estoy — vacilo un poco — combatiendo mi trastorno de ansiedad. Dure un año completo sin salir de casa — dijo con asco.

Orihime le sonrió.

— ¡Tú puedes! Si has llegado hasta aquí. Claro que puedes.

Este hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. No sonreía mucho al parecer. Se arregló los lentes. Aún Orihime podía escuchar su respiración.

— Tenemos que estudiar — dijo este recomponiéndose — No importa mucho, la verdad.

Abrió la puerta de cristal cromado detrás de ellos para que ella entrara primero. Orihime estaba dudosa de estudiar con él, porque sabía el estrés que causaba estudiar con presión. Pero no sabía cómo decirle que si no se sentía bien mejor no estudiaran hoy. Esta estaba en silencio mirando cada paso que daba encima de la gran alfombra de estampado tribal que cubría toda la biblioteca. Había olvidado por uno segundos, lo que sentía y, del dolor presente en su pecho. El aire acondicionado estaba bastante frío. Este caminaba detrás de ella con la mirada posada en su cabellera naranja, pero su miraba denotaba preocupación más que cualquier otro sentimiento. El lugar estaba desierto, sólo estaban allí la bibliotecaria quien apoyaba su quijada de su brazo y un hombre de cabeza rapada y con barba leyendo un diario antiguo. Orihime saludo a la Bibliotecaria quien sonrió desganada, y le señalo una mesa café con varias lámparas de estudio. Esta al dejar la mochila encima de la mesa, estiro sus hombros encima de su cabeza. Odio las mochilas dijo en voz baja. Sean tomo asiento en la silla delante de ella sin mirarla, y saco una carpeta roja llena de hojas.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? — dijo Orihime tomando asiento.

— Bueno... — este empezó a tocarse la cabeza — podemos retomar desde el principio.

Orihime lo miro un poco sorprendida. Suspiro. Yo puedo, dijo para sí.

— ¿Tienes un examen o algo?

— Mañana — dijo sonriendo.

La expresión de ella cambio.

— No puedes dejar el estudio para último momento, porque tengas exámenes. Tienes que ser constante. La física es constancia. Todo es constancia — dijo Orihime seriamente.

— Trato, de verdad, pero este no ha sido el mejor año — no es excusa, lo sé. Esto parece que va a controlar mi vida. Retome la universidad el otro Trimestre.

Orihime no era quien para juzgarlo, tampoco había estaba pasando por el mejor momento. No se comparaba con él. Recordó el rostro de su padre…

— Te entiendo — más de lo que piensas — dijo mirándolo.

— Te puedo pagar, sigue en pie la oferta.

— No es necesario.

Dijo esta mientras sacaba los libros de su mochila y, dijo:

— ¡Manos a las obras! — una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Orihime empezó explicándole lo básico, lo cual él entendió inmediatamente. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de aún recordar tantas cosas de física. Este de vez en cuando la observaba y volvía inmediatamente sus ojos al libro con que ella le explicaba. Trataba de concretarse, lo más que podía. Este tenía un tic de despeinarse cuando no se sabía algo, lo cual hacía reír un poco a Orihime, ya que cuando ella preguntaba que si quería que le volviese a explicar este negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. Podía tardar hasta treinta y cuatro minutos pensando en un mismo ejercicio. Al llegar al último tema, este tardo más que con los otros para poder entenderlo, la bibliotecaria les había mandado a bajar la voz más de diez veces y, los amenazo con sacarlos si seguían según ella "discutiendo". Cuando Sean le dijo que había entendido todo, Orihime le lleno dos hoja completas con problemas de cada tema. Este la miro un poco sorprendido por la rapidez con que escribió todos estos y, le sonrió. Orihime empezó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de matar el tiempo a lo que Sean terminaba. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. La biblioteca tenía una pared completamente hecha de cristal que daba a un patio central al cual los estudiantes no tenían ascenso. Sus ojos se posaron en un cuadro que estaba un poco torcido de Monumento Stonehenge, le habían hablado del uso de este según la arqueo astronomía. Recordó sobre el libro y la fecha inscrita en el. Iría a la playa en la noche, pensaba. Volvió su rostro al chico delante de ella, si su cabello estaba despeinado, ya había perdida cualquier forma que tuviese este. Trataba de recordar a que le parecía conocido el dibujo del libro, estaba bloqueada. Puso sus manos en su rostro tratando de recordar.

— ¡No recuerdo! — dijo casi gritando.

— ¡Ssshhh! ¡señorita! — dijo la bibliotecaria indignada.

Sean no despego sus ojos ni un momento de su hoja. Esta bajo su cabeza y las recostó en sus brazos, ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Le habrá parecido cómodo el vuelo? ¿Estará emocionado de ver a su madre? ¿Tendrá miedo? Todas estas preguntas llegaban su mente como destellos de luces. Esta vez al contrario de tratar de evitarlos los dejo fluir, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Aquí no. Por favor no. ¿Por qué me preocupo? Sintió una mano tocándole la cabeza. Esta levanto el rostro y rápidamente trato de secarse las lágrimas con su abrigo. Este se percató, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, dijo:

— Termine.

Empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo rojo.

— Toma.

Esta miraba su mano.

— No es necesario de verdad, estoy bien — dijo moviendo la cabeza y las manos para evitar que este se lo entregara.

— ¡Qué mentirosa!

Esta miro la hoja ignorando el comentario y empezó a corregir. No duro mucho en esto, tenía casi todas las respuestas correctas, esta lo miro y sonrió.

— ¡Felicidades! — dijo en tono bajo.

— Gracias — este pronunció en el mismo tono — no tengo derecho a decirte mentirosa, ugh, Disculpa, yo te mentí — la mirada de Orihime se fijó en él, más mentiras — no es malo, disculpa, suelo ser un poco fatalista. Bueno, le había dicho a otras personas que fueran mis tutores, pero todos me rechazaban… no los culpo, tuve un ataque de pánico con el primero y este empezó a observarme recogió sus libros y se fue, y el segundo, bueno, no sé cómo explicarte, casi vomité — este sonrió tristemente — y me dijo que mejor fuera con un psiquiatra. Fue amable. Trato de dejar las pastillas

Orihime se limitó a poner una expresión triste ya que no supo que responder a esto.

— Gracias por tu amabilidad, tu paciencia y tu tiempo — este trato de sonreír.

Ella estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. Desvió la mirada de él.

— No hay porque.

La peli naranja termino de recoger sus libros, le entrego la hoja y cuando estuvo a punto de irse. Este le agarro la mano y le dijo:

— Te mostrare algo.

Este se levantó y la halo a los estantes grises que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia de su mesa. Estos estaban llenos de libros de psicología, matemáticas y manuales de informática. Al fondo de esta había una línea de libros totalmente diferentes eran: de ciencia ficción y novelas negras*.

— En el tiempo que estuve encerrado en mi casa a causa de mi ansiedad, mi psiquiatra me recomendó este libro… para que según el dejara de preocuparme tanto— este empezó a buscar un entre todos los libros — no está — dijo en voz baja para sí decepcionado.

Suspiro.

— Decía lo siguiente: _"No debo temer. El miedo es el asesino de la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando ya haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para ver su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo permaneceré yo.*"_ — Dijo recitándolo. Lo que sea que te pase, ya pasó. No llores. Eso no resolverá nada. Yo también llore bastante.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y no aguanto más. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y lloro en silencio mientras este seguía repitiendo la letanía contra el miedo en su oído y acariciando delicadamente su cabello. Cuando esta se calmó levanto su rostro y trato de sonreír.

— No lo hagas — si no deseas hacerlo.

— Gracias, Sean — dijo ella arreglándose el cabello y limpiando sus mejillas

Orihime fue a buscar la mochila de la mesa, él venía detrás de ella.

— Adiós — dijo él.

— Que te vaya bien mañana.

— Gracias por no verme como un enfermo — este sonrió — aún soy útil.

Esta sonrió. Se sentía un tanto aliviada. En ocasiones sólo necesitamos compañía, esta pensaba. Volvió a ponerse la mochila y se empezó a dirigir a la salida. Antes de esta poder salir se volteo a ver si veía a Sean el cual estaba aún sentado revisando sus ejercicios. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes de diseño Industrial quienes estaban dibujando la fachada del edificio. Un chico de cabello café dijo seriamente:

— También la puedo dibujar a ella — dijo señalándola, esta se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y se dirigió al estacionamiento ignorando los comentarios que este seguía haciendo acerca de ella. Se montó en el carro y se puso en marcha, de vez en cuando soltaba una risita tonta y miraba el retrovisor. Al llegar a Karakura Town se pudo percatar de que había un gran camión de mudanza al frente de la casa de Szayel quien tenía el rostro enojado y los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. Orihime trato de observar sin parecer metiche, pero Szayel al percatarse de su mirada le sonrió de una manera maliciosa. Ella acelero el paso a pesar de tener la mochila encima y, cerró la puerta tras de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Respiro profundo y paseo sus ojos por los alrededores de las paredes de las casa, todo se veía opaco. Subió a su habitación donde dejo la mochila en una silla y se dejó caer en su cama. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Y se levantó y empezó rebuscar entre las gavetas de su tocador.

— ¿Dónde lo puse? — preguntaba en voz alta.

Continuo buscando entre los libros y sus cosas. No lo podía encontrar. ¿Qué clase de hija soy? Me olvide del cumpleaños de mi propio padre. Siempre olvidaba de pasar al movil el número que su padre le dio para contactarlo, aunque todo los años era igual trataba de llamar, pero nadie contestaba. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre lo intentaba, y se había olvidado de ello por estar tan distraída.

— Disculpa — dijo al aire. Continuo buscando sin resultado hasta que saco los últimos short del fondo de la última gaveta, ahí estaba la pequeña libreta de cuero llena de teléfonos que su padre le dejo debajo de la almohada el día que se fue, este no le comento nada a su madre. Esta suspiro aliviada. Bajo a la cocina donde había un teléfono blanco, el único en la casa. A pesar de estos ser nómadas tenían lugares específicos donde pernotar. Esta marco el primero en la lista. Empezó a sonar. Se sentía como una niña haciendo eso. Su corazón latía rápido. Alguien levanto el teléfono.

— Si — dijo una mujer con voz molesta

— Hola, pudiera hablar con Adonis — se sentía tan extraño llamar a su padre por su nombre.

— Espere.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la línea hasta que alguien volvió a levantar el teléfono.

— Hola… — era la voz de una mujer — ¿Quién es?

No podía ser.

— ¿Mama?

— Orihime — dijo con desagrado la voz — ¿Qué se te ofrece? — prosiguió con distancia.

Ella vacilo antes de contestar.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Papa, quería hablar con él…

— Ya veo. Él no quiere hablar contigo — dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Sabía que eso era mentira. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a nadie. Orihime más exigente dijo:

— Quiero hablar con Papa.

— Ya te hable, ¿No?

— Pero… es su cumpleaños.

— Siéntete agradecida que conteste por lo menos el teléfono y, te estoy hablando.

— Eso es mentira — esta se enojó — estas celosa, siempre has estado celosa. Tomaste como excusa irte por la muerte de Sora, pero lo único que querías era volver a tener tu vieja vida y Papa para ti sola — sus lágrimas empezaron a caer — lo sé.

— Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, acerca de perder un hijo. No sabes nada— Nunca debimos adoptarte. Ni siquiera recogerte, nada. Debimos ignorar a la Luna. Nunca llegaras a nada. Eres basura. Si algún día te llegase a pasar algo no cuentes conmigo — se podía escuchar distancia e ira en sus palabras. Le había agradado decirle eso.

Estaba enojada, su ira había hablado por ella, pero no había sido su intención decir eso. Las palabras de su madre calaban a fondo en su corazón.

— Disculpa — dijo Orihime.

Esta suspiro. _Abigail, ¿con quién hablas?, _Orihime pudo escuchar la voz de su Padre.

— No vuelvas a llamar — y colgó el teléfono antes que ella pudiese decir algo.

Orihime estaba mirando hacia sus pies. Las cosas no podían ir peor. No le sorprendía la actitud de su madre. Esta no la quería. Pero quería hablar con su padre, para felicitarle, tal vez recobrar las esperanzas de que ella realmente le importaba a alguien o simplemente hablar. Salió de la cocina. Sentía pesadez. Aún seguía el cuaderno de Ulquiorra arriba de la mesa, no lo había vuelto a mover más.

_Dos horas después. _

Había pasado casi dos horas llorando con la pequeña libreta de su padre en las manos. Eran las 9 p.m. Tenía la música bastante alta con la intención de no poder escucharse a ella misma llorando. La imagen del libro volvió a aparecer en su mente. Esta salió de debajo de su sabanas y lo busco lo había dejado al pie de la cama. Solo quedaban 30 minutos antes que pasase. Se cambió con ropa más ligera, un maxi dress negro con escote. Tomo el libro y salió. Se dirigía a la playa tal vez pudiese así ordenar sus ideas.

Al llegar se percató del vacío en esta y de la fuerza con que las olas se movían y chocaban con la arena. No había ningún surfer. No podía ver tampoco la luna por ninguna parte. Esta comenzó a mover la cabeza buscándola. Esta se dirigió al pequeño bosquecito que había allí y empezó a caminar hasta que llego al punto donde se podía ver el claro de luna. Esta se sorprendió al ver que el astro estaba a poca distancia de la saliente. Iluminaba todo los alrededores del lugar con su inmaculada luz. Esta abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Eso es! — abrió el libro en el último capítulo — este es el Lugar.

Esta empezó a observar su alrededor como si fuese su primera vez allí. El letrero que decía: "Cabeza de Toro" brillaba. Esta se sentó en el borde. Podía sentir la luz de esta bañando su cuerpo.

— Creí que no estabas — dijo a la luna sonriendo con tristeza — averigüe sobre el eclipse gracias a este libro— dijo alzándolo — Bueno, últimamente las cosas no van del todo bien — volvió a reír — te recuerdas del chico de los ojos verdes que traje aquí.

Esta hizo una pausa como si quisiera escuchar una respuesta por parte de la Luna. El mar seguía inquieto y chocaba con las grandes piedras al fondo. Y prosiguió.

— Cometí un error — tal vez no fue un error, yo no quería escuchar lo que me decían — Hable con mi madre hoy — trataba de que su voz no temblara — nos dijimos cosas — no abundo más— Tengo el presentimiento de haber nacido en el momento equivocado, en el tiempo equivocado, en el país equivocado, tuve los padres equivocados en el momento equivocado, gracias por interceder por mí cuando lo hiciste, no soy quien para cuestionarte, Selene, pero pienso que si no me hubiese adoptado nadie y tal vez, sólo tal vez, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Soy un error.

Miraba el libro en sus manos cuando de repente empezó a ver como la Luna se cubría de nubes negras, y se acercaba más y más hacia donde ella estaba. Orihime no entendía nada. El mar parecía más violento. Su reacción natural hubiese sido echarse hacia atrás, pero extrañamente no sentía temor estaba calmada. Esta paro de acercarse, pero aún seguía oscura. Algo empezó a bajar desde allí hasta donde ella se encontraba. Era una escalera o eso parecía. Miro hacia a los lados y se estrujo los ojos. Puso una mano en ella, la podía sentir, era totalmente maciza.

— Levántate y ven — dijo una voz femenina.

¿De dónde viene esa voz? Pensó ella.

— No tengas miedo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Yo soy Selene. La diosa de la Luna.

Esta se quedó frisada unos segundos no terminaba de entender.

— No entiendo — dijo está dudando de su salud mental.

La escalera empezó a iluminarse por pequeñas estrellas que parpadeaban. Parecía como si esas escaleras fueran parte del universo.

— Sube y te explico.

Esta tomo valor y puso un pie en el primer escalón. Miraba hacia abajo, donde todo parecía tan distante. Continuo subiendo, al mirar hacia atrás se pudo dar cuenta que los escalones que ella pasaba empezaban a desaparecer. Estaba lejos de la tierra firme. Pero algo la atraía y quería seguir subiendo. Con cada paso que daba más se acercaba a una luz. Al llegar tuvo un sentimiento abrumador de estar en casa. Había una imponente entrada delante de ella. Parecía un templo griego de los cuales había visto en History Chanel, tenía columnas corintias sosteniendo la fachada. En el tímpano* estaban talladas Lunas, soles, constelaciones y estrellas. La puerta de lo que parecía ser oro se abrieron.

— Bienvenida, Orihime, hija mía — dijo una mujer hermosa de cabello largos naranjas igual que los de ella, pero mucho más largos con una diadema dorada, tenía el símbolo de una luna creciente en su frente con oro. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los pies con un mínimo escote adornado con brillantes.

Orihime trato de echarse hacia atrás.

— ¡Vístanla! — dijo como una orden, pero ella no pudo ver a quién o quiénes.

— Espera, no — esta dijo — ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué quieres?

— Cumpliste tu tiempo en la tierra. Llego el tiempo de enmendar mi error.

Unas doncellas vestidas con túnicas blancas quienes llevaban pequeñas coronas, la empezaron a halar con una fuerza descomunal.

_**Continuara**_

_**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**_

_**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**_

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: **_

¡Hola! Les agradezco la paciencia, más de lo que piensan, he estado muy ocupada en estas últimas semanas. Extrañaba estar por aquí. Este ha sido un capitulo bastante complicado de escribir porque he querido combinar la fantasía con la realidad sin que se vea forzado, aquí se une el primer capítulo con la historia. Espero que sea de su agradado. Tratare de no durar tanto para actualizar, pero no prometo nada. Besos.

Pues bien, aclaraciones:

_Novelas negras_: Es una cultura popular o de género, cuyo trabajo tiene como tema principal para representar uno o más delitos, mientras que la identidad del agresor suele ser un misterio para el lector.

"_No debo temer. El miedo es el asesino de la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando ya haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para ver su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo permaneceré yo."_ – este es un fragmento que aparece en el libro Dunes de Frank Herbert, se llama Letanía contra el Miedo.

_Tímpano (Arquitectura griega): _No es más que el espacio plano de forma semicircular o triangular existente entre el dintel y el arco de una puerta, o las arquivoltas de la fachada de una iglesia.

_Gracias a:_

_**Hanasaki95:**_¡Hola nena! Jajajaja bastante peculiar diría yo. Tal vez, pero quien sabe. ¿De verdad? tratare de desarrollar mejor en los próximos capítulos, gracias. Y muchísimas gracias. Tendrá más participación más adelante, ya verás cómo y, ¡sí!, sabe mucho, pero no te iré más ;). Si, las haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimo como siempre. Un beso y un abrazo. Bendiciones.

_**Guest: **__¡Hola, _Me acabas de sacar una sonrisa! Lo sabrás pronto, prometido. Si pobre: c y, imagínate Ulqui es así, que se le va a hacer, lo queremos como es. Lo haré siempre que pueda. Besos también y abrazos. Bendiciones. ¡Gracias de verdad!

_**IrisTohruSohma:**_¡Hey chica! Jajajaj. ¡Si! Trate de hacerlo. Sabes cómo es su forma de ser, tardara un poco en entender las cosas. Hasta a mí, pero imagínate una reacción conforme la situación. No me quisiera ver en su lugar. ¡Ni te imaginas!, Jajajaj ya verás más adelante. ¡Gracias! Kenpachi es el mejor entrenador JAJAJAJ, ¿No? El ya sabrá que pasa. Bueno, eso lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos. Yammy y sus conclusiones. Nadie quiere ver eso jajaja *muere* tratare de no tardar tanto. Gracias por tu tiempo, como siempre y los ánimos. Un beso y un abrazo. Bendiciones.

**Canciones que me ayudaron/Inspiraron a escribir este capítulo: **Yesterday de The Beatles, Hasta la Piel de Carla Morrison, Wrong de Depeche Mode, Labios Rotos Zoé, Why de Annie Lennox, Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad? De Moby, Un viaje Largo de Marcela Gandara y Street Of Philadelfia de Bruce Springsteen

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos._


	23. Vuelta a Casa Parte 1

Gracias A. por corregirme.

Lo seguí hasta la casa. En la entrada había una placa con la inscripción "El hogar está donde está el corazón". John Green

"Una casa es el lugar donde uno es esperado." Antonio Gala

* * *

**Vuelta a Casa**

**Parte 1 **

Viajar era agotador. Ulquiorra entendía totalmente a las personas que preferían hacer escalas y no coger vuelos directos. Ya no podía contar las veces que se le habían acalambrado las piernas. No había podido conciliar el sueño, tal vez porque era nunca le había gustado realmente dormir en los aviones o tal vez porque el chico a su lado se la había pasado cantando canciones de Whitney Houston y un repertorio de "éxitos" de tres décadas atrás con un terrible acento inglés. Ulquiorra había asumido que esa era la forma de castigarlo por no haberle dado el asiento. Vaya que lo había logrado. Faltaba poco para llegar, este lo sabía. Ulquiorra se había pasado todo el viaje sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido a casa, no sabía si llamar a ese lugar así, más bien, no era necesario llamarlo de ninguna forma. Veía su pasado como una sombra oscura, que por más que intentase no podría alejarla de él. Aunque lo ocultase por la necesidad de guardar las apariencias y su misma seguridad este no se iría. Las noches en el avión eran la única parte silenciosa del día, pero las más molesta para él, ya que no paraba de pensar en toda las cosas de su alrededor desde su vida hasta ella. Pero el pensamiento que más se repetía en su cabeza era: _No quiero pisar tierra Napolitana. _

_Dos horas después. _

Podía ver como los puntos borrosos se volvían grises y verdes y, esos verdes y grises terminaban de convertirse en árboles, edificaciones y carreteras. El letrero de abrocharse los cinturones se volvía a encender. Pudo sentir el impacto de las ruedas al chocar con la rampa de aterrizaje. Ulquiorra empezó a estrujarse los ojos por el cansancio. El avión se detuvo y, las puertas se abrieron en cuestión de segundos. Las personas empezaban a estirarse y tomar sus cosas del porta equipaje. Este se levantó y tomo su mochila de allí. Le dolía el cuerpo. Los pasajeros empezaban a salir en orden. El chico a su lado seguía durmiendo. Este lo miro indiferente, su molesta voz resonaba aún en su cabeza. Ulquiorra se dirigió a la salida con parsimonia. Al entrar al aeropuerto tuvo que detenerse a hacer los procesos de lugar para entrar a un país y el típico interrogatorio de: que se suponía que venía a hacer allí. Este entro al lobby de espera. Pudo ver muchas familias con caras expectantes, otros con lágrimas en los ojos y algunos con cartelones de colores con nombres escritos en ellos. Este miraba a su alrededor buscando un rostro conocido o un cartelón con su nombre, cualquier cosa. No tenía idea de a quien esperar. Al voltear el rostro vio al chico que estaba sentado a su lado en el avión alrededor de una familia, quienes lo abrazaban y de vez en cuando le sacaban una que otra sonrisa. No parecían realmente familia de él. Ya que estos hablaban perfectamente el inglés. Ulquiorra siguió caminando mirando a los lados. Parecía perdido. Los parlantes no dejaban de anunciar los próximos vuelos que iban a salir. Esto se mezclaba con el ruido a su alrededor. Llego a la puerta de salida sin darse cuenta. Allí había un letrero gigantesco que decía _Aeroporto Internazionale di Napoli_. Podía ver através de los cristales de la puerta la multitud de gente entrando y saliendo de allí. El cielo se había tornado gris, las nubes no dejaban paso a los rayos solares. No sabía qué hora era. Una mano enguantada toco su hombro y dijo:

_— _¿Ulquiorra Cifer?

Este volteo con sorpresa al sentir esta. El hombre llevaba un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color. Tenía el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con una que otras canas sobresaliendo de este. Una plaquita dorada ubicada en su pectoral izquierdo que sobresalía del traje, decía: Guillermo Caccini. Parecía un agente de seguridad.

_— _Si.

_— _Bienvenido — dijo con una sonrisa.

_— _Gracias — este lo miro. No lo reconocía.

_— _Disculpa la tardanza. No te puedes imaginar el tráfico para llegar hasta aquí.

Este le empezó a señalar la salida con la mano derecha mientras le tocaba el hombro con la izquierda.

_— _No hablas mucho, ¿cierto? — este empezó a reír para sí mismo — Baraggan me hablo bastante de ti. Me pidió que te cuidara.

_— _Ya veo — eso no lo sorprendía para nada. Baraggan había estado bastante preocupado por él y el viaje.

Estos salieron con dirección al estacionamiento. Ulquiorra se pudo dar cuenta que este siempre iba tres paso detrás de él y miraba constantemente hacia los lados. Una práctica común entre los guardaespaldas.

_— _Me puedes dar tu equipaje si deseas, chico.

_— _Está bien — dijo indiferente Ulquiorra.

El auto no se encontraba muy lejos. Este era un Alfa Romero 156 negro con vidrios totalmente tintados y una placa oficial. Él le abrió la puerta derecha de atrás a Ulquiorra y le hizo un ademan para que pasase. Toda esa amabilidad fingida empezaba a molestarlo, pero prefería no decir nada. El interior del auto era en piel. No era un carro para nada barato. Guillermo encendió este y, en unos poco segundos estaban en la carretera. Este manejaba de una manera calmada y algo sigilosa. Este encendió el radio y se pudo escuchar la sinfonía 1812 Overture de Tchaikovsky inundando el lugar. Este subió al máximo volumen de esta.

_— _¿Te gusta la música clásica? — este pregunto sin dejar de mirar el camino en ningún momento.

_— _No mucho — este dijo mientras miraba por la ventana— pero esa canción en específico me recuerda a algo.

_— _¿A qué? — este dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

_— _A las ejecuciones de los traidores adentro de sus autos — recordaba a ver escuchado sobre ese método de: subir cualquier sinfonía al máximo volumen y disparar en las muchas reuniones a las que había asistido con su padre.

_— _Cierto, pero no estaba pensando en eso — este empezó a reír a carcajadas — eres muy serio — volteo el rostro — Todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro. Se nota que eres hijo de Nico.

Este respiro. Tenía que relajarse estaba demasiado paranoico.

_— _Cambiaré la estación si te hace sentir mejor.

_— _Está bien. No importa — dijo Ulquiorra mirando sus manos.

_— _No, no, no… además que llego tarde te hago sentir incómodo — empezó a cambiar las estaciones, pero sólo se podía escuchar la estática, eso significaba que aún estaban lejos de la ciudad. Este término apagándola.

El silencio una vez más se apodero del auto. La mirada de Ulquiorra estaba totalmente perdida en el paisaje que se desplegaba a su alrededor. Había muchos árboles frutales y granjas. Las primeras gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer. Los cristales del auto empezaban mojarse. Unos kilómetros más adelante se podían ver las vallas publicitarias y las casas coloridas que tanto caracterizaban al lugar por todas partes. Ulquiorra estaba bastante ansioso. Todo le traía recuerdos. La lluvia empezaba a parar y sus ojos se posaban en el océano.

_— _Te gusta mucho mirar por la ventana — este dijo en un tono amable.

_— _Supongo.

Las horas pasaban rápido y el tráfico empezaba a volverse pesado. Mientras más se adentraban a la ciudad más empezaba a reconocer restaurantes, calles emblemáticas y parques. Las cosas no habían cambiado del todo al parecer. Guillermo piso el acelerador al ver una calle totalmente vacía lo cual hizo subir la mirada a Ulquiorra.

_— _Cuando vez una calle vacía debes hacer esto, no pensarlo dos veces sólo arrancar — este suspiro — estamos cerca ya.

_— _Puedo verlo.

_— _Tienes muy buena memoria si recuerdas las calles, aunque las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

_— _Aja.

_— _Me permites darte un consejo.

_— _¿Si? — dijo con vacilación Ulquiorra despegando los ojos de la ventana.

_— _Ve a la playa, no te pongas protector solar y recuéstate debajo del sol. ¿Entendido? — pareces un vampiro.

_— _Claro — este dijo — no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

_— _Estamos progresando. ¡No sólo dices monosílabos! — dijo animado.

En el rostro de Ulquiorra se dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero solo se limitó a voltear su rostro a la ventana. Guillermo estaciono el auto y empezó a buscar algo debajo del asiento del pasajero. Ulquiorra empezó a mirar a los lados no reconocía ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Este mantuvo la mirada fija en el hombre. Al este subir el rostro Ulquiorra pudo divisar que este tenía en la mano un maletín de armas cortas plateado. Ulquiorra empezó a mirar las puertas. Todas tenían los seguros puestos. Este encendió el radio una vez más y, esto lo sobresalto, aunque no se notara del todo. Sabía lo que le esperaba. No tenía absolutamente nada con que defenderse. Guillermo volteo el rostro hacia donde él con una sonrisa extraña.

_— _¿Estás bien? — este lo miro con preocupación — te vez pálido.

_Hazlo rápido _la voz dentro dela cabeza de Ulquiorra decía. ¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntarle eso?

Este abrió el maletín y saco la pistola, le puso el silenciador con sumo cuidado. Tenía agilidad en esto, no era la primera vez que tocaba uno al parecer. Ulquiorra podía verlo. Suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver que este iba a voltear.

_— _Es para ti. Baraggan me dijo que la comprara, aunque no la necesites, pero nunca sabes que puede pasar. Quería probar si el silenciador le servía. Tómala, no la he cargado.

Ulquiorra trago en seco y la tomo. Era liviana a pesar de llevar el silenciador. Era una pistola 9mm.

_— _No salgas solo — dijo seriamente — si vez a alguien sospechoso, llámame. ¿Entendido, Massimo?, disculpa Cifer — trabaje mucho tiempo con tu padre.

_— _Está bien.

_— _¿Creías que iba a hacerte algo? — este volvió a reír a carcajadas— estas muy tenso— dijo como si estuviera cantando— Aunque no te culpo encendí el radio, pero era para molestarte.

_— _JAJA — rio sarcásticamente Ulquiorra

_— _No es gracioso, lo sé, pero tienes un pésimo sentido del humor igual que Nicolás. Pero me diste esa idea.

Este intentaba parar de reír, pero sin ningún resultado. Él se llevó las manos a su rostro con la intención de hacer que sus carcajadas no fueran tan sonoras. La mirada gélida de Ulquiorra se posó en él. Este volvió a encender el auto, y acelero de una manera bastante imprudente. Eso le recordaba a Stefano. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Unas calle más adelanté este se detuvo al frente de una casa. Esta tenía un jardín delantero repleto de orquídeas moradas y blancas y algunas enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes alrededor de la imponente puerta rustica color verde. Se veía cuidada. Esta era una casa de dos plantas. En las ventanas del segundo nivel se podían ver cortinas color crema moverse delicadamente con el viento. Había también un pequeño balcón con las puertas corredizas de cristal cerradas al parecer por la lluvia. La recordaba, esa era su casa. Seguía igual. A su madre siempre le habían gustado las flores, pero se había esmerado con ese pequeño jardín. Guillermo abrió el seguro de la puerta y, le dijo burlonamente:

_— _Se acabó el tour — mientras le pasaba el maletín para que guardarse el arma — No la saques a menos que sea necesario — saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y, se la paso.

_— _Lo sé — dijo respondiendo a lo anterior mirando la tarjeta. Él era un guardaespaldas, lo sabía.

_— _¡Suerte! — y llama a Baraggan.

_— _Si — dijo.

Este abrió la puerta y, se acomodó la mochila y la maleta que estaban a su lado. Había llegado. Abrió la pequeña puertecilla blanca que separaba la calle de su _casa. _Oyó el motor del carro encenderse para marcharse. Había un camino de piedras en granito, que conducía a la puerta. Este tenía los ojos fijos en sus converse negros. Subió los dos pequeños escalones delante de la puerta y toco el botón del timbre. Faltaba poco para que las enredaderas cubrieran también este. Oyó una voz del otro lado de la puerta decir: —Ya voy.

_— _Estoy aquí — musito para sí mismo de manera inaudible Ulquiorra.

Empezó a escuchar los cerrojos de la puerta abrirse. Recordó cuando su madre había insistido en poner estos a pocos días de haberse mudado allí. La puerta lentamente empezó a abrirse delante de él. La mirada de ella y la de él se cruzaron. Esta tenía estatura media y pelo negro azabache al igual que él. Esta lo llevaba recogido con un gancho en forma de mariposa. Por encima de la ropa tenía un delantal de cocina con girasoles. Los ojos cafés de esta se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al verlo delante de ella. No dijo nada. Sólo se abalanzo arriba de él. Ese fue un abrazo por todos los abrazos, que no le había podido dar en todo ese tiempo. Esta se empinaba para poder alcanzarle el cuello. Ulquiorra podía sentir las lágrimas de ella mojar su hombro. Este correspondió el abrazo de una manera poco efusiva poniendo en el piso la maleta y el maletín. Esta intentaba calmarse sin resultado, ya que la felicidad y la emoción que esta sentía eran inexplicable.

_— _Estás aquí — decía entre lágrimas suavemente a su oído — estás aquí.

_— _Sí, estoy aquí.

Esta rompió el abrazo y empezó a delinear su rostro con la yema de sus dedos como si intentara grabar ese momento para siempre. No sólo en su memoria sino también en su corazón.

_— _Estas tan grande y lin… — se detuvo antes de poder terminar la palabra. Sabía que a él le desagradaban esos adjetivos. Pero no lo podía evitar el siempre seguiría siendo su niño. — varonil como siempre — empezó a agarrarle la mejilla derecha— ¡Pasa! — dijo emocionada.

Este se limitaba a observarla. Al entrar no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual que antes. El aspecto de la casa no había cambiado para nada. Seguía el mismo color verde limón en las paredes de la sala. Los muebles en madera y los jarrones chinos que esta se esmeraba tanto en limpiar. Había pinturas por doquier, pero un marco plateado en específico le llamo la atención. Era la última foto familiar que se habían tomado todos juntos en la otra casa antes de que pasase todo. Su padre tenía un traje cruzado con botones dorados, su madre un vestido rojo de terciopelo que hacia juego con su labial, su hermano Adriano con un traje gris y su típica sonrisa, y él estaba al lado de su padre con un traje negro y su mirada perdida. El ambiente de la casa se sentía diferente. Tal vez eran por las plantas o la paz que se sentía allí. Su madre al verlo parado en la sala con la mirada fija en la foto. Sólo pudo decirle:

_— _Extraño que estemos todos juntos. ¿Tú también?

Ulquiorra no supo que decir. No era que no extrañaba eso, al final de todo ellos eran su familia. Pero no quería volver a vivir nada de lo que había pasado con ellos.

_— _No tienes que responder — dijo con melancolía.

_— _Disculpa — dijo Ulquiorra. Era lo menos que podía decirle a esas alturas.

_— _No te disculpes. Sé que no es fácil — esta se quedó en silencio por uno segundos — Porque no subes y te acomodas. Debes estar cansando — esta dijo sonriendo con ternura — ¡y el cambio de hora! Claro, el cambio de hora— esta dijo mirándolo con sorpresa — Vete a dormir — le ordeno como a un niño señalándole las escaleras.

_— _Si, madre — este dijo sin discutir demasiado ya que estaba cansado.

_— _Desempaca mañana.

_— _Eso haré.

Este comenzó a mirar su reloj mientras subía por las escaleras. Se le había olvidado cambiar la hora. El reloj marcaba las 3:30 a.m. mientras allí eran las 7:45 p.m. Su habitación quedaba al fondo. Aún tenía el letrero amarillo chillón con letras en grafiti negro, que había puesto Adriano. Este decía: _Yo mando aquí._ Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos camas perfectamente arregladas paralelas. Había una lámpara encima de la mesa de noche en medio de estas y un espejo que ocupaba media pared. Estas estaban pintadas de blanco hueso. No quedaba mucho en esa habitación, ni siquiera parecía que hubiese vivido alguien allí alguna vez. Dejo su mochila, la maleta encima de la antigua cama de Adriano. Y guardo el maletín con el arma debajo de su cama. Con suerte no la necesitaría. Este se acostó en su cama y sus ojos se fijaron en el techo de la habitación. Estaba en casa. Pero no se sentía así. Este comenzó a bostezar de manera seguida y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Intentaba mantenerse despierto, pero el cansancio lo había vencido.

_Dos horas después. _

Regina llevaba una bandeja con dos emparedados y un vaso de jugo de sandía. Se dirigía a la habitación de él. Esta toco la puerta tres veces sin respuesta. Dejo la bandeja en el piso y abrió esta. Se encontró con la imagen de Ulquiorra durmiendo. Su semblante se veía tan tranquilo. Le recordaba cuando este era un niño. Pero esta también conocía las pesadillas que constantemente tenía su hijo. Aunque este nunca le hubiese contado sobre estas. A veces en las madrugadas lo veía con la respiración entre cortada parado en el balcón, intentando calmarse. Esta entro al closet de la habitación con sigilo y saco unas sábanas y, las puso encima de él con delicadeza para no despertarlo.

_— _Descansa, Ulquiorra — dijo mientras lo miraba con nostalgia.

_8:00 A.M._

Ulquiorra había decidido darse una ducha para quitarse el cansancio, que le quedaba. El agua estaba fría. Había dormido bastante ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había puesto las sabanas con las que había amanecido. Había un olor a tostadas y queso fundido inundando la casa. Esto le abrió el apetito. El desayuno estaba listo. Tenía mucho sin comer un desayuno totalmente casero. El clima no había cambiado. Este fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Tenía frío. Se puso una camiseta color negra mangas largas, unos jeans azul gastados y sus converse, era lo que tenía a mano ya que no había empezado a desempacar. Al bajar por las escaleras el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Este al llegar al área de comedor pudo ver la mesa puesta. La mesa era redonda, tenía cuatro sillas color café del mismo color. Esta tenía servilletas de tela, mermeladas, mantequillas y, dos tazas. Su madre al verlo salió de la cocina. Y dijo:

_— _¡Buenos días! ¿Descansaste?, ¿Tienes hambre? y ¿Por qué usas colores oscuros? — esta le pregunta sin hacer pausas para escuchar su respuesta.

_— _Buenos días — dijo él y, prosiguió a responder en orden a las preguntas — Si, si, aún no he desempacado.

_— _Me alegra que estés aquí.

Su madre tenía su típico uniforme de enfermera puesto. Esta se sentó a la mesa con él. Tenía la mirada fija en él como si tratase de averiguar algo con sólo mirarlo. Dio un sorbo de la taza azul marino delante de ella.

_— _¿Cómo va todo? No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque te vas a graduar — esta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Este levanto la mirada.

_— _Todo va bien. Yo igual.

Esta arreglo el reloj rojo en su muñeca y prosiguió:

_— _¿Y qué piensas hacer después de graduarte?

Ulquiorra no vacilo mucho ante esa pregunta. Parecía como si estuviese preparado para cualquier pregunta de parte de ella.

_— _Conseguir un trabajo y ahorrar para comprarme un carro — prosiguió— Un departamento también, más adelante. No siempre quiero vivir de la ayuda de Baraggan.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

_— _¿Piensas tener una familia, algún día? — esta le sonrió.

Para su madre tener una familia era algo de suma importante. Según ella toda persona debería tener una.

_— _No lo sé, la verdad.

Nunca esa idea le había llamado la atención.

_— _Ya veo — esta dijo observándolo detenidamente y, continuó cambiando el tema — Te puedo conseguir un trabajo aquí. Conozco al encargado del departamento de Psicología en el Hospital. Sé que tienes buenas referencias.

_— _No me interesa — este dijo sin más — No quiero volver.

Esta callo ante esa contundente respuesta. Ulquiorra había terminado de desayunar y, movió la silla para levantarse de la mesa y llevar los platos al fregadero.

_— _Siéntate — dijo esta como una orden al verlo levantarse.

Este volvió a tomar asiento y la empezó a mirar. Conocía el temperamento de su madre.

_— _¿Por eres así? — esta dijo — se la respuesta. ¿Pero no crees que es suficiente? Actúas como un niño — respiro profundamente — peor que eso. Respeto tus decisiones. Pero siempre intentas correr de todo. Ni siquiera me llamas. No importa a donde vayas nada va a cambiar sino lo enfrentas. ¿Crees que es fácil?

Esta lo observaba con dolor.

_— _Yo soy la única que ha tenido que cargar con esto. Tu siempre ha sido indiferente con casi todo lo que ha sucedido aquí. Es como si intentaras borrar las cosas. Si sigues así, tu vida no va a cambiar y esto se volverá un patrón. Que se repetirá y se repetirá constantemente. Dejaras ir las cosas que son importante para ti por — Miedo — esta dijo con todas sus fuerzas — Ser indiferente con la vida no te llevara a ninguna parte.

Esta se levantó de la mesa sin esperar ninguna respuesta de él, ni siquiera lo miro.

_— _Tengo que irme a trabajar. Adiós — esta saco de su cartera café una pequeña hoja rosa y se la paso.

_— _Adiós— dijo este.

Esta no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la puerta y tomo una sombrilla, que estaba al lado de esta y se fue. Este al oír el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse se quedó unos segundos con la vista pegada en la nota, que ella le había entregado. No tenía ganas de discutir. Nunca las había tenido. Al abrir la nota se encontró con una lista de cosas para hacer. Él sabía que su madre no lo tendría allí sin hacer nada. Esta decía: regar las plantas, quitar las luces navideñas del balcón e ir a buscar unas especias en una tienda que quedaba a unas cuadras de allí. Esta le escribió la dirección de manera detalla en la parte de atrás de la hoja. Esto era típico en ella.

Este se levantó. Llevo los platos y las cosas del desayuno a la cocina. Las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza. Ella tenía sus razones al final de cuentas. Pero _sentir_ a él sólo le había traído problemas. Su indiferencia era una forma de mantenerse al margen de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Más que mantenerse al margen, era una forma de protegerse.

Este salió al patio delantero y empezó a buscar la manguera por entre las flores. Esta era verde, por eso tendía a confundirse con el pasto. El aire estaba demasiado frío para el gusto de Ulquiorra. De un momento a otro este yacía boca abajo en el suelo. La manguera se había enredado en su tobillo y esté tratando de zafarse término cayéndose con esta. Tenía hierba y tierra por toda la cara. Por suerte no había caído encima de ninguno de los maseteros antiguos de su madre porque eso si le hubiese dolido. Este al levantarse empezó a limpiarse sin mucho resultado el rostro y las manos. Su camiseta estaba sucia al igual que sus jeans. Este rego las plantas con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. No podía explicar cómo, pero sentía que lo estaban observando. Este al terminar con esta tarea. Subió con dirección al baño para lavarse la cara y luego ir al balcón. El trato de abrir las puertas corredizas de este sin mucho resultado, ya que estas al parecer estaban atascadas. Tuvo que hacer el doble esfuerzo para poder abrirlas. Podía ver las instalaciones enredaderas entre las rejas. Le sorprendía lo grande, que estas le parecían antes. Quitar instalaciones navideñas no era lo suyo. No entendía para que quitarlas si siempre volvía a ser Diciembre. Este empezó a quitarlas desde las esquinas con sumo cuidado para no enredarlas o no enredarse él. Cuando termino con estas. Suspiro. Graduarse de la universidad había sido más fácil que eso. Este se levantó, y dejo las puertas del balcón abiertas. Entro las instalaciones dentro de un pequeño armario de puertas dobles al lado de la puerta de su habitación. Allí sólo había adornos navideños y cajas. La próxima tarea era la última. Decidió cambiarse de camiseta, ya que no iba a salir sucio. Fue a su habitación. Donde empezó a desempacar. Trato de no dispersar mucho sus cosas, porque al final de cuentas sólo eran dos semanas allí y no podía correr el riesgo de que algo se le quedase. Este saco el maletín de debajo de su cama y lo abrió. Fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en este. Si decidía considerar la oferta de su madre y quedarse a vivir a allí tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a salir con un arma a donde quiera que fuese y también tener en mente que su cabeza valía dinero. Su madre tenía razón en que no podía correr de esas cosas. Stefano se lo había recordado también. Pero podía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de todo eso y lo iba a hacer. Este decidió no salir con el arma. Lo cerró y lo volvió a poner en el mismo sitio. Busco las llaves extras, que su madre solía poner adentro del florero color malva en el estante de la sala. Busco la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al este ver que se estaba alejando de su casa o más bien de la zona que él conocía. Este fijo los ojos en la nota que le había entregado Regina como en las muchas señalizaciones con los nombres de las calles en cada intersección. Aunque era normal ver turistas perdidos, algunas personas que le pasaban por el lado le miraban extrañados o de manera sospechosa. Un chico de ojos azules y cabello rizo, con una cazadora negra _Harley Davidson_ hasta le ofreció ayuda al verlo tan atareado, pero este no quiso aceptarla. No estaba perdido para su sorpresa. Continúo caminando sin ninguna dificultad. Pero el sentimiento de que lo observaban cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Este tenía una expresión imperturbable en su rostro. _Debí haber salido con el arma,_ decía para sí mismo. Al llegar se encontró con una tienda con una fachada antigua. Al igual que todas las casa del alrededor. Delante había un Ford Chevelle 69. Esta tenía un aparador lleno de libros de cocina, que al parecer tenían mucho tiempo allí. Había un letrero de letras góticas que sobre salía del establecimiento que decía:_ Il Sapore Napoletano_*. Lucia como un negocio familiar. Al este entrar sonó la campanilla, que estaba arriba de la puerta. Pero este sonido no era tan fuerte como el de la música que había adentro del local. Se podía escuchar The Wild One de Suzi Quatro a todo volumen chocando con las paredes y los cristales del lugar. La chica en el mostrador bailaba al ritmo de esta. Esta tenia uno pantalones de cuero de talle alto y una camiseta de un grupo que él no reconocía. Esta camiseta parecía a ver sido pintada con pintura en aerosol. Tenía nariz aguileña y el cabello negro teñido, que hacia un perfecto contraste con su rostro y piel. Esta al ver el rostro de Ulquiorra frente a ella, de impulso desconecto las bocinas.

_— _¡Bienvenido! ¿en puedo ayudarlo? — dijo sonriendo. Su rostro daba la impresión de que estaba molesta.

_— _Vine por un encargo de Regina Cifer.

_— _Voy enseguida — pronunció con simpatía.

Esta antes de irse volteo a mirarlo una vez más y con sorpresa abrió sus ojos chocolates excesivamente maquillados de negro.

_— _¿Tú eres Ul – quio - rra, no? — esta lo miraba de arriba abajo. Pronunciando cada silaba —No te pareces para nada a tu madre.

Ulquiorra estaba con una expresión taciturna. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en cualquier otra parte excepto en ella.

_— _No me mires así. Pareces como si fueras a congelar a alguien— dijo con un tono dramático— Ella suele hablarme mucho de ti. Me comunico que venias, pero no me dijo cuándo.

_— _Ya veo — este dijo.

_— _Te puedo hacer una pregunta — dijo está mirándolo.

_— _Dime.

_— _¿Tu cabello es naturalmente así?

Este no entendió la pregunta.

_— _¿Cómo?

_— _Oscuro.

_— _Si.

_— _¡Lo sabía! — No sabes la suerte que tienes. Mi cabello es rubio — dijo con desagrado — Tenía miedo de preguntarle a Regina. Porque no le debes preguntar nunca esas cosas a una mujer.

No entendía la confianza de esa mujer con él. Este se limitó a escuchar.

_— _Déjame adivinar te fuiste porque querías tener más libertad — esta lo miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable — Sabes aquí hay una escena amplia para todos los gustos y estilos — hizo una pausa — en el ámbito de la música — No tenías que irte tan lejos si querías formar una banda.

_¿Qué?_ Este pensó.

_— _No tengo ningún grupo — dijo Ulquiorra con intensión de que esta se callara.

Esta lo observo con un dejo de sorpresa.

_— _Pareces un bajista o un cantante. No lo sé — dijo tocándose la nariz con vergüenza — Iré por el pedido.

Esta se dirigía a una puerta, que estaba al lado de la caja registradora. Este podía escuchar la risilla de ella. Eso había sido extraño. Ella duro unos segundos hasta que volvió con una bolsa y la puso en el mostrador y lo empezó a observar. Ella le miraba como si supiese algo que él ignoraba.

_— _¿No perteneces a ningún grupo de Heavy metal o Death Metal, en serio? — pregunto más insistente la chica, que la vez anterior.

_— _No — este le miro — ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

— No te has visto en un espejo. Tu piel — Tu aspecto — suspiro — esa actitud — dijo arreglándose uno de los muchos anillos que llevaba puestos.

Esta se rindió al ver que Ulquiorra no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

— Trabajo en un salón de tatuajes también hacemos perforaciones y esas cosas. Arriba hay un local, solemos tocar allí. Puedes ir, si quieres.

Esta empezó a buscar entre facturas y cheques debajo del mostrador un volante. Esta se lo entrego. El chico de los ojos verdes empezó a mirarlo. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— Uhum — este dijo tomando la bolsa para irse.

Al este estar a punto de salir. Pudo escuchar como esta conectaba una vez más los cables de las bocinas. Y le dijo en un tono bastante seductor:

— Te puedo perforar la lengua, gratis.

— No, gracias.

_¿Que había sido eso? _

Al salir ni siquiera miro hacia atrás. Volvía la extraña sensación de que estaban observando sus pasos. Unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo. Este acelero el paso. Empezó a tronar. Detestaba la lluvia cuando no estaba en un lugar cerrado. Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa. Hasta las personas de los alrededores que parecían cómodas con esta aceleraban el paso. Pero él se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia atrás. Había oído algo.

_Que molestia,_ este pensaba.

Retomo el paso y al llegar estaba totalmente empapado. Este había cubierto la bolsa con su cuerpo para que no se mojara. En la entrada duro unos segundos adivinando cual era la llave de la puerta. Al este entrar dejo la bolsa en la mesa. Subió y entro al baño donde tomo su toalla blanca. Se quitó su camiseta, la cual estaba empapada y prosiguió a secarse el cabello, el cual se le pegaba en el cuello y la frente. Se empezó a sentir extraño. Era ella. Sentía algo en su pecho. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Lo odiaría? Eso era imposible, no la podía imaginar odiando nada ni siquiera a él. Este termino de secarse y, se dirigió a su habitación y se quitó los tenis y se recostó en su cama con los pantalones humedos. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Se empezó a cuestionar. Había dejado las cuentas claras con ella y con él mismo. Tal vez.

— Yo no siento nada por esa mujer — dijo en un intento de callar sus pensamientos.

Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Ya llegue! — dijo la tranquilizante voz de su madre. Esto lo ayudo a salir de sus cavilaciones.

Este se levantó y bajo las escalera con parsimonia.

— Tienes el pelo mojado. ¿Saliste a buscar las cosas sin sombrilla? — dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con la preocupación típica de las madres

— Fue de improviso que llovió.

— Te puedes enfermar — esta dijo mirándolo — no estás viendo el cielo — lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

Nadie menciono nada de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

_Dos horas más tarde. _

Ulquiorra no era el mejor cocinero. Pero cuando se trataba de preparar espaguetis y lasaña sabía lo que hacía. Su madre le había mandado a buscar a esa tienda; especias y una serie de ingredientes para justamente prepararle una lasaña. Este se había quedado en la cocina observándola. Le gustaba la cocina. De vez en cuando la sensación de que lo observaban volvía. No sabía si contarle o no a su madre. Prefirió no hacerlo por el momento. Su madre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_15 minutos después_

La lasaña estaba lista. Su madre había puesto un mantel de rosas pequeñas, servilletas de tela, copas de vino demasiado elegantes para la ocasión. Y también dos platos extras además de los de ellos. Uno era para su difunto hermano, Adriano y otro para su padre. Estos estaban puestos tal vez con la intención de que en cualquier momento ellos fuesen a entrar por la puerta, se excusaran por llegar tarde, también que dijesen que todo había sido un mal entendido o una broma de mal gusto y, que retomáramos el papel de familia, que tanto su madre extrañaba.

Su madre salió de la cocina con los guantes de tomar cosas calientes puestos agarrando el paire de cocina para la lasaña. Esta sonreía. Le sirvió a Ulquiorra un pedazo bastante grande hasta para él. Ella se sirvió un pedazo pequeño. Esta no dijo mucho. Sólo se limitó a comer.

Este se levantó a buscar jugo en el refrigerador. Sólo había de piña. No le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Quieres jugo? — dijo Ulquiorra en voz alta.

Nadie respondió. Este asomo la cabeza. Ella no estaba. Había dejado la servilleta arriba de la mesa y los cubiertos adentro del plato. Esto hizo sentir extraño a Ulquiorra. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella. Él tomo el vaso de jugo y se fue a la mesa a terminar de cenar. El silencio lo molestaba. Había un sentimiento de soledad adentro de la casa.

Al terminar recogió todo. Y limpio los platos. Al subir por las escaleras pensó en tocar la puerta de la habitación de su madre, pero algo lo detuvo de hacerlo. Termino yendo directo a su habitación donde se acostó, ignorando todo lo que decían de acostarse después de comer. No tardó mucho en dormirse.

_Una vez más Ulquiorra se veía en la mesa con los ojos fijos en su plato. ¿Deja vu? Su madre acababa de salir de la cocina con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro y el paire. Esta vestida como en su última foto familiar. Esta le sirvió un gigantesco pedazo a Ulquiorra. Este toco su estómago, no se sentía lleno. Llevaba un traje. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Este volteo el rostro al ver a su madre levantarse rápidamente. Eran su padre y Adriano quienes venían con una sonrisa en el rostro también. Este se levantó de la mesa al verlos. _

— _Imposible — dijo incrédulo. _

— _¿De qué hablas? — dijo Adriano riéndose._

— _¡Oye Ulquiorra! ¿estas pálido? — dijo su padre mientras abrazaba a su madre._

_Este miraba a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo que probara que eso no era cierto. _

— _Vamos a comer — dijeron a unísono. _

_Todos se dirigieron a la mesa. Este se sentía mareado. Sintió unas tersas manos acariciando sus hombros. _

— _¿Estás bien? — dijo dulcemente ella. _

_Conocía esa voz. Volteo y la vio. Era Orihime. Se veía hermosa con un vestido azul ajustado al cuerpo._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? — pregunto confundido tratando de desviar la mirada de su cuerpo. _

— _Tú me invitaste, no te acuerdas — esta dijo sonriéndole. _

— _¿Qué diablos? _

— _Vamos a comer — esta dijo tomándole la mano. _

— _Yo no te invite. Yo ni siquiera entiendo que haces aquí — este volteo el rostro a la mesa — ¿Qué ustedes hacen aquí? _

— _¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo su hermano violentamente. _

_Empezó a sentir que las cosas empezaban a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. _

— _Me asustas — dijo Orihime observándolo. _

_Los ojos fijos de ella en él. Lo hicieron sentir incómodo. __Esa era la misma mirada con la que ella lo había observado la última vez_

Al este abrir los ojos, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Miro la cama de al lado. Esta seguía vacía. Su respiración se tornó tensa. No consideraba eso una pesadilla, pero se sentía mal. Empezó a tener nauseas. Fue al baño y vomito. Se levantó y lavo su rostro. Evito ver su reflejo. Sabía que se veía terrible. Salió de este y se dirigió al balcón como solía hacer cuando era más joven y tenía pesadillas. No entendía porque pero estar allí lo tranquilizaba. La temperatura estaba fresca. La brisa movía sus cabellos lentamente. Esto le ayudab un poco a tranquilizarse y evitaba que le volviesen las náuseas.

_— _Ulquiorra — dijo su madre con preocupación.

Este volteo. Sabía que ella era la última persona que debía ver su aspecto en esos momentos. Esta se acercó a él. No le pregunto nada simplemente lo abrazo.

_— _Estoy bien — este dijo aunque ella no le hubiese preguntado. Sabía que ella quería oír eso de sus labios.

Esta se tranquilizó y dijo:

_— _Disculpa por esta mañana — pero tengo mis razones — y la cena. No debí dejarte solo

_— _Está bien — este dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ella no tenía por qué disculparse con él, al final sólo había dicho la verdad esa mañana. Una que él sabía bien.

**Continuara**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola, ¡Feliz navidad y Próspero año nuevo! Espero que todos ustedes la hayan pasado excelente. Disculpen la tardanza. Para escribir este capítulo quise visualizarme en una situación como la de Ulquiorra. La cual es complicada. También investigue bastante sobre Italia. Vi programas de viajes, ni se imaginan JAJAJA, puedo ser guía turistica. La chica de la tienda fue inspire en Kristen Stewart (Joan Jett) en The Runaways. Disfruten el capítulo.

_Aclaraciones:_

_Il sapore napoletano_: El sabor napolitano.

**Gracias a: **

**IrisTohruSohma: **¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario. Jajaja, no estás sola en querer darle un cabezazo. Reaccionara, tiene que u-u. Me alegra, estoy contigo, hay persona que aparecen de la nada, pero ayudan mucho. Ella es muy cruel, la verdad. ¡Sí!, ¿en serio? Jajaja está bien. Entenderás muchas cosas más adelante y eso lo veras en este. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimos. Bendiciones. Un beso y un abrazo. Suerte con todo.

**Hanasaki95: **¡Hola!, si, es que me he tardado bastante en actualizar. Ando ocupada y eso. ¡Gracias!. Exactamente por eso puse la nota abajo porque el prólogo y el primer capítulo así como dices los trate muy superficialmente. JAJAJAJAJ _La maldades de Ulquiorra_, eso me hace sentir malvada. ¡Eres muy deductiva! En serio o-o. Eso me alegra muchísimo, trate de que fuese así. A veces yo igual. ¡Claro! no quería dejarlo en el aire. Esa relación la tratare más adelante y averiguaras como es ella. Tratare de actualizar más rápido. Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimos. Bendiciones. suerte con todo. Un beso y un abrazo.

**CrazyLadyNight: **¡Hola! No sabes la sonrisa que me acabas de sacar. Yo igual, por eso trato de esforzarme con eso siempre, de que los personajes mantengan su forma. Me gusta su personalidad. Eso sí es cierto. Él es también es uno de mis espadas favoritos, con Grimmjow. Gracias por eso, lo aprecio muchísimo. Besos y abrazos para ti también. ¿De verdad?, Entiendo, no te preocupes. Pero gracias por comentar espero verte siempre por acá. Bendiciones. Suerte con todo.

_Canciones que me inspiraron y ayudaron a escribir:_ Homecoming de Kanye West, In my place de Coldplay, Where Do Broken Hearts Go de Whitney Houston, Lady Grinning soul de David Bowie, After All de Peter Cetera And Cher y I'm the wild one de Suzi Quatro

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos._


	24. Vuelta a Casa Parte 2

_Find your light. Don't hide from what you are and rise before you fall. __Yuna (Live Your Life)_

* * *

**Vuelta a casa**

**Parte 2**

_Una semana después. _

Ulquiorra se empezaba a sentir cómodo allí. No había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla. Todo parecía ir normal o bueno lo que abarcara esa palabra. Su madre no había vuelto a mencionar nada. Esta estaba tranquila. Pero el chico de los ojos verdes no se había podido librar de las tareas domésticas. Estas habían aumentado en un número significativo. No sólo era regar las plantas ahora tenía que limpiar cada habitación en la casa. Lo único que su madre no le permitía limpiar eran sus jarrones. Esto realmente era un alivio para Ulquiorra, no se imaginaba como su madre pudiera reaccionar si uno de estos se llegara romper o simplemente agrietar por un descuido suyo. Prefería que le dispararan, realmente, antes que lidiar con eso.

Ulquiorra entro los últimos productos de limpieza al armario al fondo de la cocina. La verdad no entendía para que tantos productos de limpieza. Al final todos terminaban haciendo lo mismo. Desprender un olor nauseabundo y _"limpiar"_. Al terminar empezó a pasear sus ojos por las habitaciones. Todo se veía limpio y hasta espacioso. Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, pero no soporto mucho estar ahí por el olor a químicos a su alrededor. Subió con rapidez y se dio una ducha, quería quitarse lo más rápido posible ese olor a desinfectante de encima. Duro bastante en esto ya que el olor no se iba de su cuerpo y especialmente de sus manos. Al este ver lo arrugadas que ya tenía las yemas de los dedos decidió salir, aún sentía ese olor encima de él, pero no iba a perder más tiempo. Tenía hambre. Este fue a su habitación. Allí se sentía a salvo, ya que no había limpiado en ese lugar. Lo había hecho a propósito porque sabía muy bien que no iba a soportar eso en su habitación. Este saco del armario un hoodie rojo vino mangas largas y unos jeans gastados y se puso sus converse, que estaban al lado de la cama. No había cambiado mucho de zapatos, ya que estos eran los más cómodos. Lo único a lo que no se acostumbraba era al clima. No era que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo lejos de casa sino que el frío siempre le había desagradado, aunque a su alrededor no estaba frío del todo, era más humedad a causa de las lluvias. Al este bajar se encontró con que el olor había mermado. Vio en el reloj que eran las 4:00 p.m. le parecía extraño, que su madre no hubiese llegado aún. Aunque sabía que el trabajo de ella al final de cuentas eran sin horario porque si la necesitaban se tenía que quedar sin ninguna objeción. Su madre le había comentado que la habían traslado a un hospital más grande, lo cual significaba más emergencias. Ulquiorra se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores. No tenía idea de que comer. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con tres embaces de cristales con tapas rojas y con sus usuales notas rosas. Todas decían: _calentar. _Eso lo aliviaba en gran medida, no quería cocinar. No en ese momento. Se estaba acostumbrado a eso de tener a quien cocinase a su lado, pero sabía que desde que volviese a su casa en _Hueco Mundo _volvería a su dieta común de: sopas instantáneas, café y lo que encontrase en la nevera. Había bajado mucho de peso a causa de eso. Se iba a graduar tenía que cambiar eso. Este empezó a sacarlos de la nevera. Como siempre eran porciones un poco exageradas para sólo dos personas. Lo calentó todo en el microondas. Cuando todo estuvo listo el olor a comida recién calentada elimino todo olor a desinfectante que quedaba en la casa. Tomo un plato de cerámica del escurridor. Este tenía pequeños diseños barrocos de color negro y dorado. Parecía más un plato de decoración, que para comer. No lo pensó mucho y se sirvió. Se arriesgaría, pero dudaba mucho que su madre dejara un plato de decoración en la cocina. Fue a sentarse a la mesa y encendió el televisor de 32' pulgadas. Este estaba montado en una base en la pared. Al encenderla se encontró con el canal favorito de películas de su madre. Este era de películas clásicas. Estaban dando Scarface* recordaba muy bien esa película. Era una de las favoritas de su hermano. Nunca había entendido el porqué de tanta emoción por esta. No era que no le gustaba simplemente no entendía. Todo era molesto hasta el personaje principal. Su hermano se había aprendido los diálogos de esa película. Él siempre que la veía trataba de imitar la forma de hablar del protagonista. Lo cual era molesto ya que su hermano no sabía nada de inglés y a eso sumarle su acento Italiano y, ni hablar de cuando quería imitar su personalidad. No, no necesitaba un Tony Montana viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Este rio un poco. Las cosas habían cambiado. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Este se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña mesa de café cerca de la sala.

— Identifíquese — este dijo sin inmutarse ni quitar los ojos en ningún momento de la televisión.

Le estaba afectando la película.

— Ulquiorra — dijo una voz conocida en un tono autoritario. Era Baraggan.

— Hola — dijo. Se le había olvidado llamarlo — Disculpa.

Ulquiorra empezó a tocar sus sienes. Sabía que le esperaba. Él le iba a empezar a reñir.

— ¿Cómo estás? — dijo este en un tono más tranquilo — Al parecer se te olvido llamar.

— Si — no tenía excusa — estoy bien y, ¿tú?

— Bien — prosiguió — Vi que el clima estaba frío. Es bastante extraño para esta temporada. ¿Tienes suéteres? — dijo con intranquilidad.

— Si, traje un suéter — dijo este con neutralidad — estuvo bien el viaje.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la línea un momento. Ulquiorra estaba dudoso de comentar a Baraggan acerca de lo que había sentido. Este no era el mejor a la hora de comunicar problemas. La verdad es que sabía que él se preocupaba de más y casi se iba. Dudaba que le hiciesen algo. Si hubiesen querido hacerle algo lo hubiesen hecho y este lo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Te gusta allá? — dijo Baraggan — entendería si te quisieras quedar con tu madre. Ella trabaja en un Hospital. Tendrás trabajo de una vez.

_¿A qué venia eso?_ pensó el chico de ojos color aceituna.

— No me gusta aquí. Tú lo sabes más que nadie — no entendía porque tenía que repetir tanto eso — Si me quedo aquí. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarme a _cosas _— este pensó en que tendría que lidiar con amenazas, vigilancia, tener que declinar _ofertas_ de personas que no terminaban de entender que estaba _fuera _de los negocios y hasta tal vez visitas de los Mallardo.

— Entiendo — Baraggan pensó en todo eso también— Sé que puedes lidiar con todas esas _cosas. _

— No quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser Ulquiorra Cifer no Massimo. Sólo _Cifer _— este dijo con autoridad al mismo tiempo en que la película acababa y empezaba a sonar la pelicular sinfonía del final.

Este miro de reojo la televisión. Si, la película le estaba afectando.

— Estas muy decidido por lo que puedo ver.

— Nos veremos el lunes entonces, Ulquiorra _Cifer — _dijo con energía.

— Si — este replico — Gracias — hizo una pausa — por el viaje — dijo mientras miraba los créditos de la película.

Había olvidado agradecerle por haber pagado todo. A veces daba por sentadas las cosas que Baraggan hacía por él.

— ¡Por Dios! No tienes que agradecer nada — dijo este molesto.

Cuando Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de cerrar. La voz de Baraggan volvió a resonar por el parlante.

— ¿Esta Regina? — este dijo.

— No, aún no llega.

— Que extraño, son más de las tres allá — este continuo — Hablaremos luego. Tengo cosas que hacer — este oyó la voz de una mujer en la otra línea diciéndole que tenía que volver a la oficina.

Este cerró. Ulquiorra empezó a mirar la puerta. Le extrañaba, que esta no hubiese llegado. Volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Termino de comer y volvió a servirse de una crema de hongos mezclada con algo que él no terminaba de reconocer. Empezó a cambiar canales. Paro en uno de música; la calidad de la imagen de los videos era terrible. Esto no le molestaba, ya que su atención estaba concentrada en su plato.

_En algún otro lugar. _

Sus ojos grises se empezaban abrir. Tenía bastante durmiendo o eso creía. No había mucha diferencia si era de día o de noche. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia, casi vacía. Allí había una cama con un dosel dorado y en una esquina de la habitación había un tocador antiguo con un espejo redondo en madera tallada. Al fondo de la habitación había algo que parecía ser un cristal haciendo la función de una pared. Esto dejaba ver afuera. Allí no había nada, que se pudiese distinguir del todo. Aunque Orihime había tratado de hacerlo. Sólo pudo divisar estrellas. Definitivamente estaba en un plano diferente. Había pasado una semana de haber llegado allí, eso tenía por seguro, pero las cosas no parecían ir hacia ningún lugar. Nadie respondía sus preguntas o más bien las ignoraban.

**Flashback**

_Una semana antes._

_Las doncellas al cambiarla de ropa, la volvieron a llevar donde estaba Selene. La expresión en el rostro de Orihime era indescifrable. Ella no entendía nada de nada. Pero estaba muy atenta a su alrededor. Reconocía el lugar, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Al ella estar delante de Selene, todos guardaron silencio. Las doncellas que venían con Orihime dieron un paso atrás, dejándola adelante. _

— _Sube el rostro — dijo Selene con autoridad. _

_Orihime hizo caso a sus palabras, pero no dijo nada._

— _¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — volvió a preguntar. _

— _No entiendo nada — respondió Orihime. _

_Esta rio y todos los que estaban en la habitación rieron con ella a excepción de Orihime. Quien no entendía que había sido tan gracioso. _

— _¡Basta! — dijo la mujer sentada en el trono. _

_Todo el mundo callo al escuchar la intimidante voz de la mujer. _

— _Entiendo, Orihime. Esto debe ser — se empezó a tocar la barbilla buscando la palabra — extraño. _

_Orihime se empezó a observar. Llevaba un vestido blanco con un escote en V. Simple, pero elegante. No sabía dónde había ido a parar su ropa. _

— _Levanta el rostro — dijo al verla distraída — Toda tu vida estuviste destinada para esto. Tus padres te explicaron acerca del porque estuviste con ellos todo este tiempo ¿Cierto? _

— _Si — dijo — la voluntad de la luna — repitió con letanía. _

_Esta se levantó de su trono. Hizo un delicado gesto con su mano para echar hacia atrás su hermoso cabello. Orihime nunca había visto a nadie tan imponente como aquella mujer delante de ella. _

— _Pues… no deberías sentir tanta sorpresa. Todo esto es tuyo — dijo señalando la habitación. _

_Orihime volvió a poner cara de sorpresa, pero tomo valor y pregunto: _

— _¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? — esta respiro profundo._

_Le hubiese podido evitar todos esos malos ratos. _

— _Por qué ahora y por qué no antes — esta paro y la miro a los ojos — tenía que probarte — dijo como si fuese lo más obvio — tenías que demostrarme, que no eres igual, que ellos. La plaga esa. _

_Se refería a los humanos. _

— _Pero yo no he hecho nada — dijo Orihime — no soy mejor, que nadie. Me quejo. Digo mentiras. Siento rencor. Soy egoísta — murmuro mirando hacia sus manos. _

_Esta rio una vez más, pero nadie rio con ella. _

— _No eres igual. Te lo aseguro. Nunca lo serás. Jamás. Aunque me digas todo eso, sigues teniendo un corazón, puro. A pesar de todo lo que te ha sucedido, nunca has cambiado. _

_Selene al estar delante de Orihime le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, para luego tomarle la mano. La llevo a donde estaba su trono. _

— _Todos esos sentimientos de los cuales me hablas son culpa de vivir en un mundo así — dijo Selene._

_Orihime miraba el trono delante de sus ojos. Este ere hermoso. Parecía estar lleno de estrellas y constelaciones. _

— _¡Siéntate! — prosiguió Selene como una orden._

_Al ella tomar asiento. Alzo el rostro para ver las personas que estaba en esa gigantesca habitación llena de columnas corintias y candelabros antiguos. Todo parecía salido de una película de época. Algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros molestos por la acción de la diosa. Pero nadie dijo nada. Orihime bajo el rostro tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y sintió como su Madre ponía algo encima de su cabeza. Era su corona. Esta levanto el rostro violentamente. _

— _¿Por qué?_ _— dijo tocándola _

— _Es tuya. _

_Selene tocó sus sienes exasperada al ver la reacción de su primogénita. _

— _No me has estado escuchando. Esto es tuyo. _

— _No, no, no — grito Orihime levantándose abruptamente — No lo puedo aceptar. Me quiero ir de aquí. _

_Todos en la sala estaban atónitos con las palabras de la chica. _

— _¿De qué hablas? — respondió Selene — Quieres volver allá con ellos — dijo con asco— A pesar de lo que te han hecho. Esta es tu casa. _

_Orihime se quitó la corona y se la entrego ignorando las palabras de ella. _

— _No la puedo aceptar. No la quiero. Quiero volver — suspiro— No me quiero ir así. Mi carrera, mi vida y — paro en seco antes de decir algo más. _

_Selene volvió a ponerse su corona y, dijo a una doncella con cabellos negros, labios carnosos y ojo café saltones en el medio de la multitud. _

— _Llévatela — pronunció con molestia — a la habitación al lado de la mía. _

_Esta dio un paso adelante sin subir la mirada ni mirar a Selene en ningún momento a los ojos. _

— _Si, diosa — dijo haciendo una reverencia— Ven conmigo — le dijo a Orihime con la cabeza aún agachada. _

_Orihime la miro y la empezó a seguir. Antes de estas salir de ese lugar. Selene dijo: _

— _Que inocente soy. Como creía que aceptarías —dijo con burla— Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte. Eres una humana aún._

_Orihime seguía a la joven doncella delante de ella. Esta caminaba rápido y a la peli naranja le costaba seguir su paso. Ella no hablaba y mantenía el rostro siempre inclinado hacia abajo. Orihime al alcanzarla halo delicadamente su manga y le preguntó: _

— _¿Crees que me pueda ir? _

_Esta volteo el rostro lentamente y, sus ojos cafés que alguna vez habían demostrado timidez, ya no lo hacían más. Ellos se clavaron en Orihime. Y dijo con furia: _

— _Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, humana — volteo el rostro con altanería y siguió caminando. _

_Orihime no esperaba eso. Prefirió guardar silencio el resto del camino. Al llegar esta abrió la gigantesca puerta, que parecía estar hecha de oro y, pronuncio: _

— _Entra. _

_Y sin más la doncella cerró puerta. Pero no era que Orihime no podía salir de esa habitación ni nada por el estilo. Más bien podía hacer lo que le placiera. Pero esta prefería mantenerse en su habitación y salir cuando ella realmente necesitase algo. Una noche, o bueno cuando vio que todos estaban dormidos, salió de esta y, empezó a explorar ese lugar. El lugar era amplio y hermoso. Habían un sin número de habitaciones. Las paredes eran blanco hueso. En estas había figuras de lunas y letras del alfabeto griego talladas con precisión. Para su sorpresa las entendía. Llego hasta una puerta al final del pasillo. Esta era de plata a diferencia de todas las puertas de allí, que eran en oro. En esta estaba tallado la figura de un sol sonriente. Empujo un poco la puerta y esta cedió sin mucho esfuerzo. Allí dentro había un jardín lleno de flores blancas y una pequeña fuente blanca con una escultura de una mujer, en el centro. El piso estaba hecho de diferentes tipos de cerámicas blancas. No entendía como podía haber plantas en aquel lugar. Al fondo también había un ventanal como en su habitación, pero se podía ver hacia afuera. Allí había luz. No era la luz del sol, ni mucho menos de una lámpara. Alzo sus ojos grises arriba de ella colgaba la figura de un sol y una luna juntos, hecha en plata también. Hasta el ambiente de la habitación era cálido. ¿Qué es esto? Ella se preguntaba. Escucho pasos y antes de ella poder ocultarse o reaccionar, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Allí parada estaba la misma chica, que la había llevado a su habitación. _

— _Princesa humana, no puede estar aquí — pronunció esta con temor._

_Orihime pudo notar el temor en las palabras de la chica con los ojos café. _

— _Por favor, venga conmigo. Salga de aquí — esta siguió diciéndole mirando hacia el pasillo. Ella vigilaba, que no viniese nadie. _

_Orihime poso sus ojos una vez más en la escultura de la fuente. Esa era Selene. Sabía que le parecía conocida. _

— _Está bien — dijo Orihime dirigiéndose a la puerta. _

_Al ella estar al lado de la doncella. Sólo se limitó a guardar silencio. _

— _Por favor, no vuelvas a entrar allí o me castigaran — dijo con más miedo._

— _¿Por qué te tendrían que castigar? — dijo Orihime confundida. _

— _Esa habitación está prohibida. Selene te explicara con el tiempo. _

_Esta la llevo a su habitación y, antes de irse, dijo: _

— _¿Entiendes, humana? — sus ojos café brillaban — si me llegasen a castigar por tu culpa. Me las pagaras. Conozco a los de tu clase. _

_Esta no intimido a Orihime. Más bien esta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba cansada de siempre sentirse intimidada por los demás. La doncella al ver la expresión en su rostro, cerró la puerta de golpe para irse. _

**Fin de Flashback **

Orihime se levantó de la cama, y se fue a mirar al espejo de la habitación. Tenía la marca de un cuarto menguante en la frente. Esta al verlo se sorprendió y empezó a tocarla. No se quitaba. Parecía como si fuese una mancha en su piel. Al mirarse más detenidamente en este pudo ver, que su piel se había empezado a volver pálida. Esto le recordó a Ulquiorra. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su pálido rostro. Él era una de las razones por las cuales ella no quería quedarse allí. No quería dejar las cosas así. Aunque ella al final no tenía nada que decirle después de lo que él le había confesado. Su corazón aún seguía preguntando por él y pidiéndole que a pesar de todo siguiese. Se estaba volviendo masoquista. No entendía como podría mirarlo a los ojos una vez más. Quería salir. Caminar un poco y, tal vez distraerse o ir a ese jardín misterioso sin que nadie la viese. Aquel lugar le daba curiosidad. Antes de abrir la puerta, se agacho y trato de mirar por la apertura de debajo de esta para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie afuera. Pero sintió la puerta abrirse y esta se echó hacia atrás de una manera violenta con el impulso de esta. Diviso unas largas piernas. Alzo su mirada y pudo ver un hombre alto de cabello castaño corto con un traje negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata de moño negra. En la solapa este llevaba el símbolo de un sol. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Orihime. Ella se levantó con sorpresa y empezó a arreglarse su vestido. Este empezó a acercarse a ella.

— ¡Qué hermosa eres! — este dijo caminando hacia donde ella. Parecía fuera de sí. Sus ojos la escudriñaban — Eres perfecta. Es tan obvio, que eres su hija.

Este siguió acercándose a ella, lo que hizo que ella empezara a echarse hacia atrás rápidamente. Termino chocando con el cristal del fondo de la habitación, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Al él estar al frente de ella puso su mano en su rostro y lo comenzó a tocar sin ningún reparo para luego llevarla a su frente.

— Tienes la marca — este la miro con tristeza.

— ¿Qui…én eres? — dijo Orihime nerviosa.

— Helios, dios del Sol — dijo este mostrándole su mano izquierda donde tenía la marca de un sol cubriéndole una parte importante de la mano — disculpa por venir así — hizo una pausa — te quería ver.

Orihime lo miraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates. Este vio lo cerca que estaba de ella y, dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Disculpa — este rio y le sonrió.

Sus facciones eran perfectas. Desde su nariz perfilada hasta sus cejas pobladas. Parecía sacado de una revista.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — este pregunto mientras formaba con sus manos algo parecido a una silla hecha con lava congelada — Toma asiento — dijo señalándola.

Este formo otra de la misma manera, que la anterior. Orihime puso sus manos sobre la silla que él le había señalado. Se sentía tibio.

— No te quemaras, descuida, hermosa — dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había acabado de hacer. Cruzo sus piernas y reposo sus manos sobre esta.

Orihime a pesar de dudarlo un poco, tomo asiento en la silla delante de él.

— Hagamos algo — dijo este al percatarse del nerviosismo de la diosa delante de él — Responde mis preguntas y, si tienes alguna — este sonrió — claro que debes tener preguntas.

Orihime lo miro con duda, pero al final de cuentas no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hacer _preguntas_. Ya que nadie realmente tenía la intención de escuchar sobre estas.

— Repito, ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo este observándola.

— No lo sé — pronunció — se supone, que ocupare el lugar de Selene. Ella me quiso entregar su corona.

— ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido! — este se ruborizo, pero volteo el rostro.

— Mi turno de hacer preguntas.

— Adelante.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto Orihime.

Este empezó a tocarse la nariz. Parecía un tic nervioso. Este se acomodó una vez más en la silla.

— Curiosidad — suspiro — Algo así, pero no. Quería verte — dijo seriamente.

Esa no era el tipo de respuesta que ella esperaba.

— ¿Estas emocionada? Serás la nueva luna.

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron tristes.

— Yo no quiero estar aquí y nadie quiere escucharme.

Los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par.

— No te entiendo — su rostro expresaba confusión — ¿Por qué deseas volver allá? Aquí jamás volverás a experimentar dolor, incertidumbre y burlas. Absolutamente nada relacionado con los humanos — este continuó — Te estas convirtiendo en una diosa. Tienes la marca en tu frente.

Orihime llevo sus manos allí. Se había percatado de ello momentos antes.

— No me importa. No me quiero ir así — apretó sus puños en su regazo — Eso que dices es tentador, pero sabes — esta sonrió con nostalgia — aprender a sobrellevar esas cosas te hace fuerte — dijo refiriéndose a las burlas— Aprender a encontrar belleza en un mundo imperfecto — sonrió.

— No perteneces allí — este dijo sin dudar.

— ¡Si, ese es mi hogar! — dijo conteniendo las lágrimas —A pesar de toda las cosas que han pasado — dijo tocándose el pecho — aunque duela mucho — sintió gotas tibias bajar por sus mejillas — Mi corazón esta allá.

Este delimito el dibujo del sol en su mano y se levantó de repente de su silla. Y le dio la espalda a Orihime. Este rio, pero extrañamente esa risa no sonaba para nada feliz.

— Nadie te hará cambiar de opinión por lo que veo.

Su tono de voz cambio. Este se había vuelto algo tímido. Orihime vio como este se acercaba a su tocador y empezaba a mirarse en el espejo.

— Nos parecemos — este dijo peinando su sedoso cabello hacia un lado con su mano — Somos dos masoquistas — una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro — te ofrecen salir de ese hueco, que ustedes humanos llaman _hogar _y, sigues insistiendo en quedarte allí.

Orihime empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Ese comentario tenía cierto grado de verdad, pero correr de las cosas al fin y al cabo no iba a resolver nada. Había personas, que la habían pasado peor que ella y aun así seguían viviendo y haciendo frente a las situaciones adversas.

— Nuestra situación es algo parecida— este fijo sus ojos en la chica del pelo naranja — Yo me quiero ir de aquí. Puedo hacerlo, y no lo hago.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Era tristeza. Orihime trato de no hacer contacto visual con él, ya que parecía el tipo de tristeza que se contagiaba.

— ¿Por qué?, te preguntaras — este dijo — Porque no la puedo dejar. No me lo puedo permitir. Mi hogar está aquí también por culpa de ella.

Orihime le observo con confusión.

— ¿Hablas de Selene? — pregunto tímidamente ella.

Su rostro se ilumino al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¡Eres brillante! — dijo este sarcásticamente.

Volvió su rostro al espejo una vez más. Este era bastante narcisista. Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y pregunto con desgano.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 20 años — dijo Orihime sin vacilar.

— Pues, hace 20 años, estuve prometido con Selene. Ha parecido más — dijo este con nostalgia dirigiéndose hacia la chica — Nunca antes me había sentido más feliz, pero supongo que esa feliz sólo era mía — su rostro se volvió a oscurecer. Este tomo asiento — Ella nunca me conto que estaba enamorada de un humano.

_**Flashback**_

— _¿A dónde vamos? — dijo Selene con intriga. _

_Mientras Helios la llevaba tomada de la mano. Selene hacia su mayor esfuerzo en no quitarse la venda roja de los ojos que él le había puesto. _

— _¿Estamos cerca? — esta tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro a pesar de odiar las sorpresas — ¿A dónde vamos? — volvió a preguntar. _

— _Puedes guardar silencio — dijo este suavemente, pero estaba exasperado. _

_Este había tomado el camino largo para aumentar la sorpresa. Pero ya habían llegado. _

— _Quítatela — pronunció como una orden el susodicho. _

_Esta removió la venda lentamente tratando de disimular sus ansias de ver lo que tenía adelante. Era una puerta en plata imponente con un sol tallado en ella. _

— _¡Wau! — pronunció mientras escudriñaba la puerta con la mirada. Alzo la mano que sostenía la venda y toco la puerta — es hermosa. _

_Helios se sonrojo un poco, pero volteo el rostro para que ella no pudiese darse cuenta. _

— _Si, lo sé — dijo este con arrogancia — quería que destacase — así como tú lo haces — él susurro de manera inaudible esto último— también porque todas las puertas son de oro. Esta es especial. _

_Selene enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Helios trato de recomponerse. Hoy seria un gran día para __él__, ya que daría un gran paso._

— _Entremos — dijo con dureza. _

_Este empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía más pesada, que la última vez o tal vez eran sus nervios. _

_Los ojos de Selene, no sabían hacia donde mirar. Todo era tan hermoso y perfecto, que la abrumaba. El color blanco. La luz que entraba allí. _

— _¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunto señalando el gran ventanal del fondo. _

— _Te preste un poco de la luz de la que ilumina mi palacio — este pronunció — Los flores no podrían crecer en un lugar tan oscuro como este._

— _¿Él no se opuso? — dijo refiriéndose a su padre._

— _Siempre lo hace. _

_El padre de Helios desde un principio estuvo en contra del noviazgo de ellos. No era porque fuese amargado ni nada por el estilo sino más bien porque sabía algo que su hijo se esforzaba olímpicamente en ignorar. El hecho de que: "El sol y la luna jamás podrían estar juntos". _

_Ella se arrodillo y empezó a tocar las flores. Eran reales. Al subir el rostro pudo ver una estatua hecha en mármol blanco. _

— _Es hermosa._

_Helios la tomo del brazo e hizo que se pusiese de pie de manera brusca. Ni siquiera midió su fuerza. Él tenía la cara roja como un tomate. Le avergonzaba que ella descubriese que la figura tallada en la fuente era la de ella y, tampoco quería perder más tiempo, era ahora o nunca. _

_Este se arrodillo ante ella y, abrió una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo dorado. En esta se asomaba una sortija de oro._

— _Permíteme ser parte de tu vida. _

_Este trago en seco. La expresión de Selene denotaba sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos lo miraban con ternura. Esta se arrodillo y lo abrazo. _

— _¡Acepto! — pronunció ella en su oído. _

_La boda no duro mucho en celebrarse. Gracias al entusiasmo de los dos. Fue una de las bodas más imponentes y elegantes que se hubiesen celebrado en mucho tiempo, ya que esta práctica no era común. El padre de Helios seguía sin aceptar su compromiso y se reusó a participar. Este el día antes de la boda le dijo: _

— _Esto es un error, que te perseguirá por mucho tiempo. Hijo mío. _

_Helios hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre, una vez más. _

_Pasaron años y el matrimonio se fue desgastando. Parecían dos extraños, que vivían bajo un mismo techo. No había rastro de la pareja, que alguna vez había prometido al frente de una gran multitud, que uno seria parte del otro. La personalidad de Helios siempre había sido hosca, algo con lo que Selene había aprendido a tratar desde un principio, pero cuando su padre le cedió el trono este quedo a cargo de todo. Él nunca había lidiado con tanto poder ni con tantas responsabilidades. Algo que lo volvió soberbio. Selene por otro lado, no sabía tratar con esa nueva faceta de su esposo, algo que hizo que se distanciase de él. Se pasaba los días en su trono mirando hacia la tierra. Pero su vista realmente estaba fija en un humano. Este se llamaba: León. Era un músico. Su apariencia no era nada especial. Tenía ojos cafés, cabello negro que hacia juego con su barba descuidada y un cuerpo bastante escuálido para un hombre. Pero su música había llamado la atención de ella. Este a diferencia de otros humanos le solía hablar a ella a través de esta. A veces sentía, que cuando este alzaba su rostro era para observarla. _

_Selene no tenía nada que perder. No veía a Helios desde hacía mucho tiempo y, a quien lastimaba una pequeña escapada a la tierra. En ese entonces los dioses y humanos no tenían prohibida la convivencia. Al bajar y poder contemplar el mundo con sus ojos. Se sintió abrumada. Era más hermoso que de donde ella venia. Su grupo iba a tocar esa noche en uno de los usuales bares de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad en donde este solía tocar. La fallada en estos lugares siempre era deprimente al igual que su interior. Muebles viejos y olor a vodka barato alrededor. Pero Selene no prestaba mucha atención a eso. Él siempre se retrasaba bastante en salir. Pero siempre aparecía repentinamente en el escenario. Como siempre hizo un ligero ademan con la mano para saludar. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Selene. Este iba totalmente vestido de negro con unas botas cortas con las cuales marcaba el ritmo mientras tocaba su guitarra. Él había sentido esa mirada anteriormente. Trato de reconocerla, pero no pudo y, continúo. Esto se repitió en muchas otras ocasiones y, Selene siguió asistiendo a sus conciertos por más de tres meses con la esperanza de que un día la notase. Una noche tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar sin su grupo. Sus letras eran hermosas y relajantes. Al terminar la presentación este se levantó de su asiento y no la volvió a mirar más. Esta se sintió enojada. La noche avanzaba. Grupos tocaban y se iban. Cuando Selene estuvo a punto de irse vio como este se sentó en su mesa. Puso su guitarra acústica aún lado y encendió un cigarrillo. Sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo. _

— _¿Te conozco? — pregunto. _

— _No — ella respondido sin más — me encanta tu música. _

_Este la miro más extrañado aún. Mi música, este pensó. _

— _Debes estar confundida — hizo una pausa — Estoy pensando en retirarme. Tengo 30 años y mírame — este dijo señalándose — debí haber seguido estudiando, pero quise ser Kurt Cobain y no me salió bien. _

_Selene sonrió. No era en manera de burla. Él era sincero al igual que su música. _

_ — __Me gustas. _

_Esta se acercó a él y lo beso repentinamente. No hubo vergüenza ni una pizca de culpa. Lo último que se cruzaba por su cabeza era el rostro de Helios. Este correspondió el beso. Sus labios se despegaron por la necesidad de aire. El lugar se había vuelto pequeño por culpa de la tensión entre ello. _

_ — __Vivo cerca — dijo este — ¿Quieres venir? — este empezó a tocarse la barba. _

_ — __Porque no — dijo con seguridad. _

_Su departamento era pequeño, pero acogedor. Este estaba desordenado. Ropa por doquier, lienzos en blanco, botellas vacías y partituras. Este la invito a pasar y, le ofreció algo de beber, pero ella no acepto. Ellos sabían mejor que nadie a que habían ido allí. _

_La noche había pasado rápido o eso pensaba ella. León aún seguía durmiendo a su lado. No iba a olvidar esa noche. Se había sentido libre. Miro su mano, llevaba aún el anillo puesto. No sentía nada. Al tratar de levantarse. Sintió las manos del alrededor de su cintura. _

_ — __¿A dónde vas? — dijo soñoliento. _

_ — __A ningún lugar — esta comenzó a mirarlo. _

_Este subió su mano a su rostro donde empezó a acariciar su mejilla._

_ — __Eres hermosa — ella beso la palma de su mano — ¿Estas casada? _

_Ella lo miro extrañada. _

_ — __Lo digo por esa alianza que llevas puesta — este subió una ceja. _

_ — __Ya no — esta dijo sin vacilar — hablemos mejor de porque no debes dejar la música —pronuncio mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. _

_No estaba lista para irse. _

_Los años pasaron y estos se volvieron una pareja. Selene le animo a seguir en la industria musical y, la fama le llego a León con la ayuda y el apoyo de ella. Dicen que la fama saca lo peor de las personas, y él no fue una excepción. Su música empezó a recorrer el mundo al igual que mucha mercancía con su nombre. León tenía una debilidad. Una terrible debilidad. Que eran las mujeres. Algo que fastidiaba en sobre manera a Selene. Ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había encontrado con alguna chica en un baño de algún hotel después de algún concierto y hasta cuando encontraba ropa interior de otras mujeres en la casa que él le había comprado a ella. Selene se había hartado y una noche antes de su primera gira mundial le dijo que se iría lejos. Este no se sorprendió por su comentario, si se quería ir no la iba a detener. Y le dijo:_

_ — __Eres muy egoísta. No estamos casado ni nada por el estilo para que me exijas tanto — dijo este tomando un sorbo de su cerveza negra mientras cambiaba los canales con el control — Podemos tener una relación abierta. Tú experimentas, yo experimento. Todos felices. ¿no lo crees? — dijo fríamente. _

_Selene no reconocía quien le estaba hablando. Una relación abierta significaría compartir. Lo único que de verdad quería para ella sola. _

_ — __No puedo. _

_Esta se fue. Se sentía terrible. ¿Cómo los humanos podían ser así? Se preguntaba mientras sus lágrimas caían. Ella recordó, que se había comportado como uno con Helios. Lo había traicionado. Habían pasado seis años y, a esas alturas entendía la gravedad de sus acciones. Debía volver. Costase lo que costase. Se sentía sucia. Aunque las lágrimas mojasen su rostro. Ese sentimiento no se iba. Duro un año más antes de volver. Trato de acostumbrarse a la vida en la tierra, pero fue demasiado para ella. Rutina y estrés se volvieron las palabras que más escuchaba y sentía sobre su cuerpo. Pero no se sentía digna de volver. Había sido infantil. _

_El día que decidió volver. Se tragó su orgullo. Al entrar en su palacio vio que Helios estaba sentado en su trono con su usual pose de emperador. Su rostro denotaba ira. Corrió hacia ella al verla. Esta tomo sus hombros y la empezó a sacudir con toda su fuerza. _

_ — __¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto. _

_Su ira, se volvió tristeza. Parecía un niño asustado. Pero Selene a pesar de sentir dolor a causa de su reacción. No decía nada. No tenía nada, que decir. Sentía que había despertado de un sueño. Selene al ver que este se había calmado se quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo entrego. _

_ — __Vete, por favor — dijo esta. _

_Este no discutió e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Las situaciones después de eso se volvieron tensas entre los humanos y los dioses. Nadie miraba a Selene sin pensar en lo que había hecho. Ella era el ejemplo vivo de porque los humanos y los dioses no debían estar juntos. Estos corrompían. Se prohibió totalmente el contacto entre estos. Pero Selene a pesar de la prohibición le concedió el deseo a una gitana de tener una hijo y le exigió, que le entregase a su primogénito. Esta alegaba que quería que su hija viviera en la tierra y pudiese conocer todo lo que alguna vez le causo curiosidad y, viese que allí no había nada bueno que buscar. Le iba a llamar Orihime a su hija. Amaba ese nombre. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Orihime no se podía creer lo que había escuchado. Pero entendía como se sentía. Su padre le había advertido de no casarse con ella y el como quiera siguió adelante. Al igual que ella no escucho a Ichigo cuando le advirtió sobre Ulquiorra. Ella tomo su mano, pero este la retiro inmediatamente.

_ — _No sientas pena por mí — odio eso —este miro por encima de su hombro — No soy mejor, que ella. Quise vengarme. Hacerle lo mismo y, lo hice. Pero ese tipo de cosas funcionan cuando le importas a la persona a quien se lo estás haciendo. Busque una humana— hizo una pausa — Ella estaba casada, aún peor, destruí un matrimonio. No me sentí mejor. Dañe a alguien — dijo con culpa.

Ella lo miraba intrigada.

_ — _¿Tuvieron un hijo?

_ — _Si — rio — pero me fui cuando ella me lo conto. Ella tuvo que lidiar con todo eso sola. Su esposo la dejo. Lo vi todo y aun así no hice nada.

Orihime no lo aguanto más.

_ — _¡Pobre chica! Y tu también — dijo la chica del pelo naranja mientras miraba hacia abajo.

_ — _Él está bien _ — dijo refiri__é__ndose a su hijo. _

Este se levantó de la silla. Orihime tomo su mano y la apretó. Él no lo vio venir. Ella lo estaba abrazando. Sentía calidez. Estos duraron unos minutos en la misma posición. Él se alejó de ella. Arreglo su traje y le dijo:

_ — _Si te quieres ir. Tienes que hablar pronto con Selene o esa marca se hará permanente en tu frente.

Ella toco su marca y asintió con la cabeza.

_ — _Te entiendo más de lo que piensas — dijo ella — gracias por hablar conmigo.

Este camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

— Entiendo porque _él te ama._

— ¿Quién? — pregunto la chica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el había desaparecido de allí y las sillas también. Esta asomo su cabeza en la puerta. Los pasillos estaban vacíos.

**Continuara**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Primer capítulo de año! Salut! Disculpen la tardanza. Estoy ocupadísima con todo. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Pues, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Me inspire mucho leyendo sobre mitología y viendo Scarface (Cara cortada). Tenía bastante sin verla. La recomiendo. ¡Amaras a Al Pacino! Te lo aseguro. En otras cosas: Es muy triste cuando las relaciones acaban de esta manera. Cuando llegan a pasar este tipo de situaciones se pierde mucho más que una relación. Se pierde la capacidad de volver a confiar en las personas.

_Aclaraciones: _

En la Mitología griega, Selene y Helios son hermanos. Aquí no.

_Scarface: Es una película de crimen. La sinfonía del final, que suena mientras Ulquiorra habla por teléfono, se llama Tony's Theme de Giorgio Moroder, pero se escucha un poco diferente en los créditos, supongo que le dan un toque de dramatismo, la pueden buscar por el nombre: Scarface Soundtrack - End Credits._

_Gracias a:_

_**Hanasaki95:**__ ¡Hola, Hermosa! Para mi igual. Me alegra muchísimo leer eso. Trato de que siempre sea así ^-^. Me esfuerzo con las descripciones. Creo que es una buena decisión. Espero haber aclarados dudas en este capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimo. Besos y abrazos. Feliz año. _

_**IrisTohruSohma: **_¡Hola! Gracias, igual para ti. Jajajaja en verdad lo es. Qué bueno. Lo hice para romper la tensión con Guillermo y si, es un buen consejo ir a la playa jajaja. JAJAJA Es por su estilo, siempre pienso eso con él. Es muy extrañaba y ya verás más adelante. JAJAAJAJAJ así todos quieren Lasaña, ¡cómo no!, eso sí es cierto. Las madres nos conocen más de lo que pensamos. ¡Gracias, me esfuerzo con las descripciones! Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimo. Besos y abrazos. Feliz año.

_Canciones que me inspiraron y ayudaron a escribir: Tony's Theme de Giorgio Moroder, Live your life de Yuna, Don't Dream It's Over de Crowded House, Cool Kids de Echosmith, Como tú de León Larragui y Dancing Queen de ABBA. _

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos._

_BONUS, próximo capítulo: Un reencuentro inesperado entre dos personas, que no necesariamente desean verse. ¿Quiénes creen? _


	25. Vuelta a Casa Parte 3

"How thankful I am today, to know that all my past struggles were necessary for me to be where I am now." Unknown

* * *

**Vuelta a casa: Detrás de los ojos verdes**

**Parte 3**

_El número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

Cerró el teléfono y fijo los ojos en el reloj de la sala. Eran más de las 11 a.m. y era la sexta vez en ese día, que Ulquiorra escuchaba ese mensaje. Su madre no acostumbraba a apagar el teléfono ni mucho menos tenerlo lejos de ella. La noche había caído al igual que la temperatura. Este se había parado repetidas veces en el balcón, creyendo oír su voz. Estaba inquieto, su mente en específico. Ese era el único problema de quedarse solo. No importaba lo mucho que intentase distraerse, su nombre, su físico, su sonrisa y las lágrimas en sus ojos la última vez que la vio no hacían más que volver a sus pensamientos. Miro por la ventana de su habitación, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal dando un toque melancólico a la noche. No entendía que estaba sintiendo. Los sentimientos nunca habían sido su fuerte, siempre había preferido reprimirlos. Las situaciones con su familia le habían enseñado eso y también su padre.

**Flashback**

— Señor Massimo — dijo la maestra mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para ir a darle la mano — primera vez que nos conocemos. Soy Andrea. Su esposa y yo ya nos conocimos antes.

— Si, ella me ha comentado — eso no era cierto— un placer conocerla en persona — dijo sonriendo.

Él llevaba un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata azul satinado. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Típico en él. Su personalidad era atrayente y al mismo tiempo fría. Algo bastante útil cuando eres _vendedor. _

Adriano estaba sentado en el último pupitre de la fila, que estaba al lado de la ventana. Él tenía la cara sucia de tierra y sangre, que brotaba de su labio inferior. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza al ver entrar a su padre. Sabía que aunque este tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro estaba enojado porque lo habían llamado del colegio por este pelear. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero su madre había evitado en varias ocasiones comentarle sobre esto, porque conocía el mal carácter de Nicolás cuando se trataba de quejas de profesores, pero esta vez lo habían llamado a él al no poder contactar a su madre.

— Sé que es un hombre ocupado, pero quería hablar con usted de su hijo Adriano — el susodicho subió el rostro —Él es un joven inteligente, pero su comportamiento nos resulta bastante incorrecto para su edad. No es respetuoso con sus maestros y compañeros y siempre está peleando.

— No tengo porque respetarlos — dijo Adriano limpiando su labio inferior con furia — No siempre estoy peleando, ellos me provocan y reciben lo que se merecen — este dijo como si fuese lo más simple.

— De eso señor Massimo, le estoy hablando — dijo la maestra arreglándose los lentes — Eso nos resulta problemático.

— No se preocupe. Me encargare de ello — dijo sonriendo — ¡Adriano ven aquí!

Este se levantó sin vacilar del pupitre al escuchar la gruesa voz de su padre. Tomo su mochila y la puso en uno de sus hombros. Nicolás lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. Al este llegar a donde ellos estaban, Nicolás agarro el hombro de Adriano, y le pidió amablemente:

— Discúlpate con tu maestra y ponte la mochila correctamente.

— No quiero hacerlo — dijo Adriano ceñudo.

Apretó su hombro.

— Hazlo, te he dicho — dijo como una orden.

— Discúlpeme, Señorita.

— Me encargare de su actitud, no se preocupe — le dijo con seguridad.

Este subió su manga para ver la hora en su reloj nuevo. Iba a tarde a una reunión.

— Ve a buscar a tu hermano — dijo Nicolás.

— Está bien — dijo molesto.

En otra situación este se hubiese negado rotundamente a hacerlo, pero ese no era el momento.

— No es necesario, lo he mandado a buscar, Señor Massimo.

Ulquiorra no tardó mucho en llegar acompañado de una maestra bastante joven de pelo negro y con un uniforme compuesto de unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja con el logotipo del colegio. Este entro y no miro a nadie ni siquiera a su padre, que estaba delante de él.

— Por otro lado, Ulquiorra es amable, pero tímido — dijo la profesora al verlo entrar — diferente a su hermano.

Nicolás poso sus ojos en Ulquiorra quien tenía estos fijos en el piso.

— Me tengo que ir y no se preocupe por Adriano — dijo este cortante.

— Señor Massimo, creo que esto le puede interesar — comento, mientras sacaba un folleto colorido del cajón del medio de su escritorio.

Era una pequeña guía de cómo tratar con la timidez en los niños y jóvenes. Este lo tomo y lo miro fijamente. Ulquiorra no era tímido, su padre lo sabía, simplemente era poco efusivo. Eso era excelente para el mundo que le tocaría vivir si seguía sus pasos.

— Gracias — susurro este aun sonriendo.

— ¡Siempre!

Al salir del curso la sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Nicolás. Su expresión se tornó fría. Saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamo a su chofer.

— Espéranos en la puerta, Marcelo — pronunció con autoridad.

Cuando este cerró el teléfono, el silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar. Su padre no volvió a hablar, simplemente se limitaba a caminar y mirar hacia delante. Los pasillos eran amplios y de color verde limon que se iluminaban con los rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales aun lado de ellos. Al llegar a la amplia entrada, se encontraron con que Marcelo estaba parado delante del auto, este era un Chrysler 300 con vidrios tintados totalmente, esperándolos como le había ordenado. Su padre se montó en el asiento del acompañante, siguió en silencio, hasta que este soltó un gruñido y pregunto:

— ¿Te crees rudo?

Fue una pregunta al aire, pero iba dirigida a Adriano. Marcelo tenía una expresión calmada, parecía como si estuviese acostumbrado a escuchar discusiones.

— Te estoy preguntando, Adriano — pronunció enojado.

Adriano lo ignoro y volteo su rostro a la ventana. Nicolás ahora volteo y lo observo fijamente. Había frialdad en esa mirada.

— Bien, entonces, permite responder por ti. No eres rudo. Eres un mocoso molesto con complejo de superioridad.

Ulquiorra estaba mirando fijamente a su padre. Este continúo.

— Si sigues dejando que tus emociones te controlen, algún día te llevaran a una situación que no podrás controlar y te encontraras con alguien verdaderamente rudo que no vacilara para destruirte — hizo una pausa— los chicos impulsivos, que pelean por estupideces ¿sabes dónde acaban? — ahora sonrió — Muertos o en la cárcel. ¿Divertidísimo, no crees?

Adriano seguía mirando por la ventana.

— Los sentimientos destruyen a las personas, las hacen débiles y hacen que cometan estupideces. Si deseas sobrevivir en este mundo tienes que dejar esas cosas aún lado o no te dejaran funcionar ¿me entiendes? — pronunció — Adriano Massimo, tienes talento y veo que lo quieres desperdiciar en esto.

— Sí, señor.

— Si me vuelven a llamar del colegio, habrán consecuencias graves y le diré a tu madre.

— Entendido, señor — dijo con un tono exasperado.

Aunque Ulquiorra nunca hubiese tenido esos problemas, entendía perfectamente a lo que su padre se estaba refiriendo. Entendía que si dejaba que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su vida nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Su padre era el ejemplo vivo de ello, si alguna vez hubiese dudado tal vez no hubiese llegado tan lejos. Al este calmarse, Marcelo preguntó:

— Señor Massimo, ¿vamos directo a la reunión o desea que deje a sus hijos en casa?

— No es necesario. Ellos entienden.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ulquiorra se sentía abatido. Débil. No podía explicar ese sentimiento de culpa latente dentro de él. No tenía por qué sentir culpa o sí. ¿Había sido cruel? No sabía cómo responder a eso, pero tampoco había sido muy amable. Tal vez sólo extrañaba la atención que recibía de parte de ella, la manera en que ella hacia sus días menos _solitarios_. Era tan fácil destruir las relaciones y las personas, lo frágiles que eran estas en específico. Nunca había tenido tacto, mientras más crecía más corroboraba esto. Era como si se hubiese desensibilizado y deshumanizado en el proceso de crecer. Desde que este era niño se había acostumbrado a ver a las personas como meros objetos con patrones conductuales o piezas necesarias para un fin. El chico de los ojos aceitunas se había pregunto en repetidas ocasiones si realmente era humano o un monstruo como mucha veces le habían dicho en el pasado, no se sentía humano del todo en ocasiones. Pero había algo en ella, no se explicaba cómo, pero la chica de cabello de fuego despertaba en él cosas como _¿Su humanidad? ¿Sus sentimientos?_ No se terminaba de decidir cuál de los dos.

— Esto es patético — dijo Ulquiorra en voz alta.

Se alegraba de estar solo en ese momento. No soportaría que su madre lo viese en esas condiciones. Ulquiorra fue al balcón, este alzo la vista al cielo, tratando de buscar respuestas o tal vez sentirse menos turbado. Esa noche no había luna. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras. Todo se veía tan tranquilo y solitario. Las horas pasaban rápido, pero la melancolía de la noche no parecía irse. Ulquiorra estuvo un largo rato sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó unas sirenas de unas cinco patrullas pasar al frente de su casa a toda velocidad. Esto lo hizo reaccionar. Entro y cerró la puerta de cristal del balcón de golpe, maldijo dentro de sí haberlo hecho, ya que al otro día iba a tener que desatascarlas. Este se dirigió a su habitación una vez más, la cual estaba oscura, se lanzó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No se molestó ni siquiera en quitar el cubrecama.

_Al otro día. _

Ulquiorra empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Sentía como su tórax se contraía y se expandía lentamente. Todo estaba en silencio.

— Ulquiorra, ¿estás despierto? — dijo la voz de su madre a través de la puerta mientras tocaba esta.

— Estoy despierto — dijo aún acostado.

Su madre abrió la puerta y entro. Esta llevaba su uniforme blanco de enfermera, el cual estaba un poco arrugado. Tenia el cabello suelto. Su rostro tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche y, había sido así. Esta observo a Ullquiorra quien aún estaba soñoliento acostado en la cama.

— Sólo tengo dos preguntas — esta lo miraba fijamente — ¿Te fuiste a dormir con los zapatos puestos?

— Si — Ulquiorra se miró lo pies para confirmar esto. Si, los llevaba puestos.

Esta lo miraba con preocupación, pero su expresión cambio por una más dura.

— ¿Por qué usaste mi plato barroco para comer?

— Lo pusiste en un lugar incorrecto —hizo una pausa — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — este pregunto curioso, ya que lo había lavado bien.

— Me doy cuentas de más cosas de las que crees, jovencito — dijo esta.

Ella se tocó las sienes. Nadie nunca jamás debían tocar sus adornos mucho menos comer en ellos. Estaba molesta.

— Me pregunto cómo deje que te fueras a vivir solo — dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzado encima de su pecho.

Ulquiorra se empezó a estirar. Su madre lo observaba fijamente, parecía como si quisiese decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

— Antes de que me digas que no, escúchame, por favor.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se posaron en ella. Tenía la extraña sensación de saber lo que ella le iba a decir.

— Quiero que vayas hoy a visitar a tu padre. Ayer desde que salí del trabajo fui allá para averiguar sobre los horarios y eso — suspiro.

Ulquiorra estaba en silencio.

— No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti y por él.

— Está bien, supongo.

— Quiero que aunque no vuelvas, te vayas con un recuerdo. Tienen mucho sin verse.

— Lo sé — dijo este levantándose de la cama — ¿A qué hora?

— Tienes una hora para arreglarte.

— Ya veo.

— Él y yo te amamos mucho.

Este empezó a caminar hacia la puerta ignorando esto. Su madre seguía allí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le tomo el brazo y lo halo hacia ella. Lo abrazo, Ulquiorra tímidamente le correspondió. Esta le beso la mejilla.

— Rápido que sólo tienes una hora — le dijo mientras le daba una nalgada.

Este miro a su madre de reojo.

— Algo más — ella dijo.

Este volteo.

— Nunca vuelvas a usar uno de mis platos de decoración, ¿comprendes? — le dijo como si este fuese un niño señalándolo.

— Entendido.

Este se dio un baño rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto a causa de lo fría que seguía el agua. A pesar de eso se sentía extraño, ir a visitar a su padre después de todo ese tiempo. ¿De que debían hablar?, Ulquiorra no fue amable con él la última vez que lo había ido a visitar. No se arrepentía de haberse ido de allí, pero había días en que se preguntaba como hubiese sido su vida si hubiese seguido los pasos de su padre y ese era uno de esos. Nunca hubiese tenido que ir a la universidad, no hubiese tenido que trabajar en otras cosas más que en _los negocios_, no hubiese conocido a la mujer, eso le causaba molestia de sólo pensarlo, ¿Tuviese tal vez una casa propia?, ¿estuviese vivo o muerto? Al entrar en su habitación sus ojos se posaron en el gigantesco espejo en esta. Ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta al final de cuentas. Le sorprendía como simples decisiones pudiesen cambiar el rumbo completo de una vida. Este entro en su closet, busco una camisa de tela jean desgatada y unos jeans de un tono más oscuro, que le ajustaban perfectamente al cuerpo. Decidió no ponerse los converse, ya que se vería bastante informal, tomo unas medias botas café que no había sacado de sus maletas. Se cambió y amarro sus cordones. Salió del closet y se empezó a ver en el espejo. Se remango las mangas hasta los codos, prefería las camisas así. Luego se arrodillo y tomo el maletín que tenía debajo de la cama y lo puso encima de esta. Quito los seguros del maletín sin mucho esfuerzo. Allí seguía el arma igual como la había dejado. Empezó a tocar la culata en níquel de esta. Estaba acostumbrado a esa textura. La tomo, la cargo y le puso el silenciador como los viejos tiempos. La sostenía su mano derecha. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el reflejo de sí mismo en el espejo. Había un silencio abrumador en esa habitación. Quito el seguro de esta y apunto a su reflejo como le había enseñado su padre. Su mano no temblaba. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos. Ulquiorra no reconocía a quien tenía de frente. Ese no era su reflejo, ese no era él, ni nunca lo seria. Nunca lo podría ser.

Bajo el arma, le puso el seguro y la arrojo a la cama y volvió los ojos a su reflejo. Se sentía extraño. El hecho de haberse ido de allí, fue como romper su presagio y silenciar a muchas personas que juraban que él sería igual o peor que su padre. Su madre toco la puerta y este dirigió su vista hacia la cama, especificamente donde había caído esta.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto ella.

— Si — dijo este esperando que su madre abríera la puerta.

— Baja a desayunar, entonces.

Este suspiro aliviado al ver que esta no lo hizo, ya que si ella entraba le iba a empezar a preguntar cosas que él no deseaba responder. Entonces, tomo el arma, la desarmo y la volvío guardar en el maletín. Este abrió la puerta de su habitación, olía a huevos fritos y tostadas francesas. El olor a comida siempre lo relajaba. Este bajo las escaleras lentamente. Su madre estaba bebiendo de su taza de café favorita. Ulquiorra vio la hora eran las 8:45 a.m., su madre subió la vista al verlo.

— Tardaste mucho en arreglarte.

Este no respondió. Que le iba a decir.

— Algo.

— Ulquiorra, no te estoy obligando, te estoy pidiendo un favor.

— Yo no he dicho que no quiera ir.

El rostro de Regina se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Tomo dos sorbo de café y se levantó de la mesa, llevo la taza rosa a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso café hasta que saco una identificación con el nombre de Ulquiorra y se la entrego. Este se sorprendió. Tenía mucho sin ver una tarjeta de visita de cárcel. La suya este la había perdido a propósito.

— Por eso llegue tarde anoche.

Este la miro.

— Gracias.

— De nada, me tengo que ir — esta empezó a dirigirse a la puerta — Me cuentas como te fue, ¿sí? — dijo animada — Guillermo vendrá por ti.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Ulquiorra pregunto extrañado.

— Más de lo que crees — esta dijo como si fuese obvio — Fui yo quien le dijo a Baraggan que hablara con él — esta rio — piénsalo de este modo, no te dejaría venir hacia acá sin nadie de confianza.

— Buen punto.

— Me subestimas — dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta.

— Nunca, no lo podría hacer.

Eso era cierto. A pesar de todo, su madre siempre había sido la jefa de la casa en todo el aspecto de la palabra.

Esta sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Ojalá hagan las paces — dijo esta para sí mirando los maseteros en su jardín.

_20 minutos después. _

El ruido del claxon hizo a Ulquiorra abrir los ojos repentinamente. Este se encontraba tendido en el sillón. No entendía como se había quedado dormido en esas circunstancias, pero estaba cansado. Este miro a través de la ventana, era el auto de Guillermo. Este parecía que no iba a parar de tocar la bocina. El chico de los ojos verdes abrió la puerta lentamente, se estaba acostumbrando a la claridad. Este cerró la puerta tras de sí, toco su bolsillo para asegurarse que llevaba el carnet y la llave. Guillermo bajo el cristal tintado del auto y le saludo con la mano. Ulquiorra no le devolvió el gesto. Lo cual era de esperarse. Este se desmonto del auto y le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo animado.

— Buenos días — respondió Ulquiorra con indiferencia.

Guillermo arreglo el retrovisor y acerolo el auto. Ulquiorra se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. No entendía porque todas las personas de ese país tenían que conducir de esa manera. Tal vez nunca lo entendería. Guillermo llevaba unas gafas negras _Ray Ban_ estilo_ wayfarer_. Su usual traje negro, pero esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata negra.

— Veo que no haz seguido mi consejo de tomar sol —dijo con decepción — Te vez más pálido, pronto desaparecerás.

Ulquiorra miro su muñeca detenidamente, se veía igual.

— Ya veo — dijo cortante.

Este no quería hablar, se sentía nervioso, aunque no fuese la primera vez que fuese allí, pero volver después de todo ese tiempo como si nada hubiese pasado, eso sí, lo ponía nervioso.

Guillermo suspiro.

— Estas preocupado, ¿cierto?

— No realmente.

Este rio.

— Mentir no se te da bien — este paro en un semáforo — No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo debes sentirte, te lo aseguro, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Nada pasara.

Ulquiorra tenía los ojos fijos en las personas que pasaban delante del auto, pero escuchaba detenidamente al hombre de adelante.

— Supongo — respondió.

— Te preocupas demás.

Al semáforo cambiar la luz a verde, Ulquiorra se agarró del asiento, sabía lo que venía. Guillermo piso el acelerador a fondo.

Los segundos pasaban con la misma rapidez que el paisaje se desplegaba delante de los ojos verdes del chico. Las cosas a su alrededor no parecían parar al igual que su vida. Podía recordar la primera vez que fue a visitar a su padre. Fue un viaje bastante agotador, ya que la cárcel quedaba lejos de la ciudad. En el camino a esta su madre no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y de vez en cuando le agarraba la mano a Ulquiorra. Adriano no había querido ir, nadie pudo hacer nada para convencerlo de lo contrario y, él por igual no deseaba ir, pero ver a su madre triste no le ayudaba a tener la consciencia tranquila.

Guillermo encendió la radio, esto hizo salir a Ulquiorra de sus recuerdos. Se pudo escuchar _Maneater de Hall &amp; Oates_, pero este la cambio sin pensarlo dos veces y puso las noticias matutinas. Ulquiorra no prestaba mucha atención a estas.

— Falta poco, ¿cierto? — dijo con seguridad.

— ¿recuerdas el camino? — este dijo — vamos a mitad, gracias a lo flojo que esta el tránsito.

_Recuerdan que la otra semana hablamos acerca de la ola de robos de autos, que ha sufrido Nápoles en los últimos tres meses dijo la locutora con una voz chillona. _

Guillermo empezó a reír a carcajadas y subió un poco el volumen del radio.

_Si, dijeron los otros dos locutores. _Uno era un hombre y el otro una mujer_. Pues ayer el autor intelectual y jefe Bazz-B fue apresado en su casa. Se dice que el fiscal Jugram Haschwalth,_ Guillermo pronunció este nombre al mismo tiempo que la locutora_. _Esta prosiguió_; Este dio especial seguimiento a este caso. Nápoles podrá dormir en paz esta noche. _

_La risa de Guillermo no parecía que iba a parar. Este respiraba y volvía a reír. _

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Ulquiorra.

— ¿Conocerlo? — este dijo irónicamente — Pues claro que sí, trabaje con él.

_Ahora hablaremos del Clima, dijo la voz masculina. Empezó a sonar una ligera tonada._

— Me sorprende que esta vez haya puesto especial empeño en esto. Bazzard y el fiscal son muy buenos amigos — hizo una pausa — o lo eran.

Era sorprendente como dos personas que alguna vez fueron tan buenos amigos hubiesen escogido caminos tan diferentes. Uno era parte de la justicia y el otro un criminal reincidente.

— La primera vez que apresaron a Bazz fue porque este se hacía pasar por valet parking y se robaba los autos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad— este dijo— Cuando lo atraparon, Jugram personalmente hizo que lo liberasen, le advirtió que no lo iba a volver a hacer y veo que el chico no entendió el mensaje de su amigo.

— ¿Amigos? — dijo Ulquiorra.

— Me hice esa pregunta la primera vez que los vi hablando. Son totalmente opuestos. Y Jugram no es de los que tienen _"amigos"_ — Para nada —dijo esto como si lo estuviese confirmando para sí mismo — Se comentan muchas cosas sobre estos, que eran cómplices, pero me consta que el anterior fiscal, Yhwach lo recogió de las calles en unas de sus investigaciones habituales aun siendo muy niño, porque este se sintió reflejado en él, le dijo que él iba a ser su mano derecha — dijo dudando — Bazz se sintió dolido por esto y bueno… mira como las cosas acabaron.

Ulquiorra suspiro. Este imaginaba como se debió haber sentido Bazz al haberse quedado solo o tal vez no haber sido el elegido. Trataba de formar un perfil de él.

— Tu madre me dijo que eres un psicólogo. Me imagino lo que debes de estar pensando.

Ulquiorra no respondió.

— Cuando ella me dijo eso, entendí que no eres tímido como me había dicho Baraggan, sino analítico. Me das más miedo todavía — empezó a reír.

Aunque Ulquiorra intentase evitar responder a las preguntas de parte de Guillermo, la insistencia de este lo llevaba a hacerlo. Estos terminaron teniendo una larga y tendida conversación acerca de temas sin importancia. Guillermo trataba de hacer esto para que los nervios de Ulquiorra no se llevaran lo mejor de él.

_30 minutos después. _

— Llegamos.

Guillermo había tenido que enseñar su identificación y responder a un pequeño interrogatorio en la entrada del penal. Esto era parte de la seguridad del lugar. Este se estaciono en el amplio estacionamiento de allí. Se podían contar los autos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Había un autobús al parecer para transportar prisiones, ya que las ventanas tenían rejas. Guillermo le abrió la puerta del auto a Ulquiorra, este vacilo un poco para salir. Ulquiorra observo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Le parecía deprimente el lugar. Los muros altos grises llenos de alambres de púas. Nunca había sido su lugar favorito, no entendía como había podido ir tan seguido allí en el pasado para hablar con su padre. Guillermo le toco el hombre y le dijo:

— Me tengo ir, muchacho — pauso — vuelvo en una hora.

— Está bien — dijo Ulquiorra.

Lo entendía, estaba solo.

— Gracias — murmuro.

— No hay porque, ayudo a mis amigos — sonrió.

Ulquiorra empezó a dirigirse a la entrada del lugar. Este era un edificio gris gigantesco, había ventanas en la parte izquierda de este, donde al parecer se encontraban las cárceles. Este empezó a caminar más rápido. En la puerta había una pequeña caseta pintada de gris con azul en donde había un hombre alto con una expresión bastante hosca, a su lado tenía una computadora bastante moderna y una taza llena hasta arriba de té. Este pregunto sin ningún tipo de cortesía a Ulquiorra que él iba a hacer allí, este respondió pausadamente y le enseño el carnet y su identificación. Este lo empezó a mirar detenidamente tratando de comprobar si él era la misma persona de su identificación y carnet.

— ¿Ulquiorra Massimo?

— Si.

— Ya veo.

Este toco un botón que abría la puerta de hierro reforzado azul delante de él.

— Adelante, Señor Massimo — dijo mientras le entregan sus identificaciones — Pase a información.

Al este entrar pudo sentir como las luces halógenas molestaban sus ojos. Estas eran bastante brillantes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco hueso, no había nada de acogedor en ese lugar, más bien era un lugar frío. Gélido. Habían cámaras por todos lados y un policía con una escopeta apoyado en la pared, este parecía ser parte de la decoración. Había un gran cubículo de acero inoxidable en el medio de ese lugar donde había una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, cuerpo menudo, con un traje azul marino ceñido al cuerpo. Esta estaba sonriente. La única fuente de calor en esa habitación. Le sorprendía un tanto a Ulquiorra la expresión de su rostro en un sitio tan deprimente. Este se acercó a ella.

— Hola, vengo a hacer una visita.

— Buenos días — dijo la chica con ánimo — Pase por esta puerta, entonces, y diríjase al final del pasillo — dijo señalándole la puerta a su izquierda, hablando pausadamente— más adelante le explicaran el proceso y las reglas, si es su primera vez aquí — pero antes déjeme ver sus identificaciones.

Esta revisión no duro mucho y entro por la gran puerta azul que ella le había señalado. Este camino hasta el fondo donde había un letrero en donde se podía leer _visitas _en varios idiomas. Aquí había un pequeño cubículo donde estaba una señora de cabello negro con mechas rojas tarareando _Behind Blue eyes _de _The Who, _está al ver Ulquiorra, se levantó, lo saludo y le dijo.

— Soy Letizia, ¿eres Ulquiorra, cierto?

— Exactamente.

— Dudo que te acuerdes de mí, pero tu madre ayer vino y me comento que venias. Me muestras tu carnet, por favor.

— Claro.

Este se lo paso. Ella no duro mucho revisándolo y los puso al lado del teclado, para registrarlo.

— Toma asiento.

Este hizo exactamente lo que ella le pidió. Ella saco algunos formularios de la pila de papeles arriba del escritorio y empezó a copiar algo en la computadora.

— ¿Portas armas de fuego? — dijo mirándolo.

— No.

— Bien.

— Levántate. Esto es parte del protocolo.

Salió un guardia de seguridad de la puerta atrás de ella, con cabeza rapada y lo halo bruscamente a una pequeña habitación en donde lo empezó a revisar. Lo hizo pasar por un detector de metales y un escáner corporal de rayos x. No encontró nada y lo dejo salir. Al ella verlo salir sin ningún problema, empezó a teclear rápidamente en su computador. Esta subió la vista y lo observo seriamente.

— Te mostrare una foto y, quiero que me seas sincero.

— Está bien — este dijo.

Esta movió la pantalla del computador hacía él.

— Este muchacho se encuentra en Hueco Mundo, pero no sabemos en dónde. Se le busca por comercio y tráfico de estupefacientes. Recuerda, todo lo que me digas es confidencial. ¿Lo has visto? Sabemos que tu padre y su padre hacían negocios.

Era una foto bastante nítida de Stefano.

— No lo conozco.

— Está bien, gracias por cooperar.

Ulquiorra no había dicho nada, porque realmente no le interesaba verse ligado en nada así y ser un delator era algo al final de cuentas mal visto. Su padre siempre le había dicho que delatar a alguien era igual que apuñalarlo y esto se castigaba con algo peor que la muerte. Ulquiorra pensó en Baraggan, y se preguntó así mismo ¿él lo sabría?

— Siempre que veo jóvenes que ingresan a la cárcel, me siento triste y decepcionada como si estuviésemos haciendo algo mal, pero cuando veo niños como tú, que a pesar de que sus padres estuvieron ligados a negocios sucios no siguieron sus pasos, me hace tener esperanza, que aún queda algo en que confiar — pauso.

Ulquiorra la observo. No hubiese podido seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque se lo hubiese propuesto.

La puerta doble gris a la izquierda de ellos se abrió y salió una mujer. Esta llevaba un vestido corto rojo ceñido a su pequeña figura y unos zapatos de tacón negros, tenía unas medias de red. Tenía una piel tersa, su rostro era hermoso, pero reflejaba tristeza. Sus ojos mostraban que esta tenía mucho rato llorando. Esta se puso un gran abrigo negro de cuero que llevaba en las manos. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo escarlata. Esta le sonrió a Letizia e ignoro a Ulquiorra.

— No te deje pasar porque cuando esa chica viene — esta empezó a contarle en voz baja — empieza a discutir con su esposo y no hay quien la pueda detener. Siempre acaba llorando por culpa de este. Creo que ella es una prostituta, es muy triste ver una chica tan joven así.

— Lo es.

— Puedes pasar ya — dijo señalándole la puerta con melancolía.

Ulquiorra se levantó, su corazón latía rápido. Este paso la puerta de donde acababa de salir la chica, habia un letrero azul sobre esta que decía _visitantes _en varios idiomas. Allí había varios asientos color negros divididos por paredes falsas para dar privacidad a los visitantes. Ulquiorra se sentó en el segundo de estos. Había un guardia de seguridad de piel oscura, robusto con un medallón en el pecho al otro lado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, que se sintieron como una eternidad para Ulquiorra hasta que la puerta del otro lado del cristal se empezó a abrir. Primero entro un guardia y luego un hombre con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, esposado. Este en ningún momento volteo el rostro, al parecer el guardia le estaba diciendo algo. Este asintió con la cabeza repetidamente. Este no era tan alto, pero tenía un aire de indiferencia sobre él. El guardia le quito las esposas y, Nicolás empezó a masajear sus muñecas y al voltear el rostro, sus ojos verdes similares a los del chico chocaron con los de este. Este se sorprendió. Se sentó en el pequeño asiento negro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, puso sus manos encima de la mesa y tomo el teléfono a su lado.

— Ulquiorra.

— Papá.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — este toco su cabello con su mano libre — Déjame adivinar, Regina. Me avisaron que tenía visita, pero no me dijeron quién.

— Ya veo.

El silencio con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más profundo. Había mucho que decir, cosas que contar, pero nadie quería hablar. El verde y el verde volvieron a chocar una vez más.

— ¿Te vas a graduar?

— Si — este dijo.

— Tu madre me dijo, eso está bien.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — pregunto Ulquiorra.

Este sonrió.

— ¿Cómo crees que van las cosas? — Estoy vivo.

— Eso puedo verlo.

— No me mal intérpretes. No es que no esté feliz de verte, todo lo contrario estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te graduaras y estas bien. Pero la verdad es que me — este respiro profundo— no poder ir a tu graduación, no haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo, lo que le paso a Adriano y no haber sido un padre es — hizo una pausa, había tristeza en sus ojos — Me fastidia.

Volteo el rostro y toco su nariz. Un usual gesto en él.

— Me imagino — dijo Ulquiorra.

— No te imaginas nada, te lo aseguro — lo miro.

Los guardia salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos. Nicolás se acomodó.

— Creía que no te iba a volver a ver.

— Yo pensaba mismo.

— Estoy feliz de verte afuera — una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nicolás — No aquí — Lo hice bien contigo, por lo menos.

Ulquiorra tenía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de él, que no le dejaban decir nada o no se le ocurría nada que le pareciese correcto.

— Recuerda algo Ulquiorra, lo más triste es el talento desperdiciado — este dijo seriamente — tener potencial y dejarlo escapar, por tener dinero, una buena casa y mujeres — quito su cabello de su frente — sabes algo, en la cárcel y en el cementerio todos somos iguales. Aquí simplemente empiezas a entender quienes realmente importaron en tu vida.

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza.

— El dinero que consigues fácil te puede hacer sentir poderoso — que las personas se callen cuando tu hables, es una sensación indescriptible — este lo miraba fijamente — pero nada, absolutamente nada de eso importa, Ulquiorra. Lo que menos te imaginas es acabar aquí, aunque te lo digan siempre te preguntaras ¿Por qué ese tengo que ser yo?, puedes ser tu o cualquiera —suspiro— no te quiere nunca ver aquí.

— Nunca.

— No quiero que vuelvas a Nápoles tampoco. Gradúate y por favor ten una vida lejos de aquí.

Su rostro se volvió triste.

— No me imagino las cosas por las que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, simplemente lo observaba. Eran innumerables las cosas que había tenido que ver y aprender a lo largo de su vida por ser hijo de _un traidor_.

— Estoy bien — dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo fijamente — ya estoy bien — No importa. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor en su momento.

Los ojos verdes de Nicolás se posaron en los de sus hijos, ¿Qué estaba escuchando de los labios de este?, ¿Lo estaba consolando?

— Sentiste la presión no poder responder como un padre o bueno el estándar que hay de esto — No estoy enojado contigo, ni me siento decepcionado, al principio si, lo estuve. Tuve que acostumbrarme a un nuevo país, un nuevo idioma y costumbres — hizo una pausa — personas nuevas — pensó en Grimmjow, Yammy y la mujer — pero allá no estoy tan solo como aquí.

— Lo sé, por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí ¿entendido? — le dijo con una cara seria, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alivio.

— Entendido — dijo Ulquiorra con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Este guardo silencio.

— Tal vez salga en libertad condicional en uno o dos año más — dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa que suavizaba sus facciones duras.

— Qué bueno. Llámame cuando lo hagas.

— Lo haré — este peino su sedoso cabello rubio hacia atrás con sus manos — Llama a tu madre más seguido, no me gusta que ella venga hacia acá a hablarme de porque no la llamas.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, el oficial de la vez anterior había entrado con parsimonia, llevaba unas esposas abiertas en las manos y dijo:

— Se acabó el tiempo, señor Massimo.

Nicolás se levantó sin vacilar ni un momento, poniendo el teléfono en su lugar. Miro al guardia con enojo, pero este era imperceptible. El tiempo era algo valioso y más allí. Este tomo el teléfono una vez más y le dijo a su hijo:

— Recuerda que no te quiero volver a ver por aquí.

Nicolás puso el teléfono una vez más en su lugar y se acercó al guardia quien estaba estoico pegado a la pared. Parecía como si todos los guardias de esa cárcel, hubiesen trabajo tanto allí que fuesen parte de la decoración. El hombre de ojos verdes extendió sus manos a este, este le puso las esposas y le abrió la puerta para que pasase. Este miro de soslayo a Ulquiorra, una lágrima salió de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla, pero la sonrisa fría no desapareció en ningún momento de su rostro.

Ulquiorra miro sus manos detenidamente, su padre había cambiado. Eso le sorprendía, no era la misma persona ambiciosa, que había conocido años atrás. No lo podía reconocer. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Letizia tomándose un café en una taza de The Who, al parecer su grupo favorito.

— ¿Todo en orden? — pregunto sin despegar sus rostro de la taza.

— Si — prosiguió — todo en orden.

— Me alegra — dijo subiendo la mirada — Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

— Claro — dijo él.

Eso era mentira, dudaba que se volvieran a ver, mucho menos después de lo que su padre le había dicho. Esta le dio la mano y el pelinegro correspondió amablemente. Eso era un adiós, por siempre. Este empezó a alejarse de allí. Las paredes que al principio le había parecido frías, tenían un toque de calidez. Las luces halógenas no le molestaban tanto, se había acostumbrado a su brillo, estas eran un sustituto de la luz solar que carecía allí dentro por la falta de ventanas. Al abrir las puertas que conducían a la recepción, se encontró con dos hombres conocidos, más que conocidos, nunca olvidarías sus rostros. Uno hablaba con la recepcionista de pelo rubio y el otro hablaba con el guardia quien al parecer se sentía incómodo con la presencia de aquel hombre a su lado, este era Doménico Mallardo, su abundante cabellera café había desaparecido por completo, al parecer se había afeitado la cabeza, al juzgar por las sombras que había en esta de su pelo y el que hablaba con la recepcionista y le lanzaba una que otra mirada, era Cesare. Este volteo el rostro y vio a Ulquiorra. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa fingida, ya que estos sabían de ante mano que Ulquiorra se encontraba allí.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — este dijo en voz alta.

Doménico dirigió su vista hacia él, al escuchar a su hermano y, lo miro con enfado, el cual no supo disimular. Ulquiorra sabía que lo último que debía hacer era mostrarse débil o presentar alguna emoción delante de ellos.

— ¿Cómo estas, chico? — este dijo sonriendo — ¿Qué te trae por acá, escuche que te habías mudado lejos?

— Estoy bien — sus facciones no variaban.

— ¿Viniste a visitar a Nico? — dijo Cesare como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

— Si.

Este paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ulquiorra y le dijo al oído.

— No le guardo rencor a tu padre, no fue personal, sólo negocios ¿entiendes?

Ulquiorra no lo había visto así y tampoco había sido así.

— Entiendo — respondió Ulquiorra.

— Me agradan los chicos como tú — este le dijo susurrándole al oído — Podríamos hablar de _negocios_, ¿si te parece?, yo puedo pagarte los gastos si decides volver después.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entro un guardia corriendo con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro y le dijo algo a Doménico inaudible para cualquiera que no estuviese cerca de ellos. El rostro de este se oscureció de la ira, se acercó a su hermano quien aún seguía hablando con Ulquiorra y le dijo algo al oído. Cesare empezó a reír y le dijo a Ulquiorra:

— Si andabas con alguien me debiste decir, ¿no crees? — dijo sonriendo

Ulquiorra estaba quieto, su rostro no variaba, pero sentía miedo, ¿era miedo realmente? No lo sabía. No andaba con nadie, además de Guillermo, quien aún no llegaba. ¿Quién diablos estaba allá fuera esperándolo?

— Creí que nos podíamos entender, pero veo que eres una rata al igual que Nicolás — le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, el cual dejo sin aire a Ulquiorra, este luego se alejó de él mirándolo con enojo.

Doménico le grito vámonos a su hermano, mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera. Estos se fueron rápidamente de allí. Esa eran las razones por las que realmente no deseaba volver jamás allí. Ulquiorra trataba de recuperarse del golpe, ni el guardia ni la recepcionista se acercaron a ayudarlo porque tenían miedo de que si lo ayudaban algo le pudiese pasar a ellos. Este cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. La vio a ella sonriéndole con calma y acercándose a él. Este no deseaba que se acercase a él, ya que no quería involucrarla a ella tampoco, pero a pesar de sus negativas, sintió los brazos de ella alrededor del, esta le susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos al sentir la mano del guardia tocándole su hombro, diciéndole:

— Señor, ¿le llamo a una ambulancia?

— Estoy bien — dijo Ulquiorra, quitando la mano de su pecho e intentando pararse correctamente.

Sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, era Guillermo. Este recobro el aire y respondió.

— ¿Si? — dijo Ulquiorra con mucho esfuerzo.

— Estoy aquí.

Este jadeo un poco.

— ¿Paso algo?

— No, nada.

— JAJAJAJ, No sabes decir mentiras — dijo Guillermo antes de cerrar el teléfono movil.

Este salió y vio el auto de Guillermo estacionado al frente de la puerta. Ulquiorra subió la vista tratando de buscar a algo o tal vez alguien, vio un Maserati sin placa que estaba saliendo del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Los ojos de Ulquiorra lo siguieron, algo le decía que ese auto no era propiedad de nadie de la cárcel ni mucho menos de los ex socio de su padre. Guillermo salió del auto, y le abrió la puerta trasera a Ulquiorra y le preguntó con leve preocupación:

— ¿Qué te paso?

— Nada — este respondió. No desea hablar, no en ese momento.

— Entiendo.

Se iría en tres días, no valdría la pena decirle nada, ya que si este le contaba, Guillermo se vería en la responsabilidad de contarle a su madre y si eso pasaba, ella le contaría a su padre y realmente él no se sentía tan importante, ni tampoco deseaba que este se sintiese culpable por una estupidez como esa y como sea nadie haría nada porque nadie se deseaba ver involucrado con Los Mallardo, más bien, no les convenía. Este deseaba que esos tres días pasaran rápido, porque realmente se quería ir de allí y la quería volver a ver. Deseaba escuchar su dulce voz. La extrañaba, pero antes que nada tendría que pedirle perdón y no sabía por dónde empezar. Dejar atrás su orgullo y sus antiguas creencias, que lo detenían de avanzar. Había tomado una decisión. Su vida ya no estaba ahí. Eso él lo sabía muy bien. Su casa estaba en Hueco Mundo, aunque renegara de ello, en ese lugar estaba su corazón. Sabía muy bien que aunque intentase ocultarse de las cosas, estas no desaparecían, pero no tampoco estaba obligado a lidiar con estas. Tal vez había sido miedo lo que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo, aunque no terminaba de aceptar esto. Haría las cosas diferentes al volver.

**Continuara**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas de Autor.**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Gracias por leer mi historia. Escribir este capítulo me gustó mucho, ni se imaginan. La película _A Tale Bronx_, me inspiro bastante. Amo la relación entre Jugram y Bazz-b, en serio o-o

Si pudiese musicalizar a los personajes, la canción de:

_Nicolas Massimo_ sería _Behind The Blue eyes de The Who._

_Ulquiorra Cife__r_ sería _That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) de Panic! __At The Disco._

_Cesare y Domenico Mallardo_ sería BAD de David Guetta &amp; Showtek (Feat. Vassy)

_Gracias a: _

_**IrisTohruSohma**_: Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿de verdad? muchísimas gracias *se sonroja*, hahahahah claro que hay que ayudar. Sí, pero imagínate es una marca que le quedara por siempre. Si, realmente Regina lo es. Yo también pienso lo mismo, vivir de esa manera no es vida. Ella entenderá u-u. Un poquito, pero más adelante veras porque llevo las cosas así. No lo hará, sabes cómo es Orihime. Gracias una vez más, busque muchísimas fotos de palacios. Sólo un poco, no te puedo decir más nada acerca de eso. ¡Si! Esposos. Tienes razón en eso, no es tan soberbio, me costó un poco intentar que se viese así. La respuesta a eso es: Si, de 25 a 30. Jajajajaja muchísimas gracias, y lo mismo digo de ti. Trato de ver películas y leer. Si, tuvo un hijo y no te puedo decir más nada. Gracias por tu tiempo y ánimos. Me alegran el día. Besos y abrazos. Suerte con tu historia.

_**Amakii: **_Hey detective lol, ¿Cómo estás?, nuevo user, a todos nos gusta leer cosas documentadas, da firmeza a la historia, descuida y entiendo lo que dices_. Respuesta a tu duda:_ Si, habrá grandes consecuencias para Orihime que marcaran su destino, aclarare _que_ en capítulos futuros y, estas por ende afectaran los asuntos futuros con Ulquiorra y en parte su vida. Nada es tan fácil. No especifico más. Descubrirás más adelante quien es su hijo. Me puedo Imaginar JAAJA. No aburres, la verdad, me parecen interesantes tus dudas. ¡No eres la única!, espero que mi respuesta te haya satisfecho. Gracias por tu tiempo y por detenerte a pensar en eso. Besos y abrazos. Suerte con todo.

_**Juvia**_: ¡Qué tiempo sin verte por acá! Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya lo descubrirás! Lo haré siempre que pueda. Besos y abrazos. Suerte con todo. Gracias por tu tiempo. Espero verte más seguido por acá.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Canciones que me inspiraron y ayudaron a escribir: Behind The Blue Eyes de The Who, popurrí de The Doors, With All I am de Hillsong United, 21 Questions de 50 cent, Lipstick Lies de Julias Moon y Do You Really Hurt me and Time de Boy George and The Culture Club.

_Los __comentarios__ son bienvenidos._


	26. The Truth About All

_Y conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres. Juan 8:32_

_Nunca es igual saber la verdad por uno mismo que tener que escucharla por otro. Aldous Huxley_

* * *

**The Truth About All**

Ulquiorra estaba mirando fijamente el boleto de vuelta que Baraggan le había comprado. La lámpara en la mesa a su lado tenía una luz tenue color amarillo, que iluminaba su rostro y daba una sensación de tranquilidad al ambiente a su alrededor. Despedirse siempre era difícil y más sabiendo que su madre no deseaba que él se fuera. Regina estaba sentada a su lado mirando con nostalgia a su hijo, y debes en cuando al boleto que este tenía en sus manos. Nunca le había agradado tenerlo lejos. Esos tres últimos días se habían convertido en silencios incómodos, empacar e indirectas muy directas de su madre para que se quedase allí, en Nápoles con ella. Esta tenía la certeza que algo le había ocurrido a su hijo, el día que este fue a visitar a su padre, a causa del casi imperceptible nerviosismo que este tenía, las miradas furtivas que lanzaba a la puerta verde de la entrada y las repetidas veces que este tocaba su pecho, sin contar la inusual expresión de dolor que surcaba su rostro cada vez que hacia esto. Ella estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no preguntarle ni comentarle al respecto, pero le dolía más que otra cosa que él siguiese sin confiar del todo en ella.

_El instinto que las madres desarrollan al final de cuentas nunca falla._

El joven de los ojos verdes tenía sus maletas en el piso al lado de sus pies, entre estas tenía el maletín de metal que contenía el arma, Regina sabía de qué se trataba, pero prefería no preguntar, entendía. Esta debes en cuando acariciaba la espalda de su hijo con ternura sin decir nada. Él se agacho a amarrarse sus cordones o más bien a verificar que los nudos no se fuesen a deshacer. Su madre trataba de mantenerse tranquila por el bienestar de él, pero no podía negar las ganas que tenia de que nunca saliese por esa puerta, que no la volviese a dejar sola, que olvidaran todo y tratase de rehacer su vida allí, pero más que nada, sabía que eso era imposible.

Guillermo llego con unos diez minutos de retraso, algo extraño en él. Este a diferencia de las veces anteriores no toco el claxon sino que se desmonto del auto y toco la puerta. El viento soplaba fuerte esa mañana, este movía las plantas del pequeño jardín delantero. Él tenía su usual traje negro, sus gafas negras, llevaba una camisa blanca con puños franceses y unos gemelos de Batman negros en acero. Algo que llamaría la atención de Ulquiorra. Regina abrió la puerta con parsimonia. Se encontró con un sonriente Guillermo apoyado en el marco de esta.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo — dijo arreglándose los puños el hombre del traje negro.

Regina rió.

— Mucho tiempo y cosas que no deseo recordar.

Estos se miraron y rieron, era una risa cómplice.

— No estamos tan viejos para hablar de esa manera.

Guillermo echo hacia atrás delicadamente su manga para mirar la hora en su reloj Casio dorado. Le molestaban esas mangas, pero no había tenido más opción que ponerse esa camisa esa mañana, ya que su esposa se la había regalado y esta no lo iba a dejar pasar por la puerta sin que se la pusiese.

— Creo que nos deberíamos ir ya — comento este mirándola a través de sus lentes.

Regina suspiro y miro a su hijo quien intentaba reprogramar su reloj con la hora de Hueco Mundo.

— Supongo que si — dijo esta.

Ulquiorra subió el rostro y miro a su madre y al hombre del traje.

— ¿Nos vamos? — cuestiono con indiferencia.

— Si — contestaron a unísono estos.

Guillermo entro a la casa con la intención de tomar el maletín del chico de los ojos aceitunas, pero este hizo un ademan negativo con la mano.

— Vengo a tomar esto — dijo el hombre señalando el maletín — No me mal intérpretes — dijo con una expresión seria, que se suavizo con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra se lo paso sin preguntar, realmente no le interesaba lo que este fuese a hacer con este.

— No la necesitaste ¿cierto? — dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— No, ni la necesitare más — pronunció el chico con seguridad.

Guillermo sonrió.

— Excelente, Casper — este dijo con tono de burla — Un poco de vitamina D, de tu amigo sol no te haría mal.

Ulquiorra se limitó a mirarlo y no responder.

— Sonreír es algo que también deberías probar — este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza — pero basta de consejos, vayámonos.

Era una mañana extraña de domingo, todo se sentía nostálgico. La fuerte brisa chocaba con los cristales de la ventana haciendo a Regina más de una vez voltear el rostro hacia estas. Había un olor a tierra mojada alrededor, como si hubiese llovido toda la madrugada. El sol no parecía que fuese a salir de atrás de las nubes grises, que decoraban el cielo haciéndolo ver melancólico. Ulquiorra miraba a su alrededor, como si quisiese grabar todo en su memoria, por si algún día desease recordar lo que había dejado atrás. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la foto familiar que su madre tenía colgaba en la pared, se sorprendía de cómo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo al igual, que su padre. El calor de esa casa, el olor a comida recién hecha, la comodidad de su cama y sus padres, eran cosas que realmente extrañaría, pero no se arrepentía de irse. _Tenía una gran tarea al volver. _Este se acomodó su mochila y tomo su maleta.

— Estoy listo — dijo él.

— Vayámonos, entonces — respondió Guillermo con el maletín en la mano.

Regina se acercó a Ulquiorra, y le tomo la mano con fuerza y le dijo sonriendo:

— ¡Es hora! — trataba de mantener el buen ánimo.

Regina salió de último para cerrar la puerta, pero tan pronto como lo hizo le volvió a tomar la mano a su hijo. Guillermo le abrió la puerta del auto negro a estos y luego encendió el motor. Ulquiorra se acomodó y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, lo cual lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Respiraba profundo y trataba de enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor. Su mente no podía divagar sin encontrarse con el rostro de la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Ella era hermosa. No podía evitar en ocasiones recordar la suavidad de su pelo y el roce de sus labios con los suyos. Este abrió los ojos, no era momento para eso, debía enfocarse. Odiaba distraerse. Su madre había insistido en sentarse a su lado, esta le seguía agarrando la mano con fuerza. Guillermo acomodo el retrovisor y acelero. Este estaba manejando más lento de lo usual, lo cual volvió a extrañar a Ulquiorra. Asumía que esto era para tranquilizar a su madre.

El hermoso paisaje de la ciudad pasaba delante de ellos. Las hojas de los arboles parecían que iban a ser arrancadas por la violenta brisa, que chocaba con sus ramas. Ulquiorra no paraba de mirar este espectáculo delante de sus ojos. Era algo que no iba a olvidar. El transito estaba bastante ligero, como cualquier otro domingo. A pesar de Guillermo conducir despacio, llegaron en menos de lo pensado. Ulquiorra podía divisar el aeropuerto. Este se estaciono en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior. El estacionamiento estaba repleto de autos y taxis al igual que el aeropuerto de personas, con caras de molestia al parecer porque los vuelos se habían retrasados a causa del mal tiempo. Guillermo miro por el retrovisor a Ulquiorra y Regina, suspiro y dijo:

— Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Ulquiorra no podía asegurar eso, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Regina al ver la expresión de su hijo, se entristeció. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta lentamente. La brisa fría choco con su rostro. Daba gracias por llevar ropa abrigada. No terminaba de explicar cómo sin ser invierno la temperatura estuviese así. ¿Culpa del calentamiento global, tal vez?, Regina salió del auto después de él, lo cual sorprendió al chico de los ojos aceitunas, quien la miro fijamente.

— ¿Pensabas que me iría y te dejaría solo? — pregunto Regina al sentir la mirada de su hijo sobre ella.

— Imposible — respondió Ulquiorra.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Regina y le volvió a tomar la mano.

Guillermo bajo el cristal y le pregunto a Regina antes de que esta se alejara mas.

— ¿Te espero?

— No es necesario. No sé qué tiempo vaya a tardar en salir el vuelo.

Este acomodo sus manos en el volante.

— No es molestia — dijo Guillermo mirándola.

— Lo sé, pero… — esta no termino la oración. No quería dar razones, simplemente deseaba estar sola aunque fuese unos minutos. Quería volver habituarse a ese confortable sentimiento de soledad al cual se había acomodado esos últimos años. Sabía que él no volvería. Tenía constancia de ello.

Él entendió y dijo:

— Está bien, entonces — pronunció el hombre del traje algo decepcionado — ¡Chao! — dijo mientras subía el vidrio y ponía en marcha el auto.

Estos caminaron hacia las gigantescas puertas corredizas de cristal del aeropuerto. Había muchísimas personas entrando y saliendo de estas, con grandes maletas, otros con mochilas, unos sonriendo, otros tratando de secarse las lágrimas y algunos empresarios hablando por sus teléfonos móviles y mirando sus relojes, que costaban más o igual que cualquier auto que estuviese estacionado en el aeropuerto. Estos al llegar a la entrada, tuvieron que hacerse espacio entre la multitud que abarrotaba la puerta. Regina se aferró del brazo de su hijo, tratando de no perderle. Ulquiorra suspiro, por lo menos no tendría que hacer tantos papeleos para irse, simplemente las revisiones de lugar a las cuales estaba más que acostumbrado. Era seguridad, al final de cuentas. Le había pedido a su madre, que lo dejase solo para estas. Ella se había ido a sentar en el área de espera. Esta estaba repleta de turistas molestos, quienes llevaban en su gran mayoría sombreros, sandalias y camisas floreadas, a pesar del clima, pero Regina resaltaba entre todos, ya que esta llevaba una vestimenta bastante modesta hasta para alguien de su edad. Tenía un sweater cuello de tortuga negro mangas largas, unos jeans grises, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y una expresión seria en el rostro. La aura a su alrededor era de tristeza y de haber vivido demasiado en poco tiempo. Una vida no le alcanzaría para describir con palabras todas las cosas que habían pasado y sentido en todos esos años. La madre de Regina le había advertido de no casarse con Nicolás, ya que este no era más que un simple extranjero sin ningún tipo prestigio, según ellos, aunque realmente estaban en lo correcto con él. Ella no venía de una mala familia, todo lo contrario, su familia tenía un apellido y por ende una posición social que proteger. El hecho de que se casara con un inmigrante por _amor, como ella decía, _a pesar de todas las advertencias de que este la iba a usar y ofertas de matrimonios con hijos de familias adineradas que le habían hechos sus padres y abuelos, esto fue tomado como una desobediencia, algo imperdonable. Sus padres le dieron la espalda con todo lo que tuviese, que ver con ella y Nicolás Massimo o más bien _Vasili Jökull. _Ella no se arrepentía de su decisión, amaba a Nicolás, con sus virtudes y defectos, que en ocasiones sobresalían más que sus virtudes. Eso era algo que no podía negar. Regina al ver a su hijo caminando hacia a ella, susurro:

— No me arrepiento de nada — conteniéndose las lágrimas.

La historia no se puede cambiar, era algo que ella tenía siempre en cuenta, mantenerse en pie ante a la adversidad, era realmente la respuesta en momentos como esos. Al Ulquiorra llegar a su lado dijo:

— Creía que me tomaría más tiempo.

Su madre lo miraba fijamente.

— Sabía que no durarías, ya que la gran mayoría de personas que están acá son por retraso en sus vuelos.

— Excelente deducción.

— Siempre — esta rió.

Los parlantes empezaron a anunciar la llegada de un vuelo con destino a Brasil en diferentes idiomas. Los turistas empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta de salida. La expresión de muchos de estos se suavizo. El aeropuerto empezó a vaciarse lentamente, al parecer había llegado otro vuelo a un destino que ni Ulquiorra ni su madre pudieron escuchar a causa del ruido que había allí. En menos de treinta segundos el aeropuerto se había vaciado, quedando uno que otros turistas dispersos. Regina estaba en silencio con la vista fija en la pantalla que mostraba los vuelos. Ulquiorra tampoco decía nada. Este estaba parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho, parecían dos extraños, que por coincidencia se encontrasen juntos allí. Regina se levantó y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Aún no me voy — dijo Ulquiorra como una protesta.

— Lo sé, pero después será mucho peor.

Este no respondió y se limitó simplemente corresponder. Él podía escuchar su respiración irregular en su oreja, ella trataba de no llorar. Hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Lloraba en silencio. Parecía como si el tiempo alrededor de ellos se hubiese detenido, al igual que el ruido. Sólo estaban ellos allí. Los parlantes volvieron a sonar, parecía que hubiesen subido el volumen de estos. Anunciaban la llegada del vuelo de Ulquiorra. Su madre se alejó de él en contra de su voluntad.

— Ya es hora de que te vayas — dijo limpiándose las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos — que tengas buen viaje.

— Gracias — dijo Ulquiorra.

— Te amo — dijo ella.

— Lo sé — este respondió mientras sacaba su boleto y pasaporte del bolsillo.

Su madre lo miraba, no sabía que más decirle. No quería decir adiós, por nada del mundo quería repetir esa palabra mientras tuviese vida, pero no era que ella quisiese, simplemente las cosas eran como eran.

— Adiós — dijo Ulquiorra estoico.

— ¡Hasta pronto! — respondió ella sonriendo a pesar de querer llorar un río.

Prefería la palabra _hasta pronto_ antes que un cruel y frío _adiós_. Este le daba seguridad de que tal vez se volverían a ver, no por ahora, pero si pronto.

— Llámame más seguido.

— Lo haré — dijo con certeza.

Lo había prometido. Este empezó a dirigirse a la salida y dijo para sí mismo:

— Yo también — respondiendo al _te amo_ que su madre le había dicho. Tenía que esforzarse en expresar sus sentimientos mejor.

Regina se despedía de él con su mano derecha. Este llego a la salida, donde estaba una chica de pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y ojos café con un uniforme azul marino ancho recibiendo los pasaportes y boletos con una sonrisa. Esta al revisar los documentos y comprobarlos se los entrego y amablemente le dijo:

— Le deseo un muy buen viaje, señor — esta sonreía con sinceridad.

— Gracias — dijo fríamente.

Este abordo el avión sin problemas. Casi todos los asientos estaban llenos, no le sorprendía. Los pasajeros trataban de acomodarse y otros tenían las miradas fijas en sus ventanillas. Ulquiorra no podía explicar cómo, pero estar sentado al lado de la ventanilla ayudaba a pensar y hasta despejar la mente. Este camino sin mucha prisa a su asiento, otra vez le había tocado el asiento de la ventana. Tomo asiento y se acomodó. Miraba por la ventana lo que se podía ver de la rampa. _Hasta nunca Nápoles_, pensó. Un chico de su misma edad con una barba descuidada, pantalones joggers rojos vinos y una camiseta negra se sentó a su lado. Este no dijo nada ni siquiera miro a Ulquiorra. Esto puso de mejor humor al susodicho, ya que tendría un viaje tranquilo y tiempo para poner en orden su vida. Los pasajeros en su totalidad habían abordado. Las puertas se cerraron y las azafatas empezaron a dar las indicaciones para el despegue. Se encendió el letrero de abrocharse los cinturones al cual todos hicieron caso. El avión empezó a tomar altura. Ulquiorra recostó la cabeza del asiento. Su mente comenzó a divagar en todo lo que haría al llegar, primeramente iría a casa, luego que acabasen las vacaciones, entregaría su proyecto, se graduaría, conseguiría un trabajo y haría las paces con ella, aunque no se le ocurriese nada que decirle. Todo iba a ir bien, por primera vez en su vida lo sentía así. Todo estaba en orden, solamente debía esperar. No se dio cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo se quedó dormido.

_Muchas horas después. _

Tenía las piernas dormidas y un terrible dolor de cuello, las horas habían pasado rápido, su cuerpo lo sentía. Se estaban acercando a tierra, empezaba a distinguir el verde y los grises característicos de las ciudades. Suspiro.

— Estoy en casa, por fin.

No veía la hora para que el avión se detuviera. Pudo divisar la rampa, el avión estaba descendiendo. Sintió el impacto de las gomas del avión al chocar con la rampa. La velocidad se iba disminuyendo conforme este avanzaba por esta. Cuando se detuvo totalmente, el chico de su lado empezó a parpadear rápido parecía como si hubiese salido de un trance, este miro a Ulquiorra y le sonrió.

— Camarada — dijo este con un acento indescifrable.

La puerta se abrió. Las personas empezaban a levantarse y tomar sus equipajes de mano. Ulquiorra nunca antes había estado tan desesperado de salir de algún lugar como en ese momento, pero trataba de disimular esto. Al salir del avión fue directo a buscar su equipaje, el cual encontró enseguida. El lobby de espera estaba repleto de personas como era de esperarse, había un hombre de pelo castaño y una barba larga con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros con un cartel naranja en sus manos, en el cual estaba mal escrito su nombre. Ulquiorra se acercó a este con parsimonia, este lo miro y le dijo:

— ¿Ulqurra?

— Sí, pero se pronuncia Ul-quio-rra — dijo con paciencia, porque entendía, que su nombre era poco común y complicado de pronunciar.

— Es exactamente lo mismo — dijo este molesto por la corrección.

— Claro — dijo el chico de los ojos verdes, no había razón para discutir. Le podía decir como quisiese siempre y cuando lo llevase a casa.

Ulquiorra lo siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Se preguntaba que le habría pasado a Baraggan que no lo había podido ir a buscar. ¿Estaría ocupado?, el hombre se dirigió a un _Mercedez Benz C63_ nuevo color blanco, sin placa. Este se montó en el auto con rapidez, algo que Ulquiorra imito. El interior del autor era de cuero y, tenía olor a piel y ambientador de almendras. Este había dejado su identificación arriba del asiento del pasajero, que decía: _Rafael del Pozo_. Este parecía ser un hombre de poca paciencia, y contra todos los pronósticos conducía como una persona civilizada y respetaba las leyes de tránsito. Esto tranquilizaba a Ulquiorra en gran medida. Rafael encendió la radio y se pudo escuchar Bittersweet Symphony de The verve. Este la tarareaba con entusiasmo, la canción iba perfectamente con el momento y el clima, el cual estaba templado. Los autos rebasaban a gran velocidad. Ulquiorra no podía evitar que las comisuras de sus labios formaran una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Estaba en casa, aún no lo creía. Llegaron a Hueco Mundo en una hora y media. El chófer se detuvo al frente de su edificio y con desgano apago el radio.

— Señor Baraggan le llamara — dijo este más como un robot que una persona.

— Ya veo — dijo el chico tomando sus cosas.

Abrió la puerta del auto y salió con rumbo a la entrada. Cuando entro en esta empezó a observar su alrededor como queriendo comprobar que nada había cambiado, sólo habían sido dos semanas, pero sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Tomo el ascensor. El aire en ese lugar se sentía más fresco de lo normal. La pantalla del ascensor marco el número cuatro y abrió sus puertas. Se acomodó la mochila y salió de este con una expresión impasible, que cambio por una de sorpresa al ver el gran número de cajas cafés amontonas, que llenaban el espacio de ese gran lobby, parecía que su vecina se iba a mudar. Movió unas cajas que estaban delante de su puerta de entrada con su pierna izquierda. _Que molesto, este pensó._ Saco las llaves del bolsillo de adelante de su mochila y abrió la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo. Encendió las luces y miro a los alrededores, como extrañaba estar allí, al dar un paso adelante sintió algo en el pie. Era un sobre. Este lo miro fijamente y lo levanto, era blanco y tenía una inscripción en marcador negro que decía en Italiano _léeme_ con letra tosca e infantil. Su mirada se tornó fría, tenía la ligera sospecha de saber de quien se trataba, pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era saber que él quería. Llevo la maleta y la mochila a su habitación, las cuales dejo encima de su cama, desempacaría después. Se dirigió a la sala con el sobre en la mano, y se acomodó en su sillón verde. No lo pensó mucho y rasgo el sobre cuidando de no dañar su contenido. Era una hoja estrujada y sucia, doblaba en cuatro partes. Ulquiorra con cuidado la abrió. Se leía:

_Hey, supongo que si estás leyendo esto han pasado dos semanas y ya no estoy aquí, así que no te molestes en buscarme ¿entendido? Vuelvo a Nápoles. Me da igual si te fue bien o mal en tu viaje, por mí se hubiese caído el avión contigo adentro, basura, pero el punto no es ese, te hice un favor, uno muy grande. No me mal interpretes no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque mi familia le debía favores a la tuya, simplemente eso._

_Le conté a mi padre, que irías a Nápoles y ni te imaginas lo mucho que insistió en que te dijese que lo fueses a visitar, pero le explique sobre tu estupidez de quererte alejar… blablablá, no me importa, le pedí que te pusiese seguridad, debiste haberte sentido observado, jajajaj hubiese pagado por ver tu rostro. Me entere también de que los Mallardo te harían "una visita" eso me hizo reír, realmente, ¿recuerdas lo que significan las visitas? ¿Cierto? Pero que te digo, tuve remordimiento, creo, y le dije a mi padre que mandase seguridad contigo cuando fuiste a la cárcel. Listo, no te debo absolutamente nada ni a ti ni tu familia. No te mueras, que ese es mi trabajo. _

_Besos, _

_ Stefano Baldassare. Jodete._

Ulquiorra fijo sus ojos en la pared del frente. No lograba entender lo que acababa de leer, ¿Por qué Stefano se había molestado tanto? No terminaba de tragarse esa excusa de que lo había hecho por los favores que su familia le debía a la suya. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar incesantemente. El rostro de ella volvió a su mente, ¿sería ella? Imposible. Ella no tenía nada que decirle. Este se levantó con pereza del sillón, puso la carta en la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada. Era Baraggan, quien tenía un traje de rayas gris a medida. Este al verlo lo abrazo con afecto.

— Me alegras de que estés aquí — le dijo al chico.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y se limitó a recibir el abrazo. Tenía preguntas que hacerles, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? — este se alejó de él, poso sus manos en sus hombros con la mirada fija en rostro.

— Estuvo bien — respondió.

— ¿Visitaste a tu padre? — cuestionó.

— Si — pausa — él ha cambiado.

— La cárcel cambia hasta a los hombre más duros.

Este asintió con la cabeza, eso era cierto, lo había visto con sus propios sus ojos. Baraggan no esperaba nunca a que el chico de ojos aceitunas lo invitase a pasar a su departamento para entrar. Realmente le encanta ese departamento en específico, ya que Ulquiorra lo tenía casi vacío y no había nada como cuadros que le interrumpiesen la vista, algo que lo ayudaba a apreciar más la estructura del lugar. Él se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Ulquiorra estuvo sentando.

— Disculpa no haberte ido a recoger, últimamente estoy más ocupado — se excusó Baraggan, pero su expresión era de preocupación.

— Me imagino — dijo Ulquiorra cerrando la puerta.

Baraggan al ver el maltrecho y arrugado pedazo de papel encima de la mesa, este sintió curiosidad. Lo tomo y lo empezó a leer. Ulquiorra fijo su mirada en Baraggan, no quería mostrársela por el momento. Ya que este no sabía cómo él fuese a reaccionar con eso.

— Stefano — pronunció Baraggan.

— Cuando fui a visitar a Papá — no solía decirle así a su padre — me preguntaron sobre él. Saben que él está aquí — prosiguió — no dije nada por supuesto, pero lo están buscando por tráfico.

Baraggan dejo la carta encima de la mesa.

— Lo sé — contesto él sin sorpresa — desde siempre lo he sabido, ¿Crees que lo hubiese dejado estar conmigo si no lo conociese?

— Pero — pauso Ulquiorra — ¿por qué? Eso te pudo causar problemas con la justicia, bueno, más de los que ya has tenido — dijo cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

Ulquiorra tenía razón y Baraggan lo sabía, estaba jugando con fuego. Este se había arriesgado demasiado, lo podían acusar de complicidad y, Baraggan de por si no estaba en buenos termino con la justicia de su país, y una acusación así de grave podía ponerlo tras las rejas por un largo tiempo.

— Lo sé, pero me he ablandado contigo, Ulquiorra — continuó — siento que no puedo darle la espalda a ningún joven, como tú, que por mala suerte han tenido que nacer en una familia mezclada en estos negocios, tu tuviste la oportunidad de irte a tiempo de allí conmigo, ¿pero y los que no la tienen y toman la decisión de seguir los pasos de sus familias? — pauso y lo miro fijamente — esto está destruyendo a las personas, especialmente a los jóvenes, que crecen con este concepto errado de que nadie aparte de ellos importa, hay muchas más cosas… — creí que podía ayudar a Stefano, pero no pude, él estaba más involucrado de lo que yo me imaginaba. Esta carta cuenta como una despedida — dijo señalándola — él no saldrá de la cárcel por mucho tiempo, aunque encuentre un buen abogado y tenga el respaldo de su padre. Él lo sabe.

Baraggan entro la mano en el bolsillo del interior del blazer de su traje y saco un pedazo de hoja de periódico doblado en cuatro partes. Este se lo paso a Ulquiorra quien estaba parado a su lado, y lo desdoblo con sumo cuidado. Era un artículo de página completa sobre el arresto de Stefano. En la foto este estaba sonriendo mostrando las esposas al parecer a la cámara. Lo estaban agarrando unos oficiales, que llevaban unos chalecos anti balas por encima de sus camisas con las siglas del comando especial y unas caras de pocos amigos. El artículo relataba detalladamente el arresto, de que se le acusaba, lo amable que este había sido con los oficiales al momento de arrestarlo y su negativa a hablar de donde y con quien había estado. Ulquiorra doblo la hoja y se la paso a Baraggan. No era quien para criticarle o juzgarle a Baraggan por lo que hizo, no era que este se hubiese ablandado era más que este era consciente de las consecuencia de sus actos. Stefano por otra parte era amable, a su extraña manera de serlo. Le había ayudado.

— Te entiendo, Baraggan — dijo Ulquiorra.

Este se levantó y le agarro el hombro a Ulquiorra bruscamente.

— Tomaste la decisión correcta con tu vida. La vida que llevo tu padre, yo, hasta Stefano no es la vida real, ni lo será jamás — le miro con nostalgia.

— Gracias, por ayudarme esa vez.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Ulquiorra.

El teléfono celular de Baraggan empezó a sonar, era su secretaria como siempre. Ella tenía cinco años más que Ulquiorra, pero actuaba como si tuviera toda su vida trabajando en esa oficina con Baraggan. No contesto la llamada porque sabía que eso era un "_vuelve a la oficina_" seguro.

— El deber llama — dijo el susodicho.

— Veo que sí.

— Descansa, sé que fue un viaje largo.

— Lo haré.

Este le miro, guardo el recorte del periódico en el bolsillo una vez más y camino hacia la puerta.

— Guillermo me dijo que le caíste bien — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— Sí, sí, sí — respondió este.

Ulquiorra fue a su habitación, esta estaba ligeramente desordenada, pero nada que pudiese alarmar al chico. Este subió las cortinas, dejando entrar los tenues rayos del sol a la habitación. Este abrió el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, buscando su teléfono, el cual no había usado mucho esas últimas dos semanas. Lo encendió. Tenía un mensaje de Grimmjow, el cual no le apetecía leer en el momento. Busco en la lista de contactos el número de la peli naranja, miro hacia a la ventana con una ligera expresión de duda en su rostro. ¿Era prudente llamar? ¿Mejor no sería hablar con ella personalmente? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Estaba preparado si ella lo rechazaba? Bloqueo el teléfono y lo tiro en la cama, y se fue de allí. Preferiría hablar con ella en dos semanas cuando empezasen las clases. Necesitaba pensar en que diría. Sabía lo que sentía, aunque se estuviese acostumbrada a esos nuevos sentimientos. Esas eran una de las cosas las cuales no terminaba de aceptar aún, ya que lo confundía y en ocasiones le frustraba el hecho de no entenderse así mismo del todo. Esperar, era la respuesta más acertada en ese momento. Descansaría y pondría las cosas en orden. Se había hecho todo un procastinador, en esos últimos años cuando se trataba de hacer cosas importantes.

_Dos semanas después. _

Las vacaciones habían acabado. Estas eran sus últimas en la universidad. A diferencia de veces anteriores estaba desesperado porque estas acabasen, deseaba graduarse y verla. Odiaba esa parte de él que lo detenía de dar pasos importante, si, era miedo a que las cosas no fuesen como él deseaba que fuesen. Pero nunca se podría controlar del todo nuestro alrededor, estaba tratando de asimilar eso, aunque estudiase a las personas, las personas al final de cuentas no tenían manuales. Riptide de Vance Joy empezó a sonar, esta era su nueva alarma. Sus ojos esmeraldas se empezaron a abrir. Los rayos del sol, que se colaban por la ventana iluminaban las paredes dando la sensación de que tenía alguna luz encendida allí. Este volteo el rostro a la mesa de noche donde tenía su proyecto, hoy era el día de entregarlo. Él lo había encuadernado y hasta había comprado un sobre manila verde para que este no se maltratase. Se levantó y se dirigió directamente al baño, quería salir lo más rápido posible, aunque se viese igual de tranquilo que todas las mañanas estaba nervioso, no tanto por el proyecto, ya que lo había revisado minuciosamente, más de treinta veces mal contadas, hablar con ella, era lo que realmente le causaba eso. Detestaba sentirse así. No se podía controlar. Se dio una ducha rápida, no quería llegar tarde en su último día. Este se puso una camiseta negra con diseño tribal y unos jeans azules con sus converse. Tomo su proyecto, y salió de su habitación. Ni siquiera se observó en el espejo, no se reconocería si se viera en ese momento. Fue a la cocina donde abrió la nevera, se encontró con unas tres botellas de agua y un envase de mantequilla. _Tengo que hacer compras_ dijo como un susurro. Tomo una botella de agua y cerro la nevera. Iba a mejorar su dieta, tenía que. Este abrió la botella de agua y fijo su vista en la pequeña ventana de la cocina, _hoy era el día _su mente le repetía constantemente. No hay pensado en nada para decirle, pero algo ya se le ocurriría. Tenía fe. Este al acabarse el agua boto el envase en el zafacón y se dirigió a la puerta. Las cajas ya no estaban allí, todo estaba en orden. Tomo el ascensor y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba en la salida del departamento.

Este camino hasta la Universidad, al llegar se dirigió a la Facultad de Psicología, esta estaba repleta de personas como usualmente pasaba los primeros días. La habían vuelto a pintar de blanco, al parecer, por el brillo de las paredes. Este fue directo al salón del Prof. Aizen. Tenía la mirada fija en sus pies y sus manos en sus bolsillos, deseaba entregar el trabajo y continuar con lo que había venido a hacer, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo saldría mal, muy mal. Quería correr, dejar el proyecto e irse. Al llegar al salón pudo contemplar los ventanales imponentes de este que estaban tapizados con unas hojas amarillas, en las que a simple vista se podía ver una petición de mil firmas para que el _profesor psicópata de Sōsuke Aizen _renunciase, y dejase de crear monstruos con títulos de psicólogos. ¿Se le había ido la mano a alguien con su proyecto, una vez más?, Ulquiorra volteo el rostro al escuchar la estrepitosa risa de Grimmjow, quien estaba sentado encima de su mesa señalando la ventana al lado Nelliel quien miraba esta con preocupación.

— ¿Ulquiorra? — dijo Grimmjow secándose las lágrimas — ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

— Bien — respondió este — ¿a alguien se le fue la mano con su proyecto?

— Respóndete tú mismo — dijo Nelliel.

Esta miro a Ulquiorra.

— Creo que yo la firmaría — dijo ella esperando una respuesta del moreno.

— Bueno — contesto Ulquiorra.

Los métodos de Aizen no eran los más correctos, pero eran eficaces, aunque terminasen dañando personas. Se lograba aprender mucho con él, ya que este era uno de los más reconocidos psicólogos del país. Dar clases no era su vocación, pero este lo veía como un asunto más profundo, hasta personal se podría decir. Quería formar psicólogos, que no se detuviesen si la situación se tornara difícil, más bien, que no dudasen si algún día tenían que usar herramientas fuera de lo común para llegar a un diagnóstico o dar terapias eficaces a sus pacientes.

Aizen llego con unos minutos de retraso, esa mañana se veía especialmente bien, ya que era su última clase con ese grupo, llevaba una camisa de rayas azules con unos pantalones negros y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Al ver sus ventanas llenas de peticiones de renuncia sonrió aún más, este ni siquiera se molestó en quitarlas.

— ¡Buen día! — dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa.

Saco la silla de atrás del escritorio y la puso en el centro del salón. Todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento rápidamente al verlo tan de buen humor hasta Grimmjow casi se cae de la mesa al tratar de levantarse. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada sobre la ventana.

— ¿La han pasado bien? Supongo que si — este observaba el rostro de cada uno de los estudiantes — lo pase igual de bien, y me alegra también, que me tuvieran pendiente— dijo señalando la ventana.

Este parecía saber quién había sido y que estaba entre ellos.

— Vamos al grano, ¿no? — este se sacó su estuche de lentes del bolsillo y se puso sus lentes de pasta negra — el proyecto — muchos se levantaron de sus pupitres para entregarse, entre estos Ulquiorra, pero Aizen hizo un ademan negativo con la mano — aún no, hagámoslo más dinámico — ¿Qué les pareció su proyecto?

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación. Nadie quería hablar o tal vez nadie sabía por dónde empezar. Ulquiorra tampoco deseaba hablar, gracias a ese proyecto había ganado y perdido algo. Había crecido personalmente. Nada que realmente pudiese interesar en una clase.

— Este silencio me deja dichas muchas cosas, ni se imaginan — dijo Aizen arreglándose los lentes con el dedo anular — No es obligado hablar tampoco, así que no se preocupen.

Todos se levantaron en orden a poner los trabajos en el escritorio del profesor. Muchos habían empastados sus proyectos como libros otros como Ulquiorra, lo habían encuadernado, al final de cuenta lo que más valía era el contenido.

— Déjenme contarles, esto es mucho más interesante de lo que piensan — todos los estudiantes le miraron con atención— el proyecto en el cual haya esfuerzo, compenetración de parte del autor y, que por supuesto este bien hecho, recibirá todo mi apoyo y referencias si desea iniciar su propio consultorio— la expresión en el rostro de todos cambio— Anunciare el elegido el día de la graduación.

Tener referencias y apoyo del mejor psicólogo del país, era un sueño hecho realidad. Nadie nunca te negaría un trabajo por el simple hecho de leer el nombre de Aizen en tu currículo.

Grimmjow gruño.

— ¿Algún problema Grimmjow jaegerjaquez?

— ¿No cree que debió decir eso antes?

Todos miraron al chico del pelo celeste expectantes de las respuestas del maestro.

— No, realmente. Si les hubiese comentado se hubiesen sentido más presionado de lo que yo entendía, que ya estaban y no hubiesen hecho tan buen trabajo como yo asumo que hicieron unos estudiantes de termino — dijo Aizen con parsimonia.

Era cierto. Grimmjow no dijo nada, no tenía más nada que decir. Detestaba las sorpresas.

— Pueden irse todos, excepto Ulquiorra.

Esto hizo salir al chico de sus cavilaciones y quitar los ojos del metrónomo que Aizen había puesto en su escritorio. Sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo, deseaba ir a verla. Al salón vaciarse por completo y sólo quedar estos dos. Aizen se levantó y comenzó a quitar las peticiones de las ventanas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pareció el proyecto, Ulquiorra? — pregunto sin mirarle.

— Interesante — dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Aprendiste algo útil sobre ti?

— Si.

— Excelente, mi trabajo está hecho — este asintió con la cabeza — te puedes ir.

Eso había sido extraño, pero nada era del todo normal con Aizen. Al este salir empezó a correr. La iba a ir a ver. Nada lo detendría, pero algo dentro de él le seguía diciendo que las cosas iban a salir mal. Terribles. Acelero más hasta que choco por error con la última persona que deseaba ver en la tierra, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué él hacia allí?, este tenía una sudadera _Vans _y unos jeans azul oscuro, y el ceño fruncido. Le miro y le dijo:

— Justamente te estaba buscando.

— ¿Qué deseas? — dijo Ulquiorra, tratando de que este no le quitase mucho tiempo.

— Debería preguntar yo, ¿Cuál es tu punto con esto, no? — dijo Ichigo con ira.

— ¿Punto de que? — este empezó a mirar a su alrededor, el pasillo de la facultad estaba vació.

— No es momento de hacerse el imbécil — le empujó hacia la puerta de un salón que estaba al lado izquierdo de ello. Este reboto en esta— sabes de lo que estoy hablando, lo sabes muy bien.

— No te entiendo — era cierto, sabía que él no le caía bien, pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

— Por tu culpa ella se fue.

— ¿Quién se fue? — este pregunto temiendo lo peor.

La mujer no se podía ir. No, eso era imposible. Ella no era de esas que abandonan todo.

— Inoue — este frunció más el ceño al pronunciar su apellido — le advertí sobre ustedes. No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

— La mujer — dijo Ulquiorra.

— Cállate, todo es tu culpa.

Ulquiorra no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Su mente atinaba a preguntarse. Era su culpa... Ella se había ido por lo que había pasado. No vio venir el puño de Kurosaki sobre su rostro. Sólo sintió como la sangre empezaba a bajar por su nariz. _Lo merezco, pensaba este,_ no había punto en defenderse. Ichigo retrocedió al ver que Ulquiorra no había subido el rostro. Tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, aunque un poco borrosa a causa del golpe.

— Levántate — dijo este con ira — métete con alguien como yo.

— Basura — dijo Ulquiorra en voz alta, estaba molesto.

— Exactamente, eso es lo que quiero oír.

Ichigo se volvió a acercar a Ulquiorra, quien subió el rostro, pequeñas gotas de sangre habían manchado el piso. No iba a dejarse provocar, simplemente no. Este retrocedió y suspiro.

— No quiero pelear — dijo Ulquiorra.

Esto molesto aún más al chico del pelo naranja.

— No creo que tú tampoco estés en posición de pelear porque esto también es tu culpa, tú eras su amigo y la dejaste sola. Simplemente ustedes estaban más ocupados en otras cosas y la ignoraban, ¿crees que ella no se daba cuenta? — dijo este fríamente — tal vez sea mi culpa, pero ustedes son la raíz del problema.

— Cállate — grito Kurosaki tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

— ¡Ichigo, no! — grito una voz femenina — basta…

Era Tatsuki quien venía corriendo aun con su uniforme de karate.

— ¡Esta no es la manera! — esta le dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del Ichigo — a ella no le hubiese gustado, que las cosas acabasen así.

Este dejo caer a Ulquiorra, quien no dijo nada, y se limitó a observarlos. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por lo que había causado. La chica del pelo negro trataba de calmar a Ichigo. Esta miro de reojo al peli negro y le dijo:

— No lo hice por ti.

— No me interesa.

Esta hizo que Ichigo se fuese con ella. Ella le hablaba con un tono calmado. Ulquiorra se calmó también y siguió caminando. Lo había arruinado todo. ¿Dónde ella estaría? Este pensaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero quería irse de allí. Alguien había movido algo dentro de él. Tenía miedo, miedo de verdad ¿y si tal vez no la volviese a ver jamás?

Camino lento hasta la salida de la facultad no tenía nada más que buscar allí, ni en ninguna parte. Quería ir a casa.

Ella ya no estaba.

**Continuara**

**Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**

**Dato: esta historia es publicada los domingos o lunes.**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Disculpen la tardanza, este es mi último mes en el colegio y ya se pueden imaginar cómo estoy. Esta historia oficialmente tiene un año, ¡Yuju!, gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quedan pocos capítulos. Casi. Casi.

Si pudiese musicalizar a:

Regina Cifer sus canciones serian: _Non Je Ne Regrette Rien de Edith Piaf_, _Counting Stars de One Republic y For whom the bells tolls de The Bee gees_

_Gracias a: _

_**Juvia**_**:** ¡Hola, chica qué bueno leerte otra vez!, que mal eso :c, pero por lo menos ya no lo estas más /0/ . Trato de que sea así, aún falta un poco. Tratare de actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y tener pendiente la historia. Besos y abrazos. Suerte con todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**IrisTohruSohma: **_¡Hola hermosa! Sí, es que estoy ocupadísima. Gracias, trato de buscar cosas, en serio. Me alegra muchísimo leer eso. Jajaja mucho remordimientos…mucho. Sí, no podía dejar que se fuese sin ver a su padre. Quise que se parecieran, jajajaja muy buena deducción. Las madres son así con su séptimo sentido. A mí por igual, Guilermo me hace reír. Exactamente lo inspire en el manga, me encanta su relación, de verdad. Sí, porque nunca mencione el color de su pelo, porque no me decidía, ya que quería que Ulquiorra tuviera rasgos de sus dos padres aquí. Nicolás tiene sus maneras, al igual que su hijo. ¡Claro! Toda esa experiencia cambia mucho a las personas. Si. Gracias. Más adelante sabrás las respuestas a esas interrogantes. Tratare de no tardar tanto. Omg, gracias no sabes lo feliz que me pone leer eso. Ni te imaginas… Gracias como siempre por el apoyo. Espero también leer tus actualizaciones, pronto. Besos y abrazos. Suerte y animo con todo.

_**Amakii: **_¡Hola preciosa! Qué bueno. Eso pasa la mayor parte de las veces, así como dices si no son de nuestro interés. A mí por igual, mucho la verdad. ¿De verdad? Jajaja, es que nadie debe tocar sus platos ni adornos. Todos. Si, por los asuntos de su familia, es peculiar en verdad. ¡Qué bueno! Me alegra bastante leer eso. Tratare de actualizar más rápido. Besos y abrazos. Suerte con todo. Animo.


End file.
